


Anchor.

by stylescantstop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Niall Horan - Freeform, Smoking, Smut, Tattoos, Zayn Malik - Freeform, anne twist - Freeform, gemma styles - Freeform, idk - Freeform, jealous lovers, just a little, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction not famous, stylinson, thigh fucking ?, troublemakers, well some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 92,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescantstop/pseuds/stylescantstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a tattoo artist with the best tattoo parlor in Bradford, which he runs with his best mate, Zayn. One night right before close a messy haired, bright eyed, tall guy with a cocky attitude and sexy lips walks in like he owns the place, Louis immediately refuses to tattoo him and tries to put him off on Zayn. But somehow Harry ends up in Louis' tattoo chair with that smirk plastered across his face because he always ends up getting what he wants. He's already covered in tattoos, some well thought out and others that look purely like shit, Louis thinks. But he has that one blank spot on the top of his wrist and what does he tell Louis that he wants? An anchor. And Louis himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. HI.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like this first chapter! I do like writing this a whole lot. It's coming a lot more natural to me. I hope my writing is good enough. I hope it isn't too vulgar. Just a heads up now: there will be lots of cussing in this book, and probably sex talk and smut. Soo. Yeah. This is my first story on this website. I'm so excited to share it with you guys! :)

“Zayn, man, hold still or I'll never get this piece done!” Louis said in exasperation, trying his best to keep Zayn still.

“You're pressing too hard, mate. Ow, shit!” Zayn winced and twitched slightly, which could've resulted in a botched tattoo, but being the professional he is, Louis managed to remove the needle from Zayn's skin in time.

“One more move and you're out of here, Malik. Got it?” Louis pointed a finger at him and gave him the best serious look he could muster, but Zayn just laughed in his face and then Louis was laughing as well.

“It's been like two hours, mate. Can't I have, like, a five minute smoke break?” Zayn asked, smoothing back his jet black hair.

Louis relaxed back onto his stool and put the needle down. “Fine,” he sighed. He was so tired and so ready to get this huge side piece over with.

Zayn was his best friend, had been for the past six years, and now he helped him run his tattoo shop “Strong Voltage”. The name was shit, yes, but he wasn't too concerned with thinking up a great name, he just wanted to tattoo people.

Louis is unlike anyone around these parts; Bradford. Bradford was a nice town, but the part that Louis and Zayn lived in was rugged and rough and dirty. But Louis and Zayn managed quite well.

No one would dare lay a finger on those two and they knew if they did, they probably wouldn't have those fingers the next day. 

Louis wasn't absolutely covered in tats, no, he simply had sleeves that he was still working on. He had some blank spaces on his fair skin, which drove him nuts, but he refused to fill them in until he could draw out the perfect design to ink there forever. Although it looked like his tattoos were random, they weren't. They held meaning to him and he didn't care if anyone else knew that or not. Then he had some spotting his chest and torso, one on his side, a few on his leg, but his back was completely bare.

Of course, he didn't care what anyone thought of him.

Zayn, on the other hand, was a mixture of meaningful tattoos and random shit he got when he was drunk or stuff he was dared to get or stuff he thought looked cool. That wolf on his leg? Louis did that one for him. But he can't help but think it looks stupid as fuck.

“Zayn! Hurry up with that cigarette! I'm ready to close the shop!” Louis called, flicking through his recent text messages and rolling his eyes when he spotted one from an ex.

Meet me at McDonalds tonight at 12 and I'll make it up to you. Promise.

Louis locked his phone, chunking it back onto the tray beside his stool. Fucking prick, he thought. 

Why on earth would Louis want to go to McDonalds at fucking midnight to see that pathetic jerk? It's 11:45 now and the shop closed at 11. He's ready to get home and go to bed because he has a dentist appointment in the morning that was scheduled way too early.

Zayn clambered back into the shop, still shirtless. The idiot hadn't even put on a jacket to go outside and smoke. That was Zayn for ya.

“Maybe we should just finish this tomorrow, yeah?” Zayn suggested, yawning sleepily. 

Louis thought it over, twisting his thin lips to the side. Might as well.

“Alright, we'll start at close again tomorrow night.” He pulled out some gauze, plastic wrap, and tape like the doctors use.

He patched up Zayn's side, completely covering the swollen, tender red flesh. He finished placing the tape and patted Zayn's back.

“Good to go. Don't take a shower, though,” Louis reminded him.

“'Course not. I'm getting in me bed as soon as I get home.”

Louis didn't doubt that. The man could go days without showering, nasty pig.

Zayn yawned once more and threw his black tee over his body, wincing slightly as he stretched the tender skin on accident.

“Fuck, the ribs never get easier, do they?” Zayn grumbled, earning a laugh from Louis.

“You're just a big puss,” Louis teased, sliding his watch back on and ruffling his brown fringe of hair.

He took his black framed glasses off and placed them on his work bench for tomorrow. He didn't necessarily need glasses but it helped him see better when inking his clients and he could pay more attention to detail. It made him feel like a total loser but hey, it improved his work.

“What time will you be here tomorrow?” Zayn asked as he began turning the lights off in the shop.

“I have that stupid dentist appointment at ten-thirty so like, I don't know, maybe eleven-thirty or twelve. I'll bring us back some lunch or something.”

Zayn nodded. “Right. See you then.”

He exited the shop and Louis was all alone. All he had to do now was sweep, count money from today, then lock up.

After he had finished the lengthy task of sweeping, which he just half-assed, he quickly counted the money and hurriedly turned out the last light before locking his shop up completely.

Such a long day and his hands were aching from having so many clients today. He had to constantly move them to avoid the cramping and aching in them.

He got inside his sleek black car and turned it on, instantly turning the heat on since the weather outside was frighteningly cold and sharp.

As he drove he passed a group of what he assumes to be kids and he rolls his eyes at them as he sees them throwing eggs at someones expensive car.

He remembers those days when he'd stay out late with old friends and vandalize anything he could get his hands on. Good times, good times.

He's calmed down a little bit since his teenage years but he still likes to go out and party and raise a little hell every now and then.

He pulled into his apartment complex and made his way up to his room. The keys all looked the same but Louis managed to pick the right key every time. He let himself in and quickly locked it behind him. He wasn't in the mood for any burglers tonight.

“Liam, you still up?” Louis called through his apartment. He placed his keys on the glass dining table and opened the fridge, pulling out a beer.

Liam was his roommate and one of his closest friends next to Zayn. Liam didn't help out at the shop like Zayn did but he did spend a lot of time there getting tattoos. He's just recently completed a full sleeve on his right arm and he's going to begin on his left soon whenever he gets his next paycheck. He's currently in medical school to become a neurosurgeon. Everyone always gets so surprised when they see him out of class and he's got an arm covered in tats. 

“I wasn't but since you insist on yelling I'm now awake,” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He was clad in only tight spandex boxers and Louis had to force himself to pull his eyes away from the sight.

Liam was fit, very fit and Louis wasn't going to deny that. He had chiseled abs from years of working out and playing football and his biceps were so muscular Louis had to fight himself not to squeeze them constantly. And those thighs, or damn, those thighs. They were so muscular and tense and just fucking perfect. If Liam was gay, Louis would climb that like a tree.

But no. Liam liked girls but he doesn't have time for a relationship now. 

Suddenly Liam laughed. 

“What?” Louis asked, swallowing a gulp of his beer.

Liam shook his head, still chuckling slightly, the crinkles by his eyes appearing. “You think I don't notice you checking me out but I do. It's hilarious.”

Louis scowled. “Oh fuck you.” He swallowed the last drop of his beer and chunked the glass bottle into the garbage.

Liam was cracking up at Louis' annoyed attitude. “I don't mind, mate. Boosts my self esteem.”

He winked at Louis and Louis just shoved his shoulder before disappearing down the hall and to the bathroom for a quick shower.

“I'm just fucking with ya, Lou. Good night.”

“Night.”

He turned the shower on, making sure to turn the knobs accordingly so the water would be the perfect temperature. He stripped of his clothes and stepped inside.

The water was relaxing on his tense muscles and he relished the calm, mellow feeling the water brought him. The past week has been so intense and so stressful. First, he found out his boyfriend, well, ex now, cheated on him with some bookworm down at university. Louis reckons he's a pretty attractive guy with his brown fringe of hair and sky blue eyes and sharp cheek bones. His lips were thin but he'd always been told he had a nice smile and he's got a great ass. Who doesn't love a guy with a great ass?! Obviously not that guy.

Then, for this month, he almost didn't make enough money to meet his business quota so that stressed him out because he doesn't want that to happen next month too. Sometimes they run short of money and have to borrow from their savings to stay in business, which Louis doesn't get because he has tons of clients a day. In fact, he's booked until next month. 

And for the icing on the cake, he just found out his mum is getting remarried to the douche that had lived beside them in his childhood home. He always knew that guy had the hots for his mum. He didn't like that guy because he was always yelling at Louis to get off the sidewalk whenever he was on his skateboard and to be honest, the guy hasn't like Louis since he found him peeing in his rose garden. Yes, his fucking rose garden. Louis guesses he just put up with him to get closer to his mum.

He finishes in the shower and steps out, wrapping a towel around his waist, scowling at that little pooch of tummy he can't get rid of for some reason. He goes to his room and searches through his wardrobe for clothes to sleep in.

After dressing in plaid pajama bottoms and black boxers he slipped into his cold bed and turned over onto his side. It may seem like his ex breaking up with him means nothing to him but it kind of does. He really did like him and this time it wasn't a just-for-fun shag. He genuinely liked the guy and thought he was great. They'd only been together a few months but he really liked him. It was sad, though, that he had to end their relationship and now ignores all of the guys texts and calls. He knows he should probably start getting prepared for the guy to show up at his door, begging for him to take him back. But Louis knows that if he does, he'll only get hurt again. 

Fuck it, he thinks. Relationships are nothing but a waste of time and in the end someone always gets hurt. What is the point of starting something you know is only going to end? Why waste time?

–

The next morning, after stubbing his toe and spilling a glass of orange juice all over the white linoleum of the kitchen floor, Louis finally limps out of his apartment to head to the dentist.

He's already in a pissy mood since he probably just broke his damn pinky toe and the freaking kitchen floor will be sticky and that'll just piss Liam off. Liam always accuses Louis of making messes 24/7 but...well, that is true.

The traffic is just as bad as he thought it would be and if he hadn't had to stop and clean up the spilled juice he would've left in time to get ahead of this traffic but nope. It was ten-fifteen and he needed to have his ass sitting in a plastic chair in the waiting room of a dentists office in fifteen minutes, which he didn't think was going to happen.

He blew his horn after sitting for five minutes without moving an inch. “Fuckin' bullshit,” he spat, hitting his steering wheel.

Finally, slowly but surely, traffic began moving and he made it to the dentists office with a minute to spare.

“Louis, so nice to see you again!” Louis half smiled at the redheaded receptionist named Rhonda. She'd literally been after Louis for a year now which is exactly how long he's been going to this dentist. He may just need to switch because he's literally told her that he likes dick and she still tries to get in his pants. Which he wouldn't let her do even if he was straight.

He signed in and sat in a hard chair in the corner of the room, crossing his legs and tapping his foot impatiently. They always tell you to be on time yet they don't actually take you back until thirty minutes after you get here.

“Louis? Come on back, dear.” The dental hygenist, a grey haired lady with laugh lines, smiles kindly at him as he gets up and follows her to a vacant room. 

Patricia was his favorite. She didn't try to flirt with him but that could be because she was at least sixty. She was very kind and wise and never asked him questions while her hands were in his mouth cleaning his teeth.

“How've you been, love?” she asked him as she slipped on a pair of purple, grape scented gloves. 

“I've been as good as I can be,” Louis replied, a hint of teasing in his voice. Patricia knew Louis' background and all of the shenanigans he gets into occasionally. She knows he's a tatted up troublemaker that never gets caught and she's taken a liking to him. Said he makes her feel alive, which they just laugh about.

Patricia chuckled. “Louis, Louis, Louis. What am I gonna do with you? At least you're not in jail, so, that's good then.” She reclined the chair Louis was lying on and turned the overhead light on. 

Louis nodded. “Almost got caught spray painting a train car last week, though,” he says thoughtfully. “And I had to bribe my way out of getting the cops called on me when a guy found me egging his house.”

Patricia gasped. “Louis Tomlinson! Good Lord, dear child. You never quit, do you?”

“Nope. Just doing what I do best, 'Trisha.”

Patricia smiled at his fond nickname for him and stuck the mechanical toothbrush into a pink substance in a tiny little cup.

“Open wide,” she said, holding the toothbrush over his mouth. Louis opened his mouth and she began her work, scrubbing all of his straight white teeth with much ease and skill.

When she was finished she picked around on his teeth for a bit and then flossed his teeth for him.

“You gotta floss, m'dear. It's very important.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I'm serious.” She handed him a free thing of floss, a new toothbrush, and a mini tube of toothpaste.

He doesn't understand why they insist on giving their patients tiny, miniature tubes of mint toothpaste. Like, he already has a full sized tube at home. What does he want with a miniature one? Nothing.

 

“Dr. Newman will be in to check you out shortly.”

Louis nodded and waited for the dentist. He was ready to get the hell out of there; he was itching to get to work and begin inking his clients. He hoped to God that Zayn was holding the place down and that he wasn't too swamped. Normally early in the morning they didn't have many clients but Louis had made sure his appointment book was clear for this morning since he had the dentist appointment. There were only two appointments and both were small, girly tattoos and Zayn always finishes those up pretty quickly.

 

“Ah, hello, Louis. Doing alright?” Dr. Newman stepped inside the small square room, Louis' folder in his hand.

“I'm good.”

“Let's see...no cavities, that's great.” Dr. Newman got quiet while he observed the inside of Louis' mouth.

He retracted from Louis' mouth and searched through the papers in Louis' folder. “Looks like Patricia forgot to take x-rays of your mouth again. Come with me.”

Louis internally groaned but followed the dentist to a big machine that looked like a Transformer.

“Step here, please. Okay, bite that with your teeth...okay. Hold still.”

Louis was standing as still as possible in this weird machine, biting down on a piece of plastic with his front teeth. He hated these dumb x-rays. The machine made a circle around him before it stoppped completely.

“Alright, go back and have a seat.”

Louis went back and sat in the big chair and waited for Dr. Newman to come back.

After a few minutes he returned holding a black strip of paper with hard to see pictures of his teeth on it.

He placed it on the white screen and scratched his chin as he observed the x-ray.

“Louis, have you been experiencing any pain in your mouth lately? Like has your jaw hurt any? Any soreness in your teeth or gums?”

Louis creased his eyebrows and thought about it. His gums had been kind of sore the last few days but that was it.

“My gums kind of hurt, and I keep biting my cheeks.”

Dr. Newman nodded. “Mhm, I see. Any headaches?”

Louis nodded quickly this time. “All the time.”

“Okay, Louis, look at this.” Dr. Newman pointed to the picture of Louis' teeth and pointed out four white square like things planted underneath his four back teeth.

“Okay?” Louis said, completely not getting where this was going.

“Your wisdom teeth are coming in, Louis. That means you need to get them removed now before the real pain sets in. When would you like to schedule your surgery?” He picked up his pen and turned a page in Louis' file.

Louis' eyes widened and he nearly bolted out of the chair then and there. “What?! Surgery?! I'm not doing that! No fucking way!”

Louis was terrified of surgery ever since his mum fell and broke her ankle. He saw the bone split through the skin and everything and all he could remember hearing was 'you're gonna need major surgery for that' which mean his mum was crippled for months and he didn't associate anything good with the word 'surgery'.

“Calm down, now, it's no big deal. You'll be sedated and you won't feel a thing. It'll be like you're sleeping. And you'll have plenty of pain meds for afterwards. Trust me when I say getting them removed now is way better than letting them come through; your mouth isn't big enough to have that many teeth, so this surgery is necessary. You're 22 years old and it is completely beyond me why they are just now making an appearance.” Dr. Newman looked thoughtful while he scribbled some notes down on Louis' file.

Louis didn't want to appear scared, for it would mess up his whole tough demeanor. But shit. Surgery was scary. And this would take place inside his mouth. Ouch.

“So? Decided on a date?”

 

“Uh, I'll have to check my work schedule...can I call to make an appointment?” Louis asked nervously, eye twitching slightly.

“Of course,” Dr. Newman smiled. “But don't wait too long.”

Louis nodded.

“Okay, you're good to go, Mr. Tomlinson. See you soon!”

Louis shook hands with the dentist and left the office, anxiously driving to get he and Zayn lunch.

He did not want surgery. At all. This would bother him every moment of the day now until he got it done. But he was going to try to put it off as long as he possibly could.

–

“Zayn? Where are you?” Louis called as he walked into the shop.

It was completely empty. There was a car outside along with Zayn's but there was no one around and he didn't hear a sound.

He sat their bags of food down behind the large counter and went to look for Zayn. 

He checks every room but doesn't find him in any of them. Then he hears a sound, like something being knocked over.

The cleaning supplies closet.

He opens the door and his eyes widen at what he sees. A blue haired girl is practically wrapped around Zayn, snogging the absolute shit out of him as he presses her against the wall. It's only then that Louis realizes she's topless and Zayn is thrusting into her.

“Oh, fuck! Shit!” Louis immediately slams the door once his brain registers what he's seeing.

He just saw a pair of tits. Tits. Louis can never unsee that now and he wishes he could go trade brains with someone.

This wasn't new to Louis at all. Zayn usually shagged a random girl client at least once a week during their appointment time anyway, except usually they have enough decency to go to one of their cars to do the deed.

That was so animalistic, Louis thought. He shuddered as remembered the literal string of saliva hanging from the girls chin. He shook his head and typed away on his computer, ordering more ink for the tattoo guns. He even ordered some of that new glow in the dark ink and the kind that shows up under black lights. He figures it'll bring in some more customers. Plus it's pretty fucking sick.

He eats his lunch in peace, not a single customer coming in for a tattoo or a piercing. But it is lunch time and most people are at work or lunch. After a few minutes, the blue haired girl Zayn had been fucking in the closet reemerges and smiles at Louis, her black framed glasses slightly askew on her face. The pink bow she had in her hair is hanging lopsidedly on the right side of her head and her bright pink lipstick is smeared on nearly every inch of her face. Louis can't even imagine what Zayn looks like right now.

“Sorry about that,” the girl speaks, her voice is tiny and nasally and Louis instantly thinks of a yappy Chihuahua. “He's just so damn hot...”

Her cheeks begin to match her bow and she quickly waves goodbye before running out of the shop in embarrassment. Zayn just has that effect on girls; he can look at them once and smile, or wink, and their panties are suddenly soaked and flying across the room. He's a seducer, whether he tries to or not. Basically, he'll fuck anything with two legs, besides guys since he hasn't yet, but Louis thinks that if he was drunk or horny enough that he would fuck a guy. Secretly Louis wishes it would be him.

He should really quit thinking about his friends that way. It's just he was so young, he was a guy, he had needs and right now no one was taking care of those needs besides his hand, and there's only so much a hand can do. So with that being said, it's hard to not conjure up a hot, steamy fantasy involving your hot best friends.

“Louis, you got an extra shirt I can borrow?” Zayn calls from the back.

Louis goes and finds Zayn standing in the kitchen area of the shop holding up a soaked black t-shirt and pouting.

“What happened to it?” Louis smirks, even though he already has an idea, he decides to be an asshole about it and taunt him over it.

Zayn reddens. “She...she...well, you know, she...”

Louis grins. “She what, Zayn?”

“She...dammit, Louis! She was like a fucking sprinkler, okay? Now my shirt is ruined and it's fucking cold in here!” He whined, throwing the soiled shirt down onto the floor.

Louis doesn't understand how he can go outside at night in the cold Bradford air and smoke a cigarette shirtless but he can stay inside with no shirt and still be cold.

“You got a damn shirt or not?” he asked, clearly irritated.

“Do I look like a fucking clothing store to you? No, I don't. Either go shirtless or go home and get another one!” Louis was ready to get to work and Zayn was pissing him off. Why would he even have extra shirts here?

“Fine, I'll be back in ten.”

While Zayn was gone Louis tidied up the cleaning supplies closet and he nearly tossed his cheeseburger right then and there. 

He was forced mop the floor and clean up that girls unknown liquids and then he had to endure that awful smell of sex. When he was finished he sprayed half a bottle of Febreze just to get rid of the stench.

“Back!”

“Yay,” Louis said unenthusiastically. “Why are we so slow today?”

Louis looked out the window of their shop. “We're supposed to have like ten clients today and so far we've only had two. One of which you fucked the brains out of. So unprofessional,” he sighed, glaring at Zayn.

Zayn shrugged. “C'mon, dude, she was hot. Did you see those tits?”

“Seriously, Zayn, bugger off! I don't dig that shit.”

“They were amazing, so big and so soft and--”

“Shut the fuck up, Zayn! I'm serious here; this is a business and I can't let it get out that you basically fuck our girl customers once a week! It'll turn into like, some sort of sex shop or something and next thing you know, we'll have girls from all over begging for your dick. Maybe you should stop now, okay?” Louis finally took a breath, having said that in one big rush. He was fed up with Zayn's sexual escapades and he didn't want it to ruin his business that he'd worked so hard for.

Zayn held up his hands. “Damn, sorry, man. Didn't realize you'd be so butthurt over it. It's just a meaningless shag.”

“Yeah, I know what it is. But it needs to stop before you get chlamydia or something. Do you even use a condom?”

Zayn just stared at Louis. 

“That's disgusting man! They better be on birth control or one of them is going to show up here calling you baby daddy! Get your shit together, bro, I'm serious.”

Zayn just stared at Louis, taking in that information. He guesses that is true. Unprotected sex is never a good thing, especially with random girls. He does need to shape up but it's so hard to resist it when the girls are so fine.

“I'll work on it.”

“Good.”

Louis didn't feel the need to tell him that he'd fucked his ex plenty of times in that closet.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little smutty, so I hope you're okay with that ;) It's one of the first smut scenes I've ever written so I hope it's alright. Also I'd love to hear if you like it so far! Enjoy! :)

Two days after Louis' dentist appointment and he was really beginning to feel the effects of his wisdom teeth coming in. He'd never really paid much attention to it before but now that he knew what it was it was driving him insane. His headaches seemed to be ten times worse and the amount of times he bit the inside of his cheek a day was ridiculous. He was even snappier than usual and Zayn hadn't talked to him all day because he didn't feel like getting his head chewed off.

 

Louis managed to remain civil enough with his customers but even they were quiet and on edge with him. He had been in the middle of explaining why white ink tattoos are a waste of time when he chomped down on his cheek and he very nearly almost lost his shit and broke everything in sight. After that he barely spoke unless he had to but he knew that it was only going to get worse the longer he went without making an appointment. The dentist had already called him twice and left a message, saying that he needed to make an appointment because it was urgent.

 

He hasn't called them back but he knows he needs to. He will, but not now. He was much too busy to be out of work for a few days, doped up on painkillers with bloody gums and swollen cheeks. It's times like these when he needed his mum but she was so far away, and they weren't exactly on the best of terms right now.

 

"Dude, that swan you did on that girls thigh today was wicked!" Zayn patted him on the back. Louis gritted his teeth, totally not in the mood for Zayn at the moment.

 

"What's up your ass, man? You've been acting weird all day," Zayn said as he put his grey beanie over his black hair and slid his thick black framed glasses on.

 

Louis shook his head. "Headache is all."

 

"Must be pretty bad, then," Zayn commented, and Louis resisted the urge to smack his face off. It was pretty bad and as soon as he returned home he would be downing some Tylenol.

 

It was now 10:45 and the shop closed in fifteen minutes. If anyone came in at this time he would simply tell them to make an appointment because closing was soon. He was very tempted to just go ahead and close now due to his head throbbing but he knew he couldn't.

 

Zayn was sweeping the floor and Louis was counting their days earnings when the shops door opened and in stumbled three young guys who were talking and laughing louder than Louis would like. The three guys immediately brought with them the smell of alcohol and the familiar stench of marijuana evaded Louis' senses. These guys were drunk and high and Louis wanted them out, now.

 

They both looked up at the visitors and then at each other before Zayn spoke up.

 

"Hey, we're closing in ten minutes, so if you want a tat you'll just have to make an appointment."

 

Louis eyes landed on what seemed to be the leader of the group slowly stumbling towards him with long, skinny legs that Louis thought resembled some sort of model. By the looks of his lush, wavy chocolate colored hair and electrifying green eyes, he could very well be a model. Louis watched as his pink, full lips twisted up into a grin, and Louis bets that those sinfully sexy lips would feel like heaven against his neck.

 

He watched as the tall, lean and muscular boy stopped in front of him, and Louis could see that his eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot; he was so drunk and so, so high that Louis doubts any intention for a meaningful tattoo is anywhere on his mind right now. He brought his arms up and rested them on the counter in front of Louis, and Louis took the opportunity to stare at his two full sleeves. Most of them, to Louis, were random shit but some looked like they had some thought. What really got Louis, though, was that huge blank area right on top of his left wrist. It was nothing but a pale patch of skin.

 

The guy lifted a long finger and pointed at Louis. "You," he spoke, his voice was just like the voice that Louis always fantasized about and made shivers run down his spine. "You're Louis, eh, Tomlinson. Right?" His words were so slow and raspy and so slurred. Louis almost didn't understand him.

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah. And you are?"

 

The tall, lanky lad grinned even bigger, this time showing Louis his straight set of pearly white teeth. Louis had to admit that smile was sexy especially because it was a crooked grin. Louis was a sucker for those.

 

"Styles," he coughed into his hand. "Harry Styles."

 

Louis nodded and looked at Zayn. He looked utterly confused at the whole scenario but he was more focused on watching the lad's mates fool around in the lobby. They were laughing hysterically at something one of them said and shoving each other around.

 

"Well, Harry, I'd--"

 

"You're...you're the best around here, I've heard," Harry interrupted him, his bloodshot eyes never leaving Louis'.

 

"I reckon so," Louis shrugged. "Zayn is pretty good too."

 

"Don't care about himmm," Harry slurred lazily. "I only came because of you."

 

"Well, as flattering as that is, we're closing in five minutes, so maybe you should just make an appointment now so I can get home."

 

Again, that smirk appeared on his face, but this time it was laced with a certain cockiness and made Louis roll his eyes. One of the things he hated in the world was cockiness. Absolutely could NOT stand it at all.

 

"Don't wanna make an appointment--"

 

"Well, you're going to have--"

 

"You're going to do it now," the intoxicated boy breathed, his hot breath fanning over Louis face. He was so close to him now but nobody was paying any attention.

 

Zayn was busy trying to calm the rowdy boys down while this guy was getting all up in Louis' face. His eyes were strikingly green and full of mischief, and that turned Louis on more than he could handle.

 

"No. I'm not. I've got a bitch of a headache, so if you want one that bad, Malik can do it."

 

Harry's face twisted in displeasure, a scowl now replacing the grin on his face. He crossed his arms as he looked at Zayn wrestling with a shorter, blond guy with black studs and a half sleeve. Why weren't these boys wearing jackets? It's cold as balls outside, Louis thought. Probably just trying to be badasses but they looked ridiculous.

 

"Zayn, come draw out a tat for Styles here."

 

Zayn stopped what he was doing and widened his eyes at Louis. "What? It's five minutes past closing! I'm not doing that!"

 

"I'll pay you extra! Just come on so I can get the hell out of here!"

 

"S'no fair you get to leave, I'm tired too." Zayn mumbled, stalking into his room to get the supplies ready.

 

"Just follow him and tell him what you want," Louis ordered Harry, not looking at him.

 

Harry just continued to stand there with his arms crossed, and even with the tattoos covering his skin his veins were sticking out angrily.

He didn't know why but Harry really wanted Louis to tattoo him. He reckons he was pretty good but he had no clue someone would fight past closing to have him tattoo them.

 

"No." came his reply.

 

Louis looked up into the boys burning green eyes. "Then I guess you won't be getting a tattoo, then, now will you?"

 

Harry's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. Shit, Louis thought, he's pissed.

 

He stepped closer to Louis once more, and Louis almost felt a little scared at how much he towered over him. His red, angry eyes burned into Louis' sky blue ones but Louis just stared back, refusing to be scared by this giant.

 

"I will be getting one. And you're going to do it," he growled lowly, and Louis almost rolled his eyes but thought better of it. This man was drunk and high and angry and the last thing he needed was a fight in his shop.

 

"You getting inked or not?" Zayn asked as he walked out of his room, looking annoyed and tired as ever.

But they both ignored Zayn. The boys he had come with had sat down in the floor and was just laughing at each other. Odd.

"Fine." Louis gritted his teeth once more, completely irritated and tired and fed up with this pricks behavior. He knew that if he kept refusing him a tattoo that more than likely in his condition he'd cause a big scene and Louis didn't need that right now. But he was also doing it because even though he was highly intoxicated he was sexy as fuck and Louis wanted to take in as much of him as he could. You know, new material for when he had to fantasize at night.

 

The angry eyes disappeared and that cocky smirk was back and Louis felt the urge to just smack it right off but he didn't.

 

"Follow me."

 

He could hear his footsteps behind him as he lead him into his small art room. "Sit."

 

Harry sat down in the chair and stared at Louis, his eyes never ever leaving Louis for a second. It made Louis feel uncomfortable but he tried his best to ignore it. He knows people do silly things when intoxicated.

 

"What d'you want?" Louis asked, pulling out his tracing paper and a pencil.

 

"Hmmm. I want an anchor. Yeah, an anchor right here." he pointed to that blank patch of skin on his wrist and Louis cringed. An anchor? That's so cliché but so popular these days. Mainly girls got them but guys getting them was becoming increasingly popular.

 

"You're sure?" Louis asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay. Anything else you want?"

 

"You." Harry's eyes never left Louis' face and Louis felt his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. His cheeks were already beginning to heat up. Surely he'd heard him wrong? He is drunk, so more than likely he didn't mean that.

 

Louis forced out an entertained laugh. "Funny. You sure you don't want anything else around the anchor design?"

 

Harry nodded, and Louis noticed he'd become a little more quiet since he admitted to Louis that he wants him.

 

So Louis drew out a few different styled anchors and Harry just so happened to like every single one of them and told Louis to surprise him by picking which one he liked best.

 

Louis didn't even want to tattoo this guy and here he was about to 'surprise' this guy with one of his many anchors.

 

Louis placed the paper down on Harry's pale skin, marveling to himself at how clean it was compared to the rest of his arm. He wondered why there was only this one spot left blank but he was too focused to ask.

 

He peeled it off once the anchor had been pressed onto the skin. He took his gun and filled it with black ink, poising the tip right at the top of the anchor.

 

"Ready?" Louis asked, looking up at Harry, who was watching him with half-closed, tired eyes.

 

Harry nodded, and Louis pressed the needle into his smooth skin, the buzzing of the gun filling the silence.  
Harry only twitched a few times but other than that it was like he didn't even feel the needle puncturing his skin. 

"You tired?" Louis asked him, feeling the need to make conversation for some reason.

 

"Little bit. 'M so fucked up I can't...I can't even see straight," he blinked several times but ended up just closing his eyes and laying his head back against the headrest.

 

His rowdy friends had been contained in the lobby and Zayn had made them each coffee so they could sober up and calm the hell down without breaking anything.

 

Louis' eyes were beginning to droop he was so tired but he knew he couldn't fall asleep now. He prayed he actually made it back to his apartment without falling asleep at the wheel.

 

"Stings a little," Harry murmured, his lips moving lazily. Louis got momentarily distracted by those lips and he just couldn't figure out why they were so appealing to him. If he wasn't such a horny little shit he could stop imagining them wrapped around his dick all night long but he was finding it very difficult to clear that thought from his head. He needed to stop, though, because his jeans were tight and he could already feel them getting a little tighter in the front.

 

"I'm almost finished."

 

One more line of ink down and the anchor was complete. He turned the gun off and set it down, sighing in relief and ripping his gloves off.

 

"All done."

 

Harry held his wrist up to his face, a little too close, and observed the freshly inked anchor.

 

"You picked the one I liked the most," he whispered, gently running a finger over the raised skin.

 

"That one was your favorite?" Louis asked, gently taking Harry's arm and spreading a foul smelling ointment over it. He placed a gauze over it and taped it and let it go.

 

"Yeah." He smiled at Louis, and Louis noticed that it no longer contained cockiness or anything. It was just a sweet simple smile that made Louis smile big at.

 

"Why couldn't Zayn just do it? Why did it have to be me?" Louis asked, tidying up his station.

 

Then, much to Louis' displeasure, the cocky smirk returned. "Because," he answered, "I wanted you to do it...and I always get what I want."

 

Louis scoffed. "Do you now?"

 

Harry nodded, biting his lip. Louis nearly jumped on the boy right then and there but he just cleared his throat and avoided looking at the tempting sight.

 

"Always."

 

-

 

"I swear, Liam, he was practically all over Louis!" Zayn laughed loudly as he told Liam what happened at the tattoo parlor last night.

 

It was a beautiful, sunny but still chilly, Saturday afternoon and they were in Louis' and Liam's apartment having a drink and some pizza, something they always did on Saturday's before they got ready around evening time and went out to a club.

 

"No way! Louis did you get his number?" Liam asked and Louis rolled his eyes and shoved him away.

 

"No, I did not. I do not jump all over those who are interested in me."

 

Zayn just laughed at him and Liam joined in. "C'mon, Lou, you broke up with that other guy like forever ago, don't tell me you're still into him?"

 

Louis nearly choked on his drink. He was never one to dwell on past relationships. "Of course not! I just...I'm just not interested in this guy is all."

 

Liam snorted so loud Louis and Zayn both jumped at the sudden noise. "That's complete bullshit," he called Louis out. "Don't think I didn't hear you in the shower last night."

 

Louis' cheeks instantly reddened and he punched Liam as hard as he could in his left bicep, which didn't phase him at all. "Just shut the fuck up already before I kick you out of the apartment."

 

"Just trying to get you to realize that you obviously like him or you wouldn't be driving yourself crazy like you did last night. Seriously, though, did you really think I wouldn't hear you?"

 

Louis ignored Liam for the rest of the night until it was time to get dressed for the new club opening downtown. Louis could never decide what to wear so most of the time Liam picked out his club going outfits. He was dressed in a tight black polo and tighter than necessary black jeans with white Vans. This club was pretty casual, so there would be no fancy dresses or suits.

 

Liam came out dressed in a white v-neck, which made Louis' eyes bulge at the sight. Every muscle, every tattoo was visible and it was driving Louis insane. Not to mention those tight pants that hugged his juicy thighs so deliciously. Zayn was wearing one of his usual band tees and ripped jeans, not caring really that he wore the same thing everywhere. His hair was swept back and he had placed his tiny silver hoops inside his ears.

 

Louis ruffled his hair a little, pushing it backwards and off to the side a little, so it was a mini quiff with a fringe. He thought it looked quite nice with his outfit.

 

They took one more swig of their drinks and headed downstairs to get in their cab.

 

Louis was already a bit tipsy from having drank a few today so he was in a pretty good mood. They arrived at the crowded club and Zayn groaned at the line. The bouncer recognized Louis and immediately let them in. The bouncer had promised Louis free admission if he gave him a free tat.

 

Liam and Zayn didn't question why the bouncer let them in. They went straight to the bar and ordered a round of shots.

 

They didn't do much dancing unless someone hot came up to them and asked. Louis was feeling a little worried about Zayn though, because he had been trying to do better in the shop and not shag any random girls. Louis figures he'll get super drunk tonight and take home the first girl that dances with him. Which Louis doesn't mind he just doesn't want him to make a mistake or anything.

 

By their fourth round of shots they were pretty drunk and swaying on their feet. So, you know, they ordered a draft beer and chugged it down. They were so drunk now that literally everything was blurry and they hadn't even danced at all. They'd only been here an hour but Louis was sweating and ready to go. Some nights he enjoyed the club and others he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

 

A big chested blonde approached Liam and asked him to dance with her, so he accepted and let her pull him onto the dance floor. Louis watched as she grinded into him and Louis wondered why that was the only dance move girls seemed to know now a days.

 

Wasn't but five minutes later that a brunette with a big ass approached Zayn and had him on the dancefloor in no time. Now Louis was standing all alone at the bar, drunkenly watching random strangers dance.

 

Just then, a familiar brown haired guy with model like legs approached Louis with a smile. "Well, well, well, look who it is."

 

Louis blinked a few times before his eyes focused in on the grinning face of Harry Styles. Louis didn't know if it was the alcohol burning through his veins or what but he looked even sexier than he did last night in the shop.

 

His dark waves of hair were pushed back off his forehead, small curls framing the sides of his face. His green eyes were once again bloodshot and those full lips were twisted in one of his sexy smirks and Louis wanted, no, needed, to pounce on him right now. He was dressed in tight skinny jeans, the knees of them were ripped wide open. He had on some sort of ugly brown boots. He was wearing a white dip neck tank top underneath a dark blue flannel, which was unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing those sexy forearms and tattoos. A cross necklace hung from his neck and it looked so darn hot Louis almost couldn't keep his hands off of him.

 

"Harry," Louis nodded, managing to keep his cool. He sipped his drink lightly, but Harry still stood there, grinning at Louis. "Can I help you?"

 

"Do you dance?" Harry asked, stepping closer to Louis' body, which seemed to be on fire right now.

 

Louis shook his head, unsure of why this slurring guy was asking him such a question. "Are you high again?"

 

Harry seemed surprised by his sudden question but he shook his head. "Just a little drunk."

 

"Me too," he replied, gulping down the drink. 

 

Harry laughed, and Louis loved the sound. It was nice and he wanted to hear it more and more.

 

"Laugh again," Louis commanded, placing his empty glass on the table.

 

Harry creased his eyebrows. "What?"

 

"Laugh. I want to hear your laugh."

 

"Um, tell me s-something funny, then."

 

"If you don't want to laugh, then just tell me, it's not a big deal. Laughing doesn't take but a few seconds."

 

At that, Harry burst into laughter but Louis wasn't sure why. He hadn't made a joke at all or even tried to be funny.

 

"What is it?" he asked, completely confused. He was so drunk he was wobbling on his feet.

 

"You are funny," Harry answered breathlessly, and Louis caught that sparkle in his eyes.

 

He stepped towards Louis again and he was so close, so close that Louis could feel the heat radiating off him and he saw just how easy it could be to lean up a little and press his lips to those delicious pink ones that have been teasing him all night.

 

"Come dance with me," Harry whispered, his hands reached out and grabbed the belt loops on each side of Louis' hips.

 

Louis could smell the alcohol on his breath but he knew his was just as bad, if not worse.

 

"No," Louis protested, but he didn't make a move to remove Harry's hands from his waist.

 

"Come on, it'll be fun," he whispered once more, his face just inches from Louis'.

 

Fuck it, Louis thought, and let Harry lead him out onto the dance floor. Before Louis could figure out how to dance or anything Harry had swirled him around so that his ass was pressing firmly against Harry's crotch.

 

Harry's large hands rested on Louis' hips and Louis let the alcohol and music take over his senses as he slowly began to grind back into Harry's crotch. He could feel him moving against him slowly and could feel Harry's hot breath fanning over his neck. The music got faster and Harry's grip on Louis' waist got tighter and tighter.

 

Louis could feel how hard Harry was against his bum, and it was turning him on more than he could stand. He was straining now against his tight pants and he could tell Harry was in the same boat as him. He moved harder against Harry and a low moan escaped Harry's mouth. It was so sexy it nearly sent Louis over the edge and he wanted to hear it again.

 

So he continued to push his arse against Harry, harder and faster, and Harry continued let out strangled moans of pleasure in Louis' ear.

 

"Yes," Harry breathed. "Lou..."

 

Louis felt himself harden some more at how Harry moaned the short version of his name. With a strangled cry Harry latched onto Louis' neck, after having left wet kisses and love bites there this whole time, biting it softly as Louis felt his hips jerk into Louis and stop. Harry held Louis firmly to him, breathing heavily as he continued to suck at Louis' neck.

Louis had been right. Harry's lips against his neck really had felt like heaven, maybe even better.

"Did you just...?" he asked as Harry refused to let him go.

 

"Yes...I-I came," he breathed. "So good..." Louis realized that he wasn't ashamed at all. Neither of them were. In fact, knowing that just grinding into him had made him spill into his boxers made Louis harder than ever and now everything was beginning to become more uncomfortable as he was so far from being relieved.

 

Suddenly Harry was turning Louis' body around to face him and his hands were at the button on Louis' jeans. "My turn," he whispered, his voice and eyes full of lust.

 

Louis shoved his hands away, he may be drunk but he knows he doesn't want to be seen by random strangers with his dick out. "No, not here!"

 

Harry immediately grabbed Louis' small hand in his and pulled him to the mens bathroom quickly.

 

As soon as they were inside a stall and the door was locked, Harry had Louis pressed against a wall, sucking violently at his neck and making Louis whimper in response. Harry's hands were roaming everywhere imaginable and Louis body was shaking from need and he could feel his dick becoming increasingly harder and more and more painful.

 

Harry's hands ran up Louis' shirt, where they found his nipples. He pinched them softly at first then full on began pinching them roughly and twisting them. He ran his hands over them continually as Louis mewled in pleasure. He was loving this, every second of it, and he couldn't even think straight. He knew he'd regret this in the morning but right now it was all he could think about. He just needed it so bad.

 

Harry's hands pulled away from Louis' sensitive nipples and fumbled with the button and zipper on Louis' overly tight jeans. His bulge was very noticeable and Harry was desperate to free it.

 

Once the pants were around his ankles, the boxers soon joined them and Louis' painfully hard and red dick was protruding straight out like an arrow. Harry smirked in appreciation, immediately getting on his knees and staring up at Louis with big, bright green eyes. The sight was so hot and Louis was squirming to be touched.

 

"Please," he begged as Harry came closer and closer, but slowly, towards the angry red tip of Louis' cock with his tongue. "Please, I need it so bad."

 

Harry's soft, wet tongue poked the sensitive tip and Louis shuddered, needing to feel more than what he was being given. "How bad?" Harry whispered, blowing cool air over the dripping member.

 

"So fucking bad," Louis nearly screamed.

 

Harry gave Louis what he wanted, and let his tongue lick a thick, wet stripe up the underside of his heavy dick. Louis' hands were in Harry's thick hair as he slowly wrapped those plump, red lips around the tip of him. Louis shuddered and sucked in a breath as Harry began sucking lightly, before increasing to harder suction. Louis' legs were shaking, and he felt like the alcohol mixed with this intense pleasure was going to make him pass out any second.

 

Then Harry's wet, warm mouth began moving up and down and Louis let out a moan, unable to stop himself as he bucked into Harry's mouth. Harry's lips touched the base of Louis' dick and he wasn't even gagging. Louis loved that and his eyes closed as Harry began jacking him off while sucking on the tip of him. He was twisting his wrist around and around as he sucked him off, and Louis bit his lip so hard to keep from screaming that he tasted blood.

 

He didn't know why he was trying so hard to be quiet; could be that he was in a public place but Harry certainly hadn't tried to suppress his moans out on that dance floor when he came into his pants.

 

He threw his head back, his mouth open, eyes closed and Harry was getting better and better by the second, and it was almost like he did this everyday. Louis was getting closer and closer, it was only a matter of time.

 

He fisted his hands in Harry's hair, his stomach muscles clenching and unclenching as he began shuddering. It was almost here...

 

"I'm...I'm gonna--"

 

He couldn't finish his sentence as Harry began sucking and pumping him even faster and then it was like a million white lights exploding behind Louis' eyes. He cried out so loud he was sure Russia could hear him. His body shook and his legs almost gave out but Harry held onto him to keep him upright. Harry kept his green eyes focused on Louis' orgasmic face the entire time, thinking it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, not once gagging or slowing down as he swallowed every drop of Louis.

 

He massaged Louis' softening dick once more before letting his dick pop out of his mouth, a trail of saliva hanging from his chin to Louis' dick. He wiped his mouth and stood, grabbing a bundle of toilet paper and coming back over to wipe the excessive spit off of Louis and his own face.

 

He smiled at Louis, who was panting as he tried to catch his breath and his cheeks were burning bright red.

 

He pulled down his own pants and managed to clean himself off best he could. He threw the toilet paper away and stood in front of Louis. He was beginning to breathe normally again. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and began pulling his pants back up. He looked at Harry and a grin spread over his features.

 

Without thinking he blurted, "I've never come so hard in my life."

 

Harry chuckled at that, feeling a sense of pride at his marvelous talent of sucking dick. "Well, it was my pleasure then."

 

"Mine too." Louis laughed, referring back to earlier on the dance floor.

 

They exited the stall to wash their hands and Louis noticed all of the red and purple bruises spread all over his skin on his neck and collarbones. "Shit," he breathed.

 

"They look so hot on you," Harry murmured, gently tracing them with his finger.

 

"Erm, thanks."

 

They washed their hands and went back out to the bar, where Liam and Zayn were waiting for Louis. When they saw him they nearly tackled him to the ground until they saw Harry following him with a hand on his lower back.

 

Zayn and Liam shared a look and they grinned knowingly at Louis.

 

"Where have you been, Lou?"

 

"The toilet, where do you think?" he retorted, nearly stumbling over his own feet but Harry caught him.

 

"Thanks. Want another drink?" Louis asked Harry, but Liam and Zayn cut him off.

 

"No, sir, no more for you tonight. You can't even stand up straight."

 

"They're right, you know," Harry whispered into Louis' ear.

 

"One more won't hurt," Louis argued. "But whatever."

 

"Um, I'm Liam," Liam held out his hand for Harry to shake since Louis had failed to introduce them.

 

"Harry," Harry shook his hand and Liam gawked at the anchor tattoo.

 

"This is sick, bro! Did Louis do this one?" he asked, looking at it closely.

 

"Yeah," Harry smiled at Louis then turned his attention to the anchor. "He did."

 

"It's wicked, Lou. I might come in for one of those soon."

 

"Okay."

 

Louis was beginning to get sleepy now, the alcohol was making it worse. He wobbled a little but Harry held him steady.

 

"Looks like we should get you home before you pass out under the bar again," Zayn chuckled softly. "Couldn't find you for two damn hours."

 

Liam laughed. He and Zayn grabbed one of Louis' arms.

 

"Nice to meet you, Harry. See you around!" Liam said as they began to drag Louis off towards the exit.

 

"Wait," Harry called.

 

They stopped and Harry focused in on the bloodshot eyes of the drowsy lad in front of him. Harry had taken a liking to Louis as soon as he'd seen him and definitely didn't want to lose touch with him, especially not after what just happened.

 

"Can, um, I...can I see you again?" he asked. Louis eyes searched his face lazily but he nodded, completely spent from their adventure in the bathroom. The alcohol had gotten to him completely and it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open before they finally just closed and Harry knew he wouldn't be getting anything out of him again.

 

"We'll be seeing you," Zayn said, waving goodbye as they turned to leave with the unconscious mess of a boy that Harry was becoming more and more fond of by the minute.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's chapter 3! I'm sorry that it's probably not as good as the first two! I feel like the second half of this is better than the first half. I suck at dialogue. Also, I didn't have time to edit this because I'm tired and I really wanted to post it now. But I hope you like it! :)

It's been a week since Louis' wild encounter with Harry at the club. He woke up the next morning with a massive, massive headache; it almost felt like his head was full of monkeys pounding his brain with big rocks. He drank more than he's ever drank before and he definitely felt it, too. He threw up so much alcohol mixed with food that his throat was raw and burning and he could barely talk.

That day was not a good day for Louis. Liam, who knows how to avoid bad hangovers, was pretty normal. He only had a slight headache and didn't throw up any. He knows how to drink to avoid them. Zayn was even worse than Louis. Granted, Louis was the most wasted out of the three but Zayn always got really, really bad migraines the next day and was super, super crabby.

The whole day Liam had to tolerate closed curtains and complete silence. If he wanted to watch TV he had to plug in his earbuds to his laptop because Zayn and Louis wouldn't allow him to watch the actual television. Zayn had crashed at their apartment since he was too tired sit in a cab for another fifteen minutes to his flat.

It's also been a week since Louis has seen Harry.

He doesn't remember a lot of what happened at the club but he does remember getting one of the best blow jobs he's ever had by one of the sexiest guys he's ever seen. He remembers grinding into Harry's crotch and making him come with a moan and Louis tries not to think about it because he always feels the irresistible urge to wank. Most of the time he just has to ignore his raging boner but other times he just can't resist and has to lock himself in the bathroom.

Liam tells Louis that Harry asked if he could see him again and that he told him he could, so Louis doesn't understand why he hasn't seen Harry in a week. He thought for sure that Harry would come by and see him after what happened Saturday night.

He slightly regrets what happened between him and Harry mainly because he literally just met the guy 24 hours before and even though Louis is a horny little shit he has never just gone and let a guy give him a blow job like that before. Something about Harry was just so hard for Louis to resist. 

“Ya think if I got an anchor on my bicep that Harry would think I'm copying him?” Liam asked Louis quite seriously, brown eyes on blue.

Louis scoffed. “No. To be honest I doubt you'll see him again. He hasn't shown up at all this week.”

Liam smiled sympathetically. “I'm sure he will, Lou. He looked really into you.”

“No, no, Li, it's not that I like him or anything, he just happens to be incredibly good looking and was just there to get off, kinda like I was. Doesn't mean I'm, like, in love with him or anything.” Louis told him, but he really did wish Harry would pop up right about now so Louis could make sure those pink lips weren't just something he'd imagined. 

The bruises on his neck and collarbones had faded slightly, now just looking like dull blotches. He secretly loved them though. In a way, they made him feel sexy and desired and a little naughty. He really liked them though because Harry's lips did that. And he really, really loved those lips.

“Well, okay, whatever you say.” Liam grinned at Louis and Louis rolled his eyes. Liam wasn't stupid; he knew when Louis liked someone and he could tell, whether he would admit it or not, that Louis liked Harry. He could also see how much Harry liked Louis just by his body language around him.

When they had come back from the bathroom that night Harry's hand had been placed so gently, loving, and caring on Louis' lower back, almost as if he were trying to protect him. Liam really liked that, especially for Louis. Even though Louis could hold his own, he was an undercover softie who loved a good chick flick every now and then and for some reason he can't explain, he feels as though Lous and Harry just go good together.

“I still have the sketches I drew for him. Do you want to pick one of those?” Louis asked him.

Liam nodded, examining his naked bicep on his left arm where he would be beginning his sleeve with a large anchor tattoo of Louis' design.

Louis handed him the sketches. “I like this one. Definitely this one. But make sure it's big enough to cover almost all of my bicep.”

Louis nodded, sighing. He had a massive headache due to his wisdom teeth growing in, he was sure. He still hasn't called the dentist but they sure have called him. He's about to go insane, actually.

So Louis pressed the paper to his skin and peeled it off, leaving the anchor on Liam's tan skin. With gloved hands he held tightly to the bicept and pressed the needle to the top of the anchor, puncturing the skin and filling Liam's clean skin with black ink to begin the outline. The inside of the anchor would be a silver-ish blue and the rope would be brown. He was very excited about it because the colors would look sick with this type of anchor.

After almost two hours, he finally laid the gun down and blew out a long breath, ripping his gloves off and pulling his beanie off. He shoved a hand through his hair, pushing it back as he put the blue beanie back on.

“Done. Man, did you even feel that at all? You didn't flinch once!” Louis exclaimed and Liam just smirked and shrugged.

“I'm just good I guess.” He stood and went to the mirror, looking at his new artpiece. “Dude! This is ace! I love it, it's awesome.”

Louis smiled. “Great, glad you like it! That'll be 350 please.”

“350?! Lou you said you would give me a discount, that's like my whole paycheck--”

“Calm your shit, mate, I was just messing with you. 150 is fine.”

Liam sighed. “Gave me a heart attack, you wanker.”

Louis just smirked and took the money, folding it and placing it inside his jeans pocket.

Liam flexed his biceps and grinned. “Wow. You're really, really good Lou.”

“I agree.” A new voice came from the doorway, one that Louis immediately recognized as Harry's.

It was still slow, deep, and raspy and made goosebumps appear on his skin. Louis felt all tingly knowing he was in the same room as the one who'd made him come so hard in such a short time.

Louis turned and faced a smirking Harry, who was leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing a red flannel over a black shirt and ripped black jeans. The sleeves were again rolled up to his elbows and Louis couldn't stop admiring his strong arms covered in art. He could see two tattoos that appeared to be birds wings sticking up out of the neck of his t-shirt and he desperately wanted to see what they were.

His brown hair was tousled and looked slightly wet, but his eyes were bright and so green Louis felt like he had somehow edited his eyes on Photoshop or something. He mentally smacked himself in the face for thinking that stupid thought.

And those lips. They were so pink and full and just heart shaped and Louis wanted to grab his perfectly chiseled jaw and press his lips to his just to feel a little piece of that heaven. They hadn't even kissed the other night and Louis wished they had.

When Louis had turned around his eyes had immediately met Harry's, and he couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. “Hey...Harry.”

“Hi...Lou.”

Louis felt himself twitch inside his pants; no one had this effect on him. No one. Anyone could call him Lou but when Harry did it...oh, it definitely did things to him that he couldn't control.

Liam suddenly cleared his throat. “Well, uh, it's nice to see you again, Harry, but I have to get going. I have a medical terminology test tomorrow and I need to be home studying. See ya!”

He quickly left and Harry stared in amusement after him before turning his eyes back to Louis. “He seems kinda nervous,” Harry commented with a smirk.

“Oh, uh, nah, he just...fuck, I don't know what's wrong with him,” he sighed, knowing that Liam was acting so funny because he knew Louis liked Harry.

Harry chuckled and there was that noise that Louis liked so much. So deep and rough.

“So,” Harry began, coming in closer to Louis side as he began cleaning up his work area. “Uh, how are you?”

Louis laughed lightly. “How am I? When did you get so polite when last week you were practically ready to have sex on a crowded dance floor?”

Harry just laughed, but he didn't blush. Louis found that weird because if someone said that to him, he'd definitely blush. He really liked Harry's persona.

“I can be a gentleman sometimes,” he grinned, hands behind his back. “Like I think I could definitely be one this Saturday night at 7.”

Louis looked up at him, giving him a confused stare. “Why at 7 on a Saturday?”

“Because I think it's only appropriate that I be a gentleman on our first date.”

Louis froze for a second, before quickly relaxing. Harry just asked him on a date. No, not asked. Basically told him they were going on a date. Louis was not going to deny the fact that he really did want to go on a date with Harry.

“A date? Really? To where?”

Harry didn't strike Louis as the type to be romantic at all so he wasn't expecting anything special.

“It's a surprise, of course,” Harry smirked, shoving his hands down into his pockets. “But I think you'll like it.”

“How would you know? You don't even know me,” Louis replied but Harry didn't look worried at all.

“Trust me. It'll be great.”

“Hm, okay. Pick me up at 7 then. You need my address so--”

“I already have it.”

Louis' eyes shot up to meet Harry's sparkling greens. “What? How?”

Harry shrugged. “Doesn't matter.”

Louis just looked at him suspicious before nodding slowly. “Fine. Here's my number in case you need to reach me.”

He handed Harry a ripped piece of paper with his cell phone number on it. Harry took it and shoved it in his pocket.

“So. Why exactly has it been a week since I've seen you?” Louis asked, trying to sound casual. He didn't want to seem clingy or desperate or anything but he really wondered why it's taken him so long to see him again.

“Erm, well...actually, it's none of your business,” Harry replied shortly.

“Fine, then. I was just wondering.”

Harry bit his lip, nearly driving Louis wild. “Fine. I'll tell you, just because I don't want to lie to you. I missed my curfew and my mum grounded me for a week. Wouldn't have been that big of a deal if she hadn't found out I'd been to a club.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. “Wait. Curfew?! How old are you, Harry?”

Louis didn't particularly care much for age difference, but he was 21, and so if this boy wasn't even legal then there could be some problems.

“Um, I'm 18. I'll be 19 soon,” Harry answered, giving Louis a strange look. Louis could tell he was quietly hoping that Louis wouldn't freak out and make him leave.

“Oh. Okay.” Louis supposes that's not too bad but fuck. He's still practically a kid.

“Um, I still live with my mum so, I kinda have to follow her rules,” he admitted, a little embarrassed.

Louis tried to hide his grin at that adorable face Harry was pulling. 

“I understand. How is your tattoo healing up?” Louis asked, changing the subject.

Harry blinked, but held up his wrist. “It's great. It looks super cool, too, even my mum liked it.”

Louis smiled. “Then I'm glad. I'm glad you like it as well.”

Harry just smiled, and Louis could see how much of a boy he still was. “It's my favorite, actually.”

“Really? Out of all of those tattoos you have?” Louis asked incredulously.

“Yeah. I've already gotten like a ton of compliments on it. It's sick, Louis, give yourself some credit.”

Louis felt his cheeks warm and he sort of smiled at Harry before leading him out of the room.

“Well, I gotta go.” Harry said, slowing backing up towards the door. “I'll see you tomorrow night at 7, okay?”

Louis nodded, trying to hide his smile as Harry walked out the doors. “Okay.”

–

It was 6:45 on Saturday night and Harry would be at Louis' apartment in 15 minutes. Louis was frantically scrambling around trying to find something to wear but he was having trouble because Liam was still at the university library studying for an exam on Monday. He desperately needed Liam here right now to help him dress. He wanted look good for Harry but it was hard when he had no idea what he should even be wearing.

His hair was still sopping wet and he hadn't even brushed his teeth yet. He figured that Harry probably didn't really care what he wore but Louis wanted to look extra nice. 

So he went into Liam's room and stole his black leather jacket and put it on over his grey v-neck jumper. It was an odd combination but he was too rushed to care right now. He jumped into his black skinny jeans and put his black Vans on his feet.

He hurried into the bathroom and ran a towel through his wet hair, brushing it up and over throwing a black beanie over it. This will just have to do, he thought. He quickly brushed his teeth and grabbed some of Liam's cologne and sprayed a few spurts on him. Liam may look like a muscled, tattooed badass but he was harmless and the nicest guy Louis knew and he wouldn't mind if Louis' used some of his cologne or borrowed his jackets.

He sighed in relief as he realized he still had a few minutes to spare before 7. He wasn't necessarily nervous, he was just slightly excited and his stomach was doing all of this weird fluttering and this was very unnatural for him because when did he ever get nervous about anything? It was all because of Harry. It was that aura that Harry had around him that totally stressed Louis out to no end and he just found that Harry was so perfect and chill and he just really wanted to be with him, as much as that makes him cringe he won't deny it.

So Louis went to his fridge and pulled out a beer, downing three big gulps before he heard knocking on the door. He nearly choked in surprise and spilled the liquid down his shirt. He put the bottle back in the fridge and straightened up. Shit, he thought. Now he would have alcohol breath. What the fuck was he thinking?!

He took a deep breath before opening the door, seeing a smirking Harry leaning against the doorframe. His eyes were especially green tonight and his lips looked extra plump. His hair was pushed back off his forehead as it usually was and Louis noticed he was wearing a black blazer over a white shirt and his usual black skinny jeans, except these didn't have a hole over the knees. And he was wearing those awful brown boots but Louis thinks that they would look terrible on anyone else.

“Louis,” Harry's voice was deep, with a hint of amusement. 

“Harry,” Louis nodded. “Um, did I underdress or what? It's kinda hard to dress when I don't know where we're going.”

Harry's eyes trailed from Louis' eyes down to his lips, to his neck, to his torso, lingered on his crotch, and went down his legs to his feet. He grinned as his eyes met Louis' again. “Fuckable.”

Louis' creased his eyebrows. “What?”

“You look pretty fuckable to me. Come on or we'll be late.”

“Oh. Okay.” Louis locked his door behind him and followed Harry down the apartment steps to a nice red car. 

He held the passenger door open for Louis and Louis chuckled slightly. “You weren't kidding when you said you were going to be a gentleman tonight.”

Harry shrugged, eyes never leaving Louis'. “I always keep my word.”

He shut the door and got in the drivers seat, starting the car. Louis recognized the car as one of those new sporty Scions that went really fast. He liked the way Harry had the rims completely black and the windows tinted.

“Nice car,” he commented.

“Thanks. It was a gift actually for graduating high school,” Harry answered, driving with one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift. Louis couldn't help the thoughts running through his head. Harry looked so damn so hot driving with his stare focused entirely on the road ahead and his lips were pursed slightly as he concentrated. The thought of spontaneously giving Harry a blowjob while he was driving popped into Louis' mind and his cheeks flamed as he looked away. The inside of the car was dark so luckily Harry wouldn't be able to see him.

“Really? Do you go to university?” Louis asked, trying to maintain their casual conversation and distract himself from his sinful thoughts.

Harry shrugged. “Nah, not anymore. I went for one term but I failed my classes so I just dropped out. My mum is still pissed at me for it.”

“I bet she is,” Louis replied, thinking that Harry is possibly going nowhere without an education. So what does he do every day? Smoke weed, get drunk, and get tattoos? How does he even afford them?

Harry didn't reply so Louis looked out the window and watched the scenery blur by. The radio wasn't loud, it was just background noise but Louis recognized the band as Nirvana, one of his favorites.

“You like Nirvana?” Louis said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Harry answered. “Do you?”

Louis smiled slightly. “Yeah.”

Harry grinned. “Oh, so that's three things we have in common then.”

Louis creased his eyebrows. “What? What are the other two?”

Louis knows he doesn't know much about Harry and vice versa because they haven't had much of a chance to talk really but Louis wasn't exactly aware they even had three things in common.

“Well, one is that we both like tattoos,” Harry answered, seemingly in thought.

“Yeah, what's the other one?”

Harry just smirked as he glanced over at him. “Oh, look, we're here!”

Louis was frustrated because Harry obviously wasn't going to answer him but he looked out his window to see a very large, three story glass building lit up brightly.

Harry, smirk still evident, parallel parked between a black Range Rover and a fancy Jaguar. He was pretty smooth at it, too.

The location and the expensive cars confused Louis and he had no clue where they were or what kind of 'date' this even was.

“Where are we?” Louis asked, getting out of the car as Harry held the door open. 

“We,” Harry began, glancing up at the luxurious building, “are at one of London's fanciest, glamorous and all that shit, art galleries. Tonight they're having one of those, um, limited group tours or some shit like that.”

Louis just stared at Harry, eyebrows raised. This had to be very, very expensive and he wondered how Harry was paying for all of this. The glass building was very extravagant and golden light was streaming out of it. He could see figures in fancy attire moving around inside and he gulped.

He'd never been to something like this before. He never expected Harry to take him somewhere like this. He could've at least told him to dress nicer.

“Come on, the tour starts in like 5 minutes.”

Louis walked beside Harry, only their arms brushing together. Louis kind of wished Harry would put his hand on his back like he did at the club the other night but the only contact he got was the brushing of their arms.

They reached the door and Harry held it open for him. “You first,” he smiled, and Louis was reminded of how beautiful a smile Harry possessed.

Louis walked through the door, squealing like a girl when he felt Harry's hand smack his ass. He whipped around and glared at Harry.

“What? You have a nice ass,” Harry shrugged, completely casual as if slapping asses was something normal for him.

Louis' glare vanished and a barely noticeable grin spread across his face as he followed Harry to the elevator.

“So, what exactly are we doing?” Louis asked as Harry proceeded to press every button in the elevator, even though there were only four. One for the basement too, he supposes.

“We're in a group or something and somebody is going to take us around the art gallery and tell us about the artwork,” Harry answered, leaning against the shiny elevator wall. He bit his lip as he watched Louis, and Louis couldn't stop staring at his lips.

He desperately wishes to know how they feel against his...

They elevator dinged and they stepped out, taking in their surroundings. The walls were cream colored and lined with different paintings. There were spotlights shining light from the white, smooth ceiling and the floor was clean, shiny wood.

A waiter approached them and offered them champagne, which they accepted. It was a transparent golden color and it looked very expensive. How on earth was Harry paying for all of this?! He couldn't ask because that would be rude.

“Follow me.” Louis followed Harry over to a small group of people and they stopped just behind them. Louis assumed it was their group.

“So,” Louis began, “what made you pick an art gallery for our date?”

Harry looked down at him and Louis realized just how much shorter he was than Harry. 

“Well, I wanted it to be a nice date, you know, and I figured since you're a tattoo artist that you would like this because of all the art.” Harry almost looked embarrassed but Louis just smiled.

“It's very nice, Harry. Thank you.” 

For the first time, Louis saw Harry blush and it was adorable. They sipped their champagne and before they knew it they were on there second.

The tour guide was late but after ten minutes they were were moving slowly around the room, observing each piece of fancy artwork. They were almost to the last piece on the third floor, when Harry suddenly became fidgety almost spilled his drink.

“You okay?” Louis asked Harry, giggling slightly at the boys reddened cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah, m'fine, super great, I just, I'm gonna go to the loo for--”

“And this piece here is one of our newest, done by a local called Harry Styles. He--”

Louis' eyes went wide as he heard the tour guide and he looked back at Harry, who looked very embarrassed and shy and just plain awkward. He didn't even look confident like he had a few hours ago.

“Harry? You...you painted this?” Louis asked him in surprise.

Harry nodded. 

“Why didn't you tell me? It's incredible! I had no idea you were an artist.”

A smile appeared on Harry's face as he looked at Louis. “Really? You think so?”

“Yeah, yeah! It's brilliant. Seriously, when were you going to tell me you could paint?” Louis asked with a supportive smile.

“I didn't—well, I don't know! I just didn't. But now you know. And I'm glad you like it.”

“I love it.”

“Mr. Styles?” Harry looked over at their blonde tour guide. “Would you like to speak to the group about your painting?”

Harry looked kind of wary to do it but one smile from Louis and he was walking towards his painting with a confident smile.

“Um, well,” he began, and Louis found it so cute how he couldn't find the right starting words. “I painted this a few months back when I....when I dropped out of college. Um, I really don't know why everyone likes it so much, to be honest. It's just a star with a bunch of random colors around it.” Harry was beginning to sound dumber and dumber by the second and Louis was dying to laugh out loud at him but he contained it with a stupid grin.

“Um, I painted it while I was high, so, that's probably why it looks so, um, out there,” Harry continued, scratching his head as he stared at it. “But yeah. Glad you like it or whatever.” The group was murmuring quietly to each other now.

He walked away from the painting and back to Louis' side, letting out a heavy breath.

“You're nervous,” Louis commented, grinning at Harry's flustered appearance.

“I don't like speaking in front of a lot of people,” he admitted.

“Then why did you?”

“I didn't want you to think I was a jerk,” he answered.

Louis understood now that Harry was trying really hard to impress Louis and it meant a lot to him that Harry was trying so hard.

“I wouldn't think you were a jerk.”

“Well, thanks for telling me now,” he responded, laughing slightly.

Louis was still shocked at Harry having a piece of artwork in an art gallery like this. He suspects this is how he paid for the whole date. 

They had just finished their fourth glass of champagne, and though it wasn't much, Louis was feeling drunk and was clinging on to Harry's arm to stay balanced. Harry didn't mind, he liked when Louis clung onto him. It made him feel wanted and needed.

These kinds of drinks Harry was used to and could handle, so driving home wouldn't be a problem for him.

Louis was quiet though and his eyes were drooping. Harry found it adorable. 

“You look sleepy. Do you want me to take you home?” Harry asked. It was only a little past ten but the place was beginning to clear out.

“No, want to stay with you,” Louis sighed, nuzzling his face in Harry's arm.

When Harry is drunk he is usually hornier than usual and very touchy. When he is sober he likes to just be with someone and touch them a lot. When he's high he will literally do anything. But out of all those moods, he was always horny it seemed like. Except now, of course, because Louis was a sleepy, cuddly, adorable mess and Harry couldn't do anything but smile fondly at him.

Louis was obviously drunk and drowsy so Harry thought it best to take him home so he could sleep.

“C'mon, you.” Harry gently led Louis to the elevator, pulled him inside, and pressed the ground floor button.

Harry was very pleased with the way things had turned out tonight. The only reason he'd even managed to take Louis to this place for a small group tour was because the gallery had offered it to him and paid him a good amount of money. At first, well still now, he didn't want his painting in the gallery for others to gawk at because it was a piece of shit that he scribbled when he was high and sad, but one of his mum's artsy friends saw it and begged him to let her show it in the gallery for a few months. 

He refused, but his mum basically forced him just by the death glare she was giving him, so he had to accept. He'd gotten paid a large amount of money, which he still hasn't spent because he's saving it for future dates with Louis. The closer they got to showing his painting the more nervous he got because Louis didn't know he was a painter and he didn't want him to think it was complete shit because it is. His mum and the gallery owners told him not to be so hard on himself and give himself some credit. 

Half the stuff he paints is from when he's high. He doesn't know why, he just gets so many more vivid images in his mind and its easier to paint without judging himself. Although when he's no longer high and he looks at what he's created, it is shit no matter what anyone says. But for some reason everyone likes that painting. He's glad he's gotten recognition for it.

“'m so sleepy,” Louis yawned, and Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face as Louis buried his face into his chest, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

“I'll have you home soon, Lou.” He held Louis to him with a hand on his back. The elevator dinged and Harry ushered them out slowly.

Louis giggled. “Can barely walk cause I feel so bubbly.”

Harry chortled. “Bubbly? You mean drunk?”

“Nope. Bubbly.”

Harry just smiled and shook his head, opening the door for him and helping the slumping, drowsy figure inside.

He drove back to Louis' flat a little under the speed limit because he didn't want to leave Louis just yet. He was leaning his head against the window with his eyes closed, humming to a Blink-182 song on the radio. Harry loved that they shared the same music interest because that was important in a relationship.

They arrived at Louis' flat all too soon and then Harry was reluctantly handing him off to a tired looking Liam.

“Thanks, mate, for bringing him home and not, like, murdering him or anything,” Liam laughed and Harry just stared at him before realizing that Liam had a strange sense of humor. 

So he forced out a laugh. “You're welcome. Seems like every time I leave him he's always drunk and out of it.”

Liam laughed, holding up the sleepy Louis by his waist. “Yeah, that's Lou, for ya. He's always been that way. But I'm glad he got to go out with you tonight. He really likes you—ow!” Liam gasped at Louis, who Harry noticed had pinched Liam's nipple.

Harry burst out laughing. “It was my pleasure; I had a great night.”

Louis blinked a few times and yawned again. “I had a great time too, Harry. It was fun. Call me tomorrow or something when I can stay awake longer.”

Harry smiled, showing his dimples, and nodded. “I'm glad. And I will definitely call you. Bye, Lou.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Louis' cheeks, which immediately heated up. Louis wanted so bad for Harry to lean back in and kiss his lips, he was dying to feel the sensation but Harry just gave a small wave and walked away.

Liam shut the door and locked it, almost dragging Louis back to his bedroom. Louis jerked away from him, suddenly more awake now that he was home. He wishes he'd thought to ask Harry to stay for a few minutes but he didn't know that he'd wake up as soon as he reached his bedroom. Odd.

“So, how did it go? Where did he take you? Did he give you another blow--” Liam was cut off by Louis' hand smacking over his mouth. He wishes he'd never told Liam about what happened in the club bathroom last Saturday night.

“Well, if you must know, he took me that fancy art gallery downtown and we got a tour of the gallery. And no, he did not. Although I wouldn't have minded,” Louis yawned, pulling his beanie off and sliding Liam's leather jacket off. “Here's your jacket. Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

Liam took it with a confused look. “Didn't even know that was mine.”

“Yeah, well, I took it out of your room because I couldn't find anything else to wear because SOMEONE was out studying at a library!” Louis explained, pulling his shoes and tight jeans off. He put on some baggy grey joggers and slipped into bed.

Liam sniffed. “Is that...are you wearing my cologne, too?”

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

“No. But don't use more than two sprays. It's expensive, okay.” 

Louis laughed at that. “I'll buy you more then.”

“Nah. Anyway! Well, is that all? How did it go during the tour and stuff?” Liam asked, way too interested in Louis' business.

“Um, it went good. It was all very expensive and fancy and luxurious and all that. I honestly didn't know how he paid for it until we got to the end of the tour.”

“And, what about it?”

“The last painting was his,” Louis smiled fondly, remembering how nervous Harry had been and how lovely the painting was. 

Liam gasped. “No way! He's an artist? He must be pretty good to have a painting on display at that art gallery.” Liam whistled lowly. “Impressive.”

“I didn't even know he was. But yeah. It was pretty great. It was like this big abstract star with a bunch of different colors around it, and I know, it sounds cheesy, but when you see you'll know what I mean. It was amazing. He had to give a little speech to the group, though.” Louis remembered how nervous Harry had been and how his fingers had fidgeted so much and how he had not made eye contact with anyone while he talked, staring at his hands and his painting the whole time.

“He was so nervous, it was so cute.”

“Cute, was it?” Liam teased. Louis whacked him in the face with a pillow. “Louis Tomlinson, self proclaimed badass tattoo artist, just called someone else cute. What has gotten into you?” He laughed.

“Shut up,” Louis grumbled. Truth is, whenever he really liked someone, he was always sort of fluffy and was always in that strage where everything that person did made him swoon. Liam just never picked up on it, he guesses because his relationships never lasted that long anyway. “He told the whole group that he painted it while he was high.”

Liam's eyes went wide then he started laughing, slapping his knee. “That guy is a hoot. I swear. Can't believe he said that.”

Louis nodded. “I can't either, but he was so nervous anything just sorta slipped out. The tour guides face was priceless though.”

“I bet. Well, I'm happy for you, Lou. I can tell he really likes you so, I think you should definitely keep this one close.”

Louis smiled, heart warming at Liam's words. His stomach fluttered when he thought about him and Harry together. In a relationship. He's never met anyone like Harry before. Harry was a troublemaker, he could see that. But so was Louis. He liked the way Harry laughed, and talked, and smiled, and walked. He liked everything about him, especially those damn lips. He just felt so calm and so right whenever he was with him. He felt like he could be himself.

“I definitely think I should, too.”


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some smut and smoking so I hope you don't mind and I don't offend anyone. Enjoy! :)

“You know what I think?” Zayn asked as he swallowed a mouthful of noodles. “I think we should expand the tattoo shop, that's what I think.”

 

Louis thought that maybe that could be a good idea, but it involved lots of legal work and money, and Louis wasn't exactly rolling in money at the moment.

 

“I've thought about it, but we're not ready financially,” Louis responded, picking at his fried rice.

 

He would love to expand the business but right now that was just too much trouble and he doubts it'll ever happen in the near future. They, which was Louis, Liam, and Zayn, were all enjoying lunch together at a Chinese restaurant a few minutes away from their shop. Liam had practically dragged them to go see the new movie 'Contagion' and while Louis admits it was a pretty good movie, he's now paranoid to contract some mystic disease and die a painful death.

 

“Yeah,” Zayn sighed. “Maybe one day.”

 

“Maybe you could have some sort of fundraiser or something?” Liam suggested, taking a bite of his egg roll.

 

“Ew, no. That reminds me of high school. I always hated fundraisers. I mean, what would we even do?”

 

“You could have a dunk tank! All fundraisers have dunk tanks!” Liam said excitedly, nearly flinging his egg roll across the table.

 

“Whoa, I think you just want a dunk tank for your own enjoyment,” Zayn laughed at Liam's excitement.

 

Liam shrugged. “Dunk tanks are cool, and you know you'd love to drop someone in some cold water, so don't even lie.”

 

“Didn't say I wouldn't enjoy that. I just think a dunk tank is a little too, um, wussy for a tattoo shop fundraiser.”

 

“No, a fundraiser is a little too wussy for a tattoo shop. Let's just talk about something else.” Louis sipped his tea and wondered what Harry was doing at this moment.

 

He wasn't going to deny the fact that he's thought about Harry nearly every day since their date or the fact that he can't control his hormones hardly anymore. Louis is really looking forward to their next sexual encounter and he knows he shouldn't just want to see Harry because of that. He truly does want to spend time with him again and hey, if it happens then it happens.

 

“Well, let's go, lunch break is over in ten minutes.” They paid for their food and each left a tip before exiting the restaurant and heading back to the tattoo shop.

 

Liam came back with them because he had an off day from work today and he liked spending his off days at the shop with them; he'd even bring his books with him to study or do homework while he stayed with them. Louis and Zayn liked having him around anyway.

 

“Why don't we start doing piercings?” Zayn asked, wiggling the hoop in his ear.

 

Louis shrugged. “I don't want to.”

 

“But we're both licensed to do it, so why not? It'll bring in more money and you know it,” Zayn argued.

 

“True. I'll think about it but don't bug me about it.”

 

So their day continued on, tattooing endless clients with a bunch of bullshit designs and listening to Liam ramble on and on about how difficult his anatomy shit was. It was Monday, but Louis hasn't seen or spoken to Harry since Saturday. He said he'd call Sunday but he never did and Louis thinks maybe he forgot but who knows. He could have his phone taken away or something. He smiled at the thought.

 

“So, Lou, when are you and Harry going out again?” Zayn asked as he tidied up his work area after having just finished tattooing a snake on a guy.

 

Louis shrugged. “I don't know. I don't have his number so maybe whenever he calls me or comes by the shop. We're not dating or anything, so, I mean, it's not mandatory that we see each other.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but still. He gave you a blow job in a club bathroom so I would think you would practically be dating by now--”

 

“All you two do is bring up that blow job, can you just fucking drop it already?”

 

Liam and Zayn snickered at each other and went back to doing what they were doing before bringing Harry up.

 

Louis didn't like thinking of that blow job mainly because it gave him shivers and he desperately longed to feel that way again.

 

His phone beeped so he took it out and saw a text from an unknown number.

 

Hey its harry. Uh my mum is gonna be out until wednesday, do u wanna come over tonight ? u dont have to if u dont wanna 

 

Louis smiled softly at the text. It was adorably written, so unlike Louis' texting of perfect spelling and punctuation. He pressed reply and typed out a response.

 

Okay, sounds good. What is your address?

 

He pressed send and waited for a reply. He didn't want to sound too excited to go over to Harry's but the kid in him was bouncing with joy knowing that he'd be alone with Harry for awhile and who knows what kind of shananigans they'll get into? He felt Zayn and Liam watching him closely but he ignored their curious stares.

 

You close at 11 so i'll come by then to pick u up. That ok ?

 

He responded with a yes and was about to lock his phone when another message appeared.

 

Can't wait ;) see u soon.

 

It made him tingle in the worst ways but he was so excited to see Harry tonight that he just couldn't stand it. He looked at the clock, which read 2:00 pm and nearly groaned in frustration. Only nine more hours.

 

The day dragged by so slowly that Louis was convinced it was doing it on purpose. He felt like time was totally against him being with Harry so it just slowed down to make him miserable. Fuck you time, he thought, you're just jealous cause I have Harry and you don't.

 

And then, out of nowhere, a loud clap of thunder shook the ground and he nearly shit his pants. He looked outside and the sky was dark, too dark for 2 in the afternoon. Just then, a bright flash of lightning seared through the darkness and then a loud shower of rain began falling and thudding onto the pavement and roof.

 

“Fuck!” Louis exclaimed. “The weatherman didn't say anything about thunderstorms today!”

 

“Yes, he did actually. Don't you watch the news?” Liam butted in, coming to stand beside him and observe the rainfall.

 

“No.”

 

“Well. There's your problem.”

 

“Oh, fuck off!”

 

He turned and made his way over the counter and checked the business e-mail. He just hated rain, rain pissed him off. It got everything wet and ruined peoples plans. But, rain or shine he was definitely going to Harry's tonight.

 

–

 

The clock finally hit 11 and Louis couldn't be happier. He'd shook nearly all day with excitement and he finally had to tell the boys that he was going over to Harry's tonight.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling that he had a text. 

 

Um, my car is fucked up, but give me a minute and i'll be over soon.

 

Louis read Harry's text with a frown.

 

Just tell me where you live and I'll drive over.

 

Fine.

 

He gave Louis' his address and Louis felt like he didn't really want Louis to drive himself because he wanted to pick him up. But driving was okay with Louis as long as he could see Harry.

 

So, Louis said goodbye to Liam and Zayn as they left the shop and he locked the doors. He got into his car and let it warm up before leaving the parking lot and heading towards Harry's house. It was only about twenty minutes from the shop and Louis was familiar with that part of town.

 

He sang along to his favorite Nirvana song as he drove, thinking about what Harry could possibly have planned for them to do or if he didn't have anything at all planned. Knowing Harry he didn't have anything planned, but then again, Louis hadn't expected him to take him on a fancy art date but he did so who knows.

 

He hopes he has food because he's starving and his stomach has been growling since 8 o'clock. He parks on the side of the street in front of Harry's house. He sees Harry's car in the driveway and by the looks of it he has a broken windshield and all of his tires are flat.

 

Wow, he thinks, his car really is fucked up.

 

He grabs his extra phone charger he always keeps stashed in his car and gets out. He locks his doors because this is a sketchy part of town and to be quite honest, he isn't necessarily thrilled to be leaving his somewhat expensive car on the side of a street. Hopefully it'll still be there when he goes to leave tonight. If he does leave at all tonight. He kinda hopes he doesn't.

 

Harry's home is a very small, square, two-story building that looks somewhat old but still nice in a way. It's nicer than most of the homes he's passed in this town, at least. It's painted a lovely mint green, which Louis has never seen on a house before, and the shutters and trim are white. There are two windows on the second story facing the street and two on the first story.

 

The columns holding up the porch roof were white and very elegantly carved at the top. They connected into the small, white wooden railings on the porch. The white front door was pretty basic, with just a peephole. It had two skinny, long windows beside it adorned in white, lace curtains and the door was covered by a clear screen door.

 

Louis approached the house, walking up the small driveway which is covered in light by a tall lightpost. He passed Harry's car but stopped and backed up to observe it when something caught his eye.

 

Not only was his windshield smashed completely, but his tires weren't just flat—they were slashed. Louis then noticed a deep line etched into the side of Harry's car. Someone had keyed his car.

 

What in the hell had Harry done to someone for them to do this to their car? He's sure as hell Harry didn't do it himself. He loves this car. But someone must really hate him to do this much damage.

 

He climbs the two small stone steps to get onto the porch and the wooden floorboards creak underneath his weight. He rings the doorbell but hears no movement from the other side.

 

He rings it again and then hears a lock being unlocked on the other side. He moves back a tad as Harry opens the door, looking pissed and annoyed.

 

He holds the door open and gestures for him to come in by jerking his head.

 

He doesn't say anything so Louis feels really awkward and doesn't really know what to do with himself. Harry walks down a hall and disappears into a room. It's quiet in the house, not even a TV or a radio is on.

 

Harry pops his head out of the room he's in and gives Louis a look. “Get in here.”

 

So Louis does just that and walks into a room which must be Harry's. The walls are baby blue and bare, the only thing on his wall is a crooked poster of a band Louis' never heard of. There's a bed in the corner of the room and it's not made, the blankets are rumpled and hanging off the bed. The pillows are tossed on the floor. There's a trash can overflowing with paper smudged with different colors and he figures that's Harry's scrap art work.

 

A desk with a computer on it sits against the wall in front of a window and there's a small closet in front of his bed. There are clothes scattered all over the floor and it bothers Louis to even step over them. He hates messes, and Harry is definitely messy.

 

Harry growls out a frustrated sigh and flops backwards on the bed. Louis figures he's pissed off about his car and that's why he's acting like this. He can't help but stare at Harry's naked chest, admiring his not too muscular but still fit body. The swallows on his chest are perfection and Louis concludes that those pieces cost a lot and whoever inked them did a very good job. Louis almost laughs when he sees the random butterfly tattooed above his navel. It's so random.

 

He's wearing a pair of black jeans that are so tight he wonders how Harry even managed to get them on. His black boxers are showing just a tad and his belt is latched onto the last notch. He looks so good and it's driving Louis crazy not to be able to touch him.

 

“Sooo,” Louis said, trying to figure out what the fuck he was supposed to do as Harry laid on his bed huffing and puffing and seemingly ignoring him.

 

“I'm fucking pissed,” he said in a low voice, his jaw clenching.

 

“I bet you are,” Louis said. “Who did that to your car?”

 

Harry sat up and glared at Louis. “Doesn't fucking matter. But they'll pay for it, I swear to God!”

 

Harry was fuming, his fists were clenched and his face was red. Louis knew he adored that car, and really, what man didn't adore their cars? His was super nice and whoever did it better be prepared because Harry isn't happy at all.

 

“Are you hungry?” Harry asked suddenly, looking at Louis still standing in the doorway like an idiot.

 

Louis shrugged. “A little.”

 

Harry got off the bed and walked past Louis. “Come on then.”

 

Louis followed him to the kitchen, which was another tiny room with light yellow walls and white cabinets and furniture. Everything looks so clean and beachy; his mum did an excellent job decorating, Louis thinks.

 

“I haven't eaten yet,” Harry says. “I was waiting until I got you but then I found my car all fucked up and forgot about food. Sorry I couldn't come get you.”

 

“S'alright. I understand. Um, Zayn knows a guy who can get you some new tires pretty cheap, do you want me to give you his number?” Louis asked, trying to help Harry out because he felt sorry for him. He figured he didn't have too much extra money to be spending on car tires. But that still leaves the windshield and the keyed side.

 

For the first time since Louis got there, Harry smiled. “Yeah, that'd be great.”

 

Louis wrote the number down for him.

 

“Thank you, Louis.”

 

“Welcome.”

 

Harry shuffled around in the fridge a few more minutes before slamming the door and throwing up his hands. “Well, there's nothing to eat here. Want to order a pizza?” he asked, already picking up his cell phone.

 

“Sure.”

 

So they both agreed on a simple pepperoni pizza and while they waited they went back to Harry's room and played video games. Louis hasn't played in a while since he's either tired or working but it's fun and he missed it.

 

The doorbell rings and Harry cuts the game off, and Louis suspects that he shuts the whole game off because he was losing. He could've just paused it. Louis' always been super good at Fifa and never loses a game. He thinks Harry's just a jealous sore loser.

 

“Oi, you could've paused it!” Louis joked as he followed Harry to get the pizza.

 

“Nah, might as well just shut it off.”

 

“Oh, is it because you were losing and you just didn't want to continue?” Louis teased and Harry raised his middle finger at him.

 

“No. Not at all.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Harry has a mischievous look in his emerald eyes as he pays for the pizza. Louis just laughs at Harry's attitude and follows him to the kitchen, where they grab a drink and then they plop down on the sofa in the living room. Harry cuts the TV on, flipping through the channels trying to find a good movie.

 

“We're watching 21 Jump Street, okay?”

 

“Alright. It's my favorite movie anyway.”

 

“Is it?” Harry looked at him curiously.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Hm. Cool.”

 

So they ate their pizza and talked, occasionally sticking a pepperoni on each other's skin. It's a good thing the sofa was leather so they could easily wipe up the sauce. Louis has so many sauce stains on his shirt he's sure he'll never be able to get them out and there's sauce on Harry's nose and he just wants to lean over and lick it off. So, he does. It's one of those moments where he throws all his shit out the window and does what he wants without thinking of what he's actually doing.

 

He leans closer to Harry, smelling the pizza and cologne on him, his lips getting closer to Harry's inch by inch. Harry's eyes are wide with surprise and then Louis' tongue is suddenly on Harry's nose, licking the sauce away.

 

His cheeks are burning once he realizes what he's just done, and then the next thing he knows, Harry's hands are on each side of his face and he's pulling Louis' face to his, smashing his lips against his with such force Louis is sure his lips are going to be bruised in the morning.

 

The kiss is everything Louis thought it would be and more. Harry's lips against his feels like satin and heaven mixed together and shivers are running haywire through his body. He can't believe Harry is finally kissing him. It seems like he's waited so long for this moment but the wait was worth it.

 

Harry pulls back, eyes glowing as he looks at Louis. “I've been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you.”

 

Louis shudders and then Harry's lips are against his again. Harry pulls Louis closer so that Louis is practically lying on top of Harry's naked torso. He is still gripping Louis' face and Louis' letting Harry's mouth do whatever it pleases.

 

Their pizza is forgotten and lying abandoned on the floor as Harry sucks on Louis' bottom lip, running his tongue along the thin, swollen lip. Louis opens his mouth slightly, letting out a whimper and then Harry's hot tongue is inside his desperate mouth. Their tongues mesh together in a way that Louis' never felt before and it excites him to no end. He can feel Harry's hardness against his leg and he kisses him even harder. The kisses are sloppy but so sexy to Louis and he's never been kissed like this before. It's almost like they can't get their mouths closer together and it's even hotter at the fact that Harry's holding the sides of Louis' jaws between his thumb and fingers roughly, pressing his cheeks in slightly, and is kissing him so hard that it hurts so good.

 

Harry pulls back for air and they stare at each other in amazement as they catch their breath.

 

Then Harry says something that Louis was not even expecting.

 

“Let's go get high.” Harry lifts Louis off him and sets him on the floor, getting up and stretching.

 

Louis has only ever been high once in his life and that was the day after graduation. He didn't really like it as much as he liked getting drunk but it was a cool feeling. He just wasn't fond of the coughing your lungs up thing.

 

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him back into his room. He watched as Harry got down on his knees and looked underneath his bed. He reached under and pulled out a shoebox with VANS written across it.

 

He motioned Louis over and they both sat down on the floor. Harry opened the shoebox, revealing stacks of white rolling paper, little baggies of green marijuana, and a purple bong. Louis' eyes widened at how much weed Harry had stashed in here. Louis has never smoked from a bong before and to be honest he doesn't really wanna try it.

 

“Know how to roll one?” Harry asked Louis, reaching for a white strip of paper and a small baggie.

 

Louis shook his head. “No, not really.”

 

“Just watch.”

 

So Louis watched with much interest as the sexy boy in front of him rolled a joint. Louis watched Harry's long fingers put the desired amount of weed into the paper and watched as he carefully rolled it up, making sure the ends were secured.

 

“We can share this one,” Harry told him. “It'll be enough.”

 

Louis nodded. Harry reached into the box and pulled out a green lighter. He placed the joint between his red lips and flicked the lighter. A yellow flame shot up and he brought it to the end of the joint. Louis watched in awe as the end of the joint caught fire and then watched as Harry breathed in with his eyes closed and then removed the joint from his lips. He opened his mouth and white smoke poured out, filling the space between them and immediately making the room smell terrible.

 

Harry's lips spread into a smirk and it was so damn hot that look he was giving him. He held it out for Louis to take and Louis grabbed it between his fingers. He was a grown man and in no way should he feel guilty about this. He's done a ton of illegal things and he has to admit, doing this with Harry made it so much more exciting.

 

“Go on,” Harry urged, gently guiding Louis' hand with the joint to his swollen lips.

 

Louis placed it between his lips and took a hit from it, squeezing his eyes shut. The thick smoke infiltrated his lungs and he immediately began coughing and choking. He just wasn't used to it at all and Harry was like a fucking pro.

 

Harry scooted over closer to Louis and patted him on the back. “S'okay,” he breathed, taking the joint back. He was already feeling relaxed and calm. He loved this feeling so much and it was no wonder that he got high almost every single day of his life.

 

Louis coughing eventually settled down and he felt himself being dragged under by the effects of the weed. He almost felt like he was floating on a cloud or something and everything Harry said was so funny.

 

He took another hit from the joint and this time successfully without coughing his lungs up. Harry smiled.

 

“Good boy. Watch this.” Harry sucked in the joint, keeping his eyes on Louis', and started to release smoke rings. It was the coolest thing Louis' had seen in awhile and he wishes he could do that. But then he realized that Harry was getting closer and closer to his lips, smoke rings still being expelled.

 

Smoke fogged all around them, the small room they were enclosed in was reeking of marijuana and it was so foggy that Louis thinks the window will need to be open all night to get all of the smoke and smell out.

 

Harry's lips brushed against Louis', parting them slightly. Louis closed his bloodshot eyes as Harry blew a puff of smoke into his mouth, and Louis felt himself twitch inside his pants from how incredibly hot that was. Harry's tongue licked along Louis' bottom lip, tracing it and then licking across his upper lip. Harry pulled away but Louis kept his eyes shut. Then he felt Harry's presence again and more smoke was being released from Harry's mouth and into Louis' and he was growing harder and harder by the second. Harry's tongue darted into Louis' open mouth and they tongue wrestled while the smoke filled their mouths.

 

Louis couldn't believe what was happening; this was so hot and had always been one of his major fantasies. Louis whimpered as Harry sucked Louis' tongue roughly, and Louis wondered just how much more of this he could take.

 

He jumped in surprise when he felt Harry's hand slide up his leg, moving closer and closer to the throbbing bulge in his boxers. Harry's hand fluttered to a stop right on top of Louis' dick and he nearly lost it. His hand pressed down with force, and Louis growled into Harry's mouth. He began palming Louis through his pants and Louis panted into the kisses as his hips began undulating against Harry's hand.

 

“Mmm, so hard for me already,” Harry purred huskily into Louis mouth. He bit down harshly on Louis' lip, drawing blood but Louis didn't care. He wanted even more.

 

Harry's hand slid away from Louis' dick and he whined at loss of contact. Harry's hand continued it's journey up Louis' shirt, feeling around his smooth, burning hot skin. His hands roamed over Louis' hard nipples, tweaking them with such force that Louis almost bit Harry's tongue off. He kept massaging them until Louis was practically squirming underneath Harry.

 

“Harry,” Louis gasped as Harry pulled away. Both of their chests were heaving as they both tried to catch their breath.

 

Their eyes were bloodshot and they could hardly see straight but they both knew for sure that they wanted each other.

 

Harry's hands shot forward and quickly pulled Louis' shirt off and Louis was thrilled as his body heat was no longer being trapped underneath his sweater. Harry took in his body like he'd never seen it and then he leaned forward and Louis knew exactly what he was going to do. He tingled with anticipation and braced himself for the strong, almost unbearable pleasure coming his way.

 

Harry looked up at him, eyes red but burning with lust, and flicked his tongue out between those puffy, cherry red lips. The tip of his talented tongue touched the hard peak of Louis' right nipple and Louis' nearly shot off the ground at the sensation. He has always had such sensitive nipples and he always refused to let past boyfriends touch them and especially suck on them but with Harry he couldn't find it in him to say no.

 

Harry lapped at it again and Louis let out a moan, unable to contain it any longer.

 

“You like that, don't you?” Harry murmured, his teeth grazing the tender, sensitive nub. “I can feel it.” His hand suddenly cupped Louis' erection, squeezing and unsqueezing gently. Louis' eyes rolled back into his head and his head lolled back. This was incredible and Harry hadn't even gotten to his dick yet. 

 

Harry suddenly sucked his nipple into his mouth and sucked with such force that Louis grabbed Harry's hair in his hands and tugged, eliciting a growl from deep within Harry's throat. Harry's fingers pinched and tugged the other nipple while he sucked on one with his talented mouth and Louis was positive he could've came just like this.

 

“Let me...let me...” Louis couldn't finish his sentence because the pleasure was just too intense. He desperately wanted to touch Harry so with all his might he shoved Harry's kneading hand away and gently pushed Harry's mouth away from his chest.

 

Harry's lips were so swollen and red and Louis wanted to kiss them again so hard but he had other things planned. He pushed Harry to the ground and climbed on top of him, resting his crotch just a little below Harry's own. Harry looked at him with pupil blown eyes and Louis knew the both of them were so high that anything felt 1000 times better than normal.

 

“Mmm, Lou,” Harry breathed and Lou cursed himself at getting so turned on when Harry called him that. “Look so good on top of me like that.”

 

Louis fought back a smug grin because that pretty much just confirmed that Harry was a bottom and Louis would be the top in this relationship, well, if they were ever in one.

 

“Do I?” Louis teased as he unbuckled Harry's belt. “How good do I look?”

 

He unbuttoned Harry's pants and pulled the zipper down. He tugged the tight material down Harry's fit legs, lifting himself off him to get them pulled down to his ankles.

 

"So, so good," he whispered, watching him with half closed eyes. Louis kept eye contact as he lowered his open mouth and pressed it right on top of the straining lump in Harry's boxers.

 

Harry's body jerked and he moaned slightly. Louis felt his body react to that noise and he wanted to hear it more. He blew a hot breath of air around Harry's dick and Harry moaned so loudly that Louis' erection was beginning to get painful.

 

Louis couldn't see Harry's cock but by the feel of it he knew it was a pretty good size. He licked Harry through the material of the boxers, leaving big wet spots on the fabric. Louis slid his own jeans off as Harry watched. Louis wanted nothing more than to fuck Harry as hard as he could but something just told him to wait on that until they were an official couple. Besides, preparing for that takes way too long when you're as horny as they are and Louis is so, so desperate to feel Harry against him.

 

“Oh, God, Lou...need you to touch me, Lou, please touch me, please,” Harry was practically in tears begging Louis to touch him and Louis knew he must need release as bad as he himself. Both of their members were painfully hard and aching for some sort of friction.

 

So, he did something he'd never tried before but seen in pornos. He lowered his crotch directly on top of Harry's, bulge against bulge, and leaned forward over Harry's sweating, heaving chest just slightly. Both of their bodies jerked as their crotches slotted together. Louis pressed wet, sloppy kisses to Harry's neck, making him moan in response.

 

That moan made Louis begin what he knew they'd both enjoy. He grinded his hard, aching crotch down onto Harry's, making the boy moan louder than he has so far and grab onto Louis' ass. His fingers squeezed and dug into the flesh, and Louis enjoyed it.

 

Louis sucked on Harry's neck as he increased his speed, rutting his hips against Harry's, which had began to thrust up to meet Louis'. Every move made their bodies jolt in pleasure, and things were becoming more and more sensitive by the second.

 

Louis thumbed Harry's nipples, making the boy cry out a strangled 'Lou!' and making Louis rub harder against Harry. Harry's hands kept pushing at Louis' ass, telling him to keep going.

 

“Harder,” Harry panted, eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip now pulled between his teeth. The sight was so sexy to Louis; he loved when guys bit their lip, but when Harry did it it was a whole new kind of sexy. 

 

Louis thrusted harder, groaning as he felt the feeling of his orgasm building up inside him. He knew Harry was close too because his fingers were nearly brusing Louis' ass cheeks and his thrusts didn't slow down.

 

They were both panting like a dog and nothing else mattered besides the feeling of their bodies rubbing together.

 

“Lou, Lou, Lou,” Harry cried out before his hips bucked up roughly into Louis' before becoming completely still. Louis felt Harry's warm fluid seep through his boxers and into his own and he kept going.

 

He was so, so close to his release. Harry was breathing hard underneath him, letting out a weak squeak each time Louis' hips moved against his still hard cock.

 

“Harry,” Louis choked out, continuing his frantic humping.

 

Harry's hands squeezed Louis' ass again, nails digging into the soft skin. He wanted so badly to help Louis come, it was the only thing on his mind. He grabbed handfuls of Louis' ass cheeks and began pushing Louis' his hips back and forth against him, and he felt Louis shudder and his head was now in the crook of Harry's neck.

 

“Come for me, Lou,” Harry whispered into his ear and then he felt Louis bite down into the soft skin between his neck and shoulder and Louis' thrusts stopped abruptly. He jerked a few times as he rode out his orgasm and Harry felt all of Louis seep through his boxers and he knew they were a sticky, gross mess.

 

Louis caught his breath, still lying on top of Harry. Their sweaty bodies clung to each other, completely worn out. Louis lay flat on top of Harry and Harry's hand came up to roam over Louis' sweaty back, rubbing circles into the exhausted boys skin.

 

They were too high, too exhausted to even speak, so Harry grabbed Louis' waist and sat him up before standing himself and carrying Louis to the bathroom with him. Louis sleepily rubbed his eyes and watched, in a totally non discreet way, as Harry peeled his sticky boxers off. He left them lying on the floor and then he went and turned the shower on.

 

Louis could really use a shower right now, especially with Harry. But Louis was way too focused on Harry's dick, although it was semi hard it was still pretty big and Louis' mouth was watering. Would he ever get enough?! It was perfect and he so wishes he'd given Harry a blow job instead. He stood and took his boxers off, getting rid of that gross, uncomfortable, sticky fabric feeling. He left them beside Harry's boxers and stepped inside the shower with him.

 

Louis couldn't keep his eyes off Harry's dick and Harry noticed. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't. Louis noticed that it was becoming harder and longer by the second, and it was flushed an angry red. It amazed Louis because didn't he just come not even ten minutes ago?

 

So Louis dropped to his knees in front of Harry, surprising Harry completely as he watched him with wide eyes. They were both still high, eyes bloodshot, and they were tired as hell. But that didn't stop Louis from wrapping his hand around Harry and sucking him for all he was worth and Harry sure as hell didn't stop him.

 

By the time Louis had finished with Harry the water had begun to turn cold so they hurried and washed themselves, Harry even offering to wash Louis' hair for him so Louis did the same for Harry because he really liked Harry's hair and now both of their heads smelled like strawberries. He wondered why Harry had a strawberry scented shampoo but figured he just used his mums.

 

“Why do you use your mums shampoo?” Louis asked as he rinsed Harry's hair.

 

“It's mine.”

 

“Yours? Why do you use strawberry shampoo?”

 

He shrugged. “I like it.”

 

Louis laughed. “S'kinda feminine, isn't it?”

 

“Well, I am gay, so, if the shoe fits...”

 

They both laughed at Harry's lame attempt at a joke and finished rinsing in the cold water.

 

Upon returning to Harry's room, both wrapped in towels, Louis realized he had no clothes to change into. He was shivering and dying for something warm. 

 

Harry took care of that and handed Louis a pair of grey joggers that were too long for him and a purple long sleeved shirt.

 

“Do you want any socks?” he asked as he dug through his drawers.

 

“No, thanks. I'll wash these clothes when I get home and get them back to you as soon as possible,” he told Harry, and Harry just scoffed.

 

“Just keep them.” He smiled warmly, completely sated and content.

 

The effects of the weed was beginning to wear off and they were settling back into their normal lives.

 

“'M so tired,” Louis yawned. “It's been such a long day.”

He tries to ignore the fact that he has a massive headache, which the weed had helped alleviate for awhile, and his teeth are hurting pretty badly. He knows he can't go on much longer without scheduling a day for his surgery. 

 

Harry yawned as well after seeing Louis yawn. “It is past two. Maybe we should go to bed now.”

 

“Past two?! Oh shit. I have to be up early for work tomorrow!” Louis groaned, knowing that he'd have to drive home early in the frigid air and change clothes and head back over to the shop.

 

He loved his job more than anything but sometimes he was just tired and just wanted a nice off day besides just the weekends. He thinks it would be nice to spend all of tomorrow with Harry doing who knows what.

 

It still amazes him that they've known each other less than two weeks and they've already gotten off to each other more than once. It's crazy, really, that someone can drive you so crazy that you throw all of your cares and inhibitions out the window just to be with them. He loves being around Harry and he knows the more time they spend together the stronger their relationship will become.

 

So Harry crawled into his bed, wearing only a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, and patted the empty spot next to him. “Sleep with me? I'm cold,” Harry pouted and Louis just rolled his eyes playfully before turning the light off, leaving the room in a light glow from the TV, and scurried over to the bed, sliding in beside Harry.

 

He laid back and Harry threw his many warm blankets over them, enveloping them inside a coccoon of warm comfiness.

 

Harry threw his arm across Louis' waist underneath the blanket, pulling him into his chest. Harry's head rested on top of Louis' damp hair, and Louis sighed, content as he buried his face further into Harry's neck.

 

“Good night, Lou.” Harry's voice was slow and full of sleep and Louis smiled softly.

 

“Good night, Harry.”

 

A few minutes of silence passed and Louis was nearly asleep when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips press against his temple.

 

“I know I haven't known you long but you already mean more to me than anybody else ever has. I hope I never have to lose you. Good night, Lou.”

 

He feels the lips once more, this time against his hair, and then everything is still and quiet.

 

He doesn't know exactly what they are but what he does know is that whatever they end up being, he hopes he never has to lose Harry either.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5! (wow, already?!) Thank you for the very nice comments; they make my day & I love them so much! I'm so glad you guys are loving the story! Enjoy! :)

Louis stepped into his apartment at ten o'clock, quietly shutting the door and hoping that Liam was still asleep. He tiptoed to the laundry room, throwing his dirty clothes from last night into the hamper. He had left Harry's house this morning wearing the clothes Harry had let him borrow, well, have because he didn't feel like slipping jeans on so early in the morning.

He stepped into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and nearly shat his pants when he saw Liam leaning up against the counter with a mug in his hand. Liam looked as though he was trying to keep a stern face, but a grin was beginning to slip through.

“You didn't tell me you were spending the night with him,” he grinned and Louis rolled his eyes.

“I don't have to tell you anything,” Louis muttered. “Last time I checked you're not my mum.”

“And last time I checked I have male anatomy not female so that statement is true. BUT, I'm your best mate, you could've texted me to let me know or something.”

“Sorry.” 

Since Liam had already made coffee he poured himself a cup and poured a little too much creamer into it, making it turn a little too tan.

“Do you want a little more coffee with your creamer?” Liam joked.

“Nah, I'm good.”

“Anywayyyy,” Liam looked at Louis expectantly.

“What?” 

“Aren't you going to tell me how it went? What did you two do? Did you—”

Louis sat his mug down and held up a hand. “Don't even finish that sentence. Well, since you must know, when I got there he was pissed off because someone had vandalized his car--”

“What?! What happened to it?” Liam interrupted with wide eyes.

“All the tires were slashed, windshield smashed, and someone keyed the side of his car. It was really bad,” Louis told him. 

“Are you serious?! Why would someone do that?”

Louis shrugged. “I don't know.”

“Does he know who did it?”

“I don't know. I asked him if he knew and he said it didn't matter. So if he does know he doesn't think it's any of my business. So, yeah.” He sipped his coffee and savored the warmth flowing down his throat; he gave Harry a little too enthusiastic of a blow job last night and now his throat was beginning to feel it. He winced a little. 

“What is it?” Liam asked as he observed Louis. 

“It's nothing. Anyway, um, he calmed down about it pretty quick--”

“What is he like when he's angry? Is he violent, loud, sadistic?” Liam interrupted again.

“Would you stop fucking interrupting, shit, or I will never get to finish telling you what happened.”

“Sorry, sorry. Continue.”

“To answer your question, he was just really quiet, but you could totally tell he was pissed. Anyway, um, we played Fifa then we ate pizza and then, uh,--”

Louis found it kind of hard to continue because of what comes next. 

“Then what?” Liam pressed.

“We, uh, well--”

“You fucked, didn't you?!” Liam nearly shouted and Louis wanted to slap him.

“No, we didn't fuck. Well, okay, this is what happened. He had some sauce on his nose and I just happened to maybe lick it off and then he grabbed my face and kissed me, so we made out for awhile and it was pretty fucking amazing and then out of nowhere he asks me to go get high so, I did.”

Louis gets goosebumps just thinking about what happened last night. It was one of the hottest, sexiest experiences of his life and he wonders if every time will be that way with Harry. 

“You got high? Louis! Man, you know that kills brain cells, right?” Liam questioned.

Lou rolled his eyes, something he does a lot when talking with Liam. Well, anyone in general. 

“It was the first time since graduation, calm your shit. Anyway, so we shared a blunt in his room and got pretty high and then after that it was just...just wow.”

“Just wow?”

“Wow. We kissed and he just blew all this smoke into my mouth and bit my lip and oh God, Liam, it was so hot and he started touching me and anyway, I can't believe I'm telling you all this but we didn't fuck. We just did other things.”

Liam nodded. “What kind of other things?”

“You're one nosey little prick, you know that, right?”

Liam laughed. 

“Just...it doesn't matter, I'm not telling you. But afterwards we did take a shower together and I did give him a blowjob--”

“Which is why you're acting like your throat is hurting, correct?” Liam almost snorted.

“Shut up.”

Louis finished his coffee and toasted a bagel, since he hadn't eaten at Harry's. Harry was still half asleep when Louis jerked awake this morning. Louis' alarm went off on his phone, which was still tucked into his jeans pocket lying on the floor. Harry didn't move an inch, so Louis had to untangle himself from Harry's arms and drop to the floor to cut his alarm off. 

By the time he'd gathered up his clothes and shoved his shoes on Harry had opened his eyes and was staring at Louis with squinty eyes. He loved how red and swollen Harry's lips were and his hair was falling over his forehead and was wild and tangled.

“Sorry to wake you,” Louis said softly, smiling at the sleepy Harry.

“Do you really have to leave so early?” Louis' heart fluttered at Harry's words, which were filled with a longing that told Louis that Harry really wanted Louis to stay with him. Not to mention his morning voice was sexy as fuck and deeper than the Pacific Ocean. 

His eyes were still squinting slightly as he raised up, the blankets falling down to his lap. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, and Louis couldn't keep his eyes away from that tantalizing V-line.

“Yeah, I wish I didn't have to,” Louis replied, and Harry gave a small smile. “But I have to be at the shop at eleven. You can come by if you want to and hang out, Liam will probably be there.”

Harry scrunched his nose up a tad. “No offense, but he's kind of weird.”

“Liam is not weird! He's just...a little different.”

Harry laughed and Louis marveled at the sound. “Okay. Um, I'll bring you lunch, is that okay?”

Louis smiled so big, heart swelling. “Yes, of course. But only if you want to.”

“Of course I want to, Lou.”

Harry got out of bed and stretched again before placing his hands on Louis' hips. He pulled him flush against him and their foreheads touched and Louis closed his eyes, feeling Harry press his lips against his own. He was right; his lips were a little bruised because they were sore as fuck.

After their little morning kiss Harry led Louis out of his room with his hand on the small of his back, just how Louis liked.

“I'll see you later, okay?” Harry said as they stood in the open doorway. 

“Okay. Bye, Harry,” Louis smiled, turning to walk outside.

“See ya, Lou.” He reached out and pinched Louis' ass, making Louis gasp and laugh as he walked to his car.

He turned one more time to look at Harry and was just blown away by how utterly beautiful he looked, standing in the doorway with a huge lopsided smile on his face as he watched Louis leave. The sun was shining on him perfectly, making his eyes bright green and the tips of his chocolate hair seemed golden.

Louis doesn't know what he did to have this angel brought into his life but he appreciates it very much. 

So now here he was, waiting for his bagel to cool off so he could put some Nutella on it. 

“When are you going to see him again?” Liam asked.

“He's bringing me lunch to the shop today,” Louis answered, grabbing a knife and dipping it into the Nutella jar.

“Ah, you know what that means, don't you?” Liam asked, stirring his coffee thoughtfully.

“No, what?”

“Nothing, he just really likes you, I guess,” Liam laughed at himself and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Louis with a bagel slathered in Nutella and wondering why he's even friends with him.

–

“So how did last night go?” Zayn asked Louis as he started sketching out someones ankle tattoo.

“Good,” Louis smiled, but he didn't elaborate this time. “He's bringing me lunch soon.”

“Oh is he? That's pretty cool.” Zayn just smiled, happy that Louis had found someone who didn't seem like a complete douchebag.

“Yeah, yeah, it is.”

Five minutes before the shop closed for their lunch break, Harry sauntered in carrying two big bags that Louis assumed was food. Zayn and Liam passed him on the way out to get their own lunch and greeted him like best mates.

“Hi,” Harry greeted him, smiling big as he was really happy to see Louis. 

“Hey.”

They stared at each other for a moment, just smiling at each other before Harry remembered the food in his hands.

“Oh, right, here's your lunch.” He handed one bag to Louis and kept the other. “I'm having lunch with you, by the way.”

He didn't ask if he could, he just stated that he was staying but Louis was more than okay with that.

“Fine with me. How much was it? I'll pay you back,” Louis said, reaching for his wallet. Harry's hand stopped Louis' from going any further.

“No,” Harry said firmly. “You don't have to pay me back.”

“You sure?” Louis asked because he's always been used to paying people back except for Liam and Zayn but that was because they're his best friends.

“Yep. Now let's eat because I haven't eaten anything at all today,” Harry told him as he began taking out the contents of his bag.

Harry had bought them Mexican food. In each bag there were three containers. One held nothing but rice, one held nothing but refried beans covered in melted cheese, and the third one was a huge chicken quesadilla that was stuffed with so much melted cheese and grilled chicken that it amazed Louis. It had melted cheese poured over it and Louis was very thankful that he was not lactose intolerant. 

“Wow, Harry, this must have cost a ton. Are you sure you don't--”

“No, I don't want your money, okay? I told you I'd bring you lunch. I offered. Why would I make you pay for that? Just eat before I shove it down your throat myself,” Harry threatened playfully, pointing a plastic fork at him.

“Okay, okay, sheesh. Don't get too violent,” He grinned and Harry returned it.

Louis locked the front doors so no one would come in while they ate. They settled behind the counter, food spread out in front of them. 

“You idiot, you forgot drinks,” Louis noticed.

“Oops.”

Louis went to their break room and opened their mini fridge. It was a good thing Zayn had restocked this. He pulled out two cans of Coke and returned to his seat beside Harry.

Usually Louis avoids watching people eat but Harry is so darn cute when he eats that Louis sneaks as many glances at him as he can. It's just the way his mouth moves and how his strong jaw flexes when he chews, and Louis really appreciates that he has nice table manners and chews with his mouth closed. He eats kind of slow, Louis' noticed, and he eats one piece of chicken at a time, looking around thoughtfully as he chews. He practically picked apart his quesadilla, and Louis noticed that he scraped most of the cheese off of it along with his beans.

“You don't like cheese or something?” he asked him as he took a sip of his Coke.

Harry made a face. “Not really. Um, it kinda—never mind.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“It's nothing,” Harry said, beginning to look uncomfortable.

“What is it?” Louis pressed.

“It makes my tummy hurt,” Harry frowned as he forcefully stabbed another piece of chicken. 

“Oh,” Louis tried his best not to laugh at Harry's adorable expression, but hiding his smirk was not happening.

“Yeah. Anyway, new topic.”

Louis swallowed a mouthful of rice and beans. “What do you wanna talk about?”

Harry shrugged, chewing on the plastic fork. “Dunno.”

“Well, think of something.”

“You think of something.”

“No, you.”

“Noo, you.”

Louis rolled his eyes, amused. “You're boring.”

Harry feigned a look of shock. “I am not! I bet I am the most interesting person you know.”

“Eh, Zayn might have you beat there.”

“Zayn has nothing on me,” Harry said confidently, making Louis laugh.

“Fine. But I want to know more about you,” Louis said, a little more seriously.

Harry picked at his food, transferring clumps of rice into the half eaten beans and stirring them together. “Like what?”

“Everything,” Louis responded, watching as Harry's electric green eyes turned to look at him. 

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

So for the rest of the lunch break Harry told Louis everything he wanted to know, like when his birthday was, what his favorite color was, that his mum was a paralegal, and that his favorite animal was cats, surprisingly.

“Cats? Really?”

“Yeah,” Harry laughed. “Why is that so shocking?”

“Dunno. Pegged you more as a hardcore animal kinda guy. Like, lions or tigers or bears or summat.”

Harry's grin remained. “I do like tigers that's why I got this tattoo of one on my--”

“On your side, yes, I've seen it,” Louis winked, and Harry actually blushed. 

“Right. Anyway, what is your favorite animal?”

“I can't believe we're asking each other our favorite animals,” Louis snorted. “But I like dogs and koalas.”

“Koalas? That's so random.” Harry threw his half eaten food containers back into the bag and asked Louis if he wanted him to throw his away. He took both of their bags and quickly dumped them in the dumpster out back before returning to sit beside Louis.

“Thank you so much for lunch,” Louis smiled. 

“No problem at all.”

Louis didn't want to seem nosey, but he really wanted to know what Harry was going to university to study for.

“Um, what were you studying in Uni before you, you know, dropped out?”

“Uni had never been a plan of mine,” Harry began. “I'd never wanted to go, mainly because I'm dumb as shit and barely made it through high school. That's why when I graduated my mom bought me my car, because it was a very big accomplishment for me, someone with the brains of a moose.”

Louis' hand found itself on top of Harry's. “You're not dumb as shit, Harry. Don't ever think like that. And, you just have to find what you're good at, and go from there.”

“That's the thing, though. The only thing I'm good at is painting and drawing, but my mum didn't want me to go to Uni and take classes for that. She thinks trying to make a career out of being an artist is a waste of time and I should try for something else. So, just to make her happy, I went against what I wanted and started taking classes to be a physiotherapist.”

Harry sighed, his hands had begun to play with Louis fingers absentmindedly, but Louis didn't mind. He enjoyed feeling Harry's touch.

“S'kinda out there, I know. Especially for me. I barely passed gym class and here I am taking classes to help people move better and shit. Um, it didn't work out, obviously, but I did try. But after I failed I just went ahead and dropped out because, I mean, what was the point in staying? I'd just have to start over and I didn't want to do that again, Louis, I really didn't. I just want to paint because it makes me happy and I don't have a lot in my life that really makes me happy. You understand me, don't you? No one else does. Not even my mum. I know my father wouldn't understand even if he did give a shit about me.” Harry sighed and Louis could see that Harry was really upset. 

The whole time Harry had been speaking, he could see the sadness in his eyes as he spoke. Louis hated it, felt absolutely cruddy and sorry for this sweet boy that only wants to be happy with his life but is having such a hard time with it. He just wants to do what he loves, which is painting, but he feels as though he's being restricted from it.

“I do, Harry, I do understand you. My mum didn't want me to be a tattoo artist, in fact, she is still mad at me for it. But I knew it was what made me happy, so I did it. Don't listen to the negativity from your mum or anyone else. Just do what makes you happy, regardless of what they think. Okay?”

Harry nodded, looking up at Louis and smiling just a hint. “Okay.”

“Now,” Louis said with much more exuberance in his voice. “What's your favorite movie?”

Harry chuckled and they continued talking, really getting to know each other. Louis learned that Harry's favorite movie, much to Louis' displeasure, was Wayne's World. He wondered how Harry could love such an awful movie but then again, he was Harry. He found out that Harry used to like girls before deciding that, after his first time with one, he didn't like them anymore. 

“What?!” Louis exclaimed. “You mean, you...you had sex with her and you didn't like it at all?”

Harry shook his head, nose scrunching up. “I mean, it felt pretty nice, I guess, but like, it just didn't feel right, ya know? Just something was missing, I guess.”

“But how can you just be attracted to a girl and have sex with her then just decide you like guys?”

“Well, it was my first time, and I was only sixteen, so, like, my hormones were all over the place and she started getting handsy so I just went with it. But let me tell you, it was a messy process and I don't know if it's like that with all girls or just her but uh, I couldn't get, like, turned on after that so I pretty much knew that I was done with girls. It's really weird, actually, how it happened. But after that I started to really become attracted to guys. I just looked at them in ways I had looked at girls, and then the next thing I know, I'm drunk at my best mates house fucking him. That was when I was seventeen, and so far, he's the only guy I've ever fucked.”

That little tidbit of information actually surprised Louis. Harry does look quite badass and tough so he had sort of expected Harry to have shagged a lot of people, but finding out that he's only had sex with one guy is pretty shocking to him.

 

Louis swallowed. “Wow, okay, okay. Um, how many times have you guys fucked?”

 

Harry wasn't shy to answer at all. “Well I'm almost nineteen so, let's see. At least over twenty times, I think, but I'm not sure.”

Louis' eyes widened. “Were you guys dating?”

“Nah, not really. We just liked to shag each other occasionally. D'you remember the night I came into the shop demanding a tattoo?” he asked, drawing unknown patterns on Louis' palm with his fingertip.

“Yeah.” And how could he forget? It was the night he felt unbelievably attracted to Harry but was put off by his arrogant demeanor.

“Well, I know I acted like a rude prick, so sorry about that.”

“S'okay,” Louis smiled.

“I just really wanted a tattoo done by you. Anyway, remember the blonde who came in with me? He had black studs in his ears?”

Louis thought for a second before he remembered a blonde boy with bright blue eyes and lots of tattoos sitting in the floor with another one of Harry's friends.

“Yeah, I do.”

“That was him,” he said, looking up at Louis. 

“Who?”

“The guy I'd been shagging.”

“Oh.” Louis didn't know what to feel, really, besides jealousy because that guy had been Harry's first time with a guy and Louis' knows your first time is always special and you never forget it. He would've loved to have been Harry's first, but life sucks, ya know.

Harry's large hand encompassed Louis' smaller one, gripping it tightly. Louis looked up at Harry, who was looking at him closely.

“But don't worry, we're not doing that anymore. I promise.”

Louis nodded. He wanted to ask when the last time was for them but he kept his mouth shut.

“Anyway, yeah, so that's that.”

“Wait, um, what did your mom say when you came out?” Louis asked, genuinely curious because his own mother had trouble with accepting it but she's okay with it now.

Harry's face flashed with emotion so quickly that Louis didn't have time to decipher it.

He turned away from Louis but kept their hands interlocked. “She...she doesn't know.”

Louis' eyes widened. His mother had no idea?

 

“Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I...” he had no words really, because he just assumed that Harry had come out already.

“I-I can't tell her, Lou. She isn't homophobic at all, but I just can't tell her. She's just always dealing with my shit because all I do is fuck things up and she's always having to get me out of legal trouble and she's just...” Harry shook his head sadly, and Louis saw that Harry's eyes were glossy.

He didn't take Harry as one to cry in front of others but he just kept on surprising him. “Don't cry, it's okay, it's going to be okay.”

“I know she's not happy and I know it's all my fault. I've made her tired and I hate myself for it. Here I am, almost nineteen years old and I still live with my mum and I don't even have a job, I'm a stupid college drop out who can't do anything good besides color pictures!”

Harry was getting very, very upset and it was breaking Louis' heart. He could see that Harry had some issues and he wanted so much to fix them. It seemed like most of Harry's issues had to do with him as a person, and Louis hated that Harry thought so lowly of himself. He had no self-esteem whatsoever and he really thought he was 'dumb as shit'. Louis would do everything in his power to make Harry realize that he was worth so much more than he gave himself credit for and he was just so important to Louis already and he wanted Harry to know that.

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes, even though no tears had managed to escape. He looked tired, Louis noticed for the first time today. He had bags underneath his eyes, which the whites of were still a little red. 

“Harry?”

Harry didn't respond but Louis knew he was listening. He squeezed Harry's hand to let him know that he cared.

“Don't ever say you're stupid, or dumb as shit, ever again, do you hear me?” Louis began, voice low but as serious as a heart attack.

Harry began to protest but Louis stopped him. “Hush. Listen to me. You are not stupid. You are not dumb as shit. And you do not have the brains of a moose. I know I haven't known you very long, but I can still see how intelligent you are. So what if math or science or physiotherapy isn't your thing? Doesn't make you stupid. It's just not your thing. Art is what you're good at, that's just the talent that you were blessed with. Everyone is good at something in their lives. And do you know how many people would love to be able to 'color a picture' like you? A ton. I'd love to be able to sit down with a bunch of different paintbrushes and colors and just paint whatever I see in my mind. But I can't. Hell, my stick figures don't even look like stick figures.”

Harry let out broken chuckle at that, and Louis smiled before continuing.

“But you can, Harry. You can paint whatever the hell your mind comes up with whenever you want. That is such a great talent to have. You're good at something, no, you're amazing at something. You know you can use your talent for good? You can paint pictures for sick children in hospitals. You can paint them whatever they want to see, you can sell paintings for charity and raise money for cancer research. You can do a lot of things, Harry, that other people can't do. And, I just want you to know that. I just want you to know that you are not dumb, and I think so much of you already as a person.”

Harry is staring at Louis now, listening to him ramble on and on about what he thinks of Harry. He's having a hard time not grabbing Louis' face and kissing him so hard it hurts because he just wants to hear Louis' voice tell him he's worth something.

“You've been so good to me the past two weeks, you know that? We've only hung out a few times but those few times were great and I couldn't have asked for anything better. That date at the art gallery? Best date I have ever been on, I shit you not. You are smart, Harry, because you knew I'd enjoy an art gallery because I am a tattoo artist. You're smarter than you think, and I don't like it when you tear yourself down. You are so, so amazing and I want you to see that. Okay? Don't ever think so lowly of yourself again.”

Harry nodded, sad that Louis had finished talking. He didn't think he could ever love hearing someone like Louis talk so highly of him. It almost made him feel like he really was worth something and wasn't dumb as shit. But he's been thinking so lowly of himself for so long that it wasn't that easy to just forget everything he's ever established about himself. 

He knows his mum loves him; she loves him more than anything, she tells him that every day of his life, even when he's fighting mad and cussing her out and breaking her things. It's his father that fucked him up. It's his fault he can't resist breaking the rules and doing things he shouldn't. It's his fault he enjoys being drunk and his fault he'd rather be high most of the time. 

For some, having the love of just your mother may be enough, but for Harry, it wasn't. Maybe it was because his father had once loved him just like his mother had. Just like he was supposed to love his son. But as Harry got older his father just began changing and coming home late and treating his mum like shit. He treated Harry like shit, too, and Harry couldn't understand why. He didn't know why his father had went from being a loving, caring dad who played ball with him everyday when he got off work to becoming a monster who tore down everyone he had once loved. 

It just ruined Harry, in a way. He didn't think that love could just stop. He didn't think love could just vanish and never be felt again. But that's what happened with his father. He stopped loving his mum, stopped loving Harry, and then he left. Harry hasn't seen him since he was twelve years old. It's been rough growing up but Harry thinks he's done alright for who he is.

“I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, like, turn this into a therapy session or whatever,” Louis said, and Harry chuckled softly, still feeling a little down at everything he's remembering.

“It's okay. I...I feel better now.” Harry did feel a little bit better than before but he knew that Louis still didn't know the half of it and he didn't know if Louis would ever know or understand what his life is like.

“I'm glad. Is there anything else you want to talk about?” Louis asked, thumb brushing over Harry's hand softly, comfortingly.

“No.” He swallowed thickly before making up his mind. Louis just proved that he was way too good for Harry. Here's Harry, emotionally fucked up and a good for nothing troublemaker with self-issues so deeply embedded inside him he didn't think they'd ever fade away. Why would he keep seeing Louis and making him deal with the baggage that he carried with him? He didn't want to make Louis feel obligated to stay with him in any way, he didn't want Louis to know about his father and fucked up childhood because it was so embarrassing and he knows that Louis probably had a great one. He didn't want Louis to feel sorry for him and feel like he needed to protect him. He'd been so sure that nothing would ever get in the way of him and Louis if he could help it, but of course, here he is fucking it up himself. 

So, Harry stood up, heart heavy and mind whirling with his troubled thoughts, and Louis stood up with him.

“I need to go,” Harry told him, not making eye contact for he couldn't bear to see those perfect, wide blue eyes staring at him in confusion and probably sadness like they had been the whole time he'd spoken to him. 

“What, no, you don't have to go. Stay with me a little longer. Please?” Louis begged, still not letting go of Harry's warm hand. He really felt a little bit closer to Harry after their little heart to heart. Granted, Harry still didn't know much about Louis because Louis had wanted to know more about Harry instead. He didn't want Harry to leave, he wanted to stay with him and enjoy his company.

Louis could see that Harry wasn't acting as he usually was; joking, pervy, and he wasn't smiling. He knew that Harry was upset, and Louis had tried his best to make him see how special he was. But Louis was no therapist, so who knows how much of his speech Harry had actually believed.

He knew that Harry's issues probably went a lot further than he let on and Louis desperately wanted to know what they were so he could fix them, but he was patient enough to let Harry tell him on his own time. If he ever wanted to, that is. He doesn't know why Harry is the way he is, but he knows something made him that way. It had to be something that meant a lot to Harry to fuck him up in such an emotional way, in such a way that saddened his heart and made him believe he was no good. 

Harry shook his head. Louis frowned as Harry gently removed his hand from Louis'. Louis' hand fell back against his thigh, and Louis' hated how empty and cold his hand felt without Harry's. 

“I'm sorry. Bye, Lou.” Harry couldn't even look at Louis because he didn't want to see the sadness in his eyes, didn't want to know how much him leaving so suddenly was going to hurt him.

He knows how much it hurts for someone to just leave you so suddenly, but he's beginning to think now that everyone has a good reason for leaving, even if it does hurt others.

“Harry, wait!” Louis couldn't stop Harry, though, as he was already outside (the door is only locked from the outside) and getting into a silver car. Louis didn't recognize the car but he figures he must've rented it or something until his car gets repaired.

Harry never once looked at Louis again, he just pulled away and drove off, leaving Louis standing there in utter confusion.

What the hell just happened? One minute they're sitting there eating Mexican food and talking and laughing then the next they're talking about some pretty heavy stuff and then Harry's gone. He prays to God that it isn't the last time he sees Harry. He doesn't think he'll be able to handle that. He knows where Harry lives now so if it comes down to it he will just stop by and visit him himself.

He sighs and bangs his head against the glass door. He sees Liam and Zayn pulling into the parking lot and unlocks the glass doors so they can come in.

Harry's unfinished Coke is still sitting on the counter beside his own, and he quickly grabs them and throws them in the trash, not caring that he now has a trash can half full of soda.

 

“Hey, mate!” Liam said as they walked in. They were each holding a cup from some smoothie place a few blocks away and Louis wonders if they just had smoothies for lunch because he's certain smoothie shops don't sell food.

“Hey,” he responded, less enthusiastic.

They looked around the shop. “Did Harry come by?” Zayn asked, chewing on the end of his straw. Louis didn't miss the way Liam watched Zayn and he wondered if anything was secretly going on between the two.

“Um, yeah, he left just before you got here actually.” Louis told them, trying his best to seem okay after the boy he cares so much about just walked out with no real explanation.

“Oh. Cool.” 

“Yeah.”

“He didn't want to hang around today?” Liam asked, making that obnoxious slurping sound with his straw.

“He, uh, he had things—no, I guess he didn't.” Louis answered, suddenly interested in his short fingernails. 

“Oh,” Zayn said. Louis knows Liam and Zayn were looking at each other in confusion. They probably knew something wasn't right and he hoped they knew better than to bring it up.

“Um, well I'm going to help Li study for a little until my next client.” Liam led Zayn to his usual tattooing room and then it was just Louis again left in silence.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Everything had been going fine, great even, then it all just went downhill. He knows that he doesn't know exactly what is going through Harry's mind, but he wants to. He needs to know, so he can help Harry with believing that he's worth more than he thinks.

He does not know what Harry has had to grow up with and endure, he doesn't know why Harry just left the shop on the brink of a breakdown. But he wants to. 

It breaks his heart knowing that Harry doesn't see how wonderful he is, and it breaks his heart knowing that Harry had to go through not so good things that have shaped him to be this way.

The way Harry's eyes changed from happy to sad haunted Louis as he remembered Harry leaving the shop. He doesn't know if he should text or call him, or go and see him. He hopes that Harry isn't pushing him away, he hopes that Harry isn't going to stop talking to him and wanting to hang out with him. 

All of Louis' relationships never last, but he wasn't even in a relationship with Harry and he fears they're already finished. He wants nothing more than to leave work now, go find Harry, and just...comfort him, like hold him and tell him everything good about him.

But Louis knows that their after lunch rush is about to hit, which is when most people make appointments and most of their clients appointments are after lunch and later. He knows he can't leave and leave all of the work to Zayn. Zayn will be pissed. 

Louis decides that he'll just check on him throughout the day. He doesn't really expect a text back or for him to answer the phone but he wants Harry to know that he cares about him. He'll go see him tomorrow during his lunch break if he doesn't hear from him at all and then they can finish talking.

But something tells Louis that it just won't be that easy. 

 

_"Harry,_

_I hope youre okay. Can you let me know if youre home and ok? Please? I dont want you to be upset, it kills me...talk to me, please..._

_-lou."_

Louis sends the useless text, locking his phone and staring down at the black screen, knowing that it won't be lighting up with a reply from Harry any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think???? Thoughts? Opinions?? The next update may take me a few days because I need to sort out of my ideas and figure out how I'm going to use them. I hope this chapter wasn't too ehhh.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6! I hope you like it! :)

 

-

 

Another Friday night at the shop was in the books, and now Louis was back in his apartment, shoulders sagging. He immediately went into the kitchen to start a pot of tea but sighed in relief when he saw that Liam had already made a pot, which was still steaming.

 

"Lou? That you?" Liam's tired voice sounded from around the corner before he appeared in the kitchen, clad in only plaid pajama bottoms.

 

"Who else would it be?" Louis muttered as he poured some milk into his tea. Most of the time he'd drink coffee but tea always relaxed him on late nights like these when nothing was going his way.

 

"You're in a bad mood, I see," Liam said, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

 

Any other time Louis would have ogled that perfectly sculpted body but tonight his mind was occupied with other things. He hasn't heard from Harry since he left the shop the day they had lunch. Is Louis worried? Yeah, he is. He knows that Harry is capable of taking care of himself; he was doing fine before he met Louis.

 

Harry hasn't answered his calls or replied to any of his text messages. He's went by his house a few times and his car is never there, instead there is a black Range Rover that he assumes is his mothers car and then other times no one is there and the house is completely dark.

 

He doesn't know if Harry has maybe moved off somewhere or if he's staying with a friend for a few days or what. He almost went and knocked on the door just to see his mum and see if she would know anything. He'd say he's just a friend, of course, so she wouldn't think it's weird.

 

"Yeah, well, when am I not?" Louis brought his cup to his lips and took a small sip, letting the warm liquid soothe his throat. It was getting even colder outside, if that was possible, but it was the 31st of January and normally February was one of their coldest months.

 

Liam shrugged. "Hard night?"

 

Louis loved Liam, really, he did, but sometimes he wished that he would just back off and leave him alone and just let him breathe. He's just trying to be a good friend, Louis knows that, but he's so overwhelming sometimes.

 

"Yeah. I guess."

 

"Oh, well, um, can I ask you something?" Liam asked hesitantly, biting his bottom lip.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Uh, okay, so I know you and Harry kind of had a thing going on, but Louis, is he...well, is he really worth this?"

 

Louis' eyes met Liam's worried brown ones. "What do you mean?"

 

Liam flapped his hands as he tried to explain. "Like, _this_. You've been so mopey lately since Harry's vanished and he seems like he really has a lot of issues and I just...I don't know, Louis, is he really worth putting up with? Do you really want to have to deal with his random mood swings and stuff? And, like, are you even sure you'll see him again? He seems to have just disappeared and like, what if he doesn't want you around anymore? Zayn and I were talking about it and--"

 

Louis didn't want to hear anymore of this utter bullshit spew from Liam's mouth any longer. He tossed his half empty cup of tea into the sink with a loud clang, making Liam jump, and angrily walked past him, jaw clenched tightly. He kept his fists balled up just to let Liam know not to come after him and try to finish what he was saying because he was not having any of it.

 

Yes, Liam was a great best friend who only wanted the best for him but there were instances like this where Louis just wanted to slap him and kick him out for a good hour or two. He slammed his bedroom door and stripped off his clothes before jumping in the shower, trying to calm down.

 

When he was done with his shower he crawled into bed in nothing but his boxers and turned his TV on, turning it to a channel with a black screen that played soft, calming guitar music, much like Ed Sheeran. He knew it was a waste of time but he checked his phone anyway, feeling sort of stupid as he glanced at his recent calls list.

 

The entire list was just 'Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry'. If he went to his and Harry's text messages it was just a bunch of blue boxes and no grey boxes in reply.

 

He sighed and locked it, placing it on his nightstand. There was no need to set an alarm because tomorrow was a Saturday and the shop wasn't open. He knew that was probably really stupid not to have a tattoo shop open on the weekends but he didn't care. He just needed a couple of days to himself sometimes that didn't involve injecting ink into peoples skin.

 

He knew that Liam meant well but sometimes he just pissed Louis off. He wondered if any of that were true though. What if Harry really didn't want him around anymore? He really, really doubts thats the case because he could tell by the way Harry looked at him at just how interested in him he was. He really didn't think that Harry wanted to just leave him either.

 

But why wouldn't he answer Louis? Why was he ignoring him? Why had he just left the other day? Louis couldn't figure it out and he wished he knew. He knew that Harry was struggling with things in his life, especially after what Harry told him, he could see it in his eyes how much he struggled with. But that didn't make him like Harry any less. He still wanted to know more about him and he just wanted to make Harry happy, especially now because he knew that Harry wasn't the happiest.

 

He curled up and pulled the blanket over his naked body, furrowing his face into the soft pillow. He hopes that when he wakes in the morning there will be a text from Harry or a missed call.

-

 

Just like he expected, there was no missed calls from Harry and no texts either. It was past ten-thirty in the morning now and although that might be early for some it was late for Louis.

 

He got up and walked straight into the living room, not caring that he was only wearing boxers. Liam was fully dressed, sitting on the couch with his books spread out in front of him on the coffee table.

 

"Morning," he said without looking up. He adjusted his black rimmed glasses as he peered closer at a piece of paper he was holding.

 

"Morning," Louis replied dully, flopping down on the couch beside him. "What are you working on?"

 

"Biochemistry."

 

Louis peered over at the pieces of scribbled on paper and the highlighted textbook. "Oh. What is that? Like, biology and chemistry mixed together?"

 

Liam just chuckled in amusement. "Something like that."

 

Louis could tell that Liam was busy and didn't want to be bothered but he'd never tell Louis to leave him alone. "Okay, I'm gonna make breakfast. Want anything?"

 

"Nah, I picked up something when I went out this morning to buy more paper and new highlighters. But thanks."

 

Louis just hummed and continued into the kitchen, staring into their empty fridge and cabinets. There was really nothing to eat and he kind of wished Liam had brought back something for him.

 

So he just settled on a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. He wasn't really that hungry anyway.

 

At about 12:30, after he had sat in his room and watched pointless television and Liam had studied his brains out, he came into Louis' room holding up his phone.

 

"Zayn just called, said there's going to be a, and I quote, "super wicked sick party tonight" and he wants us to come. Whaddya say?" Liam looked a little too excited at the mention of a party but Louis thinks that the stress of school probably gets to him a lot and he feels the need to let go a little.

 

"Sure. I'll go. What time?"

 

"Starts at 9. I'll tell him we're going."

 

Liam left, quickly typing a response on his phone and Louis went back to watching boring reality TV. He grabbed his phone and typed out a text to Harry before overanalyzing it and erasing it completely.

 

All he's done this week is worry constantly about Harry and he's moped around a lot but he thinks that a party tonight is what he needs, just to get his mind off things and loosen up and have a little fun.

 

-

 

At 8:30 he was freshly shaven and dressed and ready to go but Liam was still in his bedroom trying to figure out what to wear.

 

Louis has never seen him so frantic before and its quite amusing. "Liam, man, it's just a house party, it's not really a big deal what you wear."

 

Louis himself was fine with wearing a black and white 'kissing is cool' t-shirt with a jacket over it and his usual skinny jeans and Vans. He hadn't really done much to his hair except put a grey beanie over it, as usual. 

 

"But it is, Lou! I mean, like, I know it doesn't really matter, but to me it does. I just...I have to look nice, okay?" Liam held up a sweater but then threw it across the room. "Oh, I have nothing to wear! I can't go! But I have to go!" Louis chuckled at Liam talking to himself so he took it upon himself to find something for Liam.

 

Ten minutes later and Liam was dressed in a tight white t-shirt with his black motorcycle jacket, a beautiful, ass enhancing pair of ripped jeans, and black boots.

 

Liam observed himself in the mirror with an impressed nod. "Not bad, Lou, not bad. Maybe you should just be my personal stylist from now for things like this."

 

"Well, you've always helped me so, it's the least I could do. Still don't know why it's so important to look good for a house party though," Louis muttered as he led Liam out of his room.

 

"Because, Lou," Liam sighed. "It-It just is. I can't explain it but--"

 

"You like Zayn, don't you?" Louis blurted, a smug grin on his face. Of course. It all made sense now. The way he'd been spending more time with Zayn lately, how he'd watched him suck on his smoothie straw a few days ago, and now he was super focused on looking super good for a stupid house party.

 

Liam's cheeks were bright red and he immediately avoided Louis' gaze. "W-what? N-no, of course not! I don't like Zayn, what are you even talking about?!" He stuttered nervously and that pretty much gave it away.

 

"Ahh, save it, Payne. I saw the way you looked at him the other day at the shop and I got a little suspicious. But after this whole wardrobe catastrophe it all makes sense."

 

Liam sighed in defeat, his cover blown. "Fuck. Yeah, okay, yeah, I do, okay, I do like Zayn, and just, shit, Lou, I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

 

He dropped down onto the sofa, face in his hands. Louis sat down beside him and rubbed his back soothingly. He knew that dealing with your sexuality could be hard sometimes, and he knew that for Liam it was a big deal.

 

"Oh, bud, it's okay. It's okay to feel this way about Zayn, I promise, don't feel bad."

 

Liam shook his head, looking up at Louis with glossy eyes. "I know it is, I just don't know what I'm doing, Lou! I've never, ever felt like this about someone, much less a guy! Who just happens to be a close friend! What do I do, Lou?"

 

"Just...just be normal with him okay? And if he feels the same then I'm sure maybe you'll both figure out you have the same feelings for each other and then you can go from there."

 

Honestly, Louis didn't have a clue what to tell Liam. What do you tell your best friend who's just discovered they're gay and likes their best friend?

 

"I'm so confused, I mean, I've always liked girls, you know that, and now I'm just so attracted to Zayn and I don't know why! I mean I know why, he's amazing, and so kind and sweet and funny, and oh God, is he attractive but...why? Why do I feel like this all of a sudden? I've known him for years." Liam hadn't let any tears escape, he's managed to suppress them.

 

"I don't know, Li, I don't know. Maybe you've just opened up more to the idea of him and now you just realize how great he is and you're attracted to him, and that's okay. It is perfectly okay. I guess, the only thing you can do now is hope he feels the same way."

 

Liam nodded. "I hope he does," he whispered. "I've never felt like this before. But what if it ruins our friendship? I don't want to lose him."

 

"I'm sure that won't happen. Just...let's just go enjoy the night, okay? Be the same with Zayn as you normally would, alright?"

 

Liam nodded. "Okay."

 

Louis ended up driving but that was okay. Liam was a grandpa when it came to driving.

 

Liam gave Louis directions that Zayn had sent him and he realized that the house was close to where Harry lived. He even had to drive past Harry's house to get there. Harry's house was dark with only his mum's car in the driveway.

 

He chewed on his cheek as he drove, wondering where it is that Harry has gone.

 

They found the two story house, which was already booming with loud music and overflowing with all sorts of people. He parked his car a little ways down the street. He made sure to lock his doors before they approached the house.

 

They stepped tentatively into the house, unsure of who's house this was.

 

"Drinks are in the kitchen!" A guy called to them as he passed, seeing that they were new arrivals.

 

So they made their way around the house, searching for the kitchen. It wasn't hard to find, it was just down the hall past the living room, which was crowded with so many bodies.

 

Stepping into the kitchen, they spotted Zayn standing by a keg filling his red cup.

 

"Hey!" he smiled as he saw them coming near. "Get a drink and then we need to go check out the girls." He winked at Liam as he nudged him.

 

Liam smiled back and Louis could see how uncomfortable he was and the little bit of disappointment in his eyes. He patted Liam on the back comfortingly before they filled their cups.

 

Zayn and Liam went off to 'check out the girls' and Louis stayed behind in the kitchen, chugging his beer and looking around, bored. He honestly didn't know why he didn't just join those two and help them look for girls instead of standing here in this random ass kitchen by himself.

 

"Parties aren't your thing, are they?" Louis turned around at the thick Irish accent to see a blue eyed blonde with black studs and many tattoos grinning back at him. "Ya look proper bored."

 

"Oh, uh," Louis really didn't know what to say. "Not bored, just my friends ran off and I don't know anyone else here."

 

"Ah, I see, I see. I'm Niall," he said, holding out his hand.

 

"Louis," he replied, shaking his hand.

 

"Oh, don't you own that tattoo shop, uh, what is called? High Voltage or summat?"

 

"Strong Voltage," Louis corrected. "Shit name, I know."

 

"Nah, bro, it's cool, it's cool. Been meaning to come by and get a tat soon, but I've been kinda busy lately."

 

"Ah," Louis nodded, not really caring.

 

"Yeah. How much do you charge?"

 

"Depends. 50 and up, usually. Depends on size, placement, and colors."

 

"Not bad, not bad. You did a tat on one of my best mates a few weeks back."

 

"Did I?"

 

"Yeah, he got an anchor on his wrist, I think."

 

Then it hits him. This guy, Niall, it's him. The one Harry had been sleeping with before he met Louis. This was the guy who'd gotten to experience Harry's first time with a guy and all that.

 

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I know who you're talking about. It was Harry, um, Styles, right?" Louis smiled, suddenly more interested in what this guy had to say.

 

"Yeh! That's the one. It was a pretty sick tattoo, bro, you're pretty good. Now I can see why he wanted a tattoo by you so bad."

 

Louis tried to hide his grin as Niall smiled back at him, and Louis just waved it off. "Ah I'm not that great. I do anchors all the time, no biggie. You should come by Monday and I'll see what I can do for you," he offered.

 

"Sure, sounds great. Thanks, mate."

 

"No problem."

 

Louis doesn't want to sound nosey or anything but he's dying to ask Niall if he knows where Harry is. They are best friends so it would make sense if he knew.

 

"Hey, uh, so, is Harry here tonight?" Louis asked, trying to sound casual.

 

Niall looked around him but turned back to Louis with a shrug. "Yeah, I reckon he still is, but I don't know where he's gone off to. Last place I saw him was in my room upstairs." Niall winked at Louis and Louis felt jealousy surge through him suddenly.

 

What? Did he mean what Louis thinks he means? Surely not... Surely Harry wouldn't just up and leave Louis and forget about him completely and go back to fucking his best friend like he had never felt anything for Louis?! He couldn't...

 

"Oh," Louis forced a laugh. "Right, right. So this is your house?"

 

"Yeah," Niall looked around the messy kitchen. "Well, it's me parents but they're outta town until Monday, so."

 

"Oh, gotcha. You just throw parties for the heck of it, then?"

 

"Oh, well sometimes, but I threw this one for Harry's birthday," Niall said, refilling his cup.

 

Louis stiffened. He'd totally forgotten today was Harry's birthday. He was twenty now. Whether he responded to Louis' texts or not he still could've wished him a happy birthday.

 

"Oh, okay, was it today?" Louis decided to play dumb, but he didn't know how much Niall knew of him and Harry.

 

"Yeah, it was. He hasn't been in the best of spirits lately so I figured this would be good for him."

 

Louis already knew why Harry wouldn't be in the best of moods lately so he didn't ask about it. "Oh, right, right."

 

"If you want I can go find him for you."

 

"Nah, that's fine."

 

"Alright, well, I need to go make sure no one is stealing anything, see ya 'round?" Niall smiled and waved and Louis returned his smile with a short nod as he left the kitchen.

 

He finished his drink and threw the cup away, well, placed it in a pile of empty red cups overflowing from a trash can, and went to find Harry.

 

-

 

After fighting his way through mass after mass of sweaty bodies in this house, he finally stopped looking for Harry and slumped back against the wall with a sigh.

 

He's looked everywhere in this house but Harry is nowhere. He wonders if he's already left and went home...maybe he should go check his house. Except he can't because Liam rode with him to the party. He's sure Zayn could take him back to the apartment but Zayn is probably drunk out of his mind.

 

Louis felt a little buzzed but not drunk since the alcohol wasn't that strong. He pushed himself off the wall and decided that he'd try upstairs one more time. The stairs creaked with each step he took as he avoided the couples stuck together on the stairs.

 

He didn't really feel comfortable looking through the bedrooms on this floor but when he got to a door that had stickers stuck on the outside of it he figured it was Niall's room and after all, that had been the last place Niall had seen him, so he slowly turned the knob, making sure no one was watching him, before pushing the door open slowly and stepping inside.

 

The room was dark except for a small lamp beside the bed. It made the room have a soft, cozy glow and showed Louis that there was no one in the room at all. The bed was unmade and Louis swallowed his jealousy as he thought about what could've happened on that bed hours before.

 

He stepped further into the room, eyes locked on a familiar red flannel thrown carelessly over a desk chair. That was definitely Harry's. He turned to face the sliding glass doors that led to the small balcony outside Niall's room. He walked over and looked out, eyes falling on a pair of brown boots propped up on the railing of the balcony, ankles crossed over the other.

 

Harry.

 

Louis took a deep breath, wondering if he should even attempt to speak to Harry after he's been avoiding him all week. Will he still ignore him now that they're face to face? Will he be angry? Will he want to see him or even talk to him at all? Louis can only hope for the best as he slides the door open and steps out onto the wooden floor of the balcony, shutting the doors behind him.

 

Harry is sitting in a metal chair, leaned back where his head is thrown back over the back of the chair, eyes closed, and his legs are propped up. His hands are clasped in his lap and he's completely still and unaware of Louis' presence.

 

For a minute Louis just watches him sleep, chest moving rhythmically and steadily. He looks so peaceful and he's relaxed, he doesn't look tensed or anything.

 

He sits down in the chair beside him and curls up, just watching him but then he realizes just how cold it is outside and Harry isn't wearing a jacket. He has a thin black v-neck on and Louis can see the tinge of blue on his lips and the chill bumps on his skin.

 

He can't just let Harry keep lying here freezing while he sleeps, and throwing his flannel over him won't help anything; he'll still be cold. He has to wake him.

 

He gently shakes Harry's shoulder but nothing happens. "Harry," he whispers but the boy doesn't budge.

 

He sighs and places his hand on his cheek, thumb running over the cool, smooth skin. Harry jerks suddenly, the heat from Louis' hand must've jolted him awake. His eyes open and he looks around wildly before they settle on Louis' chest, slowly rising until they met Louis' wide blue eyes.

 

Louis sees him swallow thickly, his green eyes wide in shock. Louis decides that he doesn't need to be a prick to Harry, he should never have to be, so he treats him like he always should, with the tender, kindness that Harry deserves.

 

"Hi."

 

Harry just stares at him, mouth open. "Lou."

 

Louis lets a smile creep onto his face, settling back into his chair. "Miss me?"

 

Harry looked so surprised to see Louis, like he'd forgotten he'd ever existed. "Y-yeah, I...how did you...why are you here?"

 

Louis was surprised that Harry had admitted to missing him, he didn't think it would be that easy. But then he noticed how Harry's words were slurring. He was drunk. No surprise there. It was a party after all.

 

"Doesn't matter. I'm here now," he said softly, watching Harry's eyes soften, seeing him relax back into the chair, watching Louis closely as if he was afraid he'd suddenly vanish.

 

"Why are you sitting out here all alone in the cold?" Louis asked tenderly.

 

Harry held up his arms, as if he were just realizing he had no jacket on to keep him warm. He shook his head, folding his arms up close to his chest. "'m cold," he whimpered, and Louis couldn't stand one more minute out here knowing that Harry was cold so he stood and held out his hand for Harry to take.

 

"C'mon let's go inside, it's warm," Louis said gently, coaxing Harry to take his hand.

 

Harry took it hesitantly and Louis pulled him to his feet. He was wobbily and could barely stand so Louis put Harry's arm over his shoulders, holding him around the waist and grasping Harry's hand as he led him back into Niall's room.

 

Harry plopped down onto the bed in a sitting position, rubbing his cold arms for warmth. Louis handed him his flannel. "Here, put this on."

 

Harry obeyed but had trouble getting his arms through the sleeves so Louis had to help him pull them down to his hands. Harry whined when Louis wouldn't let him roll them up to his elbows.

 

"No, Harry, you're freezing and you need to warm up. Christ, how long had you even been out there?" Louis asked worriedly as he felt the ice cold skin of Harry's arms. "Just...just lay back in Niall's bed and sleep so you can get warm, okay?"

 

Louis didn't think Niall would particularly mind if Harry slept in his bed, he seemed rather proud to have announced that he and Harry had made proper use of it earlier. Which, Louis thinks, he shouldn't assume that something really did happen even if Niall said it.

 

"No!" Harry shouted, catching Louis off guard and making him jump.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Don't wanna sleep in his bed, no."

 

"Okay, do you want me to take you home, then?" Louis didn't miss the way Harry said 'his' bed. Had something gone wrong in their friendship? Had Niall lied when he implied that he and Harry had done something here earlier?

 

Harry shook his head slowly, arms wrapped around his body, shaking slightly. "No."

 

"Where do you want to go, love?" Louis asked softly and patiently.

 

"With you," he whispered back, midnight green eyes meeting Louis' crystal blue. "C-can I?"

 

Louis was overwhelmed with warmness and the sudden urge to wrap Harry in his arms and squeeze him tightly. "Of course, Harry."

 

Harry showed a faint smile before grabbing Louis' hand and standing. Louis had to lead Harry carefully down the stairs, which was a very tedious task. He stumbled a few times and nearly fell but they managed to get to the bottom of the steps.

 

Much to Louis' relief he saw Liam standing by the door. "Liam, hey, ready to leave?" he asked him, relishing in the way Harry's body was leaning into him for support.

 

"Yeah," Liam croaked, and Louis noticed how red Liam's eyes were. "Let's go."

 

Liam volunteered to help Louis get Harry to their car. After getting him inside, with only one bump to Harry's head from the car roof, they buckled him in and got inside, driving back to the apartment.

 

Louis glanced at Liam every once in a while but he was still and silent. Something must have happened with Zayn.

 

"You alright?" Louis asked quietly.

 

Liam nodded, eyes focused on his hands in his lap.

 

They pulled up at the apartments, double teaming once again to get Harry up the flight of stairs and to their apartment.

 

"So many s-stairs t-tonight," Harry hiccuped. "Feel like I'm on the...the s-stairway to H-heaven."

 

Louis rolled his eyes, unable to hide his grin as Harry giggled to himself. Liam didn't do anything though, he was completely stone faced as Louis unlocked the door and let them into the apartment.

 

They got Harry into Louis' room where he flopped back onto the bed.

 

"Thanks, Li."

 

Liam nodded and turned to leave.

 

"You sure you're alright?" Louis tried again but Liam just shrugged.

 

"'m fine, I guess. We can talk tomorrow when he leaves," Liam said quietly, gesturing to Harry's splayed out body.

 

Louis nodded. "Definitely. Goodnight, Li."

 

"Night."

 

Louis hated the heartbroken look in Liam's eyes, hated the slump of his shoulders, hated the miserable tone in his voice. He hated to see Liam sad, period. He knows it is because of Zayn, it has to be. There isn't a lot that makes Liam upset like that. Liam definitely deserves to be happy, always.

 

Louis turned back to the delirious, drunk boy laying on his unmade bed.

 

"Harry?" Louis whispered, thinking he had fallen asleep again.

 

"Yes?" came his rough response.

 

"Just making sure you weren't asleep."

 

Harry began to sit up, struggling in the process before Louis grabbed his hand and tugged him upright.

 

They stared at each other for awhile, so close, noses nearly touching, green and blue burning into each other, breath fanning across their faces. Harry reeked of alcohol and his hair was messy and his eyes were bright and his fucking arms were still cold as everything.

 

"'m so cold, Lou," Harry whined, bottom lip trembling, eyes glossy. "So, so cold."

 

Once again, Louis' heart broke as he saw that hurt and sadness deeply embedded in Harry's eyes. He hadn't forgotten those eyes all week long and now he was staring into them as they stared back.

 

When Harry said he was cold, Louis understood that he wasn't just cold from the weather outside.

 

"I-I've got some clothes you can sleep in," Louis stuttered, unsure of what to do. He wanted to wrap Harry up and lay back with him until he fell asleep but that wouldn't be comfortable for either of them with all of their clothes on.

 

"I sleep naked," Harry mumbled and duh, Louis should know this.

 

So he helped Harry strip his clothes off after Harry tried to do it himself but his jeans got stuck over his boots which he forgot to take off first. After that he took his shirt off and threw it on the floor with his jeans and boots. He hooked his hands into the band of his boxers but Louis stopped him.

 

"Just keep those on for tonight, okay?" Louis pleaded. Tonight was definitely not the night to do anything and he didn't want either of them to be tempted.

 

He pouted but left them on. Louis dug around in his dresser before finding a big comfy lavender jumper to put on. He slid it on and he found that it went down past his bum, almost like an extremely short dress. He went to find some pajama bottoms but then he felt Harry's arm wrap around his waist.

 

He looked at Harry questioningly as he held his pair of pajama bottoms. "What is it?"

 

Harry gazed at him, half delirious and half drunk. "Like you like that," he murmured.

 

"Like what?"

 

"Like that. Sweater is so big on you, look so small and tiny, and no, no pants."

 

Louis cheeks heated a little, knowing that Harry liked him this way. He didn't feel uncomfortable sleeping with no pants on since he's done way more intimate things with Harry.

 

"Okay, Lou?" Harry pushed since Louis was taking too long to answer. "No pants, please?"

 

Louis nodded slowly. "Okay, Harry. No pants."

 

Harry smiled, serene and content. He released Louis' hand, watching him as he closed his bedroom door and turned the lamp on beside the bed before turning the bedroom light off.

 

"Sleepy?" Louis asked him as he helped Harry scoot back in the bed so he could get under the blankets.

 

"Mhmm," Harry hummed, eyes beginning to close in exhaustion.

 

Louis slid in next to Harry, pulling the blankets all around their still thawing bodies. He reached up and turned the lamp off, enveloping them in complete darkness.

 

He felt movement and then Harry's torso was pressed against his side, since Louis was still lying on his back. Harry continued to inch his way closer to Louis, nudging Louis' arm with his nose. Louis moved his arm up slightly so that Harry could snuggle his face into crook of Louis' neck.

 

Louis' arm came down around Harry's shoulders, holding his still cold body closely to him. He wishes Harry had worn something to sleep in because he was still freezing and Louis didn't think his body heat would be enough.

 

Harry's arm curled around Louis' body, resting across his stomach and holding him closely. Louis liked this. He liked it a lot. He liked having Harry so close to him as they both tried to fall asleep. It's great, really, to be able to do something like this without always having to have sex. It's nice just to cuddle with each other and feel one another without always having to do the deed.

 

Harry whimpered and Louis furrowed his eyebrows, raising his hand to card his fingers through Harry's fringe, which had fallen over his forehead. It makes him look so much younger, Louis thinks, but he likes it.

 

"Alright?" Louis whispered.

 

Harry nodded against Louis' neck, tickling him with his hair.

 

Louis smiled softly to himself, perfectly content with this moment. He knew it wouldn't last though because they had a lot to talk about and he wouldn't just let Harry slip by again without making it clear that he wanted Harry no matter what. He refused to let Harry just leave him again.

 

"'m so sorry, Lou," Harry whispered, breath hot against Louis' neck. Louis jerked as Harry's cold hand slid up his jumper, rubbing small circles into his hot skin. "I like you, really, really like you, like you a lot, ya know? I do, I really do, so much..."

 

Louis' eyes fluttered at the relaxing touch of Harry's hand and his muffled, soothing voice. Sleep was about to take over.

 

"S'alright, love, s'okay. Like you too, so much, really, okay? Let's sleep, we can sleep all day tomorrow too if that's what you want. Just sleep, Harry."

 

"Please don't leave me," Harry pleaded quietly and the knife in Louis' heart twisted some more at how pain in his drunken voice.

 

"I would never leave you, Harry," Louis responded, voice full of promise and reassurance. He would never dream of it.

 

Harry sighed and snuggled his face once more before becoming still, his hand stopping its movements on Louis' torso. His breathing became even and then Louis knew he was sleeping.

 

"I'll be here when you wake up," Louis whispered to the sleeping boy, pulling him closer to his body.

 

Louis could feel Harry warming up now and he was glad. It let him know he was doing something helpful for Harry. He knew that tomorrow they'd have one hell of a day because who knew how long they'd sleep? Who knew what kind of mood Harry would be in? Who knew if he'd even get to talk to Harry about the past week? For all he knows, he could wake up tomorrow to find Harry gone. Not to mention he has to talk with Liam and give him advice over what is no doubt a fall out between him and Zayn.

 

Tomorrow would definitely be a hell of day and he was not ready whatsoever.

 

Louis didn't feel the need to turn his music on tonight to help him sleep. He thinks having Harry next to him and listening to him breathe will be just enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment if you want and tell me what you think! This chapter was sort of crappy, I realize that now. But hopefully the next will be better. :)


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 7. I am sorry that is so crappy and just boring as everything. I kind of feel as though I'm losing my mojo for this story but I am not going to give up on this one like I do so many of my other fanfics. I also did not edit it, so sorry for any of the mistakes that I know are in there that I must've missed when I skimmed over it. Enjoy! :)

Louis is used to waking up alone, really, he is, so when he wakes up this morning with a heavy but light, burning hot body sprawled on top of him it startles him just a little and he narrowly avoids throwing Harry's sleeping body onto the floor.

He relaxes under Harry, sighing softly as his heart rate returns to normal. His head is a little fuzzy from the buzz he had last night but he isn't hungover. This is nothing like a hangover. His mouth is dry and tastes like metal and his eyes are burning from the sunlight pouring through his open curtains.

He must've forgotten to close them last night before he got into bed. Last night was crazy so of course he forgot to shut them. He doesn't try to move Harry off of him, instead his left hand comes up to rest between Harry's shoulder blades, rubbing the skin there softly. His right hand comes up and rests in Harry's wild hair and he cards his fingers through it softly.

Harry makes a low sound, muffled by Louis' neck. Louis feels the butterflies move around in his stomach and he hates those butterflies, absolutely despises them because they make him feel so unmanly and because Harry lying on top of him shouldn't affect him so much. But it does.

But Harry doesn't wake up, doesn't even move an inch, just makes a noise and once again, he's still and sound asleep again. Louis knows it can't be past noon judging by the brightness of the sun and the way it's pouring into his room. 

He hears the floorboards outside his room creak and he knows Liam is up and moving about. He has no idea if Harry will stay after waking up and if he does, he doesn't know how long it'll be, so he decides to get up and go talk to Liam now.

Slowly, carefully, he gently slides out from underneath Harry's lanky body, making sure he doesn't wake up. He still lies face down in Louis' bed, blanket just barely covering the top of his boxer clad bum.

And Louis thinks he could get used to that, seeing Harry sleeping in his bed every morning, barely covered by a thin sheet with his hair going in every direction possible. Yeah, he could definitely get used to that.

But for now, Louis must tear his eyes away from the wonderful sight and go tend to Liam. He creeps out into hallway, shutting his bedroom door behind him. He walks into the living room and Liam is sprawled out on the couch in a pair of grey joggers, drinking a cup of coffee and flipping through channels.

And if Louis isn't mistaken, he seems to be quite...happy?

“Good morning, Lou,” Liam smiles, eyes crinkling. “Sleep well?”

Louis stuttered for a second before answering. “Yeah, pretty well. You?”

“Alright, I guess. Could hear Harry snoring all the way in my room,” Liam chuckled and Louis does not remember hearing Harry snoring at all. Maybe it was him?

“Funny, I didn't hear him snore once,” Louis said, plopping down into the armchair and tucking his knees into his chest.

“Well, it couldn't have been you. We've lived here for nearly a year and I've never heard you snore.”

Louis shrugs. He hated to bring up what had made Liam so upset last night and ruin his cheery mood, but he was dying to know what was going on.

“So, uh, what exactly happened last night? You were pretty upset,” Louis begins softly.

Liam's smile fades, but it isn't replaced with a frown and a sad look doesn't appear in his eyes. He's just...blank.

“Oh, about that,” Liam clears his throat, “it's honestly not a big deal, to be honest, and I'm sorry for acting like a sad puppy.”

Louis just shoots him a look. “No, really, Liam, something happened that made you so upset. You said we could talk last night, so c'mon, spit it out then.”

Liam just chuckled, which surprised Louis because there was hint of emotion in his face that had been there last night.

“Well, like I said, not a big deal, so don't worry. I guess I was just upset because I saw Zayn kissing a blond girl at the party and you know, it upset me, of course, I didn't expect to see that, I mean, I didn't even know he liked anyone, and I mean, I guess that could've just been a random girl he just met but still. I was upset then, but I'm good now. I've thought about it a lot and I'm good.”

Liam took a deep breath and smiled once again at Louis. Louis couldn't detect any of the sadness he'd seen last night. He wonders how Liam is just 'good' now after that?

“What? How can you be fine after that? I thought you really liked him? You can't be over him that fast.” 

Liam just shrugs and drinks his tea like it's nothing. “Like I said, no big deal.”

“But Liam,” Louis refuses to just let this drop. The way he talked about Zayn yesterday was just too damn special to just be over him that quickly. “No, just no. You still like him, don't you?”

Liam sighed and nodded. “Yes, Lou, I do, but there's nothing I can do about it. He's not gay and I knew that before I realized I liked him. He obviously likes petite blond girls and he really seemed to be into that one last night and you know, who am I to ruin that? I can't do anything about my feeling for him because I refuse to let him know how I feel when that could totally ruin our friendship so, yeah. Just...it's okay, Lou, really, it is. I can find someone else, and it's no rush, really, it's not. I'm a busy med school student, and the last thing I need is a boyfriend. Or girlfriend.”

Louis' eyes had been wide the entire time Liam had been speaking. This guy was incredible. To like a guy so much one minute then just accept the fact that he will never be with him. It's amazing, really, it is.

“Wow. Okay. So you're bisexual, then?” Louis asks.

Liam nods. “Yeah, I think I've realized now that I can't just be attracted to one sex. I still like girls, as well, and I don't know; I was thinking about it and Zayn has been the only guy I've ever liked and I wonder if it was just a phase, maybe? I don't know, I probably sound so foolish.”

Louis shook his head. “No, no, you don't. Um, well, this is an odd situation but I am proud of you for being so accepting and taking this so well. And I know you'll find someone soon.”

“Thanks, Lou.”

Liam looked back in the direction of Louis' room. “What about Styles in there?”

“What about him?” 

“Why did he avoid you for a week then come home with you? Did you guys do--”

“No, Liam, and I swear to God if you ask me one more question about our sexual activities I will not hesitate to kick you in the balls. I don't know yet why he avoided me but I'm sure I'll find out soon. And, um, I don't know, I guess he just--”

A loud thump and a muffled groan sounded from behind Louis' closed bedroom door, making him cut his sentence short, much to his relief. He didn't want to tell Liam that Harry wanted to stay with him more than likely because he didn't want to be alone.

Both of their heads snapped to the direction of the noise instantly. “Um, guess I better go see if he needs help...” Louis drifted off as he stood from the chair and walked back to his bedroom.

He slowly opened his door, poking his head in to see a disoriented Harry lying sprawled out on the floor beside the bed.

He was grumbling to himself, lying flat on his stomach, trying to get up but failing miserably.

Louis closed the door behind him. “Hey,” Louis kept his voice soft so he wouldn't startle Harry but he stopped moving and grumbling.

He turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Louis. “Lou...how did I get here?” he asked, and Louis fell in love with that rough, deeper than normal morning voice and he definitely could get used to hearing that every morning.

“You...there was a party last night, and I found you asleep outside in the cold and you were drunk. You wanted to come back here with me,” Louis explained softly and slowly.

Louis bent down and helped Harry up, then he slumped back on the bed. Harry squinted at the bright sunlight and covered his eyes. “So bright,” he whined and Louis rushed over to shut the curtains. He should've done that when he woke up but he thought Harry would've slept longer.

“I fell off the bed,” Harry said, chuckling lightly before grimacing and clutching his head.

“Let me get you some water and Tylenol.” Louis hurried into the kitchen and back with a glass of water and a couple of pills, giving them to Harry. He took them quickly and Louis was glad he didn't have to shove them down his throat.

“Thanks,” Harry muttered, eyes closed as he laid back and rested his head on Louis' pillow. 

“No problem.”

“I'm sorry,” Harry said quietly, so quiet that Louis almost didn't hear him. 

“For what, Harry?” Louis clambered up the bed beside Harry, getting a little too close to his warm body. “You don't have anything to apologize for.”

Harry snorted softly, not putting too much effort behind the noise. His eyes, which were a thin ring of green, stared at Louis in confusion and Louis just stared back, fascinated with the being lying beside him.

“Yes, I do,” Harry responded. “I'm sorry for ignoring you for a week. I-I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong and--”

“Hey,” Louis interrupted softly. “Stop. We can talk about this later, okay? Let's just...just enjoy our day, just relax, okay?”

Harry stared at Louis, wondering why he even wanted him to stay around and he also wondered what he did to ever find someone as wonderful as Louis.

“O-okay.” 

So that's that, then. They stay cuddled in Louis' bed for the remainder of the day, either taking short naps to accommodate Harry's hangover, or watching movies on Louis' TV in a very low volume, or simply running their hands all over each other and talking quietly about random, non-important things. And they find that they both enjoy that, they like doing small things like that with each other, and although they both have a strong liking for sex, neither of them even think of going that far in that moment.

At around five in the evening, Harry is tapping his fingers along Louis' spine when he brings up the topic of still being 'in the closet.'

Louis' eyebrows perk up in interest.

“Um, I think I might be ready, Lou,” Harry whispers, running the calloused tips of his fingers up and down Louis' smooth spine.

“Really?” Louis asks, proud and excited that Harry is ready to tell his mum.

“Yeah, I think so. I mean, I've been thinking about it and it just...it just seems like the right time. I can't keep hiding it, you know? I can't hide a big part of who I am and I don't want to hide you,” Harry says, and the last part catches Louis completely off guard.

Louis is at a loss of words. Harry doesn't want to hide him. He wants his mum to know about him. It's beautiful, and lovely, and fantastic, and Louis feels himself falling harder for this mysterious boy and he knows now that it will be worth it.

For whatever reason Harry left the shop last week, Louis knows the reason probably made sense in his head and he hopes Harry plans on explaining why he left to him soon. He needs to know why he thought running would be a good idea, he needs to know why he thought ignoring Louis for a week would be okay. He just wants to know what thoughts run through his head and wants to know why he thinks the way he thinks. 

So Louis smiles at Harry, and Harry smiles back, flashing Louis' favorite white, crooked smile and before he knows whats happening, Harry is pulling him down by his neck and crushing his lips against his own. The kiss is wonderful, and Louis craves more of it, wants more and more, but Harry pulls away much too fast for his liking.

He smiles at Lous, lips together in a sweet, admiring grin. “Would it be weird if I asked you right now to be my, uh, my boyfriend?”

Louis' heart jolts and he honestly cannot believe that just came out of Harry's mouth. Did he even hear correctly? He must have took too long to answer because Harry quickly says, “Uh, yeah, that was weird, you don't even have to answer that.”

Louis just grins like an idiot and nods, watching as Harry's worried features turn into a big smile, and then their lips are joined once more, just the way Louis likes.

So that's it then. They're, um, what do you call it? Boyfriend and boyfriend? Whatever, Louis likes being Harry's boyfriend and he likes Harry being his.

But then Louis thinks, is this really a good idea? Should he even attempt a relationship with Harry when he just suddenly left him last week? He doesn't want that to happen again, especially now that they're in a relationship. But then again, Louis just wants Harry, just wants to be with him and be his, period. Whatever Harry may throw at him, he will deal with it because he wants Harry that much.

“I'm so glad,” Harry grins against Louis' lips. “Really, really, don't deserve you. Guess I'm just lucky that you're stupid enough to have me.” A playful tone is laced through his words so Louis can't even begin to be slightly offended.

“Maybe I am a little stupid,” Louis chuckles and Harry laughs, squeezing him to his body a little tighter.

“You're definitely not stupid, Lou.”

So that's that, then, they lie there and continue to tease each other and laugh at each others lame jokes until Liam interrupts them with a solid knock on the door.

“Come in,” Louis calls and the door opens, Liam stepping in.

“Erm, hi,” Liam smiles, seemingly uncomfortable. Louis guesses he probably should be, walking into a room with two almost naked lads cuddled on a bed together. 

“Hi,” Harry speaks before Louis, grinning at Liam.

“Hi, um, yeah, anyway. I ordered pizza--”

“Oh, thank God!” Louis interrupted, sliding off the bed and pulling Harry with him.

Harry's ability to walk had gotten a lot better throughout the day and now he was stumbling after Louis into the kitchen. Harry reached out and grabbed Liam's hand, which made him also stumble out of the room behind the two.

After they'd settled into the living room with their pizza and Cokes, which Louis had insisted they drink since their livers had had enough beer the night before, they talked aimlessly and watched a football game.

“So, Liam,” Harry began, and Louis noticed that he's warmed up to Liam a lot in the past ten minutes and he is glad because more than likely they'll be seeing a lot of each other. “How are things with Zayn?”

Liam chokes on his pizza, which makes Louis immediately extend a hand to clap him on the back to aid in his coughing.

Harry watched with wide eyes as Liam calmed down, clearing his throat and taking a large gulp of his Coke. “W-what?” Liam coughs again.

Harry looks proper confused now, eyebrows crinkled. “Uh, aren't you two dating?”

Liam nearly chokes again. “God, no, no, we're not!”

Louis is so surprised that Harry would even ask that when he had no knowledge of Liam even liking Zayn in the first place.

“Oh, you're not? I could've swore...just the way you two were together, sorry, I just thought...yeah, sorry.”

Liam shook his head vaguely. “S'okay,” he said quietly.

Harry shot Louis an uncomfortable, 'I didn't know' kinda glance and Louis just shakes his head, letting him know not to worry about it.

Although Louis was upset for Liam not being able to be with someone he liked, he was glad that he wasn't be sulky over it and was at least being normal again.

They chewed their pizza in silence mostly, until the awkwardness in the air evaporated and the movie they were watching became more interesting.

Harry was seated close to Louis, sides touching and when he was finished with pizza he slipped his arm around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

Louis liked that, he liked that a lot.

At around ten Louis yawned and Harry looked at him, his face glowing in the TV light. Liam had went to his room a long time ago and so it was only the two of them now.

“Ready for bed?” Harry asked, and it was obvious anyway that Harry would be staying the night again. Louis didn't mind one bit.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, are you?”

“Sure.”

They both stood, going to dump their trash in the garbage in the kitchen. Louis turned the TV and yelped when two strong arms lifted him off his feet, making him drop the remote in surprise. It clattered to the floor and stayed there as Harry carried Louis effortlessly to his bedroom.

He tossed Louis gently down on the bed and since they'd never bothered putting clothes on today, they were ready for bed.

“Wait,” Louis said before Harry could get into bed. “I want a shower.”

Harry grinned, looking absolutely stunning in the pale moonlight seeping through the curtains.

“Do you?” the whiteness of his teeth gleamed and Louis couldn't help the heat that rushed to his face.

“I do. But because I'm a smelly prick not because I want to suck your dick or anything, so don't get any ideas,” Louis teased and walked past Harry to the bathroom.

Harry didn't miss the chance to slap his bum as he went past and he followed him into the bathroom, which was right beside Liam's room, so if they even did anything, they would need to be extra quiet.

Louis turned the water on, ignoring the embarrassing squeaking and creaking of the old pipes as the water heated up.

Louis couldn't keep the smile off his face as Harry hugged him from behind, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Louis loved it when Harry touched him, he loved every moment of it.

The water was finally warm enough so he stripped off his boxers, not even feeling slightly shy in front of Harry. He reckons with everything they've done sexually already there is no sense in being shy anyways.

Harry took his off and Louis swears he'll never get use to Harry's completely naked body.

Harry steps into the hot water after Louis, and the water drips over them in stream, and Harry takes that time to comment on how good of a showerhead they have. Louis giggles at that and wonders why he is so obsessed with such a dork.

Harry's hands slide around Louis' wet waist, running up and down his sides and Louis shudders, knowing Harry's exact intentions. He wants it so bad, just as much as Harry and he knows he can't say no, so, he won't.

Harry's lips meet his, moving together slowly before moving faster and more desperately, water droplets falling between them and running down their tattooed bodies pressed tightly together.

Louis loves feeling Harry against him, naked and wet, and he thinks that he could stay like this forever. He tangles his hands in Harry's wet, messy hair and tugs lightly, making Harry shudder against him, and oh, he likes that, he really, really likes that.

Things progress and before he knows it, Harry is down on his knees with his mouth around Louis' and Louis reckons he's never seen anything more beautiful than the sight in front of him and he just wants things to stay like that, perfect and content and relaxed and good grief, Harry really knows what he's doing.

Louis doesn't know if it's the way Harry's bright green eyes are staring innocently up at him that makes him come down his throat or if it's because of Harry in general and all of the beauty he possesses and it's all for Louis. 

Of course Louis returns the favor and he swears he could've gone another round after the way Harry was whispering filthy things under his breath as Louis' mouth worked on him.

Then they're freshly clean and dry and in Louis' bed, snuggled into each other just the way they like. Their eyes are droopy and sleepy, despite all of the naps they'd taken during the day.

“Harry does your mum know where you are?” Louis asks, finding it kind of funny that he even has to ask Harry that. Makes him sound so young.

Harry shrugs lazily. “No.”

“Don't you think you should tell her?” Louis knows that his own mother would be worried sick and thinks it's only fair that Harry tell his mum where he is.

“She probably thinks I'm at a party or something or crashing at Niall's. No biggie,” Harry whispers, voice gruff with sleep.

“No, Harry, call her, please. For me.” Louis knows it's pathetic for him to beg but he would feel so much better if Harry just let his poor mum know where he was.

Harry sighed. “Fine.” 

He got off the bed slowly and picked up his wadded up jeans off the floor, picking through the pockets until he found his phone.

He tapped around on his screen before holding the phone to his ear. He laid back down next Louis, covering himself with the duvet.

“Hey, mum,” Harry said softly, and Louis could see the love in his eyes and hear it in his tone as he spoke to his mother and he knew that Harry really loved her. And there is nothing Louis finds more attractive than a guy showing how much he loves and appreciates his mum.

“No, no, I'm not at a party tonight. Yeah, it was fun. Where am I?”

Louis tensed because his mum didn't know, she had no idea Harry was gay, she had no idea he even had a boyfriend so what was he supposed to say if he wasn't at a party?”

“Yeah, I'm just staying at Niall's again. Alright, just wanted to let you know. And I'm sorry for not talking to you all day. Okay. Goodnight. I love you, mum.”

Harry ended the call and placed the phone on the bed beside him.

It did sting Louis just a little bit that Harry told her he was staying at Niall's, out of all people. But then again, maybe that was the only friend she knew of Harry's and felt really comfortable with him staying with. Who knows? And Louis knows that Harry can't be 100 percent honest with her yet, and he knows that whenever he does tell her he's gay that he won't ever hide him at all.

“Thank you for calling her,” Louis says, “makes me feel better knowing that she knows where you are.”

Harry snuggles back into Louis' side. “She thought I was at Niall's anyways. And I'm sorry that I couldn't tell her I was with you. But I promise you that whenever I tell her I'm gay, which will be soon, I will let you meet her so she can see how wonderful you are.”

Louis just grins, blushing slightly. “I'm not that wonderful, Harry, really, I'm not. But I still can't wait to meet her.”

“She'll love you; I know she will.” Harry pulled Louis into his chest, kissing his forehead and it reminded Louis of the night he stayed over at Harry's house and Harry had whispered those sweet things to him when he thought he was sleeping.

“I hope so. And you'll have to meet my mum as well,” Louis added. 

“We've only been together for a day and we're already talking about meeting the parents. At this rate we'll be married by next week!” Harry jokes and they both start laughing, earning a loud bang to the wall from Liam and a muffled 'be quiet, please, school in the morning!' and that makes them laugh harder.

But then Louis remembers that he has to be at work in the morning and he loves work, really he does, but why would he want to go when he could lay in bed all day with Harry?

“I have work tomorrow,” Louis frowns and Harry swipes his thumb over Louis' bottom lip. “Can you come with me?”

Harry's face lights up. “Of course I will. I'll just be in the same clothes I wore Saturday.”

Louis waves his hand. “Ah it'll be fine. I can take you home afterwards since your car is still messed up. Oh, did you ever figure out who messed it up?”

Harry shakes his head. “No. Probably won't figure it out but if I ever do I swear I'm gonna kill'em.”

“No, no, you can't do that, Harry.”

Harry just smiles and kisses Louis before they both sigh, heavy with sleep and collapse into each other.

And before his mind shuts down completely, Louis thinks he could get used to falling asleep beside Harry every night, tangled up in each other and content.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8! Sorry for the wait. Ummmm. I don't think much happens here but next chapter will be better, hopefully. Read on & enjoy! :)

“Harry, I swear to God if you do that again I'll--”

“You'll what?” Harry grinned mischevously, holding his hand closer to Louis' ribcage. He's only just discovered that Louis is quite ticklish and he is definitely taking advantage of that fact.

“I don't know but--” Louis yelps as Harry's hands come in contact with his sides, tickling him full force into a squirming, laughing fit. 

“You won't do shit,” Harry laughed, actually threw his head back and laughed at Louis' squirming faces and weak attemps to push him away.

“Well I can't when you keep doing that—just stop before I--” but Harry's lips connecting with Louis' cuts his sentence short. The tickling is gone and it is nothing but Harry's hands holding Louis' waist possessively and kissing him with such desire it makes Louis dizzy. He decides then that Harry is super talented at kissing and it doesn't take much for him to get worked up.

Louis reluctantly pushes his lips away to catch his breath. “How am I gonna get any work done when you are constantly causing trouble around here?”

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Harry was at the shop with Louis. Louis hadn't had many customers today and he was kind of thankful because that meant more time to spend with Harry and enjoy each others company. Although whenever he did have a client he could tell it took a lot of self restraint from Harry just to stay out of the way and keep his hands to himself. But when Louis was free Harry constantly had his hands on his body, commenting on how much he loved Louis' arse and Louis knew that anyway, seeing as how Harry would smack it every chance he got. When he jokingly told Harry to stop, Harry had just shrugged and confessed to being an ass kinda guy.

Now they were sitting behind the counter, flipping through a book of new designs Louis had done in the past month and Harry was picking out his favorites, like it actually mattered. But Louis liked knowing that Harry thought his drawings were much more artistic than Zayn's. Louis thought that might be a lie considering Zayn is a wicked graffiti artist, which means his tattooing skills are even better. Louis might be a bit jealous of Zayn because of that and his looks and Zayn is really just good at everything. It sickens Louis sometimes but he loves Zayn.

“This one is pretty wicked,” Harry says, pointing at a sketch of a blue haired mermaid with fangs and a yellow tail, surrounded by lime green flames. “D'you do this one?”

Louis cringes at the sketch. “Yes, it's one of my worst ones actually. Let's move on.” 

Harry chuckles and tells him repeatedly that it's one of the best he's ever seen but flips the page anyway. They come across several dragon sketches and naked women; Harry visually cringes and shudders.

“Ew. Boobs.” 

Louis laughs and flips the page. “Sorry. Zayn usually does all the naked women. Always gets the tits just right; it's scary, really.”

Louis loves talking to Harry. It's so easy and he's comfortable. He knows, after only a short time, that he can talk to Harry about anything that comes to mind because Harry doesn't mind; Harry wants them to have that special connection and be able to talk about whatever is on their mind.

Only a few short weeks ago did Louis think Harry was some cocky jerk who thought his shit didn't stink but Louis was so wrong. Must've been because Harry was high that night he first came in and wanted to impress Louis that he acted that way. He laughed when Louis told him that actually made him want to punch him and in no way impressed him. But Louis knows what he and Harry have is special. He finds himself thinking about him when he's not around and constantly touching him in the smallest ways. He just wants to be around him 24/7 and he's never felt that with anyone else. 

“My car will be fixed by tomorrow,” Harry says, drawing a random doodle on the back of Louis' hand with a pen. 

“Really?” Louis says, closing the sketch book and watching Harry aimlessly doodle. He likes how the tendons move in his hand and he likes how rough Harry's hand is as it holds his own down.

“Yeah. Can I take you out tomorrow night?” 

Louis looks up at Harry's lustrous green eyes, startled by the sudden proposal of a date. Harry's eyes are now swimming in the blue pools of Louis' eyes and he's smiling softly, waiting for an answer.

“Of course, Harry.” Louis smiles, glancing back down at the swirled sun design at the top of his hand. “What time?”

“Seven. Make sure you wear something warm,” Harry grins, chewing on the cap of the pen. “And bring a blanket and a pillow.”

Louis' crinkles his eyebrows in confusion. “What the hell? What kind of date is this gonna be?”

“You'll see,” Harry smiled a little too big, showing off a playful side. 

“Better not get me killed, whatever it is,” Louis grumbles, but leans up and presses a chaste kiss to Harry's waiting lips.

“Hopefully not,” Harry winks at Louis.

Louis just glares back.

–

So here Louis is again, standing in front of his mirror naked with no idea whatsoever to wear on this date. This always happens. He knows he should dress warm like Harry said but there are two different kinds of warm: a hobo-slob look which is baggy, but warm, sweats and a hoodie or there is the fashionable but still warm look which consists of nice jeans with thermals underneath, a warm jumper, and a scarf. Louis even thinks he might could break out his black pair of Uggs. He doesn't wear them much anymore because Liam pointed out that only girls wear them and while Louis is gay he doesn't actually want to dress like a girl. 

“Liiiiiaaaam!” he calls loudly, knowing that Liam is in his room studying, basically doing nothing, so he can come help like he usually does.

No answer.

“Liam! Liam! Liam! Liam! Liam! Li--”

“Oi, what is it, Louis?! I'm busy!” Liam cuts Louis off as he walks into his bedroom, hand scrubbing over his face.

He looked so tired and Louis has told him mulitple times to take a break with the studying but Liam is very persistent and his schoolwork is very important to him.

“Help me find something to wear tonight.”

“Again?!”

“Yes, again. It has to be something warm so...have at it.” Louis sat down on his bed, still stark naked and not giving a shit, and let Liam ruffle through his clothes.

Liam held up a pair of black sweats that were elastic at the bottom, sort of like skinny jeans, and he really liked them. “Are those new?”

Liam shrugged, throwing the pants at Louis. “Dunno. They're yours. How am I supposed to know?”

“You're grumpy,” Louis stated, pouting as he slid on a pair of boxers and his sweatpants. 

“Sorry, I just haven't gotten any sleep lately. I've been studying nonstop for this biochemistry midterm and my brain is literally dead.” Liam rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his frazzled his hair. 

“I've noticed. I told you to take a break, didn't I? Too much of a thing can be a bad thing,” Louis says, taking the maroon knit jumper from Liam and sliding it on over a ratty band tee. 

“Too much of a good thing is a bad thing,” Liam corrects him. “And you stole that off the new Karate Kid movie so stop trying to be philosophical.”

Louis held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, sorry, Captain Gripeypants.” 

Liam rolled his eyes. “You good? Or do I have to help you find shoes or pick out a condom or something?”

This time Louis rolled his eyes. “Just get out, ya wanker.” He shoved Liam out of his room and shut the door. He slid on a pair of his favorite fuzzy socks, you know, the ones you wear around the house in the winter with cool snowman designs on them? He thinks they're pretty appropriate for tonight if he should be dressing warm.

He ties his Vans on his feet and sprays a spritz of cologne on him. It's the kind Harry seems to like the most and it also just so happens to be his favorite.

He goes into the bathroom and brushes his teeth before running a hand through his hair; he decides to just leave it in a fringe for tonight. Quiffs are too much work nowadays. He stuffs a dark grey beanie into his back pocket just in case he needs it.

He sticks his wallet in his other pack pocket and grabs his phone just as a knock sounds on the door.

“Harry's here!” Liam calls from his room.

“Obviously!” Louis yells back.

He opens the door to see a smiling Harry standing in front of him, looking absolutely smashing that Louis is finding it hard not to jump his bones.

He's wearing these black skinny jeans that have a patch of black leather sewed over the knees and Louis thinks he probably sewed them on himself. He's wearing a grey knit sweater much like the one Louis is wearing and Louis can see a black tee underneath. He has a blue jean jacket with a fuzzy collar pulled over his sweater and those awful brown boots. Louis really needs to have a talk with him about those. 

Harry also has a headband, well actually it looks more like a scarf, wrapped around his head, making his hair poke out everywhere in wild curls and Louis loves _it._

“Hi,” Harry says in his deep as fuck and rough voice that Louis adores so much and Louis can't help it when he stands on his tippy toes and snogs the shit out of him. When he pulls back, Harry's lips are red instead of their normal pink and his eyes are bright and as green as a freshly shined emerald. Louis absolutely loves _it._

“Hi yourself,” Louis responds, hooking a finger in one of Harry's belt loops, which is also occupied with a skinny belt that hugs his hips so perfectly. 

“I missed you,” Harry says with a somewhat shy smile and Louis eats it right up. 

“Did you?” 

Harry nods. “I did and I--” 

He stops and looks over Louis' shoulder. Louis turns to see Liam placing his textbooks and other materials on the coffee table. 

“Hello, Harry,” Liam mumbles awkwardly, still not over the uncomfortable encounter that had involved Harry assuming he and Zayn were a couple. Louis tells him not to worry about it but he still does. 

“Hey, Liam.” So Harry is trying really hard to be nice to Liam, even though he still thinks he is somewhat weird. “What have you got planned for tonight?” 

Louis absolutely beams at how polite Harry is trying to be, knowing that he doesn't even have to be. He guesses he's just trying to make up for asking Liam about Zayn. 

“Studying, lots and lots of studying,” Liam answers, smiling tensely as he twirls his pencil between his fingers. 

“Oh...cool.” 

It gets quiet and awkward then so Louis pulls Harry by his belt loop and leads him out of the apartment, saying goodbye to Liam and closing the door. 

“We really gotta find him a girlfriend,” Harry says as they get into his car, which is now fixed and looks as good as new, windshield, wheels, and all. The key indenture is even gone. Nice. 

“I agree.” 

After about thirty minutes, Louis realizes that they are surrounded by nothing but the countryside and he tenses in his seat. He's completely unfamiliar with this area and he wonders where Harry is taking him. 

“Relax,” Harry says, noticing how tense Louis had gotten. “We're almost there.” 

Louis watches the fields blur by, illuminated by the bright light of the full moon. 

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

“This song is a classic,” Harry says, turning the volume up a little. 

“I actually hate it,” Louis chuckles and Harry gasps. 

“No, seriously? We can't be friends, Lou, I'm sorry.”

“Friends? I thought we were boyfriends,” Louis pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh, we are. We definitely are.” Harry reached over and untangled Louis' arms and grabbed his right hand, gripping it softly. “Definitely boyfriends.” 

Louis smiles, watching as Harry turns onto a dirt road that leads into absolutely nothing but a vast, empty field. 

“What the fuck? What kind of 'date' is this?” Louis asks as Harry stops the car in the middle of the field. It's taken them 45 minutes to get here and now they're parked beside a huge tree with no leaves. 

“This is the best date you will ever have,” Harry replies, killing the engine and turning to face Louis. 

“So you're saying our future dates won't be nearly as good as this one? So, after this, you're just gonna slack off completely? C'mon, Harry, you gotta get better each time, you know--” 

Harry shuts Louis up with a firm, passionate kiss that only leaves him yearning for more once he pulls away. 

“I'll make every date the best you've ever been on, but this,” Harry gestures around them, “this will definitely be the most memorable.” 

So Louis takes Harry's word for it and let's him lead the date. Harry reaches around to the backseat and Louis notices that it is full of blankets and pillows. 

“Oh shit.” Louis smacks his forehead. "Fuck." 

“What?” Harry asks, suddenly alarmed. 

“I left my blanket and pillow at home,” Louis answers with a frown. “Shit.” 

“No problem. I brought extra just in case.” 

So Louis helps Harry take out a flaccid air mattress and a pump, and a basket that smells like delicious food. 

Harry blows up the air mattress himself and Louis just watches, loving how a bit of perspiration has spread on his forehead as he puffs out warm air into the cold air. 

So then they put a pile of blankets on top of the mattress along with some pillows and then Harry sits down, looking up at Louis expectantly. “Well? You gonna sit or what?” 

Louis chuckles softly and shakes his head. “You're so weird, Harry Styles.” 

“Am not.” 

“We're sitting on an air mattress...in the middle of a field...in the cold...” 

“So, it is a lovely night and I made you food!” Harry holds up the basket and Louis grins. He does love food. 

“Really? Did you cook it yourself?” 

Harry smiles proudly. “Sure did. Hope you like chicken parmesan and garlic bread.” 

“Garlic bread? That just equals bad breath.” 

Harry shrugs. “I think I have some orange Tic-Tacs in my glove department.” 

Louis laughs so loud it makes Harry jump. “In your what?” 

“My glove department,” Harry repeats, looking at Louis like he's crazy. 

“It's not a glove DEpartment, you idiot! It's a glove COMpartment,” Louis corrects him and he can see Harry's blush in the moonlight.

“Aww, it's okay. It was cute,” Louis says after Harry looks so embarrassed he can't even look at Louis. 

“Don't laugh at me,” Harry pouts and Louis just wants to kiss his face off. 

“Okay, well what about that food?” 

Harry smiles and pulls out different containers along with two plates and two bottles of beer. 

“Ah, my favorite,” Louis says as he pulls the bottle cap off. Harry watches in amazement as Louis easily pulls his bottle cap off as well. 

“Wow, you're really good at that,” Harry comments, taking his bottle back from Louis' already freezing hands. He jolts a little at the cold touch. “You're freezing, shit, I'm sorry. Here, I brought these gloves for you just in case.” 

He pulls a pair of black gloves out of his jacket pocket and hands them to Louis. "Oh, and here, just take my jacket too. Your sweater is kind of thin." Harry takes off his jean jacket and helps Louis shove his arms into it and Louis is so, so grateful for this kind boy. 

“Thank you,” Louis whispers, immediately sliding them on. 

“Oh, and I brought this little portable heater thingy, too.” Harry got up and opened his trunk, pulling out a cordless heater and bringing it back over to them. “My mum gave me this thing and apparently it works with just batteries, so.” 

Louis snorted. “You're so prepared, aren't you?” 

“Always.” 

He places the heater a little ways away from the end of the mattress and flips it on. They feel the heat immediately and it is such a relief for Louis' cold nose and cheeks. 

Harry hands Louis a plate filled with delicious looking food and garlic bread and after a few bites he's immediately come to he decision that Harry is a fantastic cook. 

“You,” Louis says as he swallows a lump of chicken covered in the best marinara sauce he's ever had, “are an amazing cook. Is there anything you can't _do?”_

Harry absolutely beams and then he reaches out and pinches Louis' food stuffed cheek, making Louis blush furiously as he swallows. Louis is a sucker for guys who can cook stuff other than instant macaroni and cheese. 

“Glad you like it. Oh, do you like chocolate?” 

“Of course,” Louis answers. 

“Do you like strawberries?” 

“Yes." 

“Then you'll love this.” Harry takes Louis' empty plate and places it on top of his own before shoving it back inside the basket and pulling out another container. He peeled the lid back and grinned, moon shining bright in his green eyes. “Chocolate covered strawberries.” 

Louis smiles so big it almost hurts his face. “Those are my absolute favorite!” 

Harry smiles in triumph and plucks one out, holding it to Louis' lips. Louis opens his mouth and takes a bite, savoring the sweet taste of the fruit and chocolate. He blushes as Harry's thumb swipes away the juice running down his chin, staring at him in pure adoration. He really, really likes Harry. A lot. 

So there they sat, on their mattress with warmth being provided by their small heater, and the soft, flowing music of Harry's iPhone. Louis hasn't heard a lot of the songs Harry seems to like but he likes all of them and Harry says something about making him a playlist soon. 

They lay back on the mattress, eventually covering up with the thick blankets and it isn't long before Harry's arms are wrapped securely around Louis' body and he's singing to him softly, following the words flowing from his iPhone speakers. 

Louis gets drowsier and drowsier as Harry continues to sing to him and draw unknown patterns into his side. Louis is so gone for Harry already and he doesn't think that'll be changing any time soon. He melts into Harry's touch every time and hangs on every word he says. He just wants to be touching him all the time and he doesn't really know how he's ever made it this long without Harry. 

Harry's voice only gets rougher and deeper the sleepier he gets and Louis absolutely loves it. And of course Harry is good at singing, of course he is. What isn't he good at? The soothing sounds of his voice lull Louis into a deep, content, peaceful sleep and he dreams about a certain messy haired boy with eyes bright and green and shining with love, knowing that when he wakes up, he will be right beside him.

And that makes reality better than his dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! And I say glove 'department' instead of 'compartment' so i thought i would make harry say it too! hahaha :)


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains a blowjob and that may or may not be a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY for my three week long absence! Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been so busy lately! I hope this update is long enough for you and you enjoy it! Sorry for the wait! :)

“Harry could you hand me that roll of paper towels over there, please?” Louis gestured to the roll placed on the shelf directly behind Harry's slumped figure, knowing he would grab them for him instantly.

He handed Louis the roll without saying anything, going back to slouching against the shelf quietly.

Louis couldn't help but be amused at Harry's sulky behavior. Louis has been extra busy the past two days and they've hardly had any alone time together. He knows Harry isn't mad at him but he knows he is getting a little agitated at not being able to touch him as long as he wants.

Louis knows exactly how he feels.

He has at least two more tattoos to do today before closing and he's itching to get home and start his weekend with Harry. He's quite excited because he's staying the night at Harry's tonight and he hasn't done that in awhile.

Zayn has been the busiest though. He's began on a back piece and a half sleeve which should take a few weeks to finish at the latest. Louis knows he definitely won't have trouble paying his rent this month, that's for sure.

“Harry,” Louis sighed as Harry continued to give one of Louis' clients a glare. Louis knew that glare was because the client was taking up Louis' time that he could be with Harry and Harry was being immature about it. 

Harry's blazing green eyes flicked to Louis quickly, eager to see what Louis wanted. He's been itching for attention from him all day.

“Stop,” he whispered, giving a pointed glance towards the client, who was busy on his phone.

Harry's face reddened, actually turned tomato red, and he cleared his throat and looked down. Louis shook his head with a small smile and continued on the arm piece. 

He ripped off a clean square of paper towel and wiped away the blood and excess ink. He dotted a few more blobs of color on the mans pale skin and dabbed it a few more times with a napkin before turning his ink gun off. He sat back on his stool and put the gun away, throwing the napkins in the trash.

“You're finished,” Louis announced, watching the clients eyes trail over the design closely.

“Hmm,” he huffed, not sounding one bit impressed. 

Louis frowned. He was sure when he drew the tattoo out the client had loved it. It was the exact same thing now but on his skin. What didn't he like about it? Louis doesn't know, but he does know that he's in some serious shit if his client makes a big deal about it.

“What do you think?” Louis asked, trying his best to act as if the client had never made an unsatisfactory sound.

“Eh...could be better,” the client shrugged. “Liked it better on paper.”

Louis didn't know what to say back to that. He knew it looked exactly like it did on the paper and he hadn't made any mistakes, so, what was there to do about it?

“Uh,” Louis began, not sure what to say. 

“I hope you don't expect the full four hundred for this because it's not happening,” the client stated, rising out of the chair. “This shit isn't even worth anything, to be honest.”

That was enough. Louis was pissed. Fucking pissed off that someone had disrespected his work like that. Sure, if he doesn't like it, fine. Fine. That's okay with Louis but to say his work isn't worth anything? That's an insult to Louis and his work.

The client sighed, staring at his arm in anger. “Gonna kill the bitch who told me to let you tattoo me. You got the skills on paper but not on skin.”

Louis doesn't cry, no, he never cries, not even when he was messing around with Zayn that one time and accidentally shoved the tattoo gun needle underneath his fingernail. Louis reckons that pain was about the same as getting nailed in the balls but he still didn't cry. 

But this rude, arrogant, jerk wad of a guy is insulting his work and everything and Louis just wants to punch him. He should kick this guy out, drama free, let him go without paying to avoid drama and get over it. Act like his words mean nothing to him but he can't. Because insulting what Louis' loves most, and what he's good at, cannot just be ignored.

So Louis steps closer to the beefy guy, about to tell him what he thinks of him when all of a sudden there's a loud smack and the guy is clutching his jaw with a giant hand and Louis has no idea whats just happened.

The guy turns and Louis sees Harry, standing there behind him, face red and angry, fists balled up and for a moment, Louis feels his chest swell with appreciation and gratitude at the fact that Harry just hit a guy who insulted Louis. But of course he would.

“You little shit,” the guy roared, stepping towards Harry to land a hit but Harry's smaller and faster. He dodges the hit and moves away, coming to stand in front of Louis protectively, which causes Louis' adrenaline racing heart to flutter.

“Leave!” Harry barks but the guy just smirks.

“No, man, you want a fight, you're going to get one.” He pulls his fist back before surging it forward, intending it to come in contact with Harry but again Harry is faster, moving away completely. He just so happened to have pulled Louis along with him, stumbling after the wild boy.

“What the hell is going on?!” Zayn's voice echoes through the room and everyone stops. 

The man looks over Zayn carefully before dismissing him. He moves for Harry again but Zayn grabs his arm and shoves him back.

Louis raises his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't know Zayn was even strong enough to move someone of such a size. Zayn is strong, don't get him wrong, he's been in plenty of fights before and always wins, but even Louis thought there was at least some people he wouldn't win against. But then again, Zayn shocks everyone.

“Get the fuck out!” Zayn booms, pointing towards the door. 

“Who do you think you--”

Harry takes the opportunity to whack him in his jaw once more before they're both shoving the guy out of the shop with force, locking the door as soon as he's out.

“What. The. Fuck.” Zayn breathed out as he faced Louis pale face.

“I--”

“He was being a prick!” Harry nearly shouted. “He was insulting Louis and his work and—and I just couldn't let him talk to Louis that way!”

“It's okay, Harry, it's okay,” Louis said, reaching out to comfort Harry, seeing how frustrated and mad he was over the situation. He gently pulled his hands away from tugging on his hair and hugged him.

“Thank you,” Louis whispered into his ear, and Harry shuddered against him at the sound of his voice so close to him.

Harry nuzzled his face into Louis' neck. “Can you just get off earlier? Please?”

Louis could hardly resist Harry's begging, he was always a sucker for it but he couldn't cancel his last two appointments. 

Reluctantly, he pulled away from the beautiful boy and shook his head sadly. “Sorry, babe, not today.”

Harry frowned but didn't say more. Instead he slouched over to the sofa and laid down, covering his eyes with his arm.

Zayn gave Louis a pointed look and Louis knew that look. It was the look Zayn always gave him when he needed to remind Louis that their shop didn't need cops around because they didn't need that negative publicity.

Zayn went back to his room to finish his clients tattoo and Louis remembered to unlock the door so people could come in.

–

Two clients and four hours later, he was finally finished for the day and ready to go home. His hands were cramping up and his back and neck hurt, he was starving, and he had a headache from hell. 

His headaches were becoming more and more frequent and he knew he needed to schedule an appointment to get his wisdom teeth removed soon. He was trying to put it off as long as he could but he just doesn't think he can handle this pain anymore. His jaw is absolutely killing him and he doesn't see how he's eating anything tonight, despite how badly his stomach is growling for food.

Of course, Harry is awake from his short nap earlier that seems to have calmed his nerves, and he's waiting for Louis by the doors. Louis smiles at the bouncing figure.

“Ready?” he asks him and duh, of course he's ready.

“Yes, come on!” Harry grabs Louis' hand and drags him to his car, ushering him in and getting inside himself.

Harry's car is parked at Louis' apartment so Louis is to drive them there so Louis can get clothes for Harry's tonight and Harry will drive them to his house from there.

–

“Hey, Liam,” Harry greets coolly as he steps inside the apartment behind Louis.

Liam, on the other hand, is not prepared at all for the newcomers. It's all Louis and Harry can do not to burst into laughter once they realize what Liam had been doing.

It had all been a whirl, but they definitely had not missed Liam pulling his pants over a very painful looking erection and fumbling for the remote to change the channel to a more friendly channel.

Louis and Harry stare at each other for a moment, embarrassed and shocked at having walked in on Liam in such a private moment. It surprised Louis the most because he has never, ever caught Liam doing such a thing. In fact, he didn't even think Liam did that sort of thing, but shit, he was definitely proved wrong tonight. 

“Shit,” Liam muttered to himself, face redder than ever and he was so embarrassed he wishes he could disappear into thin air and never return. 

“Um,” Louis says awkwardly. “I was just going to uh get more clothes for uh Harry's house so...”

He grabbed Harry's hand and quickly led him back to his own room in a hurried pace.

Once Harry was in he slammed his door and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Harry exclaimed, sitting down on the bed and staring at Louis with doe eyes, cheeks red as well. “Did you—what the fuck just happened?!”

Louis ran a hand through his hair, pacing the small space of his bedroom floor.

“Oh my God. I just walked in on my best mate wanking, I...” Louis was drained of color, completely shocked or just completely disgusted, he didn't really know.

“Don't think about it,” Harry suggested. “He did have a nice cock though.”

“Harry!” Louis stops in front of Harry and smacks his jaw, not hard enough to hurt him, but good enough.

“Ow, what was that for?!” Harry held his cheek as he glared up at Louis.

“We just walked in on fucking _Liam_ touching himself and you want to comment on how nice of a dick he has?! No, no, no, no!”

“I understand it was a shocking thing but you don't have to hit me for it. But you gotta admit, it was a nice one,” Harry grins playfully at Louis, showing his dimples, and Louis can't bring himself to smack Harry this time. 

Louis relaxed a little, sitting down on his bed beside Harry. “Okay, it was a little bit nice,” he admits, laughing along with Harry. 

“Buuut, not as nice as someone elses I know.”

“Oh? And whose would that be?” Harry instantly began flirting back with him and Louis wanted to suck him off so badly but not here, not in the wake of his best friends recent embarrassment. He's sure Liam is ready to get a face transplant, change his name, and move to Bangkok. Oh, what a funny name...

He's also sure Liam is just ready for him to get his overnight clothes and get the hell out of the apartment so he can be embarrassed on his own or so he can finish what he was doing. Louis would be surprised if he still has an erection after all that just happened.

“Later, Styles, later,” he grins and playfully pushes Harry away so he can collect his clothes.

He shoves in a few shirts and pants and trousers just in case he ruins them and adds in his toothbrush and his toothpaste. He could always use Harry's toothpaste but he really needs his special toothpaste, the kind that helps his sensitive teeth. Oh, teeth, that reminds him. He also needs to bring along a bottle of paracetamol for his horrendous headaches. God, he hates them...

“Okay, let's just say a quick goodbye to Liam, then let's get the hell out of here. Okay?!” 

Harry nods and flips the light off as they exit Louis' room.

Liam is sitting uncomfortably upright and taut as they walk into the living room. His hands are covering his crotch and Louis knows that Liam's erection is nowhere near gone. It is kind of a funny situation but he can't laugh at Liam; that'll ruin his confidence forever. At least ignoring the situation will make it fade away as if it never happened.

“I'm heading off to Harry's for the night, possibly weekend,” Louis tells Liam, trying to make eye contact but failing miserably. “I'll see you later.”

Liam, still red faced, nods and fiddles with his fingers in his lap.

Harry gives a small wave and they scurry through the door and out to Harry's red car.

After they're buckled in and Harry's got the heat on the way Louis likes it, they finally relax and sing along to the radio, which has become one of their favorite things to do together. Louis likes it most because he loves the way Harry's voice sounds when he hits the notes just right. And because he knows Harry is singing only to him. He would be happy listening to Harry sing to him forever; he loves it, absolutely loves the way his voice dips and rises, croaks and rasps, and the way it flows straight out his heart and into Louis' soul and makes him curl his toes. He wants Harry forever and ever and ever. 

–

Sunlight.

Louis hates it.

Well, not really, but on Saturday mornings when he would prefer to sleep in, he hates it when it casts a bright, burning streak on his skin and rouses him from his slumber.

Harry, on the other hand, could sleep through a tornado. Louis wriggles just a little on the bed, trying to get comfortable and away from the sun. Harry's arm tightens around him just a tad, and he scoots closer to Louis, his crotch pressing directly into Louis' bum.

Louis can feel how 'happy' Harry is to be lying next to him so being the mischievous lad he is, he grinds his bum back against Harry, applying pressure where he knows Harry needs it.

The taller boy groans and wraps a leg around Louis' thigh under the covers and Louis just thinks this whole thing is way too hot. Harry is slowly rubbing himself against Louis' behind and Louis can feel himself growing hard. It's been awhile since they've done anything since Louis has been so busy with work but he thinks last nights blow jobs had made up for it, but apparently not. He knew how crazy they were for each other and he knew how much Harry wanted him to fuck him but for some reason they still haven't had sex yet. Louis doesn't know what it is but they're both always so horny and eager and he guesses they get too into it and come before they even think about the actual sex part.

They're both fine with doing other things because all they care about right now is the pleasure but Louis is getting kind of curious as to when the actual thing will happen because he's dying to know just how good Harry can make him feel and he's dying to make Harry feel good in that way.

Harry's mum is gone away on a business trip but he said she'll be home tomorrow which is a Sunday. He plans on letting them meet then and that is perfectly okay with Louis. He's a little nervous but if she's anything like Harry then he knows she's as sweet as can be.

Harry is basically humping him like a wild animal now and Louis tries not to chuckle at him. It's actually really hot how worked up Harry is even in his sleep and his gasps and groans are doing wondrous things to Louis' body. He palms himself through his boxers and he jerks back into Harry's thrusts and for a few minutes they lie there in bliss, getting themselves off, Harry against Louis, and Louis to himself, listening to Harry.

Harry is beautiful when he comes, Louis thinks, and he wants to see his face now.

He quietly moves out of Harry's tight embrace, hearing a whine escape from Harry's throat as he loses friction and thrusts against the air.

Louis sits beside him and gently pushes Harry's tight white boxers down, noting the wide damp spot on the front. Harry's erection is throbbing and red and it looks quite painful to Louis, no telling how long he's been this way.

Louis jerks him off for a few seconds, watching Harry's mouth open and release several long moans before his eyebrows scrunch up and Louis feels him tense up. Louis knows he's close so he places his mouth on top of the head and flicks his tongue a few times before hollowing his cheeks and sucking him as hard as he can. 

He looks up at Harry's flushed face through his eyelashes and watches him as he tenses and lets out a sexy, whining moan that goes straight to Louis' groin. A few more flicks and Harry's eyebrows are scrunched together again and at this point, Louis can't believe he hasn't woken up yet. 

Louis watches Harry's face as he finally comes, powerfully spurting into Louis' mouth, biting down on his full bottom lip.

His eyes open and they're bright and excited and wild...and a little bit confused.

Louis flicks his tongue once more and Harry's hips jerk up, earning a hiss from Harry. 

Harry just stares wide eyed at Louis, gasping for air, before he begins to speak. 

“Lou--” 

Then Louis does it. He makes a big show of swallowing Harry's come and Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets.

Louis smiled, satisfied by his reaction. He climbed up Harry's body and cuddled in beside him.

“Good morning, love,” Louis said, more like croaked, kissing Harry on the cheek. 

“G-good morning, Lou,” Harry replied breathlessly, still in shock over his proper amazing wake up call. “Instead of an alarm clock can you just do that to me every morning or...?”

“Anything you want,” Louis laughed and Harry's lips captured his in a hot kiss, and it made Louis' groin ache more knowing that Harry could taste himself on Louis' tongue.

As the kiss deepened, Harry's hand roamed down Louis' body and gripped firmly over the straining bulge in his boxers, making Louis gasp and arch up into the touch.

He pulled Louis' dick out of the tight material and stroked him slowly because he knew that's how Louis liked to start off. After a few more minutes of filthy making out and agonizingly slow strokes, Harry reluctantly broke the kiss off and moved down Louis body, kissing here and there and even sucking a deep purple love bite into Louis' hip. Harry loved marking Louis' body and Louis loved it even more.

He looked up at Louis as he took him into his mouth, sliding him in further and further, swallowing around him and Louis nearly lost it right there. He still doesn't understand how Harry can just deep throat him like that and not be the least bit affected by it. He's so fucking good at it that Louis can barely manage to keep his eyes open to see Harry's pretty little mouth wrapped around him or the way his green eyes sparkle with lust as he stares hard at Louis, as if he's mentally willing Louis to come.

His fists his hands in Harry's hair and tugs, moaning, both of them completely lost in each other that they don't hear the front door slam or the footsteps clicking down the hall to Harry's room, where the door is wide open.

A loud scream pierces the lust filled air and Louis' eyes snap open at the noise. Harry immediately pulls his head away from Louis' groin area and sits upright, eyes wide in horror at the raven haired lady standing in his doorway, eyes mimicking Harry's and mouth covered with a thin hand.

Louis notices that her eyes are the same green as Harry's.

It's Harry's mum. 

Holy fucking shit.

Harry is standing in a heartbeat, putting himself right in front of Louis, almost like he didn't want his mum to see him. He's already pulled his boxers back on and now he's staring at his horrified mum, helplessly fumbling with his hands.

“Mum! I-I thought...you said...what...but you weren't supposed to be home until Sunday! Like, tomorrow!” 

If this was any other situation Louis might have laughed at Harry's distraught, embarrassed reaction but not today. There was nothing funny about this whatsoever.

Harry's mum has just walked in on her son, a male himself, giving another male a very obscene blow job in his bedroom. Harry's mum didn't even know he was gay! She probably can't even speak right now.

Louis didn't know what to do with himself. He's never been caught doing sexual things with anyone before so he has no idea how he should go about this. Should he quickly put clothes on and dash past his mother? Or should he just remain on the bed quietly and pretend to be a fly on the wall? If only it were that easy to shape shift into a fly. 

“Mum? Mum are you--”

Harry's mum stretched out her right arm and shoved Harry away as he came closer, concern etched on his face as he took in her reaction. She shoved him away, making him stumble backwards but not by much, and she turned and ran, hand covering her mouth. 

Louis didn't miss the look of hurt that crossed Harry's face. He didn't even turn to look at Louis before he ran out of his room and towards the direction his mum went.

Louis swallowed. He understands that Harry is worried about his mum after she saw that but for some reason, him seeming to forget about Louis just unsettles his stomach. He slides out of bed and digs in his bag for a clean shirt. He slips his favorite black VANS shirt over his torso and slides on the pair of skinny jeans he had on last night. 

He can hear Harry knocking on the bathroom door down the hall along with the low bass of his voice trying to coax his mum out. He's tying his Vans when Harry comes back in.

Louis looks up at him, and his stomach twists up in even more intricate knots. Harry looks angry and very heartbroken.

And all Louis can think is, _“This is all my fault. All my fault. I'm so so sorry. He's mad at me, he hates me, I ruined his relationship with his only parent.”_

But then Harry's forcing himself into Louis' arms and Louis breathes a sigh of relief as he wraps his arms around Harry's shuddering shoulders.

“Lou...c-can I s-stay with you tonight?” Harry blubbers into his neck and Louis nods, smoothing down Harry's wild morning hair.

“Yes, baby, of course you can,” he says, and he holds Harry like his life depends on it, lets Harry cry into his shoulder and lets his tears and other liquids seep down his shoulders but he doesn't say anything.

“I'm such a fuck up-p!” Harry nearly shouts into Louis shoulder. 

“No! Harry, listen to me, you are not a fuck up, don't you ever say that again!”

“S'true Lou.” Harry pulls back, face red and streaked in tears, eyes focused on Louis'. “I am. I fuck everything up. My mum, she...she doesn't even love me anymore. I have no one left.”

Louis makes a pitiful sound and pulls Harry back into his chest, hugging him so hard, trying to show him how much he means to him and how much he cares about him.

“That's not true, Harry, none of that is true. Your mum loves you; give her some time, I promise she'll--”

“No!” Harry pushes away from Louis and starts throwing clothes into a bag. “She doesn't love me anymore; she hates me, I know she does! How could she love me?! I've ruined the last chance of her ever loving me after everything I've put her through! This is it, Louis!”

It pains Louis to see Harry this way. This is even worse than the day he left the shop upset and ignored Louis for a week. At least he isn't ignoring him this time.

Louis just stays silent as Harry repeats lie after lie to himself, as if he's trying to make himself believe them. Louis waits patiently while Harry packs a bag before grabbing his elbow and leading him out of his house. 

The bathroom door was still shut as they passed it. Louis could hear sobbing coming from inside and he knew how bad it affected Harry when he stared longingly at the door then looked at Louis with such sad, defeated, and confused eyes.

They only had Harry's car but Louis demanded that he drive it. So Harry slid in the passenger seat and crossed his arms, a little miffed that he couldn't even drive. He was too emotional and Louis refused to let him drive that way.

They made it home and Louis carried all of their stuff up the apartment, holding Harry's hand tightly the whole way. He's learned that Harry likes to be touched, constantly held and talked sweetly to when he's upset and Louis is more than happy to oblige him. He rubs his thumb over Harry's hand to let him know he cares, and that he means so much to him.

When Louis unlocks the door and pushes it open, Harry has began to sniffle again, and Louis knows he's thinking too much and is going to start crying again. One thing he loves about Harry is that he's not afraid to cry, not afraid to show how he feels. He prefers that over any macho too-good-for-crying kinda guy any day.

“Come on and lay down, I'll fix you some tea, okay?” Louis leads Harry into his bedroom and pulls back the covers. Harry slides inside immediately and Louis covers him with the thick blankets.

“I'll be back in just a minute.”

Louis kisses Harry's warm forehead and leaves, going straight to the kitchen to fix Harry tea.

As he boils the water, Liam comes in. He doesn't know how to greet Liam or anything because of what happened last night. So he just ignores him as he brews the tea.

“You're back early,” Liam says quietly, rummaging through the cabinet for a box of cereal.

Louis shrugs. “Something came up.”

Liam looks at him then, putting the carton of milk down as he pulls out a bowl. “Mind me asking what?”

Louis shrugs again. “I don't mind. But Harry might.” Louis gives Liam a sad half smile. “Let's just say he's not in a great place with his mum right now.”

A look of understanding comes over Liam's face and he nods solemnly. He fills his bowl with Apple Jacks and pours the milk in, filling it nearly to the top. He plops a spoon in and holds the bowl to his chest. 

“About last night, I--”

Louis holds up his hand. “No need. It's fine and totally forgotten. It happens.”

Liam half smiled, a blush creeping over him once more. “Thanks, mate.”

He leaves to the living room to eat his cereal and watch TV as Louis finishes up Harry's tea. Once it's done boiling he pours it into a large mug and adds a little honey and milk, the way Harry likes it.

He doesn't bother fixing his own mug because he knows he won't have time to drink it. He'll be comforting Harry the entire time anyway, and he's fine with that.

He enters his room and shuts the door softly behind him, seeing Harry sitting up in bed holding his mobile.

“Harry,” Louis says lowly as he sets the mug down on the bedside table.

Harry looks up at him, eyes swollen and red, and Louis heart _hurts_ because that look is awful, bloody heartbreaking, and Louis can't stand it.

“She won't answer me, Lou, she's ignoring me, I--” Harry chokes on a sob and Louis is beside him in bed instantly, pulling him into his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around him as he cries.

“It's okay, baby, it's okay,” Louis cooed, “s'okay, everything will be okay, I promise.”

Harry couldn't get a coherent sentence out because of his sobbing but he was shaking his head furiously, telling Louis that no, it would not be okay.

But Louis knows it will be. If Harry's mum is anything like Harry then he knows she's a kind, caring soul and that what she's experiencing now is simply shock. She just needs some time to process what she's seen and Louis knows she'll eventually talk with Harry. It'll be a tough road but Louis knows Harry can make it.

–

3 AM...

Louis is currently sat on the side of the tub as Harry hunches over the toilet, emptying his pretty much empty stomach into the toilet. Louis soothes him and rubs his back as he hurls, but Louis is on the brink of crying himself.

He's been up with Harry almost all day and all night and he's aching for a tad bit of sleep. Harry has cried nonstop all day and night and though Louis doesn't mind comforting him, he's exhausted, mentally and physically.

Harry, Louis has realized, is the type to take everything to heart. While that may not always be a bad thing, it is in this case. He's taken everything he's ever done with Louis behind his mothers back to heart on account of everything she told him as he stood banging on the bathroom door.

He said that she didn't want to see him right now and she can't believe he's been lying to her about something so major. Harry took that as she doesn't want to see him ever again and that she thinks he's a good for nothing filthy liar. 

Which he isn't. He had the right intentions, Louis knows that. He was going to introduce him to his mum on Sunday, the day he thought she was supposed to be home. He hadn't told her before because he was scared of how she'd react and because he didn't know exactly how to come out to his mum that he was attracted to guys. Louis gets all of that, understands it even. He knows. He's had to come out before too and it isn't easy no matter how good of terms you're on with your family.

So, naturally, Harry is crying about everything and he honestly thinks he's screwed up his life and that his mother is done with him. Louis knows she isn't. He just has that feeling. He can't tell Harry this though because that'll only make him more upset because he'll be convinced Louis is wrong. Louis doesn't want to upset him further. 

This vomiting is a result of him upsetting himself so much. Louis has done this before. Cried so much he's gotten sick. He hates to see Harry this way, absolutely despises it.

Now Harry has brought his deadbeat father into the mix and he's making things worse for himself. He's sobbing and gagging and Louis fears he's going to choke and not be able to breathe and that scares Louis because he doesn't know the Heimlich maneuver because he'd skipped class that day back in high school.

He continues to soothe Harry until he is dry heaving and his tears have stopped and Louis thinks it's about time. He's surely used up his supply of tears by now.

Harry's eyes are beyond swollen and so, so red. He lets Harry rinse his mouth out and brings him his toothbrush to brush the vile taste from his mouth. He half carries him back to the bed and he lies down immediately, looking up at Louis in such a pitiful, needy way that Louis can hardly stand it.

“Hold me, please,” Harry croaks, and Louis hates how weak and hoarse Harry sounds. Of course Louis is going to lie down beside him and wrap him up in his arms and if he never has to let him go, he'll be perfectly okay with that. Harry deserves someone to hold him every day and tell him how perfect he is, and how wonderful and caring and funny he is. He deserves to know that despite his past that he is a good person. And Louis may just be feeling a little emotional right now but he's almost sure he's falling in love with Harry and that scares him, to be honest. He's only been in love once, and once that was out in the open, the relationship didn't last long.

But he wants him and Harry to last. He really, really does, and he can't imagine going without Harry now. He really likes him being in his life.

“You're so perfect,” Louis murmured to the swollen eyed, quiet figure clutching onto him. 

Harry tried to protest but Louis shushed him. Harry's eyes kept drooping and after a few seconds of fighting to keep them open, he finally gives up and lets them shut. He lays against Louis' warm body and he feels safe, protected somehow and even _loved._

“You're amazing, Harry, so, so amazing,” Louis coos into Harry's hair. “So glad you're mine.” 

Harry twitches against Louis' side and Louis knows that if he wasn't so exhausted that he would respond. But all he hears now is Harry's soft, rhythmic breathing and thank the Lord. Harry's finally sleeping. He'll sleep all day with him tomorrow if he has to because he knows he'll be exhausted and he needs sleep as well. 

He can't quite process all that's happened today. It's been such a weird day. He can't imagine what ran through his mums head when she saw her supposedly straight son giving another guy a blowjob. Like, what would his mom think? Not anything good, but she'd get over her shock eventually and talk with him about it. So, he's sure Harry's mom just needs some time to think. 

He falls asleep shortly after that, caressing Harry's scalp and humming softly. 

The next morning, 10 AM to be exact, Liam is barging into Louis' room uninvited and shaking Louis awake. 

“What the fuck, Liam,” Louis complains groggily, pissed that he's been so rudely awoken from such a short amount of sleep. “Why are you waking me up?!” 

"Um, Harry's mum is here.” 

Louis' eyes instantly open and he stares at Liam's nervous face. 

"What?” 

"Um, she's in the living room. She said she's Harry's mum and would like to speak with him,” Liam explains, wringing his hands together like he always does when he's nervous. 

Louis ran a hand through his wild hair. “Okay,” he breathes, wondering how on earth she knows where he lives. 

He gently rouses Harry, whose eyes are still swollen and red and Louis hates to wake him, he really does. 

“Sweetheart, you need to wake up. Someone is here to see you.” 

He caresses Harry's warm face softly, loving how Harry leans into the touch. 

“Mmm, who is it?” he hums, closing his eyes again. 

“Um,” Louis looks at Liam, who urges him to go on, “it's your mum.” 

Harry sits straight up and rubs at his eyes. “M-my mum is here?” 

Louis nods. “Yes, she wants to talk to you.” 

“She does?” 

“Yes, just put on some clothes and go see her. I'll be here the whole time if you need me,” Louis says, trying to comfort Harry into going to speak to his mum. 

"Promise?” Harry stares at him wide eyed, completely dependent on Louis and his strength. 

Louis presses his lips to Harry's forehead. “I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> So what did you think?  
> That isn't the way you saw Harry coming out to his mum is it? Hahaha.  
> We'll just see what happens next. I'll try to update sooner. :)


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like so long to me. It was 34 pages on Word. Sorry for the mistakes, I know there has to be some in here. Let me know if you see any and I'll fix them! Hope you like it! :)

Louis doesn't really know how much time passes as he sits in his room on his unmade bed, waiting sort of patiently and sort of not as Harry speaks to his mother in the living room. 

He lays back and his head flattens out the fluffy pillow that Harry always sleeps on and it smells just like him: strawberry shampoo and some sort of hair gel he uses occasionally. He breathes it in, wallowing in the warmth Harry left behind in his spot. 

He lies there, hands clasped over his stomach and blinks up at the white ceiling. It's kind of warm in his room and he thinks about maybe seeing if he can install a fan or something, despite already having a functioning air conditioning unit.

His bedroom door is closed, as Harry had shut it on his way out, but he can hear the muffled sound of their voices in the living room. Liam had returned to his own room after Harry had left. Louis kind of wonders if he's wanking again. And does he think about Zayn or...? He stops his mind from thinking up anything else revolting such as that thought and picks up his phone instead.

He scrolls through his Facebook news feed, realizing for the first time just how long it's been since he's actually logged on to Facebook. He sees pictures of his friends from high school and he's actually pretty shocked to see lots of his mates from his former football team have either gotten married or have a child of their own.

It kind of makes Louis wonder if he's going about his life the right way. Is it time for him to find someone and settle down? Maybe have some kids too? He scoffs to himself. No. Louis? With kids? No, not right now. But maybe Harry would want kids... 

Okay, they haven't even been dating a month but Louis still finds himself thinking about what their wedding would be like and what their lives would be like in the future. It makes his stomach flutter and he kind of can't wait to see if his future involves Harry. At this point, a future without Harry seems very bleak and he totally can't imagine one without him.

He comes across a photo of his little sister, Lottie. Well, she's not so little anymore. Louis notices that she's grown quite a lot since the last time he's seen her. Grew a few inches taller, started wearing more make up than he's ever seen on her before, and dyed her hair a very dull blonde. He looks closer and thinks that maybe she's wearing contacts because there is no way her eyes are _that_ blue. 

He feels a pang in his chest, something between missing his family and something like guilt for missing out on so much of his family and not contacting them as much as he should.

He thinks about his mum and how great she's been to him all his life. She's always been there for him, always, no matter what. Through all the times he causes a ruckus in his small town or high school or around the house or around the neighborhood. Once he put blue dye in his neighbors swimming pool, yeah, the one his mum is now engaged to, and somehow or another they figured out it was him. So they narrowly avoided getting the police involved there, his mum always making peace; but he sees now that the neighbor had the hots for his mum and wouldn't have pressed charges anyway.

He scrolls through Lottie's most recent photos and his heart clenches when he sees one of her and their mum. His mum, Jay, looks...well, she looks so much older than the last time he saw her. Louis knows it wasn't that long ago that he saw her, but then again, maybe it was.

She's got some new lines on her face, like laugh lines and crows feet by her eyes. Louis can't help but notice how tired she looks and well, she kind of looks a little frazzled. He doesn't blame her, to be honest. She does have six kids to tend to at home without the help of Louis anymore. 

Louis misses them, he misses them _a lot._ But, he can't bear to go back because he knows how ashamed his mum is of him right now, he just knows that she has to be ashamed of him. He was either too busy or too drunk or too booked at work to come home for the new twins birth. He missed his baby siblings arrival and it's been nearly six months since then and the longer he goes without going home to see them the deeper the hole he's digging himself. It's just weird to think that the man who'd lived beside them his whole life is the father of his new siblings. He'd been shocked to find out that she was pregnant by him and she didn't even tell him they were engaged until _after_ the twins were born. It's just a real weird situation to him and he hates talking about it.

She'll question him, make him feel so incredibly guilty for missing out on so much of his siblings life. He already feels proper cruddy for it. Plus, he's pretty sure his mum is still not over Louis quitting school to be a tattoo artist. Well, to be perfectly honest, he's pretty sure she's still not over walking in on him and an old mate sucking each other off in his bedroom a few years back. He's still pretty embarrassed about that.

He knows he should just go home now and clear everything up, make everything right with his family again. He really does miss them and...he wants them to meet Harry.

He presses “like” on the photo of Lottie and his mum and smiles to himself. Maybe that was the first step.

He's torn away from his phone screen when he hears the door squeak open. He looks up to see Harry standing in the doorway, hand still on the knob. 

Louis puts his phone down and sits up immediately. “Hey...um, how did it go?” 

Harry has a small smile on his face and Louis thinks that everything must be okay between them now, just like he thought it would be.

“Good, uh, she wants to talk to you, too,” Harry says, a little hesitant. 

Louis' eyes bulge. He doesn't think he can face the woman who saw him in pre-orgasm bliss and not to mention, his _dick._ At least right now he can't. He should wait awhile, right? Maybe when the image isn't so vivid in her mind, then they can talk. Otherwise, it's just too embarrassing.

“What?” Louis whisper shouts. “Me? Why me? What for? Am I in trouble?!”

Harry chuckles softly at the last part. “No, you're not in trouble. Come on. She's going to talk to us _together_ , you goof.”

Louis feels a bit of relief at that so he stands and Harry walks in front of him down the hall. He takes a big breath and then he's out in the middle of the living room, standing there in front of the woman whose seen it all.

She stands, a friendly but closed mouth smile on her face. Louis gets a good look at her now and the resemblance between her and Harry is crazy. She's got the same green eyes as Harry but her hair is black and he's not sure if she dyes it or not. 

He returns her smile but it's stiff and weird and, not really knowing what else to do, he sticks out his hand to shake.

She glances down at his hand before looking back up at him and doing the last thing he thought she'd ever do.

She wraps her thin arms around him, giving him a quick but friendly hug. She pulls away so fast, not really giving Louis the opportunity to hug back. Louis cringes in his mind at how awkward that would be.

“Hi,” she says, and her voice is high and very feminine. “I'm Anne, Harry's mum. But you already knew that.” She laughs and Louis can tell that she's just as nervous as he is.

“Well it's nice to meet you Anne, Harry's mum. I'm Louis, Harry's, er,” he looks over at Harry, a little unsure if introducing himself as Harry's boyfriend is acceptable. Which, it should be. 

But Harry's eyes are glinting with fond and he's smiling at Louis, and Louis just _knows._

“Harry's boyfriend,” he finishes with certainty. And he's very glad Harry didn't take his moment of 'confusion' as a doubt of their relationship. 

Anne's face doesn't twitch or flash with any odd emotions, she just remains smiling as she has been since Louis walked in.

“Yes, I know who you are,” she laughs again. “Well, I just found out actually.”

Louis just smiles politely, not really sure what to say back to that.

“Sit, sit,” his mother ushers and Louis finds it a little odd that they're in his apartment and he's following her orders; not that he minds, really.

So they all sit, Louis and Harry sitting closely together on the couch and Anne in the armchair at the end of the couch, with only an end table separating them.

After a second or two of silence, Anne clears her throat. “Well,” she begins, “I must say, I never thought I would be having a conversation like this today.”

Again, she laughs nervously and Louis realizes Harry got his nervous laugh from her. Must run in the family. Not that he minds, of course.

Harry seems calm, though, calmer than he's been all night and Louis is glad that whatever words were exchanged with his mother has calmed him down significantly.

“Well, I don't want to keep you two for too long so I guess I'll just say it.” She keeps fiddling with her fingers and Louis just sits there, waiting for her to continue.

Harry notices Louis' tense posture so he threads his fingers between his and squeezes, as if to tell him everything would be alright. Louis automatically feels a bit calmer and more relaxed and he thinks it's funny how just last night he'd been the one comforting Harry and now Harry is fine and comforting him.  
“When I walked in on you two yesterday morning, I...well I was very shocked and confused and I...I feel very ashamed for how I reacted and I just want to apologize to you. I'm very embarrassed of my behavior and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Louis wasn't expecting something like that to come out of her mouth. Maybe he expected a scolding or something but definitely not that. He likes Harry's mum already. She's great.

“Oh, no, don't worry. You did nothing wrong, Anne, no need to apologize. I understand your reaction completely; it wasn't the best thing to, um, witness first thing in the morning, I suppose,” Louis coughs awkwardly into his fist, looking away. He realizes how much more awkward he just made everything by bringing _that_ up.

But Anne just continues smiling her sweet smile. “Well, it wasn't _that_ exactly that shocked me, I just—I didn't know Harry liked boys!” She held up her hands and quickly continued, “Which is _perfectly_ fine with me, don't get me wrong. I love my Harry to death and I fully support him no matter what he does.”

Harry was red in the face now and Louis found it so adorably cute. 

“Anyway, sorry I behaved so rudely yesterday morning. I guess I just needed some time to myself to think about things. It just came as a big shock to me, is all. But any-who, I'm not mad at you. If anything, I'm happy that my Harry has found someone who makes him happy.”

Louis tries to tone down the wideness of his grin but it's near impossible. He's just so crazy about Harry, it's unreal.

“Thank you, Anne. I, um, I'm really lucky to have him,” he continues to smile as she stands up, hitching her bag over her shoulder.

“Glad to hear it. Well, it was nice to meet you, Louis. I hope Harry will continue to bring you around; I enjoy your presence.”

Louis laughs as Harry makes a sort of choking noise, and his embarrassment is present in his red cheeks. 

She heads to the door and opens it, turning to say goodbye when Louis realizes he still doesn't know how she knows where he lives.

“Anne? How did you know where to find Harry?” he asks, hoping he doesn't sound like some weird, paranoid freak.  
“Oh, I found your address on a piece of paper in Harry's room.”

Harry gives her a look and she continues, “I wasn't snooping, I promise, I just needed to find you and I thought maybe you'd have some sort of clue or something in your room and hey, look! I was right!”

Louis joins in with her laughter and Harry just looks like he wants to pinch both of them.

“Anyway, I'll see you soon, Louis. Harry, text me soon, okay? Are you staying here again tonight?” she asks, halfway inside the apartment and halfway out.

“Maybe,” Harry answers. He looks to Louis and he nods. “Probably. Yeah. But I will text you tonight.”

“Good. Okay, I love you, Hazzy. Bye, you two!” she throws them one last smile and turns and leaves, heading for the stairs.

Louis shuts the door behind her and turns to face Harry. He's grinning like mad and that makes Louis grin like an idiot. He rushes forward and wraps Harry in a big hug, squeezing him maybe a little too tightly.

“Well, that went surprisingly well,” Harry says after they're back in Louis' bed, tangled into each other.

“Yeah, it did,” Louis agrees. “Your mum is cool.”

Harry snorts. “Shut up, Lou.”

“What, she is!”

“Right. Once, she picked me up from school dressed up as, like, some sort of rapper or something, I don't know, and the kids laughed at me for weeks about it. They called me 'Lil Mummas boy' or some shit like that. _that_ is not cool, Louis Tomlinson,” he tells him and it's all Louis can do not to burst out in laughter.

“Well, that's a, um, very interesting story.”

“I know right.”

“She's still cool to me, though.”

A pillow whacks Louis in the face and it's not long before they're doing what they were doing yesterday morning before his mum arrived.

–

Harry throws his phone down on the bedding of Louis' bed and lets out a frustrated, loud sigh.

Louis hears him and comes out of the bathroom, where he had been fixing up his hair to go out this afternoon with Harry.

“What's troubling you, boo?” Louis asks as he swipes a hand through his quiff.

Harry lets out a quick chuckle at Louis choice of words before continuing. “That was my mum who just called.”

“Andddd?” Louis draws the word out in curiosity.

“She says my sister is coming by today to visit.”

“Oh.” Louis feels a twinge of disappoint at that because that means Harry is going to have to go home at some point, which would cut their day together short. “Well, what time do you have to leave?” he asks, just a little bit on the glum side.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Don't be so dramatic; I'm not going anywhere. Mum gave her the address to your apartment, hope you don't mind. So she should be by here about half past one.”

Louis' stops his eyes from bulging as he stares at the clock. That's in an hour. It maybe isn't a big deal to meet Harry's sister, but then again, it really is.

Sisters are usually protective over their brothers, especially ones younger. 

“Your sister is older than you, right?” he asks, just to be sure.

Harry nods.

Well, he hopes he can make a good impression on her. 

He prepares himself for the next hour, mentally preparing himself. He just hopes he doesn't say something stupid. 

At a little past one-thirty, there's a sharp knock on the door at the same time Louis hears Liam start singing in the shower. 

Harry is up in an instant, telling Louis to calm down before he pulls the door open.

Louis isn't shocked or anything when he sees that Harry's sister is just gorgeous, and yeah, he doesn't like girls but he isn't _blind._ He knows a pretty girl when he sees one. He cringes when he remembers that time he actually dated one.

“Harry!” he's suddenly brought back to reality at the high pitched squeal of Harry's sister with long, multicolored hair. “Oi, you cheeky little devil! Couldn't find you at home and then mum tells me you're at your _boyfriends_? Harold, just _when_ were you going to tell me about this?” 

Louis notes that she's quite loud and has a sort of nasally, or sharp, accent and it just fits her. 

Harry looks quite embarrassed on top of happy as his sister releases him from a tight embrace. He rubs the back of his neck. “I—well, I was going to tell you, but--”

“Just slipped your mind, right? Right. That's just like you,” she laughs and her eyes fall on Louis, who is standing a little distance away from Harry, arms clasped behind his back.

“Oh, hello,” she smiles, pushing her lilac and blue hair out of her face and tucking it behind her pierced ear. “I'm Gemma, Harry's sister, obviously. You must be Louis!” 

So Anne must have told her everything then, not that he minds.

“That's me,” he replies, grateful that she doesn't offer her hand or choke him in a hug. A handshake just feels so out of place and a hug is just too personal for someone he's only just met. It was strange when Anne had hugged him.  
“It's nice to meet you, Gemma.”

“You, too.” 

They stand in silence for a few seconds, awkwardly looking at the ground and around the room until Louis clears his throat. He reckons he should try to be a better host. She may be here to visit Harry but it's still his apartment and he should take the lead here.

“Um, I'm going to go make—” he's cut off by Harry who says, “No, you're not making breakfast. It's one forty-five, Lou. I'll just make us lunch, okay?” He smiles at Louis, who is thankful because the past times he's cooked for Harry it's just ended in a black, crisp mess because Louis can't cook for shit and he figures Harry is tired of eating whatever is salvageable from the massacred food. He'll eat anything when he's hungry but Louis feels bad that he can't properly make Harry a meal in his own apartment that isn't take away.

So Harry retreats into the kitchen, leaving Gemma and Louis alone.

She looks at him, eyebrows raised almost expectantly. 

“Oh, make yourself comfortable,” he says quickly, and _duh_ , Louis, be more hospitable.

She smiles and sits in the armchair her mother had sat in earlier that morning.

“Do you want to watch TV or anything? You can watch whatever,” Louis says, and he's really trying but so far he just feels like an idiot.

“Oh, um, sure.” she takes the remote from the coffee table and begins flipping channels, almost like she's been changing channels in his apartment for awhile. He realizes then that she's just like Harry because she's already made herself at home.

She kicks off her shoes and curls her legs underneath her as she decides on a channel. It's playing “Home Alone 2: Lost in New York.” That's one of Louis' ultimate favorite movies, so he watches intently, almost forgetting that Harry is in his kitchen cooking and certainly forgetting that he has a roommate in the shower who is completely unaware that they have a female guest.

He only remembers when he hears a gasp and snaps out of his trance on the movie to see Gemma staring wide eyed at the end of the hallway beside where Louis is sitting.

Louis leans forward to see Liam standing there, towel wrapped loosely around his waist, kind of low to where his V-lines show and he can understand why Gemma gasped. 

Liam is also wide eyed, cheeks instantly blushing as he stares back at Gemma. He totally wasn't prepared for this.

“Oh, there you are,” Louis says. “Liam, this is Gemma, Harry's older sister. Gemma, meet Liam, my roommate.”

Liam looks really, really uncomfortable. Not in a rude way towards Gemma, but just because he's clad in only a towel in front of a girl he's never met. 

“Erm, h-hi there. 'm Liam,” he says, almost too quietly.

“Gemma,” she replies, sounding a little breathless. Louis doesn't miss the large gulp she takes. “H-Harry's older sister.”

Louis mentally face palms, because _duh_ , he just said that.

Liam actually manages out a quiet laugh. “So I've heard. I—just, uh, please excuse me for a mo.” He holds up a finger as he quickly retreats back down the hall and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Gemma, who looks kind of pale and dazed, shakes her head suddenly and focuses back on the TV, blinking rapidly for awhile and Louis can't figure out if she's got something in her eyes or if she's trying to erase the sight of Liam in a towel out of her mind. He hopes she has something in her eyes because Liam didn't look bad in that towel so why try to erase the memory? Right.

They go back to watching the movie, hearing Harry clattering around in the kitchen, and Louis wonders why Liam is taking such a long time to put some clothes on. It's midday and as far as he knows Liam didn't have any plans today.

“Are fajitas alright with everyone?” Harry calls from the kitchen.

Gemma yells a 'yes!' as she watches Kevin throw a brick off the roof of a building so that it hits the crook in the face.

Clever kid, that Kevin.

Louis also responds with a yes because have you tried Harry's fajitas?! They're tantalizing.

“Ask Liam if they're alright with him!” Harry calls back just as Liam appears.

“If what is alright with me?” he asks, buttoning up a faded orange button up over a white tank top. He's wearing faded straight legged jeans and brown boots and his hair is gelled back and Louis knows that he's _trying_ to impress Gemma, or else he would've just brushed his hair to the side or something. He _never_ uses hair gel unless he's trying to look nice for someone.

He looks very handsome though and Louis can smell the cologne radiating off him and he wants to tell him to tone it down a little next time but Harry cuts him off.

“I'm making fajitas for lunch. Is that okay with you?”

“Yes!” Liam answers, and Harry's clanking around in the kitchen continues.

Liam just stands there until Louis clears his throat and gives him a look, which means “stop being so fucking weird and sit down.”

Liam gets the message and plops down next to Louis, nearly sitting on top of his ankle. 

“Sorry, mate,” Liam says quietly, turning red again.

Louis notices how Gemma keep stealing glances at Liam and he even catches her sneaky side glances and he's pretty sure they're both attracted to each other. He's not sure if he should encourage them to hook up or not because he doesn't know how Harry would react to Liam dating his sister.

The movie ends and then the less popular Home Alone 3 comes on so they watch that for a few before Harry is calling them all to the tiny dining table for lunch.

Everyone heads towards the kitchen where Harry has placed a stack of plates beside a pile of silverware on the counter.

“Grab a plate and help yourselves,” he says, smiling as he comes towards Louis, grabbing his hips and pulling him against him. He just grins down at Louis and Louis is so glad to see that he's back to his normal self. He leans down and nips at Louis' bottom lip before kissing him and pulling away as it's their turn to fix a plate.

They're all sitting at the table, forks clinking against the glass plates and ice clanking in their glasses. It's quiet, and it's weird, but no one really knows what to say to each other.

“So, Gemma,” Liam begins and Louis' eyes nearly shoot out of his head because _wow_ did Liam Payne just start a conversation with a very attractive girl? 

Gemma's head snaps up from where it had been facing her plate of food. “Yes?”

Liam clears his throat, suddenly nervous again. Huh. 

“Are you in school?”

What a lame question that is, Louis thinks.

Gemma nods. “Yes. I go to university in Manchester. I'm almost finished though. What about you?”

“I go to uni just a few minutes from here. I still have a long way to go before I'm done,” he says, stabbing a piece of steak with his fork.

Gemma takes a sip of her water, face perking up in interest. “Oh? What are you majoring in?”

“I'm going to become a neurosurgeon,” he answers, quite proudly. “I'm a year away from med school.”

Gemma looks utterly impressed and Louis can figuratively see her panties dropping. 

“A neurosurgeon, eh? I'm impressed,” she nods. 

Called it, Louis thinks to himself. 

Liam just smiles and nods. “What are you majoring in?”

“English,” she answers. “I know, I know. Nothing compared to what you're doing but I quite enjoy it.”

“English is very important!” Liam says, a little too loudly so Louis and Harry just give him a weird look. It's already strange that they haven't said a word, instead listening to the weird conversation of the two.

Louis can definitely tell that Liam is interested in Gemma and he _knows_ Gemma is interested in Liam, but he wonders if Harry has noticed it yet? He wonders how Harry is going to react to it if he hasn't noticed already.

Because don't guys usually freak out over their friends or whatever dating their sisters? Louis knows he would flip shit if one of his mates was interested in his sisters, but they're too young anyway.

There is more laughter between Liam and Gemma and Louis just silently eats his fajita and decides that Harry will be cooking their meals from now on, even if he has to force him to.

Harry finishes first but he didn't eat all of his food. He takes his plate to the kitchen and Louis shoves in a final forkful before following him.

Harry takes Louis' plate and dumps it on top of his in the sink.

“So, looks like Liam is pretty into your sister,” Louis says, trying to be casual about it.

Harry's eyes widen slightly. “What? You think? Oh God, do you think she likes him too?”

Louis shrugs. “Looks like it, maybe. She couldn't stop staring at him earlier when he walked out in a towel and--”

“He was _naked_ in front of her? What the hell!”

Louis grabbed Harry's hand before he managed to stalk out of the kitchen. “No, no, he had a towel on, like I just said that. He didn't know she was here and he came into the living room after a shower. Just chill. At least he put on clothes.”

“Well. I don't...she doesn't need to see that.”

Louis snorts. “Why not? Have you forgotten that she's older than you, Harry? I think she can make her own decisions.”

Harry does look angry but the longer Louis holds on to his wrist the calmer he gets. “I don't want her to like Liam, though.”

“Why? Liam is a great guy, Harry, I've told you this like a thousand times already.”

Harry just shrugs. “He's...weird. And, like, he won't give her the attention she deserves because he's always so busy with that neurosurgeon shit.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Quit being a selfish prick and just let your sister do what she wants. I mean, hey, looks like he makes her pretty happy already.”

Harry looked out of the kitchen at the table and sure enough, Gemma had her face in her hands, laughing uncontrollably as Liam waved his hands around wildly, telling a story Harry is sure is boring as shit. He does like Liam, he does, but like, _LIAM DATING HIS SISTER?!_

That's just fucking weird. But then again, they do seem like a good match. He sighs.

“Fine. Whatever.”

Louis smiles and kisses him. “Good boy.”

Harry's eyes turn dark and mischievous. “Ha, good boy?”

“Yes, good _boy_ , as in, _you._ Now, let's go and socialize, then we can do whatever you like tonight in bed. Sound good?”

Harry just nodded, eager to get Louis into bed and do whatever he pleased to him. He leaned down and kissed his lips, tongue darting out to rub against Louis' own tongue. Those were their favorite kinds of kisses; the ones that involved lots of tongue and obscene noises and the ones where their hands roamed everywhere. 

They broke apart, each grinning as they wiped the saliva from their mouths and joined Liam and Gemma back at the table.

This time they joined in on the conversation, except most of it was still between Liam and Gemma. After an hour or so, plates empty in front of Gemma and Liam, they all stood and Gemma decided that it was time for her to go. She was going to meet Anne later for some shopping before she goes back to Manchester.

“So glad I got to see you before I go back, baby brother. Stay safe,” she gives a pointed look at Louis then back at Harry. “Love you and text me sometime! That's what your phone is for, ya dingleberry!”

Harry just laughed and gave her a hug. 

“It was so nice meeting you, Louis. Take care of my brother, please, he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes. But I'm sure you've figured that out by now,” she smiled sweetly at Harry before giving Louis a small hug.

Then there was Liam, who was awkwardly leaning up against the wall, trying not to stare at Gemma, Louis guesses.

“And it was so lovely to meet you as well, Liam. I, uh, hope we can talk again sometime.” She smiled, sort of shyly, and Harry thought that was odd because Gemma doesn't get shy about _anything._

“Um, you too, yeah, same here.”

Smooth, Liam, smooth.

She waves a final time and closes the door behind her. Louis is about to start teasing Liam when the door bursts open again and Gemma comes back in.

“Silly me. I forgot to give you my number, Liam. Here, give me your phone.”

She holds out her hand and Liam hands over his iPhone quickly. She types in her number and hands it back with a smile. “There. I even put a diamond and a lipstick tube beside it so you can't miss it. Text me soon, yeah?”

Liam nods, hands shaking around his phone. “Yeah, yeah, of course. See you.”

She leaves and Harry is just flabbergasted that Gemma is even interested in Liam and that she was just so brave and confident with giving out her number like that.

Well. That was weird, he thinks, and then he remembers what Louis promised him for tonight. So then he can't help but smile.

“Liam? Yeah, um, look. I'm gonna let this whole 'crush' thing with my sister happen, but I swear to God if you hurt her, I'll—”

Louis slaps a hand over Harry's mouth before he says something a little too extreme and scares Liam off. “Just be nice to her, 'kay, Li? Thanks.”

Harry nips at Louis palm and Louis jerks his hand away. “Little shit.”

Harry smiles, satisfied. “Well, what can we do today?”

“How about we go to a movie or something? I've been dying to see _Divergent_.”

Harry cackles and Louis gives him a look.

“That's such a girl movie. Let's go see something with blood and guts!”

“First, it is not a girls movie. I've read the reviews. Secondly, there is a great new zombie movie out so I'm going to go with your weird desire to go see some blood and guts. Let's go!”

Louis goes and grabs his wallet because _he's_ paying for the movies, no matter what Harry says. He's still not sure where Harry gets all his money. He's sure his mum gives him an allowance or something like that since she's got a pretty swell job. But still.

–

The movie theater isn't very crowded because it's a Saturday afternoon and the crowd usually rushes in later that night.

Louis is purchasing the two tickets for their movies, well, he's fighting Harry about it, when he hears someone call Harry's name, nearly halfway across the lobby of the theater.

He takes the tickets from the lady and turns. Harry is grinning as he walks towards the blond guy Louis remembers from the tattoo shop the night he met Harry.

The one who threw that surprise party for Harry at his house. What was his name?

Neil? Nevel? Nail? No, stupid fuck, who names their child nail? Um. Niall! That's it and Louis claps himself on the back for remembering. Well, not literally, but he mentally gives himself a high five.

“'Arry! Mate! It's been so long! Where've ya been lately?” Niall hugs Harry and Louis thinks that it's a little weird that Niall holds on longer than necessary. But then he remembers how Niall basically told him that he and Harry had fucked in his bedroom.

He chews the inside of his cheek as he watches Niall and he just has a weird, weird feeling and he doesn't like it. He doesn't want Harry around him anymore.

So Louis, being the assertive arse he is, steps right up beside Harry and wraps an arm around his waist. Niall doesn't miss the movement but if it bothers him he doesn't let it show.

“Oi, I remember you from Harry's party that night. Louis, innit?”

Louis nods, barely giving a tight smile, fingers digging into Harry's side. “That's me.”

“Good t'see ya again. Well, movie is about to start, so I'll catch you guys later. Ring me sometime, 'Arry!” he calls as he retreats into his designated auditorium.

Louis notices he's seeing _Divergent_ , exactly what Louis wanted to see. Well, he _definitely_ doesn't want to see it now.

Harry's hand lands on top of Louis' and gently pulls his hand away from his side. “Something wrong, Lou? Or were you trying to put your fingers inside me? Cause, you know, you're doing it wrong.” He grins at Louis and laughs at his lame attempt at a joke.

Louis thinks it's funny but he's too irked to laugh. “Sorry. I just...I don't like that guy.”

Harry stops laughing. “What, why? Niall's my best mate. Been friends for years. He's a great guy, trust me.”

Louis doesn't hide his scowl. “Seems like a dick to me. Just have a weird feeling about him, is all.”

Harry actually looks mad. “Well, he isn't. I don't know what made you think that.”

Then his face lights up, like he suddenly _gets_ it. “Oh, I see. Is this because we use to be fuck buddies? Friends with benefits?”

Louis doesn't say anything, just bites his cheek and glares down at the ticket stubs. 

“I knew it! Lou, baby, I told you that shit ended _forever_ ago. It's just you and me now, okay? Stop worrying about him; he's nothing but a friend to me. S'alright, I promise.” He tries to reassure Louis, taking his hand and leading them to their auditorium that's showing their movie, _Zombie Babies_.

Sounds dumb, but great reviews.

Louis knows it's silly to be a little jealous but like. Niall was Harry's _first_ , that's a big deal. Isn't it? It is, he decides. He would've wanted Harry to be his first. It just sucks, but it is what it is. They haven't even had sex yet but he is _so_ ready.

Plus there is just something off about Niall. Like, why does he seem so shady and like he's hiding something? He can't figure it out but he makes it his own personal mission.

–

By the time their out of the movie, the theater is about to close and the parking lot is near empty. They hold hands as they walk back to Louis' car and get inside.

Louis doesn't notice the dark vehicle following him all the way back to his apartment, but he does see it continue to drive past his apartment complex after he's turned into the drive. He doesn't think anything of it because cars drive by all the time. Duh. Obviously. It's a street. Anyway.

He and Harry get into the apartment and head for the bedroom.

The only thing they're focused on right now is each other and Louis thinks that if it has to be this way for the rest of his life, he can _definitely_ live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??? :)


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such unwow in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am SO sorry for almost a month long wait! I've been so busy with schoolwork! I'm finishing up my first year of college & I'm preparing for finals! Soon I'll be able to update regularly. 
> 
> Also, this chapter sucks. I'm sorry. I've lost my mojo or whatever you call it. Umm, but I hope you like it and I hope it's not too bad. :)
> 
> twitter: stylescantstop

So, when Louis says he hates mornings, he really, _really_ hates mornings. Especially when the birds are all chirpy and the sun is so bright it's like it's shining directly through his curtains, which instantly pisses him off and he's whining himself awake. 

Harry is wrapped around him of course, just like he always is, but Louis has come to realize that he could literally sleep through anything. Louis could jump on the bed right now and sing the ABC's and Harry would still stay sound asleep.

He groans and throws Harry's heavy arm off him and sits up, rubbing his dry eyes. As soon as his feet hit the floor he feels dizzy and lightheaded, so he immediately plops back down onto the bed. He holds his head for a few seconds before registering the horrendous ache in his jaws. 

His wisdom teeth. Right.

He groans again and he's so ill that if Harry were to wake up now and give him a good morning kiss he'd probably bite his lip off or something. He's in _that_ much pain.

It's aching and throbbing and his head just fucking _hurts_. But he's still weary of the dentists office and thinks he can maybe put off the surgery just a little bit longer.

“Lou? Why you up so early?” 

Louis sighs as Harry's rough morning voice breaks through the silence. 

“Fucking sun,” Louis spats, and he doesn't mean to sound so harsh but this pain is controlling. “Go back to sleep.”

Harry shuffles around behind him and then Louis feels Harry's warm hands clasp around Louis' waist. “Not unless you sleep too.”

Louis shrugs him off and stands, still a bit wobbly. “No. Go back to sleep, Harry.”

Harry frowns and looks angry for a split second before just shrugging groggily and falling back against the bed and closing his eyes.

Louis slips on a pair of sweats and goes into the kitchen. The clock reads 7 AM, and he's utterly disgusted. It's a Saturday and he's up before half the apartment complex. 

He makes a kettle of tea, just like he does every morning, and he finds that when it whistles to signal its finished, it just make the pain worse and he wants to throw the hot kettle off the balcony.

He's sitting on the couch with a cup of hot tea, hoping it'll soothe the ache in his jaw a little, when he hears a bed creak down the hallway. He closes his eyes as a sharp pain shoots through his jaw right as Harry patters into the quiet room.

“Louuuuuu, it's too early to be awake. Come back to bed.”

Louis hated to resist Harry but there was no way he'd be able to get back to sleep. “No. Can't sleep.”

“Pleeeease? Can't sleep without you,” Harry pouts, and Louis wants to kiss it right off, but not when his head is throbbing intensely.

“Harry, please, just go back to bed.”

Harry huffs and crosses his arms. “Lou.”

“Harry.”

“What is wrong with you?” Harry finally asks, leaning against the wall.

“Nothing.”

“I'm not fucking stupid; something is obviously wrong with you. You don't just get up this early on a Saturday for no reason,” Harry pressed on and Louis' headache was only getting worse.

“I told you I can't sleep! God, just go back to bed and leave me the fuck alone, please!” Louis shouts and Harry's eyes widen a split second, jaw clenching, before he turns and storms back into Louis' room.

Louis sighs when Harry comes back with clothes on, ignoring him completely as he slams the flat door behind him without a word.

Fuck.

That's great, Louis thinks. He's made Harry mad and ran him out of his flat. Perfect.

He cradles his head with the hand not holding the cup of tea and groans again. He's out of Tylenol or anything else that would help a headache. He doesn't know how much more of this he can take. He knows it's only going to get worse. 

He's going to have to make that appointment.

He sits his cup down and goes into his bedroom to get his cell phone. He finds the dentist's number and calls, only to get his voice mail. Of course, he's probably still asleep on a Saturday morning. It is only seven thirty.

But then his phone is ringing again and it's the dentist calling him back.

“Hello?”

“Louis Tomlinson?”

“Yes sir, sorry to bother you, I--”

“You're calling to schedule your wisdom teeth extraction surgery, I hope?” the dentist asks hopefully and Louis knows it's bad that he's waited this long.

“I, uh, yeah. I am.”

“Good! Pain finally got to ya?”

“Um, yeah, actually have a splitting headache right now, so I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible.”

“I understand. How about—Oi, Thomas, don't throw the whole fishing rod! Oh bloody hell!” There was a slight shuffling on the other end and Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Sorry, Louis. I'm out on the river this morning, teaching my grandson how to fish. It's not going so well. Any-who, what date works for you?”

Louis thought for a second. He's booked completely for this week and the next. He wants this surgery as soon as possible. He's just going to have to get Zayn to run the shop or something. Fuck, he doesn't know.

“Um, how about Monday at like nine?” 

“I'm sure I can get you in then, son. I'll check my appointment book and if it's unavailable I'll ring you later on.”

He thanked the dentist and hung up. He was getting more and more miserable by the second and he needed relief now.

He dialed Harry's cell but he got sent straight to voice mail after the first ring. He tried again and again but Harry kept ignoring him. It was pissing Louis off so he sent him a very strongly worded text instead.

A few seconds later, his phone rang.

“Harry--”

“What is it?” Harry interrupted brusquely. 

Louis sighed. “Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning, but I need you to do me a favor.”

“Why should I?”

“Harry, don't be a child. I need you to go buy me some Tylenol. Please?”

“Why? What's wrong?”

“I'll explain when you get here. I'm begging you; please hurry.”

“Okay, yeah, I'll be there soon.” Harry hung up and Louis sighed in relief.

He laid back on the couch with his eyes closed until he heard Harry come in.

He opened his eyes to see Harry's curious face staring down at him. He held up a bag. “Got you some Tylenol. And chocolate, just in case.”

Louis couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. “It's a toothache, not my period, you goofball.”

Harry laughed. “Toothache? Is it that bad?”

“It's worse than bad. I want to cut someones head off.”

Harry made a face. “Whoa. Okay. Spare my head please and take these.”

He dribbled out a couple of red pills and handed them to Louis, who gulped them down immediately with his tea.

He sighed and laid back against the couch. “Sorry for being a bitch earlier.”

Harry shrugs. “Sorry I got mad and left.”

They sit together for awhile, Harry cradling Louis' head in his lap and very gently massaging his cheeks. Louis absolutely loved it.

“Mm, you're the best.”

“I know.”

Louis giggled and he could tell the Tylenol was working. “I actually have to get my wisdom teeth removed,” he says.

“You're 22 and still have your wisdom teeth?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Yeah, is that bad?”

“Well, I don't know, I just thought everyone got them taken out when they were, like, teenagers or something.”

Louis had never had a problem with his wisdom teeth when he was a teenager; the dentist had never mentioned anything about them.

“Guess I'm just a late bloomer then,” he shrugged, enjoying Harry's fingertips massaging deep into his skin.

“But you're my late bloomer,” Harry says and Louis snorts.

“Wow, Harry, that was...just bloody awful,” he laughs and Harry does too.

–

It's Monday morning and Louis has T-minus three hours until his wisdom teeth are forever gone from his life.

It's six am, he's awake and freaking out, and Harry is trying not to laugh at him. Instead he's making him Yorkshire Tea the way he likes while Louis scrambles around talking to himself.

Louis comes into the kitchen, nearly stubbing his toe on the table leg, tugging at his hair. “Harry, I can't do this, really, I can't. I'm just gonna cancel, okay? I'll be fine, yeah, I can live with this pain, yeah, yeah, I'm good, I'm good--”

“Lou!” Harry shouts through a laugh that's managed to escape. “Calm down, babe! Everything is going to be okay? I promise.”

Louis just stares at Harry before shaking his head. “No, no, no, Harry, no. You don't get it; like, surgery is _bad_. Surgery is very _bad_ and scary and--”

“Lou, you're 22 years old and you're scared of surgery? Come on, love, you'll be asleep the whole time, you won't even know what's going on.”

“That's even worse! Like, what if they mess up and I never wake up?! What if I'm, like, tortured or something?” Louis gasps and covers his mouth. “Oh, my God, I can't do this--”

Harry comes over and slaps his hand across Louis' mouth. “Lou. Seriously. Stop. I promise you that everything will perfectly fine. I'm going to take care of you, you know that. Just relax.” 

Harry sighed. He was already exhausted from having to put up with pre-surgery Louis, who, by the way, had tossed and turned all night and nearly suffocated Harry in his sleep. They were both too wound up to sleep and not even a blow job could calm Louis' nerves so Harry knew that this was definitely a very big deal to Louis, although he couldn't really understand why he was so scared of surgery.

“Fine, but don't let me die or I'll sue you.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “That doesn't make any sense. Now sit and drink this tea. Then, you're taking a hot shower and getting dressed and we're leaving. Gotta get those things out as soon as possible, don't we?”

Louis sat and nodded, grasping his cup of steaming tea. 

–

It's 8:45 am and they've just signed in at the doctor's office. Louis is shaking and squeezing Harry's hand so hard he can barely feel it anymore. They could've been late if Harry hadn't dragged Louis out of the shower; he'd refused to get out and sat naked in the bathtub ignoring Harry. 

Any other time it would've been cute but since Harry was basically in charge of Louis after his surgery he was trying to be responsible and let him know he was there to care for him.

“Lou, god, calm down, baby, please. Nothing to be afraid of, okay? I'm here, always.” He kisses Louis' forehead, which is bare since his hair is pulled back and hidden underneath a grey beanie.

“I'm sorry, Harry, really, I'm just...I don't know, I'm just scared is all.”

“I know, love, but it'll be over before you know it, I promise. And I'll be here and I'll take you home and take care of you, okay?”

Louis looked at him, still fear in his big blue eyes, and nodded, squeezing Harry's numb hand. “Okay.”

“Louis Tomlinson,” the nurse called, poking her head out of the door. 

Louis looked at Harry in fear but Harry ushered for him to go on. “Go on.”

“Don't leave,” Louis pleads, reluctantly standing.

“I won't.”

Louis nods, trusting Harry and wanting so badly to tell him he loves him, but, now just isn't the time to drop that on him. Because what if he tells him he loves him and it scares him and he leaves Louis here all alone? He can't. Not yet, at least.

He releases Harry's hand, trying to muster up a smile, but fails, and turns to follow the nurse.

He's still shaking, and he wishes Harry could sit right beside him while he's unconscious. Maybe that would make everything easier.

–

“Oh, Lou, baby, stop,” Harry coos, shoving the gauze back into Louis' mouth. “Have to keep this in, okay? Helps with the bleeding.”

Louis' eyes widen. “Bleeding? I'm bleeding?!” But his words are muffled by the gauze so it comes out as 'bweeding? I'm bweedin?!'

It's cute and Harry looks down at him fondly. “You're okay, love, promise. How do you feel?”

Louis scowls and shakes his head quickly before stopping and grabbing his head. “Fuck.”

“Fuck?”

“Ermmm, head hurts,” he whines and Harry just sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

Louis did great in surgery, the doctors told Harry. They said they removed all four of his wisdom teeth and that everything had gone smoothly. They said that he may be in pain a little longer than usual since he's older than most patients but they gave him plenty of pain meds for it. Just make sure he uses them wisely.

Harry had drove a woozy, out of it Louis back home to his apartment and held him upright in the elevator, listening to him moan and groan and say loopy things the entire time.

Harry's personal favorite thing Louis had said the entire day was 'I'm gonna look like a chipmunk aren't I? Oh man, chipmunks don't get fucked.'

And that was honestly the funniest thing he'd ever heard Louis say and it didn't even make sense. And he wonders if Louis wants to get fucked or something because why else would he say that? Anyway.

Now Louis was lying in bed, blankets up to his chin, cheeks puffed out with gauze and his eyes wide and pupils huge.

“Harryyyyyy!” Louis screamed, even though Harry was right there. 

“What is it, Lou?”

“Mmmm, Liam,” Louis groans.

“You want Liam?” Harry asks.

“No.”

“Well, okay, then. Here, it's time for your pain meds.”

He gently took the bloody gauze out of Louis' mouth and helped him raise up. He placed a pill on Louis' tongue and helped him sip the water to wash it down.

Louis grimaced. “Blood.”

Harry dampened some more gauze and folded it and, with much difficulty on Louis' part, managed to get it wedged in his mouth again.

“You tired, Lou?” Harry asked, running his fingers up and down Louis' arm.

“Mhmm, a little bit.” He closed his eyes and sighed. 

“I'm gonna let you sleep, okay? If you need me just make a noise or something,” Harry said reassuringly, kissing his forehead and turning out the light.

“Mkay, Harry. G'night.”

“Good night, Lou.”

It was only noon but he wasn't gonna correct him.

–

A few hours later and Louis has come out of his loopyness. He's standing above Harry now while he naps on the couch.

He pokes Harry's cheek. “Harry. Wake up. M'hungry.”

Harry stirs, flailing his arm out and softly thwacking Louis in the stomach. “Mmm.”

“No, Harry, get up, make me foooood, pleaaseeee,” he begged, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling with all his might.

He managed to pull Harry's body off the couch with a thump. “What the fuck, Lou.” Harry woke up when his body hit the floor and he stared at Louis, who looked back to normal and had cute little puffy cheeks that he just wanted to pinch but he thinks that might be uncomfortable to Lou.

“Fine, fine.” He pushes himself up off the floor and stretches, heading for the kitchen.

Louis follows him and sits down at the table. Harry looks over at him and he sees that Louis' mouth is open and he's moving his tongue around.

“Lou? Where are your gauze at?” he asks, knowing that Louis probably spit them out as soon as Harry left him alone.

“Um, they're in my mouth, silly.” Louis said, turning away.

“Let me see.”

“No.”

“Lou.”

“Harry.”

Harry walked over and gently pried Louis mouth open, seeing that he was right, and there was no gauze in his mouth and he could see the red, empty holes in his gums.

“Louuuuu, no, you have to have gauze in there to soak up your blood!”

“Well, it was hard to swallow and talk. I'm fine now.” He picks at his fingernails.

“No.” Harry goes into Louis' bedroom and brings back the pack of gauze. He dampens two pieces and stares at Louis. Louis keeps his mouth sealed shut. 

“Lou, open up.”

“No.”

“Open your mouth. These have to go in,” Harry pressed.

“Nothing is going in my mouth. Well, your dick can, but that's it.” He smirks as if he's just told a great joke and Harry would like that, but unfortunately that can't happen now.

“Louis, please. Just put them in. What will it take?”

Louis shrugs.

“I'll give you whatever you want, okay? Just put them in.”

“Whatever I want?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, please just put them in.”

“Fine, but after I put them in, you can't say no, okay?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Fine, whatever. Here.”

Louis takes the gauze and slips them inside his mouth, grinning up at Harry with even puffier cheeks.

Harry raises his eyebrows expectantly. “Well? What do you want?”

Louis just keeps grinning, voice muffled through the gauze. “On your knees, love.”

Harry can't help but smile, of course, he knew Louis would do something like this.

Harry obliges happily and once he's on his knees, his hands squeeze Louis' hips and he's leaning forward, pressing his lips to the bulge in Louis' sweatpants, earning a muffled groan from Louis.

He pulls them down, and somehow or another, Louis forgot to put boxers on. Or maybe he didn't. Who knows.

Louis dick springs free, and Harry's mouth is on it instantly and he absolutely loves the feeling of it in his mouth and apparently so does Louis.

He grabs Harry's hair and tugs lightly, earning a hum from Harry. Harry takes as much of him as he can in his mouth and what isn't in his mouth is being grasped by his hand.

“Harry, yes,” Louis whispers. “So good at this.”

Harry loves the praise; he continues, hollowing his cheeks and sucking lightly before adding more suction and twisting his wrist around the shaft of it. Louis bucks suddenly, and Harry gags for a second before regaining composure and swirling his tongue around the head.

“So close, baby,” Louis moans, head thrown back as he grips Harry's hair. He looks down at Harry, at the beautiful boy with those sinful red lips wrapped around him, and the way his cheeks hollow and the way his beautiful, shiny green eyes are staring up at him, and he loses it. 

He comes with a faint cry, spilling down Harry's throat, and it's no surprise that Harry takes it all, not letting one bit leak out. He stutters his hips a few times, shaking with the pleasure, and Harry lets him do what he needs to do before he pops off, wiping the saliva from his chin.

“Always so good,” Louis says breathlessly, pulling his pants back up and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck after he stands.

“Only the best for you, Loubear,” Harry says with a sickly sweet smile and Louis laughs.

“Loubear.” He kisses Harry's nose and then his lips, and they're red and swollen, and he can taste himself on him.

He can feel how hard Harry is against him. “I'd return the favor but--”

“It's alright, babe, don't worry about it,” Harry smiles, nudging his nose into Louis' neck and sucking lightly. “I can wait.”

“You sure? I can use my hands, ya know,” he says but Harry just shakes his head. 

“Nah, you need to rest, love. Plus you're hungry. What do you want? You have three choices: soup, Jello, or ice cream?”

Louis thinks for a second and the child in him screams ice cream but he's actually starving so he picks soup instead. And he actually hates Jello, which he tells Harry and Harry is outraged because 'everyone loves Jello, Lou, you're crazy!'

He eats his Cream of Chicken soup slowly and it's good, but it's just not what he wants right now. He can't wait until he can eat regular foods again. He groans because today is just the first day. 

When he's finished Harry makes him rinse out his gum holes with a weird looking syringe the dentist gave him and then rinse his mouth with some very minty blue mouthwash.

After that, he's pretty much done with bleeding so gauze isn't necessary so he's pretty happy about that.

He and Harry lie on the couch and watch movies all day until they both fall asleep and thanks to Liam coming in late from the library, they wake up and move to the comfort of Louis' bed instead. His head is throbbing and his jaws are so sore so Harry gives him another pain pill, which helps and eases him into a peaceful sleep.

–

The next morning was not what Louis wanted to wake up to.

He heard his phone ring but he ignored it. It continued to ring and it woke Harry up. He grabbed Louis' phone to see who it was.

“Lou, it's Zayn. Should I answer?” Harry whispers in Louis' ear.

Louis shakes his head. “No, don't. Let's jus sleep.”

So Harry presses ignore and sits the phone down. They're almost asleep again when Liam comes bursting into their room, eyes wide and frantic, and shaking Harry and Louis awake.

Louis growls as he glares at Liam. “What the fuck are you doing, Liam?”

“Oh, Louis, we've—you've got to go down to the shop _now_!” He said, voice loud and not exactly something you want to hear first thing in the morning.

He furrows his eyebrows, suddenly awake and alarmed at the mention of his shop. 

“What about my shop?” he asked. “What's going on?”

“Zayn just called me! He said he tried to call you but you didn't answer. He said he just got there to open the shop and someone has completely vandalized it, Lou! He--”

Louis' eyes widen. “Vandalized? You better be fucking kidding, Liam or--”

“Lou, I don't think he's kidding,” Harry blurts in. “Come on, let's just get down there.”

Louis throws the blankets off and slides his sweatpants on and hoodie and a beanie, not really caring if he even matches because he's too worried about his shop.

“He said the cops are on their way and to hurry that's it's bad, Louis, very bad.”

Liam's words fill Louis with anger and he's seeing red. He's worked so hard for that shop, spent countless hours in it and making it what it is today. He doesn't know if he can stand the sight of it when he gets there.

He lets Harry drive him, and Liam sits in the backseat. The ride is silent and full of tension. Harry knows not to speak because Louis will snap at him he's so pissed right now.

They pull into the small parking lot of Louis' shop and their mouths drop.

The two big glass windows on either side of the door are smashed completely in. There is graffiti everywhere on the brick walls outside. The sign displaying the shops name is hanging down loosely, threatening to fall at any moment. 

Louis lets out a horrified squeak, and Harry just gulps. Liam is just as shocked and covers his mouth with his hand.

They immediately get out of the car and Louis goes straight inside. Zayn is standing in the middle of the waiting room, in front of the counter, hands on his hips observing the damage. The cops aren't here yet.

“What the fuck happened?” Louis shouts, gripping his hair. His jaws are hurting again and he really needs another pain pill but Harry left them at home.

“I don't know, Lou. I got here and it was just like this. I'm just as confused as you are,” Zayn replies, looking around the room. 

All of their designs are ripped down from the wall, lying in tatters across the glass covered floor. Their computer had a large hole through the center of it and Louis guesses something sharp had been stabbed through it. His giant book of designs that he and Harry had looked through only a few weeks ago was lying in shreds and pieces on the ground and there was no way he'd be able to salvage any of that.

He feels tears welling up in his eyes, but no, he can't cry. He just can't. But he needs to. He's put so much effort into this shop and it's just ruined, completely ruined.

“Is this all that they did?” Louis asks quietly.

Zayn looked at him with sad eyes, but anger was still present. “They robbed us.”

Louis felt weak in the knees but then Harry's arms were around him, pulling him into a tight hug and reassuring words. Louis doesn't know what he'd do without him.

The cops arrived five minutes later. They surveyed the damage and summed it up as, of course, a break in robbery, with vandalism on the side. Obviously. 

Louis is out two thousand dollars, and he knows he shouldn't have ever kept that much money in his register but he wasn't there yesterday to take it to the bank, and Zayn doesn't know the bank info to do it himself.

He's so screwed. He's got bills to pay, rent, and car payments. And not to mention food, he has to have food. And he has to pay the shop's rent. He's so fucking screwed.

“Don't worry, Mr. Tomlinson, we'll find out who did this, I can assure you,” said one of the police officers. “Might take a little longer because there were no security cameras or fingerprints, but maybe we can piece this thing together.”

Louis nodded, still pissed and just so upset. Of fucking course this would happen to him.

The cops leave after helping them hang up some plastic over the broken windows and doors. Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Liam all help clean up the inside and it's so devastating, it's really breaking Louis' heart to throw away all of his designs. He has to, there's no point in keeping shredded bits of paper.

Louis sighs and dumps a pan full of glass into the large garban can. He's down now, and officially stressed out. Harry can't even help him now.

How's he going to pay for all of this when all of his money was stolen? He can't necessarily run a shop with two big windows missing. He needs another computer. He needs to recreate his book of designs. He fucking needs that two thousand dollars back. Fuck.

They finish everything they can do at the shop and head home. Liam and Harry are quiet the whole way there and Louis is trying not to explode.

He succeeds, but only because he won't open his mouth and refuses to acknowledge anyone. Give him a day or two and he'll be fine. He just needs to figure out his next move and figure out who the fuck is responsible for this.

And if he falls asleep crying in Harry's arms that night no one has to know. And he definitely doesn't feel embarrassed about it.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall makes an appearance. Yay! Or in Louis' case: NAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for such a long wait! seriously, if i'm not in the mood to write i will not even open up my laptop. i've just been reading tons of larry fics recently and i think i may be addicted. it kind of makes me not want to continue writing because my writing completely sucks compared to theirs. anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter! :) 
> 
> (sorry for mistakes, i'm too lazy to edit and it's late and i want to post NOW.)

It didn't take much convincing on Harry's part to get Louis to smoke a joint. In fact, Harry barely had the sentence out of his mouth before Louis was nodding his head eagerly and pushing Harry off the couch to go get their box of stuff.

Harry had basically moved in at this point. He hasn't been back to his house except to get more clothes and some other things and so they're pretty much living together now and Louis is more than happy with that. He needs Harry so much right now to ease him through this difficult time in his life. So far Harry is doing swimmingly.

All Louis wants to do is forget the past week has happened, throw the memories of it away and never be reminded again, but that's not how brains work, unfortunately. The past week has been utter hell for Louis and he doesn't see it getting any better any time soon. He's had to cut his cell phone off because he can't make payments for it and he's afraid he's going to lose his flat soon because lack of pay. 

Of course, Harry offered to pay for all of that with his left over art money, which he still has a lot of, but Louis refused. He doesn't need Harry to take care of him like that and so that led to an argument which resulted in Harry having his feelings hurt because he couldn't understand why Louis just wouldn't let him take care of him? But Louis' been stressed ever since the shop got broken into and he hasn't been the same. They've made up but things aren't how they used to be. They're almost walking on eggshells around each other and Harry hates that. Louis pretends not to notice.

Today is a good day for them though. Almost feels like everything is normal again and that the shop was never vandalized. They're just sitting there on the couch, Louis' feet propped in Harry's lap while they pass a joint around, blowing clouds of smoke into the air and letting it swirl around them. Louis is sure Liam will more than likely be pissed about all the smoke and the smell when he comes back but he couldn't care less right now.

“Sooo,” Harry speaks first, drawing out there word slowly. 

“What?” Louis says, blowing a couple of smoke rings and Harry watches, impressed.

“I, uh, I don't want to piss you off or anything, but like, what are your plans? What are you going to do?” he asks somewhat timidly, afraid that Louis will lash out again. He knows he probably shouldn't be asking him stuff like that when he's so tense but he really wants to know the plans for the shop. Louis hasn't told him anything other than that the police are still investigating the shop for clues. 

Louis shrugs, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. “Do I have to do anything?”

Harry glares now because Louis is being very careless about his own business. “Of course you have to do something! It's your business, your career, you donut! Of course you have to! I just wanted to know your next steps or whatever.”

Louis giggles. “You just called me a donut.”

Harry sighs, but smiles a little because Louis is just too adorable, even when he's stressed and high. “I did.”

Louis straightens up a bit and fiddles with his fingernails, which are bitten down, red and sore looking. Harry uses his foot to nudge Louis' fingers away from picking at them. “Stop,” he says softly. He remembers how Louis made them bleed the first night, when they got home from seeing the damage to the shop and dealing with all that clean up shit and whatever.

Louis gives him an indignant look, as if to say picking his nails helps him cope or something. He stops anyway. “Well, it's. It's a lot to think about and to sort out. I've never, you know, been good at handling difficult situations like this so...I don't know what I'm doing. I never thought this would happen so I never thought about what I'd need to do.”

He bites his lip and stares at the joint in his hand like it's suddenly giving him advice. The swelling from his wisdom teeth surgery has went down completely and he eats what he wants now, even if some things are too rough and cause his gums to bleed. He's pretty grossed out when he can feel his stitches come out and inevitably swallows them.

“I understand. I just want to help you as much as I can. I don't like seeing you like this and I just want to help. Will you let me?” he asks, preparing for Louis to be angry with him.

Louis takes a minute or so to answer, keeps taking hits of his joint, which is almost a stub by now. He looks at Harry thoughtfully before answering. “Look, Harry, I'm going to accept your offer of help but I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of these things myself. I just...can't turn you down when you have a face that pretty.”

Harry smiles, positively beaming before he scrambles over and gives Louis a deep kiss. The kiss is hot and perfect like it always is and Harry wants more, knows Louis wants more, but it still just doesn't feel like the right time. 

When they're both in bed that night, having dealt with an irritated and sleep deprived Liam, Harry tells Louis something that probably should not have been shared.

“Wait, _what?_ ” Louis asks, sitting up and getting out of Harry's arms. 

Harry sighs and sits up too. “I said, I'm going to hang out with Niall tomorrow. Is that okay?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “No, no, it's not okay, Harry! You know how I feel about him.”

 

Harry roll his eyes this time. “I told you there was nothing going on between us anymore! Like what do I have to do to prove that to you?”

Louis is utterly disgusted. He doesn't know Niall, yeah, but he can't stand him. He knows he's not crazy when he gets that weird feeling when Niall is around. Something is off about him. 

“Just. Don't go with him tomorrow, please? Stay with me and help me figure out what I should do with my shop, please?”

Harry hates when Louis begs because he always gives in. He wants to give in but the only reason Louis doesn't want him to go is because he's jealous. Harry misses Niall and wants to see him again and he will.

“I'll help when I get back, okay? I won't be gone longer than a few hours,” he says, hoping to just settle the argument and get some sleep.

He lies back and pulls the blankets over him again. 

Louis is fuming. “Fine.”

He gets up, pulling a blanket off Harry and grabbing his pillow. He marches out of the room and Harry assumes he's going for the couch. Shit. Now he feels like a douchebag.

“Lou,” he calls, and he knows he won't wake Liam up because he's out cold. “Come back in here right now. I can't sleep without you.”

Silence.

“Louis mother fucking Tomlinson, get your ass back in--” a pillow comes flying at his face unexpectedly, startling him.

“No! I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. You're gonna be fine without me tomorrow so you'll be perfectly okay without me tonight.” He comes back and grabs his pillow before stomping out again.

Harry wants to be mad at his childish behavior, but he's so endeared by him he can't help but to snort out an amused laugh.

–

 

“Call me if you need anything,” Harry says to Louis, who is sitting on the couch, still wrapped up in his blanket from last night. It's 12pm, and he's just being a stubborn lazy ass.

He doesn't answer.

“Lou, I mean it. Call if you need anything. I'll be back around four, okay? Promise.”

“Fine, okay, whatever. Just go. Have some fun with your best mate. Sure he's about to come in his pants because he's so excited to see you,” Louis says flatly, glaring at the tv.

This is all very childish, but Harry knows enough about Louis to know that he'll get over it in a few hours and really nothing can make it better until he decides he's moped long enough.

“Louis,” Harry says, a bit exasperated. “Stop, please. Niall is harmless, really. I'll see you later, love.”

He shuts the door after a second of silence and Louis is left in the quiet of his flat. All he can hear is the muffled snores of Liam and that's quite unusual because Liam never sleeps in this late. Liam never sleeps in at all, now that he thinks about it.

He decides he'll drink some wine until Harry gets back and makes them food because he's useless in the kitchen and he doesn't want to burn the kitchen down while Liam gets some much needed sleep.

He sulks. He's good at it and it seems like the appropriate thing to do. He knows he should be okay with letting Harry go out and see his friends but he can't shake the weird feeling he gets about Niall. It just seems as though Niall is still into him after he lied to Louis back at Harry's party and said that he'd fucked him. Why else would he lie about that to him?

He's strange.

Liam wakes up about half an hour later, in need of a shave and about an entire pack of Tic-Tacs.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. I mean, afternoon,” he says, and Liam just grumbles at him.

“Have a good sleep?”

Liam shrugs. “I have a crick in my neck.” he rubs his neck and winces. 

“Probably because you stare at your books for too long,” Louis says, taking another sip of wine.

“Maybe. Don't you think it's too early to be drinking that?” he asks, nodding towards the wine in Louis' hand.

Louis shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Where's Harry?” Liam asks as he pours tea into a mug.

Louis scowls. “Out.”

Liam furrows his eyebrows. “Is that...not okay, or?”

“He's with Niall.”

“Okay..and who is Niall?”

“His best mate.”

“Okay, then why are you acting so pissed?”

“Because, Liam. They used to be fuckbuddies,” Louis spats.

“Oh. Gotcha. Well, Harry is with you now, and I don't think he'd cheat on you or anything. He looks pretty smitten with you, if you haven't noticed.”

Louis perks up. “He does?”

“Uh, yeah? Jesus, Lou, are you blind? He looks at you like you invented the sun or something.”

Louis smiles, satisfied. Okay, then. Maybe he can allow him to go out with Niall. But if Niall tries anything funny...

“Hmm, alright.”

Liam watches him carefully. “Lou, have you told him you love him yet?”

Louis shakes his head. “No, I um, I haven't.”

“Why not?”

“I'm...waiting for the perfect moment?”

“No, really.”

“I'm just scared, I guess. Scared he doesn't feel the same way, I dunno.”

Liam snorts. “Don't be silly. He loves you. I can tell. I don't know how you can't tell, though.”

He makes himself some food and pats Louis' back before going back into his room to finish his homework.

Louis sighs and takes out the paperwork for his shop. He needs a new computer for sure. And well, he needs his money back.

He needs new artwork hung up around the shop, the work that he and Zayn have done before. It's going to be so difficult to get everything back to the way it was, well, close enough anyway. Nothing will ever be the same again. It really hurts him because he worked so hard for his shop and to build up his reputation as a tattoo artist. He went against his mum for his dream. He can't just give it up now. Harry's right, of course he is. He needs to get his shit together, now.

He's going to have to have a fundraiser or something to raise money for the things he'll need for the shop to get it started again. He doesn't have the money to buy more ink or more needles, he only has so much and that won't last him forever. Insurance doesn't pay for that, he has to buy it himself. Insurance is paying for the windows and doors and their sign that is broken and hanging above the shop. Which, Louis thinks, is a hazard and should've been taken down a week ago.

He thinks back to the conversation he, Liam, and Zayn had over Chinese a few weeks ago. Liam brought up that fundraising idea and Louis hated it then and hates it now, he's going to have to do it. He really has no choice in the matter.

He sighs and texts Zayn.

_remember when liam had that idea abt a fundraiser ?_

**yeh, why ?**

_well we are gonna have to do it we need the money bad !_

Zayn has always been a slow texter so it was a little shocking when he replied so quickly the first time. But now, he was taking ages. Louis guesses he hates that idea just as much as he does. 

_text me back fuckface this is urgent !!_

And 5 minutes later...

**chill ok but no dunk tank aha**

Louis smiled. 

_course not come over tmrw so we can tlk abt it noon sound good ?_

**yeh, see u then x**

Louis locked his phone, trying to ignore the fact that Harry hasn't even sent him one text to see how he's doing or anything. Well.

Liam comes back out of his room carrying his empty plate and puts it in the sink. “Louis, did you know the whole myth about a dog's mouth being cleaner than a human mouth is false?”

Louis just stared at Liam, who was eagerly waiting for him to answer. The longer he stared, the less Liam smiled. “Loueeeee, did you know that or not?!” he asked impatiently.

Louis shook his head. “No, Liam, I did not. But thank you oh so much for letting me know. I feel ten times smarter with such information stored in my brain. Please, tell me more.”

Liam looked excited for a second before he realized Louis was being sarcastic. He was visibly deflated and pouted at Louis. “Can you not be sarcastic for like five minutes please? I thought that was very interesting information.”

“You think anything is interesting information. But, I bet you'll love this. We're going to have that fundraiser you suggested a while back.”

Liam lit up. “Really? You're actually listening to me for once?!”

“Well, I guess so. We need the money and all.”

“Oh, this is so exciting! Dunk tank, too?” he asked hopefully.

Louis quickly denied that. “Nope. And don't beg; it won't happen. This is a tattoo shop fundraiser, not a fundraiser for kindergartners to get their faces painted or whatever.”

Liam looked sad again. “But--”

“No, Liam. There will be food, of course, but I don't know what. Maybe Harry can bake some shit or something. I will try to find some local rock bands to play and then I'll like, do some contests or something, fuck, I don't know, Liam, help me out here.”

“Well,” Liam says, crossing his arms and moving to sit beside Louis, “you don't want a dunk tank so...”

“Liam Payne, just shut the fuck up about a dang dunk tank. Unless I absolutely need one, there will not be a dunk tank at that fundraiser. Now, ideas, please, that don't involve water.” Louis sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was mentally exhausted. He was worried about Harry being with Niall and he knows he shouldn't be because Harry is not a cheater and has never gave him any reason to worry but he's never actually went this long without talking to him.

“Um, well, you mentioned food and contests and bands...how about a petting zoo?”

Louis dropped his head, forehead smacking the counter top loudly. He groans. “Go away, Liam, just go away.”

He could hear Liam giggling as he went back to his room to study.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

–

Later that day, past four, Harry comes back with none other than Niall himself. 

Louis is seeing red. Not only has Harry failed to text him all day, he failed to let Louis know that he was bringing his friend back, that Louis very clearly dislikes, to his flat. Louis never approved of this. Even though he dislikes Niall, he can't just kick him out now. Disliking someone really isn't a good enough reason, especially when they've never hurt you and have only been nice to you, even if that niceness is fake. 

When Niall sees Louis, splayed out on the couch chewing on an ink pen, he immediately puts on a fake smile, well that's what Louis thinks, and greets him politely. 

Louis, who was surprised to see him also come in, sits upright quickly, frowning and glaring because he can't help it.

“Lou,” says Harry, and he knows Louis is pissed. “I didn't think you'd mind, so, I brought Niall over to have an early dinner with us. That's alright, isn't it, babe?”

Pet names. Louis is a sucker for them. Louis forces a smile and reaches to shake Niall's extended hand. It's all very awkward and formal and he hates it.

“Oh, well,” Louis wants to express just how much he hates that idea but Harry is looking at him with such hopeful doe eyes that he really can't do it. “Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Just wish you'd let me know first so I could tidy up a bit.”

Niall dismisses that with a wave of his hand. “Nah, mate, looks good in here. This one of your drawings?” He picks up a frame of a drawing Louis did for one his art classes that won several awards and Louis is itching to snatch it out of his hands. 

“Yeah,” he manages to get out without sounding rude. “Sure is.”

“Sick.” he smiles and gently puts it back down.

He's doing an awfully good job at being, well, normal and Louis hates it. 

“Well,” Louis says, clapping his hands together and making Harry nearly jump out of his skin, “what's for dinner, love?”

After Harry calms his heart, he starts mumbling something about lasagna or something and heads for the kitchen. He always gets so spacey when it comes to food.

“Well, Niall, uh, just make yourself at home, I'll be right back,” he says to Niall, not really comfortable with leaving him alone but needing to talk to Harry.

“Thanks,” Niall says with a smile, reaching the remote as he sits down.

Louis reaches the kitchen and grabs Harry's flannel covered arm. “What the fuck, Harry?”

Harry turns and gives him an exasperated look. “Lou, can we just...please, can you just give him a chance? You don't even know the guy. He's harmless, swear.”

Louis scoffs. “He bragged about fucking you to me, did you forget about that?”

Harry makes a face. “Well, I don't know why he did that, okay? But I promise you we stopped fucking around way before I met you. Stop worrying, Lou, it's ridiculous.”

Louis scoffs again because no, it is not. “Ridiculous? Is it really? I'm sorry that I just can't trust him and that I have a problem with my boyfriend hanging around with someone that used to fuck him!”

Harry's cheeks redden and he turns away, taking a few pans out and sitting them on the counter. He's embarrassed, Louis knows.

“It's over, Lou. I'm done telling you that again and again. Please drop it, okay?” he's quiet now and Louis knows he should just drop it but he just can't.

“I don't think I can until he's out of your life for good,” he says, watching as Harry stiffens and turns to face him again.

“Really, Lou? Is this how it's going to be? You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with, you know. And I won't stop being friends with Niall,” he says, eyes never leaving Louis' for a second. He was strong, confident, and Louis' resolve was wearing down.

He chewed his bottom lip angrily, arms crossed. “Fine. Ask Liam to eat with you so it's not like a date or anything between you and Niall.” He turns to leave but Harry grabs his arm, nails digging into his skin.

“What? You're not going to stay for dinner?” he asks. And Louis really hates that he can't find it in him to tolerate Niall for Harry. He's just that kind of person. Even though Harry is looking at him with sad eyes shining with hurt, he refuses to eat with them tonight. In a way, he's hurt too that Harry won't just leave Niall alone even though he knows how much it bothers Louis. At least he has a good enough reason to not like Niall.

Louis pulls his arm out of Harry's grip, which is easy. “No,” he says softly but firmly, and leaves the kitchen.

He goes into his bedroom and shuts the door, half expecting Harry to come rushing in and demanding he come back but he doesn't. He sighs, laying back on the bed and interlacing his fingers over his tummy. He's so stressed and his anxiety is really high right now. He's hungry, but he refuses to eat with Niall here. And not for one second does he feel bad about this at all. He doesn't feel like he should maybe try to be nicer and give him a chance. 

He can hear Niall's annoying Irish accent from down the hall and he's so boisterous and rude, like really? Doesn't he know it's rude to be so loud in someones home? That is rude, isn't it? He hears footsteps clump down the hallway but they stop before they reach his door and there's a knocking sound. He hears Harry's soft voice asking Liam to come eat and then the footsteps retreat back down the hallway. He sighs.

Harry is obviously sick of his shit and not even going to try to get him to cooperate. He hears forks clattering and lots of happy chatter from Niall, he can barely hear Liam speaking, and he's sure Harry is sitting there glumly staring at his food. Louis kinda regrets being so mean now because he ruined Harry's dinner. He made Harry unhappy and it should be illegal to make Harry unhappy.

All Harry wanted was for Niall and him to get along and have a nice dinner together so maybe they could all be friends. He knows that it isn't fair to try to guilt Harry out of seeing his only friend but Niall is fishy, Louis knows this. Still, he refuses to get up and go join them.

About twenty minutes later and he hears chairs scraping the floor and dishes clanking in the sink. Dinner is over, thank goodness. Niall should be leaving soon so maybe he won't have to starve in here all night.

Then he hears the mention of FIFA come out of Liam's mouth and he wants to pull his hair out. No, just no. 

There's lots of excited talking now and Louis knows the game is starting. He wonders if Harry is going to play, or if he's sulking and watching them.

He decides to get up and go investigate because he's pretty bored and can't stand not knowing what Harry is doing anymore.

Harry looks up at him, eyes wide and surprised, before turning away and watching the game. Well, okay then.

He sits down in the floor in front of Harry, scooting back and nudging Harry's knees apart so he can sit between them. He doesn't care if Harry is ignoring him or whatever. He likes to sit this way, not because he wants to make Niall jealous, okay.

“Oh, Louis, mate. You missed dinner; ya feelin' alright?” Niall asks, turning away from the game for a brief second.

Louis doesn't want to answer but he can't blatantly ignore him. Well, he could, but he just doesn't think he should right now. “'M fine, just felt a little sick. Naps are pretty good for that sort of thing.”

Niall smiles and nods but doesn't answer. Good.

He continues to watch the game and before long, he feels hands resting on his shoulders and of course Harry wouldn't be able to keep his hands off him for long. His fingers trail up and into Louis' hair, threading his fingers through it gently and making Louis close his eyes in content. It was so relaxing when Harry played with his hair. Harry began massaging Louis' scalp and Louis could've melted right then. He leaned back into the touch, and really, what was he made at him for?

“Ah, Harry, I beat your high score!” Niall cheers and ah, yes, that's why.

Harry just laughs softly, and Louis can tell he's not really interested.

So that's how the night continues, Liam and Niall playing FIFA and Harry massaging Louis' scalp.

Before long, Niall is rising to leave and Louis reluctantly stands so Harry can see him off.

“It's was great seeing ya again, Louis,” Niall says, pulling Louis into a bro hug and it's awkward and Louis hates it. 

“Yeah, you too,” he tries to smile but he just looks kind of constipated.

“See ya, Liam,” he calls and Harry's shoving him out the door.

Liam cuts the game off and stares at Louis. “Why weren't you at dinner?”

Louis shoots him a glare. “Dinner is against my religion, Liam.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Is it cause you're jealous of that Niall kid? Seriously, Lou.”

Louis huffs and marches into the kitchen, hoping there were leftovers. Liam follows him and leans on the counter. “He's a nice lad, Lou. And Harry was pretty down, I could tell. C'mon, don't do that to him.”

“Do what?” Louis spins around, fork and knife in his hands. “Let him drag that guy around in front of me knowing full well how I feel about him and their history together? No, Liam, I refuse. That's, like, keeping contact with an ex or something while dating someone new. It's not okay. I don't care how many times he tells me they're through.”

“Well, then, you're pretty damn stupid.” Liam gives him one last look before leaving.

Louis is stunned. Liam did not just call him stupid. How rude. Hell, maybe he is stupid.

Luckily Harry had kept the remaining lasagna in the oven to keep it warm so Louis pulled the pan out and cut himself a square. As he was swallowing his first bite Harry came into the kitchen. Ignoring Louis completely, he went straight for the sink to wash dishes.

Louis watched him as he ate, never taking his eyes off the broad shouldered boy in front of him. He was lucky to have Harry, very lucky, because he could be with anyone he wanted. 

Once Louis was finished with his food he dumped the plate in the sink right when Harry was finishing up. Harry gave him a withering look before turning the water on and washing the plate. Louis knows he could've done it himself but. Eh.

He doesn't say anything, and neither does Harry. So Louis goes back to his bedroom and gets back in the bed because even though he did nothing today he's tired and stressed and his bed is where he needs to be. 

A few minutes later Harry comes in and by the look on his face he doesn't really wanna be there. He stands there for a second, staring at Louis concentration.

“I'm going home,” he says, and Louis immediately sits up.

“What?” he's shocked because Harry is living here pretty much. He can't just go. Louis didn't think their fight would make him want to leave. “Why?”

Harry gives him a look. “You know why. I think we...we just need some time apart.”

Louis wants to punch himself in the face. Of course he'd push this over the edge and make Harry want to leave. “But...I mean...is that really necessary?”

“Yeah,” Harry answers, grabbing his duffel bag and shoving some clothes in it.

“Are you coming back?” Louis asks. He's terrified that maybe he's ruined his chances with Harry.

Harry just shrugs.

“Harry, please, you don't have to go. I'm sorry for earlier. I'll try to give Niall a chance, it's just hard--”

“Stop. You're just saying that because you don't want me to leave.”

And well, yeah. That's true.

“Okay, yeah, but just let me get used to the idea? I promise I'll try. Please don't leave?” he asks, looking up at Harry with his best puppy dog eyes.

Harry chews his lip and stares back. “Fine. I'll stay. But next time Niall comes around, can you at least try to be nicer and actually for real give him a chance? I'm serious about this Lou. He's my best friend and I don't want you to hate him, alright?”

Louis wants to snarl his lip in disgust and spew a thousand different reasons why he won't do it but he doesn't. Instead he just nods and agrees quietly.

“I promise. I'm sorry I acted like that earlier.”

“S'alright, I guess,” Harry says, taking off his flannel and climbing onto the bed. It's still a tad too early to sleep but Louis can feel the sleep creeping up on him. He knows if he falls asleep then Harry will too. He just hopes when he wakes up that he'll still be there.

–

“Harry, what the fuck? Did Liam get to you?!” Louis asks.

Harry is confused. “What? No.”

“Then you really think a dunk tank is acceptable for this fundraiser?”

“Well, it'd be fun, wouldn't it? I mean, it'll raise money and you need money, Lou. I think you need to have all the activities you can get.”

Now that Louis thinks about it, it would bring in a lot of money. He knows lots of people will pay for the chance to hit a target and dunk someone. It's not that entertaining to him but maybe it would work.

“Actually, it's really not that bad of an idea,” says Zayn, and Louis groans.

“Not you too!”

“No, listen, Lou. We can like, put food coloring in it or something sick like that. I don't know. Make it more fun or whatever,” Zayn shrugs and goes back to sketching on his notepad that he's supposed to be taking notes on.

“Good idea, Zayn,” Harry nods and Louis wants to pinch them.

“Fine. We'll have a dunk tank but Liam, it's up to you to find us one,” Louis orders, writing it down on his notepad. “Zayn, find us a bunch of local rock bands that need gigs, please. Maybe that will help too.”

Zayn grunts and scribbles it down before returning to his drawing of a spiked pterodactyl. 

“Harry, I meant to ask you. Do you think you can bake some stuff to sell?”

Harry looked up, surprised. “You want me to bake stuff?”

“Well, yeah. If you want to. You're the best baker I know so it'd be pretty useful.”

Harry beams. “Then yes, I will.”

“Good. Now as for me, I guess I can arrange a contest or something for a free tattoo or something. Sound good, Zayn?” he asks.

“Mhm. But no free white ink tats,” he says.

Louis understands that because white ink costs more than colored for some reason. He scribbles all of this down and that's pretty much it.

“Well, looks like we got that all settled. Now, all we need is place to make this happen and a way to advertise it,” he sighs, sitting his pen and notepad down. “Oh, and a way to afford it.”

“Oh, that's right. We'll need money to rent a dunk tank, and money to pay the bands. Harry I'm sure you'll need to buy ingredients and stuff,” Zayn rambles on, actually writing it down himself.

“God where are we gonna get the money for all of that?” Louis whines, hands smacking over his face. “This is literally just impossible!”

“No, don't say that,” Harry says, determined. “I have money, okay? I'll pay for everything you need. I don't see a reason in keeping money I'm not doing anything with; this is the perfect thing to spend it on.”

“What? No, Harry, I can't let you do that. You're already helping us with rent and my cell phone like how much money do you even have?” Louis asks.

Harry just smiles. “I have enough. Now, let's schedule a date for this shindig.”

Harry Styles is the only person Louis knows of that would actually say shindig.

–

It's bright, it's sunny, it's everything Louis hates in a morning, and it's the day of the fundraiser.

A month later and they're finally ready to put it in action and get their shop back on track. It's been a very hard month for Louis and Zayn, dealing with no income is a very hard thing to do and if it wasn't for Harry and Liam paying the rent he doesn't know what he'd do. 

Everything is planned out and set and they're all just hoping for a smooth start. The dunk tank is set to arrive an hour before the event starts and they've booked two really talented local bands to play a few songs each today.

Louis managed to make up a contest in which the winner gets a free tattoo once the shop is open and fixed again, and at the last minute, a car wash was suggested. They'll be taking donations from that and hopefully that'll raise them a few more pounds.

Harry has been baking nonstop the past two days and it's honestly really cute to watch him get so flustered when he can't find a specific measuring cup or when he runs out of icing. Louis loves how adorable he looks with flour smudged everywhere on him and bits of icing on his nose and forehead. He loved the little giggles from Harry when he went over to lick it off his nose. He was perfect and despite his “bad boy” appearance he was just a big softie with a baking talent.

There were dozens of cookies and all sorts of cakes and pies. He even went out of his way to make pastries and these things called 'Oreo Balls.' Louis had never heard of them before but Harry let him try one and they were proper amazing. So he plans on making Harry make them again sometime just for him.

Their little argument over Harry's friendship with Niall hasn't been brought up again and Louis is glad. Nor has Harry mentioned Niall once since they argued but Louis knows they still text occasionally. He can't get mad about that because he texts his best mates too. He just hopes Harry doesn't force him to be best friends with him or something even if he did promise to give him a chance.

So here they were, standing at the fenced in venue that they'd rented for the event. They'd never be able to have all of this if it wasn't for Harry's very generous use of his money. Louis is still so grateful for him and all of his help. He really doesn't know what he'd do without him. He realizes that Harry could've just paid for all of the shop repairs himself instead of them having this fundraiser but Louis did like to do some things for himself. Even though Harry's money scored them the venue and everything else, he wanted to raise the money instead of just taking it. 

“Liam, go direct the dunk tank truck to the spot we're putting it in, they're here already. Um, Harry the tent is set up so you can go ahead and start unpacking everything you baked. Zayn, you and I are gonna go help set up the stage and Harry, I'll come back and help when we're done. Okay, break!” Louis shouted and they all laughed at him before moseying on to their assigned tasks.

“Think we'll raise enough?” Louis asks Zayn, hands shoved in his pockets. He should be optimistic, but he's always been so negative.

“Just don't worry about it, Louis. We'll be fine.” Zayn smiled at Louis and patted his back, leading him over to where some burly men were setting up a small stage. Once that was done, he went back to help Harry unpack the baked goods while Zayn went to assemble the workers who would be washing the cars and telling them where to direct the cars.

Harry was setting up everything nicely and was very organized and Louis just really, really loved him. He'd come to that conclusion when he'd gotten his wisdom teeth out, which were fully healed now, and he wanted to tell Harry but he was so scared. He's never had anything like Harry before and he doesn't want to even imagine a future without Harry. He doesn't ever want to be without him at all.

He slides his arms around Harry's thin waist and nuzzles into his shoulder blades. “Need some help, love?”

“Mmm, maybe a little,” Louis can hear the smile in his deep voice. 

He starts taking out containers of cookies and pastries and setting them up on one of the tables while Harry puts the cupcakes in the cupcake tier thing. Louis doesn't know all those technical baking terms or whatever. Leave that to Harry.

“My mum is coming by today,” Harry says conversationally. 

“Oh really?” Louis' perks up his eyebrows. He hasn't seen Anne since they had that awkward talk months ago and he feels like he should converse more with her, since he was in love with her son and all.

“Yeah, she wants to see you, see me, see how we're doing,” he says, putting the last cupcake on top of the tier thing. “S'no big deal, really.”

“Yeah, it'll be nice to see her. I liked her.”

“Good. It's important to me that you like my mum,” Harry says. “I refuse to date anyone that treats her any less than she deserves.”

Louis smiles. Harry is the perfect gentlemen who loves his mum and Louis is a sucker for that. “Good. I think your mum is pretty swell. And she's beautiful, so I can see where you get your looks from.”

He winks at Harry and he giggles. “Well, thank you, baby. Oh, and Gemma is coming, too, I hope that's alright.”

“Of course. Liam might shit his pants though. Did you tell him?”

“Well, no. Should I go and warn him? You know, I'm still not very fond of them liking each other. It's weird,” he says, hands on hips.

Louis laughs. “Harry, Liam is a great guy, trust me. If I ever though he was capable of hurting Gemma, I'd get him away from her as soon as possible. She'll be taken care of, promise.” He smiles at Harry as they finish up setting up and then they go off to find Liam and tell him that Gemma will be coming by to visit.

Despite Liam and Gemma's texting, he was unaware that she was visiting. He gets nervous immediately and starts stuttering. 

“Oh, chill out, mate. I'm sure she'd love to help you out with the dunk tank. You should ask her.” Louis winks suggestively at Liam.

Liam just splutters aimlessly as he's probably imagining Gemma in a wet t-shirt so Louis and Harry leave him be. The event starts in twenty minutes and they're all set up and ready to go.

The bands are ready to go, the food is ready, the dunk tank is dyed up and ready to go. There are already a line of cars in the Car Wash line waiting to be washed and a group of people filling up buckets with water and popping each other with towels. Hopefully the teenagers they hired for that will get the job done with minimum horseplay.

Louis pokes Harry's side as they walk to open up the entrance gates. “Harry, do you think I should start waxing my eyebrows?”

Harry snorts.

–

Seven hours later and they're little fundraiser is over. The bands have packed up and left, the baked goods that didn't sell, much to Harry's annoyance, are thrown away because it wasn't that many and they've probably had flies all over them anyway, the dunk tank is taken away, and the car wash lines have ceased. The contest winner was a girl and Louis and Zayn don't mind that at all. It's just that hearing what she had in mind for her free tattoo made them realize they should've put a size or ink limit in their contest rules or something. 

All of their profit has been collected and is safely hidden away in Harry's car, with the doors locked because they can't afford another robbery. The car wash was definitely a good idea because it brought in a ton of extra money. The dunk tank was a brilliant idea, Louis will go ahead and admit that. Having the dunkees wear white shirts so that when they got dunked their shirts got stained was a pretty good idea. 

Liam is still recovering from seeing Gemma in a wet white tank top stained purple. He claims she just looks good in purple is all, but Louis knows what's really going on there. Harry just tries to ignore all of it; he's still not the biggest fan of his sister and Liam dating and Louis thinks that's okay because he'd feel the same if it were one of his sisters and one of his mates. But he trusts Liam and wants Harry to do the same.  
He cares for Harry, and if Liam dating Gemma was bad he would never let Liam go near her.

 

They're all super exhausted from such a long, hard day of work. They're all holed up in Louis' flat now, comfortable on couches and eating pizza. They're all so tired they've decided to just make this into a big sleepover, which makes them feel twelve again, but there's nothing wrong with that.

Finally, once they've wiped their greasy fingers they're ready to count their earnings.

“Before we start,” Louis says formally, hand over his heart, “I would just like to thank you all for helping out today for the benefit of the shop. Special thanks to Liam and Harry, who didn't even have to help but chose to anyway. And thank you Zayn, for not giving up on me and moving to another shop to work. I appreciate that.”

“We're in this together, man,” Zayn smiles, fist bumping Louis.

“Yeah, we all are,” Liam says and then they're all fist bumping and Louis is overflowing with joy.

“Right,” Harry says, looking up at Louis with those beatific eyes and gorgeous little grin. Their fist bump turns into Harry pulling him down into his lap and snogging him in front of everyone.

“Okay, okay, cut it out, we've got moola to count,” Zayn says, picking up a stack of money.

“Okay, right, sorry,” Louis says, wiping his mouth. “You all grab a pile and count. When you're finished, write down the amount you counted. Then we'll all add that together to see our grand total.”

So it takes about an hour to count all of their money and by the time they're all finished counting, it's near midnight and they can barely keep their eyes open.

Louis takes the notepad where they've all written down their amounts and types them into the calculator on his phone.

Before he can press the equal sign for their final number, he freaks out and hands his phone to Harry.

“I can't do it! I'm too nervous. What if we didn't even make a dent in how much we need?!” He covers his face and sighs dramatically.

Harry pulls his hands away from his face. “I want to see your face when I tell you how much we raised today.”

He grins at Louis as he presses the equal sign. He looks down to see the total and he grins back up at Louis.

“What is it?!” Louis shrieks impatiently, grabbing the phone from Harry.

His eyes widen at the total. “Guys...we...we did it.”

He could cry. He's so happy right now that he doesn't even know what to do. They went over their goal by a thousand. He's so thrilled he can't breathe.

“I can't breathe, oh my god, guys, we went over our goal by a thousand!” he shouts, and Harry squeezes him into a hug.

“I told you everything would be okay,” Harry whispers in his ear, making him shiver.

Louis nods and kisses him and then they're being attacked by Liam and Zayn. 

“This calls for a celebration beer! Liam, go get us one, I know Lou is stocked up in there.”

“Shut it, you make me sound like an alcoholic or summat,” Louis says, dizzy from Harry's kisses.

Zayn ruffles his hair. “No such thing.”

Liam comes back with beers for them all and Louis has never been happier. He's with his best mates, the one he loves, and they've just raised enough money to repair Louis' shop. He could never have done this without any of them.

“I love you guys,” he says quietly because everyone else is quiet. “Thank you so much for everything. You're the bestestest.”

“Bestestest?” Harry chuckles and kisses Louis' forehead. “Shall we invest in English classes next?”

“Fuck off,” Louis says but he can't help but to laugh and poke Harry's side.

“Well, lads, I'm off to bed, it's been quite an exciting day today. See you in the morning.” Liam trudges off to his bedroom and shuts the door and Zayn scurries onto the couch, getting comfortable and staring at Louis expectantly.

“What?”

“Get me a blanket. I don't know where you keep those things,” he says, arms behind his head.

“I'll get him one,” Harry says, lifting Louis by his hips off his lap so he can stand. He stretches, wincing when his back cracks a little.

He opens the hallway closet and pulls a Christmas blanket down and comes back and throws it over Zayn's waiting body.

“Thanks man.”

“No problem, Z.”

“Z? I like that.”

Harry flashes him a smile and looks down at Louis, who is too tired and too enamored with Harry to stand up right now. Harry grins at him and holds out a hand to help Louis up.

“Oh what would I do without you, my knight in shining armor,” he says dramatically, hand over his forehead.

“Come on, you silly thing you,” he lifts Louis up in his arms, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom.

He lays him down gently and Louis wakes up enough to yawn and take his clothes off. 

Harry watches interestedly while he takes his own clothes off. He climbs into bed and pulls the covers over them. He pulls Louis' warm body on top of his and lets his hands run up and down his back, earning a soft moan from Louis as he rested his cheek on Harry's chest. “'M too tired for anything tonight, babe,” Louis mumbles and Harry agrees.

“Me too, but just let me hold you? I always want to touch you,” Harry whispers, running his nails lightly over Louis' naked back. His hands come to rest over Louis' underwear clad arse and he squeezes gently and Louis giggles.

“Why're you giggling, love?” Harry asks, so fond of his boyfriend. 

“You just wanted to touch my arse,” he laughs, kissing Harry's chest lightly.

“You love it.”

“I do.”

Harry holds Louis until his eyes start drooping and his arms start loosening their hold on him. Louis notices how Harry is falling asleep and he watches him contentedly, thinking of how he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his whole life and feel so grateful that he's all his. 

Harry is asleep now, beginning to snore a little. So he presses one last kiss to Harry's chest and whispers, “I love you.”

\--


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's see...
> 
> there's drunk harry and smut, what else could you want?
> 
> but that's not all... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord. this is one crazy chapter.
> 
> smut warning.
> 
> if you ever want to talk, or want to know when I'm gonna update next, or if you have a question about the story, or have a prompt you want me to write, please don't hesitate to Kik me at lexstagram I always reply:)
> 
> enjoy & let me know what you think in a comment, please. <3

Harry and Louis had been together for about five months now and things were going pretty well. The shop had been reopened and Louis had managed to get more of their drawings hung up around the room. It looked like nothing had ever happened in the first place. 

Louis was so grateful for Harry's help. Without it he doesn't know where he would stand right now. They've got their regular clientele back and the appointments are being made like crazy. He can't believe things are actually working out again. 

The police still have no lead on who could have vandalized and robbed the shop, and Louis thinks that's partly his fault for not installing security cameras. Thankfully, he had enough money left over to install some, so if the culprit ever came back, they'd catch him for sure.

As Louis was closing up the shop late one night, Harry trailing after him, he realized that Harry was with him nearly 24/7. He didn't mind it at all, in fact he loved having Harry tag along with him everywhere he went, but he suddenly got this thought in his head that maybe Harry was bored of following him around and didn't feel like he could hang out with friends because of how Louis had reacted to him and Niall hanging out.

So as he starts his car he says, “you should go out sometime.”

Harry stops fiddling with the radio and looks at him quizzically. “What? Like, just me, or...?”

Louis turns onto the roadway to head home. “Yeah, just you for once.”

Harry creases his eyebrows. “But why? Have I done something wrong?”

Louis laughs. “No, course not. I was just thinking, you know, that we're together pretty much 24/7 and like, don't you miss all your friends? I know you've got more than just Niall. You must miss them. I was just thinking maybe you get bored of just being with me all the time. All I do is work all day.”

Harry just scoffs and shakes his head. “No, Lou, don't be ridiculous. I love spending every minute I can with you, whether you believe me or not,” he says after Louis gives him a doubtful look. 

“But don't you miss going out and getting into shit like you used to before we met?” Louis asks, and he realizes it sounds like he's trying to get rid of Harry or something and he hopes Harry doesn't think that. “Not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything because I'm not.”

Harry just shrugs. “Well, maybe sometimes, but...it's not a big deal, really.”

“Harry,” Louis says, glancing over to smile lightly at him, “go out with your friends one night this week, okay? While I'm working or whatever. Have some fun. I know it must be so boring sitting behind the desk while I tattoo all the time.”

“Not really.” he looks over at Louis, blue eyes sparkling every now and then from the passing glow of the streetlights. “But I have kind of missed them...maybe I will, then.”

Louis smiles. “Great. And any time you want to hang out, just go right ahead. I don't know how you've managed to abandon your friends for so long.”

“Eh, we text sometimes.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah. I haven't talked to Niall in a few days, though.”

Louis gave a curious look. “Oh? Why is that?”

Harry just shrugs. “He went on a cruise or something. Has no service.”

Louis rolls his eyes, just because. 

“But he'll be back like tomorrow I think, so. Maybe he and all my other friends will go do something,” Harry says, fiddling with his phone again.

“Okay, well, that's great then. Bout time you got out of the house a little bit.” He grins at Harry and pulls into their flat complex.

Harry leads them up to the flat with his hand on the small of Louis' back, like he always does when it's just them together at night. He's very protective of Louis.

Upon entering their flat, they're greeted by Liam, who is sitting back on the couch with a sleeping figure resting on top of him. Louis quirks his eyebrow as Harry does a double take.

“Is that--”

“Gemma?” Harry blurts, eyes wide as he takes in his sister sleeping soundly on top of Liam's clothed torso. 

“Shhh,” Liam urges quietly. “She's sleeping.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Oh, what a relief, thought she might've been dead, whew.” He thumps the back of Liam's head and starts off down the hall to get ready for a shower. 

“What is she doing here?” he hears Harry ask Liam in a hushed tone.

“I-uh, well I asked her out on a date at the fundraiser, you know the one we had a few weeks back?” Louis snorts to himself at that because _duh_. “Well, we've been on a few dates since then, so...” he trails off and Louis can tell he's a little bit nervous having to explain the situation to Harry.

“So what?” Harry asks.

“Well, we're dating,” Liam blurts and Louis waits for any noises or anything he should be worried about but hears nothing for a seconds.

Then, “Hurt her and I swear to god I will--”

“Harry!” Louis calls from the bedroom, cutting his threat short just in time. He knows that whatever Harry was about to say would probably prevent Liam from sleeping tonight.

“What?” he huffs as he walks into their bedroom. “I was in the middle of something.”

“Oh yeah? Did it involve a very nasty threat?” he teases as he pulls his shirt off.

“Maybe.”

“C'mon, let's get a shower, babe.” Louis pulls Harry into the bathroom where they finished getting undressed before stepping into the hot spray of the shower.

After a couple of very thorough blowjobs in a steamy shower, they're laid out in bed, curled around each other. Louis is completely sated, but he still wants to have sex with Harry. Like, it's honestly ridiculous to him that they've been together for five months now and have yet to fuck. He just wonders if Harry's thinking about it too.

Right when he opens his mouth to ease into the subject, Harry's phone starts ringing, blaring some inappropriate song that makes Louis cringe.

Harry smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, Niall wanted that to be his special ringtone.”

Louis deflates a little at the mention of Niall, but he knew that if Harry was going to go out with friends that more than likely Niall would be included.

“Mind if I answer it?” Harry asks.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Why are you asking me for permission? I'm not your mother.”

Harry grins. “That would be pretty awkward, though, wouldn't it?”

He slides his finger across the screen and presses the phone to his ear. Louis kind of wishes he'd put it on speaker. 

“Niall, hey, what's up?” he asks, sounding chipper and not at all sleepy like he had five minutes ago.

Louis doesn't move from where he's curled into him, head on his chest, just stays still and tries not to make it obvious how intently he's listening to their conversation.

He can hear the obnoxiously loud voice of Niall and refrains from cringing. 

“I don't know, man, maybe the pub downtown? Yeah, the one five minutes from my mum's house. But whatever you guys wanna do, I don't mind. Yeah? Okay, see you then. Er, bye, Niall.” He presses 'end' and sits his phone back down.

At the end of that conversation Louis had clearly heard Niall say, “Love you!” and yeah, sure that would be okay for any mate to say to each other, but given his and Harry's past, it isn't okay to Louis. But, Louis saw, and heard, how uncomfortable it made Harry and how he had completely ignored him, even if Niall just meant it in a bro pal way. So, for that, he can't even be pissed at Harry. Just at Niall, but that's nothing new.

“Did you...hear that?” Harry asks after a minute of silence. His fingers tickle softly down Louis' side, but not enough for him to squirm. Goosebumps rise on his soft skin and he shivers a tad.

“Yeah. I did,” he answers, no malice in his tone at all. He uses his index finger to trace unknown patterns on Harry's chest, which is barren when it comes to hair. He likes to tease Harry about it but Harry just pouts and spews some shit about his chest not having went through puberty yet.

“You're not mad or anything, are you?” Harry asks timidly.

“No. Why would I be?”

Harry shrugs. “Just...I don't know. I know he probably meant it in a mate kinda way, but I know how you don't like him, so. But I'm glad you're not mad.”

Louis half smiles and nudges his face into Harry's neck. 

“Never loved him, y'know.”

Louis looks up at him, sees his emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight, staring intensely down at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Just like I told you, he was just a friend when...when it all happened. So. I mean. I can understand why you don't like him, but. I'm glad you're handling us seeing each other tomorrow.”

Louis tenses up a bit, just because he forgot for a minute or two that Niall is included in Harry's friends. It sucks that Harry and Louis hadn't met sooner because that way the whole Harry and Niall fucking thing could've been avoided.

“I mean, not just us. There's gonna be like four other guys too, so, it'll be good. If he tries anything, I'll leave right then, I promise you, Lou. Okay?”

Louis just nods, ready to quit talking and just sleep. He has work tomorrow morning and he's kind of dreading Harry not being there with him all day. Although he wants Harry to spend time with his own friends, the selfish part of him hopes that he misses Louis too much to go out again for awhile.

“Okay. Let's stop talking, I'm sleepy now.”

Harry laughs softly and pulls Louis closer, kissing his forehead. Louis sighs happily. Like, Harry's told him plenty of stories of all the fucked up things he's done to get into trouble but here he is, holding Louis and kissing him sweetly and he's just the sweetest sweetheart Louis' ever known in his life. How could anyone think he was so badass or anything like that? He's brilliant in Louis' eyes, and as far as he knows, he hasn't gotten into any trouble since they met.

Louis likes to think maybe he's the reason for that but he hopes that Harry isn't missing it too much. The last thing they need is for Harry to pull a stunt tomorrow and get into big time trouble.

He drifts off to Harry ghosting his fingers over his rib cage, softly humming and lulling Louis' into sleep.

~~

The next morning is an utter disaster. 

It's like the apocalypse or something. It's pouring down rain and it's so windy that the trees are swaying dangerously back and forth, and because of that, one of the limbs snapped off and landed on top of a power line. That led to all of their electricity being cut off. 

Louis' phone alarm still woke him up to get ready for work but he couldn't use the stove to make tea, he couldn't use the microwave or anything for breakfast unless he wanted cereal, which he really didn't. He knew if the power didn't come on again soon then the milk would start ruining and so would the rest of the stuff in there.

So he settled instead on just a banana and a bottle of water, which he hated but he couldn't cook anything—not that he cooked but Harry would've gotten up to cook him something if he'd asked—and he feels like he's on a diet or something.

Then, he stubs his toe on the couch and screams bloody murder, waking Liam and Harry. They both come rushing into the living room, sleepy eyes wide in alarm.

“Wha's goin' on?!” Harry slurred, stark naked and Louis doesn't even remember him going to bed naked last night. 

“Stubbed my fucking toe. S'alright. Go back to sleep.” Louis just waved them off. So Harry kissed his forehead and sleepily trudged back to their room.

Liam followed behind but gasped in horror as he saw Harry's cute little bum walking in front of him. “Harry!”

“What?”

“Put some pants on, for the love of God!”

Harry giggles and just goes back into the bedroom and flops down on the bed.

“Your boyfriend is a weirdo, Lou.”

“Thanks, Liam.”

“You're welcome, Louis.”

Louis puts some clothes on, nothing special cause he doesn't really care and grabs his keys.

He goes into his bedroom and kisses Harry's face until he opens his eyes. “I'm leaving now, babe, I'll be back at my regular time. What time do you think you'll be back tonight?”

Harry sniffs cutely and wipes his eyes. “Dunno. Probably when you get back. I'll miss you too much to stay longer.”

Louis smiles at that. “Okay, love. Well, you won't forget about me and text me a little, won't you?”

“Of course, Lou.”

“Okay, see you soon, love.”

He kisses Harry one more time and leaves the quiet apartment, starting his car and heading to the shop.

He trusts Harry, absolutely believes him when he says he'll text him later. He trusts Harry, knows that he won't let any funny business between him and Niall happen tonight and he shouldn't worry, but he does. It's normal to worry, isn't it? 

He pulls into the shop and unlocks it, getting everything ready for the day. Zayn shows up a few minutes later, looking hungover and tired as hell.

“Zayn,” Louis sighs. “You look like dog shit.”

“Thank you,” he yawns and flops down in the chair behind the counter. “I brought you some breakfast.”

He holds up a paper bag and Louis smiles. “You did?”

“Yeah, the power was out and I figured you wouldn't have anything to eat so I stopped and got us food. Just to be nice.”

“Well, look at you, Mr. Malik. I'm impressed. Thank you.”

Zayn shrugs. “How's Harry?”

“He's good. He was still asleep when I left. That boy can sleep, I swear. He's going out with friends tonight. I convinced him to since I think he spends way too much time here, not that I mind, I just. Don't want to be the reason he loses friends or whatever.”

Zayn just stares. Louis thinks he's fallen asleep with his eyes open. He wouldn't put it past him.

“Huh.”

“What?” Louis asks, taking a bite of the doughnut Zayn got for him. He's always loved eating doughnuts for breakfast; it's like eating your dessert before dinner. It's exciting.

“You're in love.”

“What.”

“Louis' in love, Louis' in love,” Zayn chanted, voice still croaky from sleep.

“Zayn, shut it now before I shove this doughnut up your arse. I mean it, I'll do it,” he threatened, flicking a sprinkle at him.

“I'm happy for you, Lou, chill. Harry's a great guy, I'm glad you're together. Besides, you're much more pleasant these days with someone you love to shag as much as you want.”

Louis looks away and turns slightly, trying to ignore that last part.

Zayn catches on anyway. “Wait. You haven't fucked him yet?!” he asks incredulously, slamming his hand down on the countertop.

Louis reddens. “Well, no, not technically, I--”

“Louis Tomlinson! I would have guessed you'd started fucking the day you started dating, what the hell, man! This is different.”

“Zayn, just because I haven't fucked Harry yet does not mean I don't want to because believe me, I _really_ want to. I just...well. I kind of want to do it right, you know? I want him to know I love him before I do that with him, I don't know...”

Zayn is smirking. “You are so in love.”

“Yeah, yeah, we've established that already.”

“Well, you better tell him! He looks like he could ride the fuck out of you if you'd let him.”

Louis' cheeks warm along with his tummy. “Oh, I'd definitely let him. God, Zayn, don't do that.”

“Do what?”

“Talk about him riding me.”

“Why? Are you imagining it?” Zayn teased and Louis pinched his arm.

“Yes, you twat. Stop it.”

Zayn just laughs hysterically at Louis' expression and they go on to handling business like they usually do. Business has actually increased since opening it back up.

Harry texts him throughout the day, letting him know what he's up to, even though he doesn't meet with his friends until later that night. It's fun being able to text him and flirt around with him. Harry even surprises him with a dick pic and caught Louis completely off guard. He had to clear his throat several times and stick his head in their fridge's freezer to calm himself down because Harry's dick was _really_ nice.

Around six Harry let's him know that he's with his friends now and they're heading out. He's happy Harry is happy but he still misses him and almost wishes he were there too. 

Louis and Zayn finish at the shop at eleven as usual, and Louis gets home about eleven thirty.

He had texted Harry when he left the shop to tell him he was on his way home but Harry had never responded. Louis gets that, thinks he's probably a bit pissed or having too much fun, but he just hates that Harry hadn't answered. He doesn't even know what he's up to. He knows they were going to a pub but he doesn't know if they planned to spend all their time there or what.

Half past midnight and still no word from Harry. Louis is worried. He knows Harry is a big boy and can take care of himself but still. It isn't like Harry to just ignore his text or not let him know where he is. Louis has always been a worrywart.

He doesn't know Niall's number or any of Harry's friends, hasn't even met them, so he has no way whatsoever to get in contact with anyone to check on Harry.

He's pacing his living room, Liam sitting on the couch and trying to calm him down—Liam is really quite worried too, bless him—when there's a loud bang on the door and muffled voices. 

Liam sits straight up and Louis scrambles to open the door. When he opens it, he's relieved to see Harry there. 

But he isn't prepared to see Niall there too, holding Harry up by his waist. Harry is slumping against Niall, eyes closed and cherry red lips parted slightly. He's absolutely smashed, Louis can tell. He can smell the alcohol radiating off him and a hint of what smells like paint. Shit.

“Louis, mate, hey how are ya?” Niall exclaims loudly, and whoa, how on earth is Harry so smashed yet Niall seems to be perfectly alright?

“I'm fine,” he grits out. “Here, give me him.”

He reaches out for Harry and Niall hands him over, Harry's body slumping into Louis' arms. He stumbles back a bit and Liam hurries over and helps him keep Harry up.

“He had a bit too many tequila shots tonight, mate. Might want to just let him set up bed in front of the toilet tonight. He's already been sick in my car twice.” Niall grimaces. “Anyway, tell'im I'll talk to him later, alright? See you, Louis!”

He waves goodbye and heads for the elevators.

Louis shuts the door and looks down at Harry. His eyes are closed and his lips are glistening wet. Louis nearly gags smelling the strong scent of, yep, tequila, coming off of him. Louis really hates tequila.

Liam helps Louis carry him to the bedroom where Louis takes over and strips Harry's dirty clothes off. There's vomit stains on his jeans and a smear of blue and red paint. Louis hopes whatever they did that involved paint wasn't illegal.

“Mm, Lou?” Harry murmurs, rolling around on the bed and almost falling off.

“Yeah?” 

“You mad at me?” he asks, and he's so sweet, looking so scared that he's pissed Louis off that Louis could never be mad at this sweet boy.

“No, love, course not. Was just worried about you is all. Let's get to bed. You sleepy?”

“Mhmm. Louis?”

“Yeah?”

Harry doesn't reply, just mumbles something incoherently and rolls over to sleep.

Louis has never seen Harry so drunk before. He crawls into bed, sighing in content as he can finally relax and get some sleep knowing that Harry is safe in bed.

At 4 a.m., Harry wakes Louis up by leaning over the side of the bed and throwing up violently everywhere.

Louis groans and his own stomach twists at the gagging noises Harry is making.

“Lou,” Harry whines, voice raspy and ruined. “Louuuu!”

“Shh, baby,” Louis says, getting out of his warm bed and grabbing a towel. He wipes Harry's messy mouth before spreading the towel over the sick on the floor and trying his best to scoop it all up before he himself vomits. He's never done this before, clean up someones drunken puke and he finds that he wouldn't do it for just anybody. Harry only. He hadn't even had to think twice.

“Lou, hold me,” Harry sniffs, and Louis hates to see him crying. “Please hold me.”

So Louis does. He wraps him in his arms and holds him tight. Harry's breath is rancid but he doesn't care. He holds him until he's sleeping again, snoring softly into Louis' neck.

Louis falls asleep soon after, heart full and running over.

~~

His alarm wakes him up this time, and he hears Harry groan from beside him.

“Turn that damn thing off!” he demands, putting his pillow over his head.

Someone is cranky.

Louis shuts it off, sitting it back down and yawning and stretching. 

He leaves the bed, goes into the kitchen (which by the way, the power is back on) and makes tea. He figures Harry will want it once he wakes up. He puts a few slices of bread into the toaster and waits.

He hears stumbling coming from his room and hears Harry gagging into the toilet. At least he made it there this time.

He goes to check on him and he's slumped against the bathtub. He looks up at him with glossy eyes. “I fucking hate tequila.”

Louis laughs a little too loudly, making Harry wince. “Oh, sorry. I'm making tea, want any?”

Harry nods and tries to stand, but fails. Louis helps him up, steadying him and holding him close as he leads him into the living room and instructing him to sit on the couch. He throws a blanket over Harry's shivering body and goes back to the kitchen.

He grabs a plate and puts two pieces of toast with grape jam on it and makes Harry's tea. He brings it to him and Harry thanks him with a smile. His hair has been lying across his forehead since Niall brought him home last night and it makes him look even younger than he is. Louis loves it.

He threads his fingers through it, pushing it back gently, and he freezes. There, on Harry's pale forehead, lies a bump the size of a golfball.

“Harry,” he gasps, eyes flicking down to Harry's alarmed face and back up to the bump. 

“What? What is it?”

“You...wow...what happened?!”

“What do you mean?” Harry reaches up and touches his forehead until his fingers thump over the tender looking bump. He hisses in pain and yanks his fingers back.

“What is that?” he asks, already panicking.

“It's a huge knot, Harry! How the fuck did that happen?!” He gently skims his fingers over it lightly, careful not to touch too hard. “What the hell did you do?”

“I-I didn't do anything! I don't think I did!” Harry yells, eyes wide and confused.

“Harry you did something, love. Does your head hurt at all?” Louis asks.

“No, well, yeah. Hangover and all. Just hurt when I touched that thing.”

“Well, don't touch it. Guess you can't really put ice on it since it's too sensitive to touch. Christ Harry, what did you all do last night?”

Harry closes his eyes and shakes his head slowly. “I don't...I don't even remember, Lou. Just...we all just drank at the pub downtown for awhile, just caught up. Then I think we left after a few hours then I don't know what we did.”

“There was red and blue paint on your pants last night. And you smelled like paint too,” Louis says, hoping that'll jog his memory.

“Oh...well, we went back to Niall's place--” he looks at Louis quickly to see if he'd reacted negatively. “--and we spray painted his walls.”

“You...what?” Louis asks, confused, because why on earth would Niall let them spray paint his walls?! “Is his mum okay with that?” he has to ask because last he'd heard Niall still lives with his parents.

“No,no, he got his own place a few weeks ago, yeah. A nice little flat in, like, the upper class part of town. S'real nice, Lou, you should see it. He can do whatever he wants to it, so we painted it. Looks cool.” He sighs, closing his eyes and Louis knows his head is killing him.

“Huh. Well then. Is that all?”

“Uh, well, I think we may have painted a few alley walls but...that's it, really.”

Louis nods, hoping they weren't drunk enough to sign their full names on their 'art' or whatever or that anyone saw them. He'd hate for Harry to get arrested and charged with vandalism.

“Oh, well, besides the knot and the hangover, did you have a fun time?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, it was great. Really missed the guys. And I didn't even have to spend money. Niall paid for everyone's drinks. He's such a nice guy.”

Louis cringes. He hates when Harry talks about Niall and that'll never change. “He did? Wow, that was nice of him.” He runs his fingers through Harry's sort of greasy hair. 

“Yeah, don't know how he's affording it though. He hasn't told me he got a job or anything. He must be a good saver,” Harry thinks out loud.

Louis nods and makes Harry eat his toast and sip his tea. He brings him two Advil and instructs him to take them when he's done eating. “I'll be home around the usual time. Um, if you feel up to it, see if Liam will drop you off at the shop if you want to come but I really wish you'd stay here and get some rest. That bump on your head is really worrying me.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “It'll be fine. I've had much worse. Um, I'll probably sleep all day so, if you text me and I don't respond, that's why. And sorry for not responding to you last night. I didn't mean to make you worry.”

Louis smiles. “It's okay, love, just don't do it again,” he warns playfully.

Harry returns his smile with a sleepy one of his own. 

~~

Later that night, after they've had dinner, they're in the living room with Liam watching a movie. Except Harry isn't watching it. He's too busy trying to get his hands down Louis' pants.

Louis has never seen him this horny before. He thinks that if he were to pull Harry's cock out now and start blowing him, Harry wouldn't even care that Liam is still in the room. 

Harry's hands creeps into Louis' lap, and Louis half hard already but he really wants to finish this movie. It has Liam Neeson in it and he loves Liam Neeson and—oh! Harry is definitely squeezing his dick through his jeans. He lets out a squeak and Liam looks at him in confusion but Harry has already moved his hand.

“Sorry,” he blushes. Liam turns back to the movie and Louis turns to glare at Harry. 

Harry just grins and winks and that's it. He stands and stretches. “I'm tired guys, think I'm gonna turn in for the night. What about you, Harry?”

Harry agrees eagerly and Liam rolls his eyes. “No need for excuses, you two, I've seen all the groping going on over there.”

Harry laughs and Louis says goodnight as he leads him to the bedroom.

Once the doors shut, Harry's pushing Louis back onto the bed eagerly, crawling on top of him and staring down at him. Louis wants him so much and he thinks this may be the night.

“I want you to fuck me tonight, Lou,” Harry breathes, his hot breath blowing across Louis' face. “Please, I've waited so long, I just...need you so bad, Lou, God, you have no idea.” He grinds down into Louis' thigh and Louis' eyes widen because Harry is hard as a rock.

“O-okay, baby, yeah, I can do that,” he says breathlessly and Harry's lips are on his in an instant.

Their lips mesh together perfectly, wet and sliding against each other hungrily. Harry's hands rub at Louis softly and he whines, and he wants more. He pulls away, staring at the red of Harry's wet, puffy lips. “The stuff is in the drawer,” he says, catching his breath as Harry scrambles off him and comes back with Louis' small bottle of lube and a foil packet.

“Get on your back, baby,” Louis instructs, watching with lust blown pupils as Harry strips his clothes off and lies back on the bed, ankles crossed.

“Nooo,” Louis whines, “uncross your ankles you wanker.”

Harry giggles but uncrosses his ankles. Louis grabs his legs and spreads them, and there he is, all spread out in front of Louis and it's everything he's been waiting for. Harry is so painfully gorgeous and he's hard and begging for Louis to fuck him, and Louis can hardly think straight.

He snicks open the bottle of lube and pours some onto his fingers, slicking them up. He tugs Harry off a bit to get him fully hard before he opens him up slowly, using Harry's face as pain/pleasure indicator. Harry loves it, Louis can tell. He's up to three fingers, pushing in and out at a steady pace, and Harry is gagging for it, breathless moans leaving his mouth and he's pretty sure Liam can hear every bit of it.

Harry sounds so beautiful.

“Need you, Lou,” Harry chokes out, tugging his achingly hard cock slowly. “Need more.”

Louis obliges, sliding the condom down his length and slicking himself up before positioning himself. Harry's breath hitches as Louis pushes in slowly, the head popping through the tight muscle of ring suddenly.

Louis hisses at the pleasure, the heat, and tightness of Harry around him. It's unlike anything he's ever felt and he's certain no one feels as good as Harry does. Harry's eyes roll back into his head as Louis pushes in more, going slowly to let Harry adjust more.

“Lou,” he whines, pushing his hips down, trying to get more of Louis in. “More, more, more.”

“Shh, love, I've got you,” Louis whispers, reaching his hand out to let his thumb rub over the smooth flesh of Harry's flushed cheek. His chest has red blossoming across it and creeping up his neck, and he's absolutely gorgeous, Louis thinks, and he's all his. Louis never ever wants to let him go, he loves him too much.

Harry nearly screams when Louis bottoms out, Louis has to reach out to cover his mouth. Harry is loud, but Louis likes it. “Shh, babe, don't want Liam to hear you, do we?”

Harry doesn't respond, his jaw is slack, and eyes are nearly shut. His hands fist the sheets as Louis starts slowly thrusting into him. The pleasure is immense, and Louis can hardly keep his moans to himself. He's so close already and he wants to go faster, fuck into Harry hard like he needs to. 

Harry's ankles lock around Louis' waist and he stares hard at Louis until he gets the message. Louis begins thrusting quicker now, until his hips are snapping into Harry rhythmically, making the skin of Harry's bum ripple slightly and it's lovely, so so lovely. Staccato gasps leave Harry's lips with each thrust, and Louis is getting closer and closer, just seeing Harry spread out and in such a state is driving him closer and closer to his release.

Harry moans deep in his throat, and it sends a tingle through Louis' body. They're both sweating and it's suddenly too hot in Louis' room. He sees how red and swollen Harry's cock is so he takes it in his hand and begins pumping it in time with his thrust and Harry is arching his back and keening louder than ever as he finally comes, spurting across his tummy and chest and a bit even lands on his chin.

Harry clenches around Louis as he comes, and just seeing Harry so fucked out and shivering and covered in his own come has Louis coming harder than he ever has before, shooting into the condom forcefully as his hips stutter until they stop right up against Harry's arse. 

They're both panting, exhausted and completely sated. Louis falls on top of Harry, lips meeting in a heated kiss. Louis feels it through his body as they kiss, hard and sloppily, feels the love run through his body and he's never felt like this about anyone before. He thinks Harry may be it for him.

He pulls away and they try to catch their breath and Harry's staring up at him with wide moss green eyes, shiny and full of wonder and astonishment. He grabs Louis' face in his hands, staring straight into his eyes, and says, “I love you so much, Lou.”

Louis feels his heart burst because it's just too full of Harry and his mind is always HarryHarryHarry and how can he not smile like an idiot and attack Harry's swollen lips with more wet kisses? Harry _loves_ him, actually really truly _loves_ him, and Louis can't even think straight.

He pulls back, popping one more kiss on his lips. “And I love you right back, Harry.”

Harry's face lights up and he smiles, so big and gorgeous and happy. “You do?”

“Of course I do, you idiot. I've loved you for awhile now actually,” he admits, tracing Harry's bottom lip. 

“I'm so glad. I've loved you since the day of my birthday party when you woke me up on the balcony and took me here and let me spend the night.” Louis laughs as he thinks back to that time at Harry's birthday party when he found him nearly freezing to death. He's so glad he went to that party.

“Have you really?” Louis asks, just to be sure.

“Yeah, I have. I couldn't be more sure about something in my life.”

Louis smiles but then Harry winces. “Um, Lou, could you--”

“Oh, shit, right yeah sorry!” He raises up and pulls out of Harry slowly, making him wince. 

He ties off the condom and puts it in the trash. Harry's come is smeared on his and Louis' chest so he goes and gets a washcloth to wipe them off. After that's taken care of, they settle into bed, bodies impossibly close and clinging to each other like their lives depend on it.

They're sleepy and tired, warm and content and full of love. Louis can't believe Harry loves him. He's got the most gorgeous man he's ever laid eyes on wrapped around him in his bed and he's _in love with him_. It's so unreal to Louis. Harry is everything.

“How's your bump?” Louis asks, remembering the monstrosity on Harry's forehead.

“Oh, fine, I guess. Completely forgot I had it until you brought it up.”

“D'you think we should see a doctor?” Louis asks.

“Nah, I'm good. It'll go down in a few days, I'm sure,” Harry reassures him. 

“Alright. Let's get some sleep, yeah? You wore me out, you little shit,” Louis teases, pinching Harry's nipple.

Harry flinches away but laughs along with Louis and then they're silent and cuddled into each other.

Their eyes are closed and they're near sleep, but they both hear each other say 'I love you' one more time.

~~

Louis wakes up before his alarm goes off. He hates when that happens. It just so happens he woke up an hour before it's scheduled to go off so he doesn't even attempt to go back to sleep because he knows he'll never be able to.

He realizes that there are no arms wrapped around him, no morning wood poking into his bum, and he's not as warm as he'd like to be. He turns to see that Harry's not in the bed with him. His spot is ice cold.

He creases his eyebrows in confusion because Harry never wakes up before Louis and he sleeps longer than Louis does anyway. So, where is he? Did he have something to do that he didn't tell Louis or was there a family emergency or what?

Louis gets out of bed, slipping on a pair of joggers and walking into the living room. No one is there.

He goes into the kitchen and sees Harry standing against the counter, phone clutched tightly in both hands. Louis automatically thinks it's weird how tightly he's holding it, knuckles white, and he's staring at it so intensely, eyes never leaving the screen. 

Louis takes a tentative step into the kitchen but yelps when he steps on something sharp. He looks down and there's a broken mug lying on the floor in a puddle of cooled tea.

Harry looks up immediately, slamming his phone down on the counter and coming to Louis' side.

“Oh, shit, Louis, I'm so sorry! I, um, it slipped, I was about to clean it up, oh, God are you hurt?!” he asks in alarm and bends down to pick up Louis' foot. A piece of the broken mug had pierced the bottom of Louis bare foot and blood was beginning to seep out. “Oh God, Lou, I'm so sorry, let me go get you a bandaid or something, shit.”

Harry took everything way harder on himself than he should've but Louis liked the way he was so concerned about him. 

Harry rushed off to the bathroom to get the stuff and Louis hopped over to lean on the counter. He hadn't meant to snoop, he never snoops, but Harry's phone pressed into his palm when he rested his hand on the counter, and when he moved his hand, he saw what Harry had been staring at so intensely.

He knew it would happen sometime, he honestly did. Somewhere deep down inside of him he knew that this was too good to be true, knew that something would happen and fuck it all up. He's always expected The Worst because The Worst has always had it out for him. He knew he didn't deserve Harry but for fucks sake, they'd just said they loved each other, couldn't The Worst have waited a bit longer before coming in and ruining everything? 

Louis' never been meant to have nice things.

The screen was open to a message from one of his friends named Josh, and the caption said, “ **bro , was goin thru my pictures from the other night , look what i found ! U were so fucked up haha !** ”

Below that was a picture of Harry and Niall, arms wrapped tight around each other, and mouths locked in a deep, heartbreaking kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are your thoughts or theories?! I'd love to hear them! :)


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yall so much for all of the kudos & comments! So glad you're loving this story! After this chapter we have one more chapter & an epilogue! Can't believe it's almost over! :(
> 
> So for this chapter there are somethings you may or may not like, but I felt like they needed to happen.
> 
> There is a fight scene in this and some drinking, just a heads up.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE END NOTES. THANK YOU. :)
> 
> KIK: lexstagram

_Once Harry returns and sees what Louis is looking at, his face pales and the band-aid he'd brought for Louis' foot fell to the floor, fluttering down, down, down into the pile of broken glass. Louis feels like there is a metaphor in there somewhere._

_Neither of them speak. It's quite for a few minutes and Louis doesn't understand why Harry isn't saying something. Louis can feel the shock of it all running through his veins, feels the hurt and betrayal crashing through his heart like a tidal wave, and the realization that Harry has actually cheated on him is enough to knock the air out of his lungs. He feels tears flood into his eyes and he's biting his tongue as hard as he can to keep the tears from gushing down his hot cheeks._

_Harry moves forward slightly, arm outstretched, and Louis flinches away. The look of hurt that flashes across Harry's stricken face makes Louis' heart clench, but he ignores it. Harry's phone is still clenched tightly in Louis' fingers, knuckles white._

_“Lou,” Harry finally speaks, but what he says next isn't the apology Louis was hoping for. “Give me my phone, please.”_

_Louis looks up at him, at his tall towering figure, through wide, blurry eyes, and seriously?! Is that all Harry is worried about right now?! Louis is furious. Louis wouldn't have accepted an apology from Harry this soon, not until he felt it was time to forgive Harry, but he hadn't expected the first thing he said would be to give him back his phone._

_Louis scoffs in disgust, finally making some sort of sound, and chucks the phone at Harry as if it were on fire and burning a hole through his hand. Harry scrambles to catch it, immediately shoving it into his back pocket._

_Too bad Louis' already seen what's on it. Already seen what Harry's trying so hard to hide._

_“Now, Lou,” Harry begins, slowly and carefully, “why were you snooping through my phone? I thought we respected each others privacy...when did that change?”_

_Louis just stares at him like he's crazy because honestly, Louis is getting that vibe from him right now. Does he even know what is happening right now?!_

_Louis chokes out a humorless laugh. “What? Are you fucking serious right now?”_

_Harry's lips set into a hard line. Louis is having so much trouble trying to understand him._

_“You saw the picture,” he finally says, running a hand through his messy hair. Louis thinks it needs about two or three good washings._

_Louis glares at him. He hates how calm and nonchalant he's being about the whole thing, like it doesn't even matter to him at all._

_“Yes, I saw it,” Louis spits, the venom in his voice should've been enough to make anyone shy away, but Harry just stood there, staring at Louis like he didn't know what to do. “Well? Got anything to say?”_

_Harry bites the inside of his cheek, crossing his arms. “Lou, I don't know what to tell you...I--”_

_“Oh, well that's great to hear! My cheating boyfriend can't even tell me that he's sorry or that it was an accident and meant absolutely nothing!” Louis says sardonically._

_Harry sighs in frustration. “No, Lou, that's not what I meant! Just listen--”_

_Louis cuts him off, glowering at him as he stepped towards him. “The first thing out of your mouth should've been an apology, not accusing me of going through your phone and invading your privacy. I don't even want to listen to the bullshit I'm sure you're brewing up in your mind right now.”_

_Harry shakes his head, face pained. “No, Louis, listen to me, please,” he pleads._

_“Why?” Louis snaps. “So you can tell me what I've known all along?”_

_“What? What are you talking about, Louis?”_

_"Don't act all innocent, Harry, you know what I mean,” Louis sneers._

_“No, I don't.”_

_“You're still with Niall, just like I knew you were. I knew he still liked you, I fucking knew it and I still got involved with you. Wow,” Louis shakes his head, disbelief flooding through him because he can't believe just how daft he's been. “I can't believe I actually fell in love with you.”_

_Harry's face is a mixture of emotions, and Louis wants him out. “Get out.”_

_Harry shakes his head, confused. “What? Lou, you're not letting me explain! Just--”_

_“Get the hell out of my flat now, Harry, or so help me--”_

_“Fine!” Harry's dam has finally broken, but instead of tears, it's anger. “Fine, if that's what you want, I'll leave! Nice to know that you'd rather give up on me than let me explain anything and try to work it out with you!” He turns angrily and storms out of the kitchen, stomping his way to the bedroom to collect his things._

_The mess on the floor is forgotten as Louis traipses after him to make sure he doesn't take anything of Louis'. He can't trust him anymore, so why not supervise him?_

_“There's nothing to explain, Harry, the picture says enough!”_

_"You don't know anything, Lou! I don't understand why you won't just listen to me!” Harry shouts, eyes wild as he turns from Louis and starts shoving clothes into his bag._

_“It doesn't matter anyway, it's done and over with. Nothing you say can make this better. I loved you, Harry, and you did this to me,” Louis says, voice fading from loud to a weak whisper. He doesn't want to show weakness like this in front of Harry but he's so exhausted and he can't handle seeing Harry pack his bags so angrily, like this is actually hurting him too. Louis doesn't see it like that, though, because he brought this on himself. What did he expect Louis to do once he found out? He knew there would be consequences._

_Harry zips his bag up slowly. “Loving me doesn't really mean anything if you won't even take the time to listen to what I have to say. If this is what you really want, then I'll go through with it, because I love you.”_

_Louis wants to slap him. He's trying to make Louis feel bad or some shit. Louis won't have it._

_“Love me, ha, yeah right. Are you quite finished? I'd feel much better with your cheating arse out of my flat sooner rather than later.” He glares hard at Harry until Harry finally breaks their intense stare, picking up his bag and shoving his wallet into his back pocket._

_Harry walks past him, careful not to touch him, and heads for the door. Once it's open, he stops and turns to face Louis again._

_“I thought that being in love with someone meant that they'd always listen to you no matter what but I guess I was wrong.” He gives Louis a sad glance before leaving, letting the door click shut softly behind him._

_Louis can't seem to remember anymore which one of them actually fucked up._

~~

“Louis, babe, you're gonna have to talk to me sometime.” Zayn stood outside Louis' door, forehead pressed up against it as he waited for any type of response from the other side.

Louis is sad. Not, like, draped in blankets eating gallons of ice cream and watching bad rom coms sad, but pretty sad. 

He hasn't left his room to do anything other than use the bathroom or grab something from the kitchen. It seems a little pathetic to others but to Louis it makes perfect sense. There's nowhere else he and his broken heart would rather be right now. He's canceled all of his clients appointments because he just can't bare the thought of going into work and actually having to be around people and act like he's okay and not drowning on the inside. It's just too much for him right now.

He feels like his heart has been ripped out and stomped on and it's a horrible feeling. He'd just accepted that he was in love with Harry, finally told him even, and it's like it all backfired the very next day. He can't get over it. He wants Harry so bad. He's all he's been able to think about and god, does he miss him. But he can't get the image of him and Niall kissing out of his head. It's plastered everywhere inside his brain and like, why can't you delete unwanted images yet? It's fucking two-thousand-fourteen.

The insistent banging on his door jolts him out of his thoughts and he remembers that Zayn's there, waiting on him to talk.

“Lewissss, if you do not open this door in the next ten seconds, I'll kick it down!” 

If Louis felt like it, he'd laugh at how nonthreatening Zayn sounded. Like he could ever actually kick down a door.

“10...9...8...7...” Zayn began counting down and let out a very irritated groan.

“6...5...4...3...” Louis slings his blankets off him (not a lot, just a couple, he didn't steal some from Liam or anything) and swings the door open.

“What?” he practically shouts, surprising Zayn, who looked like he had actually been preparing to kick the door down.

Zayn smirks, following Louis into the kitchen. “Knew I'd get you out of there. Liam's been worried sick, you know.”

Louis grunts. “Yeah, I live with him, you know.”

Zayn doesn't bat an eyelash at Louis' sarcastic tone. “Well?”

Louis ignores his expectant tone, just searches through the fridge for a beer. They're out again, and something tells him Liam's gotten rid of any alcoholic beverage on purpose so Louis can't drink himself into a stupor. Well, jokes on Liam because he still has his car keys and a car, and an ID, and can buy whatever he wants, or get into any pub he wants. 

He's smirking to himself when Zayn speaks louder. “Well? How are you holding up, Lou?”

Louis sighs and grabs a Capri-Sun instead (where did those even come from?) and sits down at the table across from Zayn. He stabs the plastic yellow straw through the hole, almost missing and stabbing it out of the back of the package. He sips it while he ponders a response. How is he holding up?

Well, he hasn't showered in a week. He's barely eaten anything but that's because he can't cook for shit, there's no groceries, and Liam's too busy with school and work to cook or go buy food. He hasn't been to work all week and that's probably starting to annoy Zayn.

He shrugs. “I'm fine, thanks for asking. What about yourself? How's that lilac haired chick you were chatting up last week? Got in yet?”

Zayn rolls his eyes and digs in his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He pulls out two, handing one to Louis, who takes it and immediately places it between his chapped lips, waiting impatiently for Zayn to light the tip.

Once they're both puffing out smoke, Zayn answers. “Lou, cut the shit, please. You know what I mean. Oh, and her name is Aria, and no, I have not 'got in' yet. I really like her and things are...different with her, so. Yeah. Anyway, back to you.” He blows a small smoke ring, caramel eyes staring expectantly back at Louis' dull, grey ones.

“I'm the same as I was the day I made him leave, I guess. Still hurts like hell to think about. But. It is what it is. He cheated on me, you know, and maybe this whole thing could've been avoided if it had been anyone other than Niall. It wouldn't have been right, would've still hurt like a bitch, but it was _Niall_ , Zayn, and that makes it ten times worse. Their history, everything, it just makes it that much worse. Out of everyone at that bar he could've drunk kissed, he picked him?! It just...I love him so much, you know, and it's like so fucked up because I finally just let myself be happy, finally quit worrying about the worst that could happen, and then...bam.” He sucks the nicotine in deeply, relishing it, before blowing it out the side of his mouth. He stubs it out in an empty plate that had been left on the table, and rubs his eyes. 

“I'm so sorry, Lou. I wish none of this had ever happened. You not being happy is, like, the wrongest thing ever. Work isn't the same without your snarky little arse,” Zayn says lightly, and Louis hiccups a small laugh. 

“Thanks, Z, really. But my arse isn't little, you know that.” 

Zayn laughs, and Louis feels just a bit better than he did before. “I guess you're also here to tell me to get back to work, right?”

Zayn clicks his tongue. “Nah, but hey, if you're ready to come back, that'd be great. We've been flooded and the clients get very angry when I tell them you're canceling their appointments.”

“Yeah, well, they'll live.”

“That's what I told them.”

“Did not.”

“Did, too. Now, have you had dinner yet?”

Louis shakes his head.

“Great. Liam is about to get out of his 8 o'clock class so I'll tell him to pick up some pizzas on the way back. Sound good?”

Louis just nods. Half of him wishes he were lying in his bed again moping but the other half is glad he's out of his room and about to spend time with his two best friends that he's kinda sorta avoided all week long. 

“He'll be here in twenty minutes!” Zayn announces, sitting back down at the rickety table. “Now, back to business. Do you plan on taking him back?”

Louis just shrugs.

“Well, you still love him, obviously, so...”

“Zayn, I really don't feel like talking about it...I'm sorry,” Louis sighs, scrubbing his hands over his face. He's tired even though he hasn't actually done anything today.

“Right, sorry,” Zayn apologizes, fiddling with his cell phone. “Just...you two were so cute together, you know? And like, I hate seeing you so sad...”

“Doesn't matter how cute we were together, Zayn. He hurt me, and I'm not sure how long it'll take me to get over it. It's all I can think about and it's really starting to annoy me.”

“Right, right.”

It's silent for awhile until Liam bursts in, nearly tripping over his own feet and trying to get through the door with two pizzas in his hands. He sees them sitting at the table staring at him and grumbles as he shuts the door with his foot.

“Gee, thanks for the help, you guys!”

“No problem,” Louis says as he gets up to get them all plates. 

They're all seated at the table, eating silently, and no one has brought Harry up again, which is great. 

“Louis,” Liam begins, and Louis thinks he's about to mention Harry, but instead he mentions his sister. “Is it alright if...Gemma comes over tomorrow? I told her she could, but like, I didn't think about it--”

“Yeah, Li, of course. It's your flat too and besides, I'll be at work, so.”

Zayn lights up. “You're coming back tomorrow?”

“Yeah, might as well.”

“Great. I've been so bored there without you.”

Louis smiles slightly. He's glad someone has missed him.

“But I probably should tell you...”

Louis looks up and Zayn looks like he's bickering with himself on whatever it is he needs to say.

“Yeah? Spit it out, mate,” Louis urges.

“Erm, Harry came into the shop yesterday. And today.”

Louis freezes. He forgot that Harry could easily show up at the shop to see him and he's not so sure he wants to go back to work tomorrow.

“Oh. Um. Shit.”

“He looks like a right mess, Lou. You think his hair was bad before, well you should've seen it today. Wow.” Zayn shakes his head and picks at his fingernails. “Looked tired. Dunno why. He doesn't work or anything. Maybe he was at parties...” Zayn drifted off when he saw the murderous glare Liam was giving him.

“I don't think Harry was out partying, mate,” Liam says, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, I didn't think he'd cheat on me and look how that turned out,” Louis snorts.

Liam gives him a sympathetic look and takes all of their empty plates to the kitchen. Probably because Louis looks so pitiful he just can't stand sitting there anymore. Louis doesn't blame him.

~~

Louis was totally expecting it the next day when Harry walked into the shop. 

Zayn hadn't been lying when he said his hair was a mess. Louis did his best to ignore the dark circles under his eyes and the cuts on his knuckles. None of that looked good on his Harry.

He'd been just about ready to close for lunch, Zayn having already left ten minutes before because he was meeting up with that girl, Aria, for lunch. 

So when the door opened and a Harry Styles walked in, Louis wasn't surprised. He gave him a quick once over, acting like seeing him for the first time in a week wasn't making his bruised heart beat a mile a minute, before looking back at his computer and continuing to type.

“Can I help you?” Louis asks, knowing that Harry hadn't come there for a tattoo but knowing that he himself was not going to give in to Harry and have a talk in the middle of his shop.

“Lou.”

“Don't call me that,” Louis says brusquely, turning his gaze to him. “What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you. Serious.” Harry's face was very serious, full on business mode and as much as Louis wanted to hear what he had to say, he knew that wasn't going to make anything better. He cheated and that's that.

“Don't have time, I'm afraid. Lunch just started.”

“Then after.”

“Have lots of appointments to attend to. Sorry.”

“Dammit, Louis! Stop being so fucking stubborn. I find it totally unreasonable that you won't let me talk to you. How are we ever going to work past this if you won't talk?” Harry asks. He's definitely getting agitated now.

“Give me some time, would you? I just found out the man I'm in love with cheated on me with his old fuckbuddy slash best friend or whatever. Can you at least believe that I am hurt? I need time, Harry,” he says softly, turning away from the computer and standing.

“But you'll talk to me...once you have time to think?” Harry asks with hopeful eyes.

Louis nods, still uncertain. “Yeah, yeah. But can you please leave? I'm starved.”

“Let me take you to lunch. No talking, unless you want to,” he offers apprehensively.

Louis wants to but he won't. “No, thank you.”

Harry frowns.

“Lou--”

“Look, it's killing me too, okay? It hate not seeing you but...you did this.” He motions for Harry to exit the shop, following close behind him and locking it tight.

“I swear, Lou, you just don't understand--”

“Please don't come back to the shop. I'll...talk to you...soon.”

Louis gets in his car and drives off, never looking back at the confused and frustrated boy still standing in the parking lot like a lost kitten.

~~

“Liam Payne, I swear to God, what were you thinking when you threw out all of our beer?” Louis shouts, hoping Liam can hear him from inside the shower but he doesn't answer.

Louis groans dramatically. He wants to get drunk, like really really really drunk, but Liam's thrown all of their alcohol away and he doesn't feel like getting dressed to go out.

It's been a week since he last talked to Harry, or seen him, and that was at the shop when he told him not to come back. Louis is pleased that Harry listened to him because he isn't really ready to talk just yet. It just hurts to bring up the reason they need to talk in the first place. It hurts to see his beautiful boy and know that someone else has kissed him. It feels like he's been robbed by an obnoxious blond Irish lad. 

Maybe Niall feels that way too.

Louis wants to punch Niall. Like, really, really hard. If he ever comes across him again, he swears he's gonna punch the daylights out of him. He's just that angry and he's actually refrained from punching anything the past two weeks and while he's glad to have injury free knuckles, he still really wants to hit something. Or someone. Preferably Niall. He wonders if the scratches on Harry's knuckles are from hitting something. Or someone. Hey, maybe he hit Niall. Louis doubts it, but hey, a guy can dream, right?

He's not so sure what he and Harry even are right now. Like, they should probably be broken up, right? They're not living together anymore because Louis kicked him out. But Louis still loves him, and wants him back, so. The plan is to take him back some time but he'll just have to see how their talk goes.

Louis shakes his head (he's gotten lost in his thoughts again) and checks the time. It's eight-thirty. He's not tired (what a miracle) and he wants alcohol. Now. Besides, he needs to get his mind off Harry and their little situation. 

“Liam!” Louis shouts, banging on the bathroom door continuously. “Hurry the fuck up! We're going out!”

Louis hears the squeak of the taps being shut off and then, “What did you say?”

Louis huffs. “I said, hurry the fuck up! We're going out!”

“Okay, but first I have to--”

“Whatever it is it can wait. Now hurry up, you big idiot! I haven't got all night!” 

Liam groans.

~~

It's ten-thirty at night and the club is packed. They've been hear nearly two hours and Louis is nowhere near as drunk as he wants to be. But that could be because Liam keeps telling the bartender to water down Louis' drinks (he thinks he's being slick about it but Louis knows everything) and he's about to get his birthmark ripped off. 

“Liam.”

“Yes?” Liam raises an eyebrow innocently. “Can I help you?”

“Stop what you're doing like now. I _need_ to get drunk and it's taking me way too long and I already have to piss!” he babbles. “Liiiiammm--”

Liam slaps a hand over his mouth. “Fine, I'll stop, but do not, I repeat, DO NOT leave this club without me tonight, do you understand?”

Louis rolls his eyes and licks Liam's hand. Liam pulls away quickly. “Yes, Leeyum, whatever you say.”

~~

He is drunk, but not drunk enough.

He's had about two glasses of Coke and rum, and three shots of tequila, which was probably a really bad idea because tequila always makes him its bitch.

He's still standing beside Liam, who is doing a very swell job of only consuming two beers, and it looks like he's made it his personal mission tonight to be Louis' babysitter.

“Maaate,” Louis drawls, “go out there, find a nice lad to dance with, 'm fiiiine by maself.”

Liam gives him a doubtful look. “No, I'm good. And I have Gemma, remember? I don't need a nice lad, Lou.” He laughs lightly and Louis rolls his eyes.

“She doesn't have to know, Li, like, you still like boys don't you? I think you dooooo.”

Louis is being very annoying and a flash of anger shines through Liam's eyes. “You've had enough, Lou, I'm cutting you off now.”

Louis pouts. “What! No, Li, you can't! I'll be good I promise!” he gives Liam a puppy dog look, sticking out his lower lip but Liam ignores him.

“Cut him off, please. Do not give him anymore, thank you,” Liam tells the bartender seriously, and Louis, through his drunken haze, can see that something is bothering Liam.

“Liam, what is wrong? Did I say something?”

“Just drop it Lou. Are you ready to go?” he asks, avoiding eye contact completely.

“No!” Louis squawks, tipping his glass back and swallowing the last few trickles of Coke and rum he has. “Let's go dance!”

Liam sighs. “Don't want to, Lou. Go by yourself. I'm sure you can find a nice lad out there willing to dance with you.”

Louis huffs and stomps his foot. He's a very childish drunk and it's only a matter of time before he passes out somewhere random, so might as well go dance a bit. So far he's doing a swell job of keeping his mind off Harry.

Oh, Harry. Wonder what he's doing.

Louis ventures out into the sea of scantily dressed women and guys dressed in rather nice clothes, but Louis isn't impressed. Not one of them is Harry, and that makes him sad. He is just thinking about the way Harry looks in a blazer (for some odd reason) when he feels hands wrap around his waist. 

He startles, turning over his shoulder to see who is touching him so enticingly. 

_Oh_.

He's quite handsome, Louis thinks, as he takes in the taller blond boy behind him. He's got dazzling caramel eyes, kinda like Zayn's, and he's tan and has a very nice smile.

“Hello,” the boy says, his voice is a little high pitched but it's not revolting. 

“Hi,” Louis smiles, and this boy is nowhere near as beautiful as Harry, but his face is quite jarring. 

“I'm Evan,” he introduces himself. 

“Louis.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis. Care to dance with me?” Evan asks and Louis nods, not really thinking rationally at this point. So what if he's technically still with Harry? It's just a dance, right? Means nothing. It's not like he's actually kissing him or anything. 

Eric, or whatever his name is, Louis' brain is too fuzzy to remember much, pulls Louis closer and they begin to dance, grinding to the beat. Louis isn't into it as much as Ethan is but he can certainly tell how much he loves grinding his crotch in Louis' arse.

“I've been watching you all night,” the boy whispers in Louis' ear. “You're the most gorgeous one in here, you know that? Been wanting to touch you so badly.”

Louis shudders. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm,” he noses his way up Louis' sweaty neck, humming slightly. “You have the most amazing arse.”

Louis actually laughs. So Evan laughs too. They get into song that's playing a little more intensely, Eric really going above and beyond to grind into Louis. Louis knows it's not right, but he can't make himself pull away. Why should he? Harry certainly didn't pull away when he kissed Niall.

Louis can feel how hard Eric is behind him, and he's maybe beginning to feel just a tad bit uncomfortable. He doesn't want to kiss him, or do anything else with him. He just wants to dance and forget.

“Do you wanna get out of here, love? My place is only a few--”

“Louis.”

Eric stops talking, looking up at Liam who had interrupted. “Who are you?” he growls, clearly irritated at the interruption.

Liam ignores him and continues talking to Louis. “Lou. We need to go. Now.”

Louis whines. “Noooo, Li, me and, ummmm...?”

“Evan,” he answers exasperatedly. 

“Oh yes, me and Evan here were having such a lovely time, you can't just--”

“Well, well, well. Look who it is.”

Louis' body whips around to see who'd just spoken. He moves just a tad too fast, making the room spin, but Liam reaches out and steadies him, mumbling 'shit' under his breath. Louis hears Evan huff and stomp away. His eyes widen once he sees who's standing in front of him, arms crossed and mouth turned up in a smirk.

Niall.

Louis' eyes flash. He growls, almost baring his teeth but that's a bit too theatrical. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he bellows and Niall just chuckles.

“Well, this a public club, is it not?”

Liam, who had liked Niall in the beginning but now knows of his devious ways with Harry, glares at him and pulls Louis' alcohol laden body back just a tad. “Niall, I think it would be best for everyone if you just went back to your friends and left him alone.”

Niall grinned wickedly. “But why, Liam? Where's the fun in that? All I wanted was just to chat with Louis for a little bit. Haven't seen him in ages. You haven't been avoiding me, have you, mate? Thought we were friends.”

Louis is seething. He's so drunk, but he's actually trying not to start a fight right now. The last thing he needs is to get carried out of here hurt or end up in jail. 

Liam begins to reply but Louis cuts him off. “No, _mate_ , haven't been avoiding you. Maybe you've just been a little too busy for me. How do you have time to be here anyway? Run out of people's boyfriends to kiss?”

Niall's wicked grin grows and he steps closer. “Ah, just what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Louis takes a step forward, ignoring Liam's grip on him and pushing forward. “Yeah? Well speak.”

“I suggest you just leave Harry alone, yeah? Clearly you don't satisfy him enough if he has to come crawling back to me. Poor lad. Doesn't even get kissed properly by his own boyfriend. It's a shame, really. What he ever saw in you I'll never know,” Niall spits viciously. 

Louis doesn't know how he never saw the malice in Niall's eyes before any of this ever happened. He doesn't know how he ever managed to let Niall into his home and make friends with his own friends. He doesn't know how he ever allowed Harry to be friends with such a venomous person. And he's confused as to why Niall said 'saw' instead of 'seen'. He's making it seem as though Harry is done with him, when Louis knows for a fact that's not true. Harry wants to work this out. Doesn't he?

So Louis is livid, absolutely seeing red and he's brewing up a comeback as Niall opens his mouth again.

“See Harry over there?” Louis turns his head and his heart drops. Harry is slumped in a booth surrounded by two other guys, staring glumly down at a beer and seeming completely unaware of the situation going on right in front of him. 

Harry is here. And he's with Niall. Louis' heart is breaking even more. After everything that's happened Harry has the audacity to show up to a club with _Niall_ , the cause of all their problems.

Niall continues. “He told me to come talk to you...tell you it was really over. It's a shame he's so repulsed by you that he can't even do it himself. So, _Lewis_ \--” but Louis never gets to hear what Niall was gonna say because before his brain even registers what his body is doing, he's on top of Niall in an instant.

He's apoplectic now, swinging both of his fists forcefully into Niall's face, thighs straddling Niall's torso since Louis had knocked them both down. He's completely ballistic now, his conscience must already be passed out drunk because he feels no remorse and he's swinging and punching and hitting and smacking and it still doesn't feel like enough.

Tears are clouding his vision, running down his hot red cheeks, and he's actually sobbing in the middle of a fight. Niall can't do much because Louis has the upper hand but he's still trying.

The clubgoers have noticed the brawl and are still, spread around the fighting bodies in a circle, gasping and some egging it on. If Harry hasn't noticed by now what's going on, Louis has lost all hope. 

He can feel tugging on his shirt but he pulls away, continues to punch Niall's face as hard as he can. No matter how hard he hits, his frustration doesn't diminish. He spits on Niall's bleeding and bruised face, sputtering out hateful words that he's been harboring for awhile. His chest is aching again with hurt and heartbreak, and he can't get Niall's words out of his head.

He yelps as Niall's fist finally makes contact with his left eye, smashing it in and Louis can feel it beginning to swell. Shit. He's knocked off kilter for a second, which lets Niall hit him a few more times before toppling him over and straddling his waist. Louis is crying now, and it's painful because tears can only come out of one eye now since the other is swelling shut.

Why hasn't anyone stopped them? Where is Harry? Did he leave? Does he just not care? Why hasn't Liam stopped them? Louis can see Liam, and he looks so panicked and distraught and Louis actually feels bad for letting this happen. Liam actually tries to pull Niall off Louis but Niall whacks Liam away before returning his assault on Louis' face. It feels like this has went on for so long but it's only just started. They've just gotten a lot of hits in in a short amount of time.

Niall's knee is digging into Louis' ribs, and he's gasping for air, yelping again when Niall's fist smashes into his mouth. Louis feels his lip split instantly, tastes the metallic blood in his mouth. He's pretty sure his tooth has been knocked out. He's not even trying to fight back anymore. He's too weak, he's hurting, and he just doesn't care anymore. He's done trying to fight for someone who obviously doesn't care about him anymore.

It's felt like hours, but it's only been a minute of intense fighting when Niall is suddenly pulled up and away from Louis' beaten body. Louis is filled with relief, but he's hurting so badly he can't sit up or hardly keep his eye open. He hears acrid shouting from around him, but he can hardly decipher what is being said.

Liam rushes to his side, cradling his head in his arms. “Oh, my god, Lou...oh my god, bud, you're so...” Liam chokes up for a second, covering his mouth. Louis doesn't know what the big deal is. It's just a fight and he's banged up a little. It's not that big of a deal and he'll get better. “Oh, babe, it's gonna be okay, Lou, it's gonna be okay, I promise.”

Louis blinks repeatedly, trying to clear the tears in his eyes. He's too weak to lift an arm to wipe them away. He just takes rattling breaths, so tired, so weak. His brain is still intoxicated, still sluggish and fuzzy. He feels so weird and so broken. He can't really feel anything but the pain in his face.

Another body crouches down beside him, and Louis instantly knows who it is. He can smell the cologne he knows so well. He can smell the all too familiar smell of his boy. 

“Oh, Lou,” Harry's voice is broken, and it's so sad, and Louis is confused. “Baby, I am so so sorry. This is all my fault, oh my god.” He chokes out a sob, and Louis is bewildered. Is he actually crying? But he doesn't even want Louis anymore. What the...

“Harry, mate,” Liam begins, voice stern and quiet. It scares Louis just a bit. “I think it would be best if you got out of here.”

Harry sputters and his eyes widen incredulously. “What? Liam, no, Louis is hurt, he needs me, I can't just leave him! Are you--”

“Just...thank you for finally getting Niall off him but you need to go. Louis doesn't need this, just please, go.”

Harry glares at Liam, then looks helplessly at Louis' mangled face. Louis can only imagine how bad he looks, but he knows Niall must look much worse. “I'm not leaving him again. Help me get him in the car. I'm taking him to the hospital now.”

Harry's jaw is set in a hard line, and he's absolutely determined to disobey Liam and take care of Louis. But Louis can't for the life of him understand why. Didn't Niall say Harry was repulsed by him and wanted it to be over? That's why he kissed Niall, isn't it? Louis' head is aching so bad from thinking so much. He's still drunk and he can't even talk because his mouth is hurting so badly. He's pretty sure there's a knot the size of a ping pong ball on his forehead. He can feel warmness trickling down his face, but he's hoping it's sweat, although it's not likely.

He casts one more glance around and sees Niall being tended to by the two boys Harry had been sat with earlier. Louis feels like death but he feels satisfied that he at least got a little bit of a message through to him.

He sniffles as Liam begins to slowly and carefully hoist him up, cradling him bridal style. He can see Harry huff indignantly at Liam as Liam begins to walk carefully through the crowd of people, parting quickly to let them through as they watch with shock filled faces. He wants Harry to carry him, not Liam.

Louis can't even imagine how bad he must look. He feels a bit self conscious that all of these strangers are gawking at his beat up face when he doesn't even know what they're seeing. Harry opens the exit door, holding it open as Liam carefully maneuvers them outside and Harry leads the way to his car.

He opens the door and Liam gently places Louis' battered body on the backseat, making sure he's stable enough. Harry bunches up an old t-shirt and gently places it under Louis' head. He's so thoughtful and caring and Louis is so gone for him. Why did things have to turn so shitty?

“Liam, will you drive please? I-I can't, I'm too--”

“Whatever,” Liam grumbles.

It's clear to Louis that Liam is still pissed at Harry as he climbs into the drivers seat and starts the car, nearly taking off before Harry even gets his door shut.

Louis can understand why Liam is mad. Louis is mad too. Harry just sat there in the booth knowing that Niall was starting something with Louis. Harry had told him to go tell Louis it was over. Louis is furious with Harry. But then, if Harry had wanted it to be over, why did he care so much about Louis and cry over him and want to take him to the hospital? Why not Niall? Why did he just leave Niall there on the floor if he wants him like Niall says he does?

Louis sniffles again as more tears spill out. He feels more blood gushing out of his nose, and he prays to God it's not broken. His whole face feels swollen and numb and he's never been in so much pain before.

When they get to the hospital, Louis has gathered that Harry cares, for some reason, and he also tried not to cry the whole journey to the ER. 

Liam carries him bridal style into the emergency room, Harry still looking annoyed at that. Harry may be freakishly tall and muscular, but Louis doubts he could successfully lift and carry Louis without any damage.

The nurses immediately take notice of the broken boy hanging limply in Liam's arms, rushing towards them and directing them into a small room closed off by a curtain connected to the ceiling. Louis is fully aware of everything that's going on; he's just too drunk and too hurt to respond to any questions.

The hospital lights are so bright they make his eye hurt so he keeps it shut tightly. 

“What happened?” He hears a female nurse asked, concern lacing her voice. He hears shuffling around and clinks of stuff and he knows one thing: he better not be getting any kind of shots.

“He got into a fight at a club about twenty minutes ago,” Liam answers, voice gruff and pained. Louis could tell by the look in Liam's eyes earlier that he hated to see his best friend in a condition such as this. Louis is very curious as to what he looks like now.

“I see...what is his name?” she asks, remaining professional.

“Louis,” Harry answers this time, voice strained and quiet. “It's Louis.”

“Louis? Can you hear me, love?” the nurse calls softly, brushing his hair back gently.

Louis opens his battered mouth to answer, but closes it quickly when he feels blood spill into his mouth. He gags and the nurse nudges his cheek with a pink puke pan. He opens his eyes to see it and immediately spits the blood into the pan, relieved to get the goopy liquid out of his mouth. 

He quickly closes his eyes again. He already feels like he has a hangover. He groans internally when he thinks about how horrible he will feel tomorrow. Hangover plus pain from injuries. Mmm, fun!

“He's awake and responsive, so that's good. Louis, honey, are you allergic to anything?”

Louis shakes his head. He can't actually remember but he's pretty sure he's not allergic to penicillin or anything like that.

“He's allergic to grass,” Harry blurts. 

The nurse tinkles out a laugh. “Thank you, dear, but we need to know if he's allergic to things like penicillin or any other kinds of medication. Not things like grass, but thank you.” She smiles kindly and Harry's cheeks redden and he turns his gaze down.

Louis feels a faint flutter in his stomach. Harry remembered. He told Harry he was allergic to grass the day they had that date in the field when they first started dating. It was right before they packed up in the morning when Harry had almost rolled them off the air mattress and Louis had just blurted it out because he really didn't wanna end up on the grass and start itching everywhere.

“So, that's a no, I guess. I'm going to get you some painkillers, sweetheart, and I'll be back to clean up your face, okay?” she's so soft spoken and kind, and Louis is really grateful. Any loud voices would be excruciating to his confused brain.

“How you feel now, Lou?” Liam asks, gently carding his fingers through Louis' messy hair.

Louis makes a less convincing sound and keeps his eyes closed. “Hurts.”

He hears a noise to his right, a pained one, and he knows it's Harry. 

“Harry, maybe you should go sit outside and wait, yeah? This is...obviously hard for you...I don't know--”

“No. I'm fine. It just...hurts me to see him like this. Niall, that little fuckin' fucker, better watch his fuckin' back I swear I'm gonna get him--”

“Harry,” Liam says sternly. “Calm down, mate. Just breathe. Louis needs you to stay calm, okay?”

Harry's nostrils flare as he tries to regain control of his temper, taking deep breaths as he stares down at Louis' limp body.

The nurse comes back in and ushers Harry to stand beside Liam. “I'm going to clean his wounds and then send him back for a CT scan. Don't worry boys, we'll take good care of him.”

So they watch as the nurse wipes a wet gauze over the cuts on Louis' face, gently wiping the dried and still wet blood off his swollen face. She swipes over his nose and cut up lips, and he whimpers pitifully, turning his head suddenly at the pressure on the tender parts of his face.

Harry's hand twitches at his side, wanting to reach up and hold Louis' hand or soothe him by brushing his hair softly but he keeps it by his side. Louis wants him to touch him.

“H-Harry,” he whispers brokenly, barely audible but Harry's face perks up instantly.

“Yes, baby, I'm here, I'll always be here,” he croaks, fingers tentatively find Louis' and holding them reassuringly. “Always.”

Louis snivels, fingers weakly tickling Harry's. “'m sorry.”

Harry chokes on a slight sob. “No, no, baby, don't apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm so sorry this happened, oh god, please forgive me.”

Louis always knew Harry was a very sentimental person, always made his feelings known, and wasn't ashamed about it. Louis is feeling very cared about right now, and he's beginning to realize all of Niall's words were complete and utter bullshit. Of course they were. He needs to talk to Harry, clear everything up. He wants him back, he wants to hold and kiss him again.

“Not...your fault,” Louis is getting sleepier and sleepier, and he can hardly keep his one eye open. The other eye is still swollen shut and is massively tender. The nurse has been kind and minding her own while they exchanged words.

Liam is standing off in the corner with an impassive look on his face, arms crossed.

“Louis? I'm gonna try to open your eye to see if there is any bleeding or damage to your cornea, okay, love? It'll hurt just a bit but just bare with me.”

Louis tenses up and squeezes Harry's hand weakly as the nurse carefully pries open Louis' eye. The nurse finally get it open an inch and he pules, making Harry squeeze his hand gently and brush his thumb over Louis' hand, shushing him sweetly and whispering sweet, encouraging words to him.

The nurse tsks and lets his eye close again. The pain was sharp and intrusive and probably worse than the hit itself that caused it. 

“Just some broken blood vessels, so don't be alarmed when the swelling goes down and you're able to open your eye fully. The red will fade and the whites of your eye will be back in no time. No damage to your cornea, so you are very lucky, Louis.” She gently taps Louis' bruised nose and he recoils. “Nose isn't broken, but it's bruised, obviously, so it's very tender and will be sore for some time. Your lip is split quite badly, but fortunately, all of your teeth seem to be present. Now, I'm going to wheel you into the CT scan room for a quick x-ray. Is that alright with you, Louis?” The nurse is being so kind and patient with him.

He makes a noise that she takes as an obvious yes. “Okay, then. Um, boys, can you wait out in the waiting area while I take him back? I'll come get you as soon as it's over.” She smiles at them as they nod, Harry looking worriedly at Louis being wheeled away from him.

Louis doesn't know what Liam and Harry are going to talk about in the waiting room but he hopes they don't argue or fight. He's had about enough of that for a lifetime. He lets the nurses wrap him in a paper gown and he ignores the rough touches of the male nurses as they carefully place him on the CT scan bed. 

“Louis, this is going to x-ray your body and let us know if you have any internal injuries or anything, okay? We're particularly worried about your head. So please be very still for me, okay? It's very important. Just relax, it'll be over before you know it.”

Louis doesn't respond. He lies there, completely still, as the bed moves backwards with a hum, pulling Louis into this large machine, surrounding him completely. He hears all sorts of knocking noises but keeps still, ignoring the itches of his body because it's not like he could actually move to scratch them anyway. He wonders what Harry is doing. He missed him. He misses him a lot. He wonders if Harry still loves him. He should've taken Harry back as soon as he could. He should've let him explain the day he found the picture and maybe none of this would've happened.

The CT scan is over within minutes and Louis is relieved. He wants to see Harry.

The machine hums once more as he slides the bed out, and the male nurses transfer him back onto the soft bed of the gurney. He feels himself being rolled down a hallway, eye closed to avoid the harsh lights. 

“Room 412 is ready for him,” he hears a nurse tell whoever is pushing him. He feels the bed shake as he's pushed over the threshold of an elevator. Buttons are pressed, people patiently wait, the elevator dings, and he's being pushed out and down another long hallway. Then, the nurses are moving him onto a much softer mattress and covering him with soft, heavy blankets. 

“Love, I'm going to get your IV set up, right now, okay? Then you can sleep all you want.”

Louis hums weakly. Sleep is the only thing he wants more than Harry right now.

He feels the nurse wrap his arm in a tourniquet, grimacing best he can at the tight band. She wets his arm with antiseptic before he feels the sharp jab of a needle piercing through his skin. He jerks lightly, the nurse patting his arm comfortingly, and then she's finished. He's hooked up to a machine that's holding a bag of clear fluid.

“No sudden movements or the machine will start beeping and that is very annoying. We've got you hooked up to a morphine drip, and if you press here,” she gestures the small button on the machine, “you'll get another dose. But only press it if your pain is worse or the medicine is wearing off. Don't press it repeatedly, understand?” 

Louis nods sleepily. His brain is about to shut down any minute now.

“We've reviewed your CT scans. You have a minor concussion, which could either be from hitting your head on the floor or from someone hitting you extremely hard. You'll be fine, but I just wanted to let you know it wasn't anything too major. We are going to keep you here over night, just in case, and if you are feeling up to it tomorrow, you will be allowed to go home. Do you need anything?”

Louis shakes his head, grimacing immediately. 

“Okay, love. Just buzz the nurses station if you need anything. Goodnight.”

The nurse leaves, shutting the door quietly behind her. He's covered in blankets up to his chin, the room is a comfortable temperature, and he's so exhausted he can't decide if the bed is really this comfortable or if his body is tricking him. He turns his head and nudges his face into the fluffy pillow softly, eyebrows furrowing when the movement makes his head thud.

The bandages over his face are really irritating him and he still needs to pee. He can't get up, he's too tired, and he just doesn't want to. Maybe he can make it until tomorrow to pee.

He wonders vaguely where Harry and Liam are, hoping the nurses have informed them of his room number. He hopes they're coming up and not going home. He hates for them to stay up all night in plastic hospital chairs by his side, but he really wants them here. He wants to see Harry. He hates to see the pained look on Harry's face, but he doesn't think he can fall asleep without seeing him one more time. 

He's drifting off slowly when he faintly hears the door opening, hears the quiet snick of it shutting. He doesn't know if it's a nurse, or if it's Liam and Harry, or just Harry, or just Liam. He wants it to be Harry more than anything. 

His eye flutters open, and it's a struggle to keep it open, but he sees worried green eyes staring back at him and he's mesmerized. Harry is sitting in the chair beside his bed but he's pulled it up closer to the bed. Louis grimaces, but he manages to lift his arm from underneath the heap of blankets and reach out towards Harry's face. 

Harry watches with wide, careful eyes as the palm of Louis' trembling hand presses lightly to Harry's warm, tear streaked cheek. He feebly runs his thumb over the soft skin, watching as Harry's eyes flutter shut as he nudges into the touch. Louis makes a pleased humming noise, and this is it really. He's so, so in love with this boy he can't even breathe hardly. All thoughts of everything that's gone wrong with them in the past are completely out the window and forgotten, all Louis wants is the boy with kind green eyes and a heart that only beats for Louis. He told Louis' that once and Louis had laughed and smacked his arm for being so cheesy. But it wasn't cheesy. Louis had loved it and that's when he knew he was so gone for this boy.

Harry's strong, masculine hand comes up and wraps around Louis' dainty wrist before sliding his fingers through Louis' and intertwining them gently. He turns their hands so the back of Louis' is facing Harry. He kisses the warm skin softly, pressing love and adoration into each kiss, and Louis' completely content, injuries and all. The knuckles of his hands are cut up and sore, but Harry presses relentless, gentle kisses to each one, burning emerald eyes never leaving Louis'. Louis can just _feel_ the love radiating from Harry, and his body is beaming with it, weak and battered as it is. He can feel just how much Harry loves him and Louis' never felt anything like it before. He knows he's incredibly lucky that he found him, so thankful that he let Harry come in that night at the shop and so grateful that he finally agreed to tattoo him. 

He's thankful Harry exists and that they found each other. Louis likes to think they'll be each others forever, but no one is ever sure when it comes to forever.

But Louis is. And he thinks that maybe Harry is too.

He falls asleep that night with a heart full of love and happiness, despite where he is and that he feels like utter shit.

But he also falls asleep that night with the boy he loves holding his hand and whispering how much he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Okay.
> 
> What did you think about that? Please, tell me! Hahaha.
> 
> Also, I have mild knowledge of hospital duties and junk. I had a CT scan a couple of times, wasn't very fun. Um, so if anything in the hospital scene wasn't correct, I'm sorry, go easy on me! haha. 
> 
> Also, there's a character in there briefly & I get his name wrong on purpose multiple times. Well, drunk Louis does. Hope you're not too confused lol.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! Only one more & an epilogue. I'm kinda sad because this story is my baby! :(
> 
> twitter: stylescantstop


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are cleared up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is shit. 
> 
> But I feel so bad for not updating in almost two months! Gosh, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I won't make you wait long for the epilogue either. I can't believe this is almost over. It's my first Larry fic ever and I've almost finished it! Ahh! 
> 
> Sorry for any errors! 
> 
> I hope you all like this! :)

When Louis opens his eyes, or rather, _eye_ , the next morning, he immediately shuts it, mouth too dry to even utter a displeased groan. (He's too confused to notice he only opened one eye.)

He's only been conscious about a minute or so but he knows hangovers should not feel this lethal. He wonders just how much he drank last night and what the hell did he even drink? He can barely remember anything and all he wants right now is a glass of water and to go back to sleep to get away from his excruciating headache.

But when he opens his eye again, which ignites immediate panic inside him when he realizes he can't get the other one open, he looks cautiously around to see that he isn't in his bedroom back at his flat. He's in a small, square room with cheesy floral pictures on the wall and a couple plastic chairs to the side of him. 

He tries to move his legs but he's still so exhausted and groggy that he can't even try any harder to get himself to move. His eye flashes down to his left wrist where a needle is stuck inside his skin, the clear tube connected to it spiraling up onto hook on the metal IV rack, where a pouch of clear liquid was hanging. He gulped but it didn't really help much since his mouth was as dry as a desert.

He noticed the cuts on his knuckles and the dried blood on them and he began to panic even more. Why was he here in a hospital? What did he do? What even happened last night? His head began pounding even harder, if that was even possible, and he shut his eye again, trying to calm down before he did something stupid, like rip out of his IV and start stumbling around this place looking for water. He needed it really badly though, he could hardly swallow and his head was getting worse.

But then the door opened and Louis looked over and to his relief, it was Harry. Louis sighed in relief. He was so, _so_ happy to see his Harry and at this point he doesn't even care what happened between them anymore and he just missed him and loves him so much it hurts and just wants him back.

“Louis, you're awake,” comes Harry's slow drawl of a voice, softer than usual. He looks tired; his eyes are red and a bit baggy and his hair is quite disheveled. His clothes are nice, as always, but there's a bit of a red smear on his shirt and Louis doesn't want to know where that came from. 

Louis watched his tall, lanky figure come closer to the side of Louis' bed, where there was an awful plastic chair pulled up close to the side. Harry sat a cup and a bottle of water down onto the side table before sitting in the chair, looking down at Louis with a sad look in his eyes. Louis can feel that Harry is blaming whatever happened on himself. He's always too hard on himself and Louis hates to see the sadness in those green eyes he loves so much.

“H-Ha--” Louis tries to speak but his throat is so dry he can barely get a sound out. Harry perks up immediately and tries to help.

“I'm here, baby, I'm here. What is it that you need?” Harry asks, so eager to help Louis and Louis would smile if his lips didn't hurt so badly. They feel cracked and split open. He's afraid to move them too much for fear of tasting blood.

Louis feebly picked his arm up and pointed to the water bottle and Harry immediately picked it up and unscrewed the lid, pouring the clear liquid into the cup. 

Louis tries to take the cup but he's so weak and sore and Harry knows it, so he brings the cup up to Louis' cracked lips and slowly tips the cup, letting the cool liquid pour into Louis' mouth. Louis' eye flutters in relief when the cold water sloshes into his mouth, hydrating his dry mouth and throat, coolness sliding down his throat and into his stomach. He drinks the entire cup and Harry pulls it away, looking pleased but also concerned as he asks Louis if he wants more. Louis shakes his head.

Harry places the cup back onto the table and screws the cap back on to the bottle. “Feel better, love?”

Louis is loving that Harry is calling him his pet names again. He's missed it so much. It almost feels like nothing ever happened between them. He wants to pretend nothing ever happened, but he knows that they have to talk about it. 

Louis nods, but then immediately grimaces and lets out a pained cry. Note to self: don't move head. He needs pain meds now.

“Oh, baby, are you okay? What hurts? Do I need to call a nurse?” Harry asks in concern, eyes big and worried as he watches Louis tremble with pain.

“Yes,” Louis gasps. “Need pain medicine, Harry.”

“Of course, sweetie, I'll go get the nurse.”

Louis doesn't want to be alone and hates to see Harry leave, but he desperately needs something for the amount of pain he's in.

A tear slips down his cheek and can't even muster the strength to wipe it away. He just lets it fall, streaking up his face and leaving a wet trail down his heated skin.

Harry returns and the concern must have never left his face because when Louis looks at him he's still got that look on his face and he hurries over to Louis' side and lets his thumb ever so gently rub the wetness away. “Don't cry, Louis, please don't cry. Shh, shh,” he coos softly. Louis feels so loved in this moment, so cared for. His other hand softly rubs Louis' arm, making Louis' body tingle through the aches and Louis feels so warm and fuzzy. He almost forgets how much pain he's actually in.

The door creaks open and a redheaded nurse appears, smiling softly at the pair.

“Good evening, Louis. How do you feel?” she asks kindly, letting Harry scoot out of the way so she can get to the IV machine. She fiddles with some buttons before turning to Louis.

Louis just looks at her. He really doesn't feel like answering. “Bad.”

The nurse, whose name tag reads 'Renee', smiles sympathetically at him and Harry just hangs his head.  
“I know you do, love, but it'll go away soon. You've just got some major healing to do.”

“Looks like you've used up your dosage of morphine so I'm going to run and get some for you, okay? Be right back!”

Louis doesn't even remember having morphine in the first place, but there's a lot he doesn't remember.

“Harry?” he says, voice rough and strangled. 

“Yes, baby?”

“W-what happened last night? How did I get here?” He looks up at Harry, blue eyes shining in wonder and confusion, and Harry melts inside. He's so in love with him; seeing his Louis like this breaks his heart into pieces over and over again. He so wishes it were him instead, lying there all broken and mangled. A beautiful face such as Louis' doesn't deserve to be beaten, to be in the condition it is now. It hurts Harry to see his love so broken and in so much pain.

And it angers Harry even more to know it was all because of someone he thought was his best friend, someone he could trust. He doesn't even know what to think anymore.

“Here we are, love,” Renee interrupts their moment, coming back into the room holding a small clear pouch. “Just gonna...slide this on here, hook it up...now, here's your button, Louis. You know what to do.”

“A-Actually, no, I don't...”

Renee looks at him in confusion before understanding floods her features. “Right. Um, just press this button whenever you need a dose of morphine, okay? Don't over do it. Now, do you need anything else before I go? Hungry?”

Louis shakes his head, grimacing. He doesn't even want to think about food right now.

“Okay, well I'll be in to check on you later.” She smiles once more at them and leaves, shutting the door softly behind her. 

Louis looks back at Harry expectantly. Harry sits back down in his chair, shuffling forward in it so he's as close to Louis as he can get without climbing into the bed. 

He takes Louis' hand gently, careful not to get the IV machine beeping, and caresses his hand softly. 

“Don't lie...just tell me everything,” Louis begs, because he can see that Harry is thinking intently about what to tell him and what not to tell him. Louis wants to know every detail of last night.

“I won't. Where do you want me to start?” Harry asks, keeping his voice soft as to not irritate Louis' headache even more. “You sure you don't want to wait until you're in less pain?”

“No, please, just...I need to know, Harry.”

Harry nods. “Okay.”

He takes a deep breath and begins. “Last night was...crazy. I don't know how much you remember?”

Louis doesn't even know. But he remembers something like being drunk in the club and seeing Niall, but after that he blacks out. “I was drunk...and I saw Niall. He was...he was being really mean to me.” He looks up at Harry helplessly, and Harry's frown deepens. He stares down at their hands and sighs.

“Yes, he was. Louis, baby, I am _so_ sorry he hurt you, you have to believe me when I say I didn't want any of this to happen. I, um, I talked to Liam earlier and he told me what Niall told you...”

Louis must have looked confused, because he didn't remember too much, just knows that Niall was being a prick. 

“That I didn't want you anymore? Which is a complete and total lie, Louis, you are _all_ I want and I need you to believe that. He, uh, told you a bunch of lies. Everything he said was lies. I promise you. And I don't lie to you, Louis. You know that, don't you?”

Louis would hope that Harry never lied to him, but with the break up and the picture of him and Niall kissing on his phone, he's not so sure what to believe.

“But...the picture...on your phone?” he wonders aloud and Harry's pained expression returns.

“Shit, that was...fuck. That was not what it looked like, Louis, I swear to you.”

“Well...explain, then.”

Harry looked relieved that Louis was giving him a chance to explain this time. When Louis had found the picture he hadn't even allowed Harry to explain, immediately jumping to conclusions and kicking Harry out without letting him tell his side of the story.

Which, Harry could understand because he knew Louis was hurt and upset. But Harry had been so angry that day afterward. He'd gone back to his place and drank himself stupid. It really helped that his mum was quite the wine lover and was gone for a few days on business. He drank most of her wine and when she found out she was none too pleased. But that was it. He hadn't allowed himself another drink until that night at the bar, where he'd come to confront Niall about things he remembered Niall telling him the night they hung out at Niall's place where the drunk kiss occurred. 

“Um, so,” he began slowly, trying to pick his words carefully to get what happened across clearly to Louis without confusion. There was so much to go over. “I'll start with what happened last night and then I'll go back to the night I hung out with Niall and everybody. Okay.”

He took a deep breath and let it out, continuing his soft circles on Louis' hand. Louis seemed to be enjoying it. He looked at Harry expectantly, waiting for Harry to go on.

“Last night I met up with Niall and some of the other guys at the bar where you were...obviously. I didn't know you'd be there and I definitely did not tell Niall to tell you all that bullshit. He made every piece of that up himself. You know I'd never lie to you. I haven't since we've been together. Um. Anyway. I was, and still am, furious with him and I had only met him there to talk about something he'd told me the night we'd all hung out. It's a very big deal, Louis, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it--”

“If it's such a big deal then why did you wait two weeks to sit down with him and talk about it? Why didn't you tell me about it, assuming it has to do with me, the night you got back or the next day or something? I don't get it,” Louis interrupts, eyebrows creased in confusion. 

Harry sighs. “It's complicated. But listen, please!” he begs once he sees Louis roll his eyes. Well, eye. Dammit.

“Go on.”

Harry swallows and continues. “When I got there, he was already there waiting for me with some of the other guys. I didn't know you and Liam were there. We got a beer and we talked, but he knew I was furious with him, god, Louis, you don't even know how absolutely irate I am with him, how much I hate him now. I can't believe I was ever friends with him, holy shit--”

“Hey, babe,” Louis interrupts, hand clenching Harry's gently. “Calm down, shh, just breathe. Now can you tell me why you're mad at him?”

It hits Harry then that Louis must not remember that he and Niall got into a fist fight, and that he beat the shit out of Niall before Niall did a small number on him. He knows Niall was being mean, as in words, but not the fight part. Harry hates to remind him.

“He...he hurt you, Lou, he hurt you so badly. He's why you're in here. He's why you're hurting and it's all my fault, I'm so, so sorry, baby,” he whispers, voice shaky and so full of emotion it almost makes Louis cry. 

“No, Harry, no. Stop. It's not your fault. I'm sure I got myself into this mess. Niall and I fought, didn't we?”

Harry nods. “Yeah. It was so bad.”

“I'm sorry, Harry, I don't even remember doing anything.”

“Don't apologize to me. Don't apologize to anyone; you have nothing to be sorry for, love. But let me finish telling you the story. You need to know this.”

Louis nods and Harry goes on. “The reason I met him at the bar to talk to him is because...I, um...shit,” Harry swallowed and looked down at their hands. Louis felt nervous because this must be some big shit if Harry can't come out and say it. “I refused to meet him at his new, expensive flat.”

Louis is immediately confused, well, he's been confused this whole time but he's even more confused now. “What does his flat have to do with anything, Harry?”

“He, um...well, Louis, he's never been rich, okay? He technically still isn't. Or, at least, he won't be rich anymore when I'm done with him. When _we're_ done with him.”

“Harry, what the fuck are you talking about?!” Louis was unbelievably confused.

“Listen, Louis, this is...this is huge. I wanted to wait until you were back at home and feeling better, but I don't think this can wait anymore. Niall is the one who broke into your shop and robbed you. I am so, so sorry, Louis, I--”

“What?!” Louis nearly shrieks, but his headache and dry throat prevents it. He needs more water but he's so shocked and angry he can't bother asking for it. “I—what—is this a joke? Are you sure?”

Harry nods solemnly. “Yeah. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I just...this is all my fault. Don't say it isn't because it is. He...he was—still _is_ , in love with me and I had no clue he ever had feelings for me. I'm so so so stupid, god. He was jealous of you and he just...he made this plan up in his head.”

Louis is in shock. So much information at once. He knew Niall was a suspicious character but he hadn't ever thought for a minute that Niall was the one who broke into, trashed, and robbed his shop. He knows he probably should've expected it but he didn't. But in some ways he knew he was right about him the whole time. He knew deep down that Niall had feelings for Harry and that Harry was clueless about it. It makes sense. He just wonders how long Niall has been in love with him. 

“All because of me he ruined one of your most treasured places and I just...I can't ever forgive myself for bringing him upon you...and I understand if you don't forgive me.”

“Harry, don't...don't be stupid. I love you, you know that, right? I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And please believe me when I say that none of this is your fault. None of it. It's all Niall's fault, and maybe mine for not having security cameras installed. But please don't blame this on yourself. It's not your fault, babe. Okay?”

He manages enough strength to push his hand up and tilt Harry's chin up. “Understand me?”

Harry nods. “But I can't help but think that it is, though. If it hadn't been for me being so clueless to his feelings towards me and not noticing he was jealous of you, I could've prevented so much and been less blind to things he's capable of.”

Louis shakes his head, letting his hand drop and Harry's warm one envelopes it once more. “Nah. Don't worry about it. We'll get him back. Don't worry.”

He smiles reassuringly at Harry and Harry's lips tilt up slightly. “But there's more.”

Louis nods. 

“He told me all of that at his flat the night we hung out. Well, I found a safe full of money under his sink when I was looking for more paper towels, and well, it just kind of came out when I asked about it. He had no shame in telling me where it came from. Granted, we were both pretty drunk. I think I had, like, ten beers at this point and he kept shoving shots of vodka down my throat. I mean, I really didn't mind, but. It was a lot. So when he told me he stole it all from you, I just...I don't know. I couldn't get mad or anything. I just laughed and shrugged, and believe me, I still feel like shit for it.”

He shakes his head sadly in shame and Louis' heart breaks for him, but he's so overcome with shock at all of this new information he can't say anything. He just squeezes Harry's hand lightly.

“I only know that this happened because one of our friends, Andy, was there and he didn't drink at all. He just comes to hang out and, like, supervise or whatever. He hates drinking. Anyway. I spoke to him a few days after and he let me in on everything that went down. Um. Remember the bump you found on my head when I got home that night?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, it was huge.”

“Well, Andy said we were so drunk that we, Niall and I, ended up dancing around the living room, you know, just goofing off and...wow. Um. I don't remember any of this but Andy said Niall pulled me into him, which made me stumble and I just grabbed onto him before I fell and then he said Niall just went for it and kissed me.”

“And that's when Josh took the picture,” Louis nods, deep in thought, piecing the facts together.

Harry nods. “Yeah, must be.”

“Wow. Okay,” Louis breathes out. “That's quite a lot to take in. But what about that bump?”

“Oh, right. Um, Andy said I pushed away from him and when Niall let go of me I fell backwards and before anyone could catch me I hit my head on the coffee table, which obviously caused the bump, and then Andy said I just passed out cold for a few hours. They almost took me to the ER but then they realized I'd just fell asleep a few seconds after hitting my head. I woke up a few hours later with no memory of what had happened that night and then Andy drove me back to your place.”

He looks at Louis with regretful eyes. “I'm really, really sorry, Lou. I never wanted any of this to happen. I had no control over it. I regret ever going to his house and letting everything get fucked up.”

Louis feels awful for Harry. He feels awful himself; the pain in his head hasn't subsided and his chest is hurting a little bit. He feels horrible for being so mad at Harry when literally all of this was out of his control. He spent two long, sad weeks without Harry just because he wouldn't let Harry tell his side of the story. 

“How many times am I gonna have to tell you that it's not your fault? Shut up, okay? It's not your fault. This is a lot to take in but...I believe you. I really do. I should've known you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I knew you weren't a cheater. I'm sorry, Harry, for not giving you a chance to explain or anything. I feel like such an idiot.”

“You are the farthest thing away from an idiot.”

Louis smiles slightly. “But didn't you tell me that Niall paid for all your drinks and you didn't know where he got all the money? You thought he was being a good saver?” Louis remembers Harry telling him that the next morning during his hangover. He hadn't thought much about it but it doesn't add up to what Harry just said.

“Well I guess after I hit my head I just blanked out and forgot everything. I forgot that he told me he stole the money from you. I forgot everything, fuck, I didn't even know we'd kissed until I saw the picture Josh sent me. I literally forgot everything. Must've been a hard hit. But then after you broke up with me, I had a lot of time to think. Things started coming back to me in bits and pieces and when I couldn't stand it anymore I called Andy and he told me what happened. Then I met with Niall down at the bar last night and he pretty much confirmed everything before he wandered off and harassed you. That's pretty much it. That's the story, Lou, and I am still so sorry.”

“I know you are, babe. But...it's over now, right? We'll get Niall back. He'll be spending quite a few years in jail when we're done with him. Which already makes me feel a hundred times better. I'm sick to my stomach that he took advantage of you and kissed you...fuck, just knowing he had feelings for you makes me sick. You're mine, Harry Styles, mine and only mine. Do you understand?” He squeezes Harry's hand and Harry's smile lights up the entire room.

“Yes, sir. I understand one hundred percent.”

They chuckle lightly and Louis' head is pounding harder and harder. He doesn't even know how they got through that entire talk without him crying or falling asleep. He remembers his morphine drip and presses the button, sighing as the medicine flows into his bloodstream, waiting for it to take effect.

“Love it when you call me sir.”

Harry blushes and Louis giggles. “Harry?”

“Yeah, love?”

“I'm so glad we're back together. I'm so glad that everything is cleared up and there's no more drama between us. I'm so glad to have you back; I missed you so much.”

Harry smiles and pulls Louis' hand in for a kiss. “I second everything you just said. I love you, Lou. You're my world.”

Louis smiles sleepily, the medicine taking over, and his eye flutters shut. The last thing he sees is Harry smiling lovingly at him, pink lips pressing sweet kisses to Louis' hand, fingers, and knuckles repeatedly until he drifted off to a painless sleep.

~~

After spending one more night at the hospital, Louis is released back into the world and Harry gets to drive him back home. Liam had come to see him a little after his and Harry's emotional discussion and he was so glad to see him. Zayn had come with him and had tried to hug Louis but his ribs were still sore and he still felt weak.

He was so glad to have his boyfriend and his best friends there with him for the rest of the day. They talked when Louis wasn't passed out asleep from his medicine and then laughed when Louis woke up and was confused and wondering where he was.

But now he's back home and Harry is currently in the kitchen making them dinner. He's making chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash. Louis is so in love. His boyfriend is literally fantastic at everything and he's so so glad Harry is such an amazing cook. He hasn't felt like doing much, as he's still recovering, and Harry has been an absolute angel in taking care of him and doing whatever he can for him. Louis is so in love.

They eat dinner on the couch. Harry sits at the end of the couch and Louis sits curled up next to him, leaving a huge gap at the other end of the couch. He loves being as close to Harry as he can get. They eat while watching X-Factor and Louis can't resist but to criticize everyone's singing on there. Harry gets a laugh out of it and he tells Louis he could be the next Simon Cowell. Louis thinks Harry may be exaggerating a bit there. But probably not. 

When they're finished with dinner, Harry gives Louis his medicine and Liam comes in from studying late at the library. He's also been out with Gemma and their relationship is going swimmingly. He says he's completely over Zayn and he thinks it might've just been a phase or whatever since he's never been attracted to any other guys and he thinks he's in love with Gemma. Louis finds them adorable and Harry tries to keep his mouth shut so he's not constantly threatening Liam. Louis has had to tell him countless times that Liam means no harm.

“Liam! So nice of you to join us but you missed dinner. Shame.”

“It's in the oven if you want some, Liam,” Harry says because he feels like Louis just told Liam he couldn't have dinner.

“Thank you, Harry. I'm so glad your boyfriend can cook, Tomlinson. He makes you look even worse than you did before he came along. Remember that time you burned wa--”

“Yes, Liam, we get it. Now, go eat before I shove my--”

“Fine, fine.”

Liam and Harry chuckle and Liam goes to fix his dinner. 

“You're so sassy. I love it,” Harry says, nosing into Louis' hair and nibbling on his ear. 

“Yeah?” Louis breathes, hand coming up to grasp Harry's neck. 

“Yeah, I do. I--”

“Don't you guys think it's a little too early for sexual activities? Lou, you're still recovering and as a medical student, I don't think it's good--”

“Shut up, Liam, I'm not twelve and neither is Harry. We know what we're doing, okay? Now, go eat your food before I make you choke on it.”

Liam sticks his tongue out at Louis but continues eating in the chair across the room. “Why are you watching the X-Factor? Cake Boss is on.”

“No one likes Cake Boss anymore.”

“I happen to _love_ Cake Boss, you know,” Harry chimes in and well, duh, Louis knew that. 

“See? Cake Boss is ace and you know it,” Liam says, pointing his fork at Louis.

Louis shrugs and rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Harry go to bed with me. I'm sleepy.”

Harry snorts but nods. He throws the remote over to Liam. “Alrighty then. Let's go.”

Louis hums happily and wraps his arms around Harry's hoodie clad waist. “Off we go, then.”

“Night, guys.”

“Night, Liam,” Louis and Harry say in unison.

They waltz into their room and strip clothes, lying down on their bed and snuggling in. Their hands are on each other immediately, feeling, rubbing, soothing. Harry, like always, is careful with how he touches Louis, being mindful of all of his bruises and cuts. He still aches to see his boy so bruised and tattered up, but he loves him so much he can't stand not to touch him.

“Feeling better, baby?” Harry whispers, ghosting his lips over Louis' neck.

“Mhm,” Louis breathes, eyes closed as Harry continues his light kisses on his neck. His other eye opened up his last day in the hospital. He'd had a bit of bleeding but he's all right. Nothing too major and he still has 20/20 vision. “Feel so good.”

“Do you?” Harry nips Louis' collarbones before sucking bruises onto his tattoos, licking and sucking, marveling in the noises Louis was making and how his body responded to him.

“So good. Want more.”

“You do? Can you handle it, baby?” 

“Yeah,” Louis gasps as Harry's hand cups over his bulge. “Fuck, yes, please, Harry. Need you.”

And Harry doesn't let Louis beg too long. He gives him what he wants, always, exactly when he wants it.

~~

“Now, you're one hundred percent sure that Niall Horan is the one who broke into your shop, vandalized, and robbed it of it's earnings?”

Louis nods, looking at Harry to back him up. He nods seriously and the head cop nods, writing something down on his notepad.

“Thank you, gentlemen, for coming in and filing a report. We've been working on this case for months now and so far we hadn't got any leads. But this,” he taps his notepad with his pen, “this definitely helps. Your story does make sense as to why Mr. Horan would do something like this. I do believe you. Let's see...we'll get a search warrant and search his flat this afternoon for the missing money. If we find it, we will arrest him and bring him in for questioning. But despite what he says, I have a feeling he is definitely guilty and won't have a way out of it.”

Louis and Harry sigh in relief. They waited a few more days to call the cops and report Niall. They wanted to wait until Louis was feeling a bit better and wasn't relying on pain meds anymore. He's been a lot better and isn't even in that much pain anymore. 

Harry heard from Andy and learned that Niall had spent about the same amount of time in the hospital as Louis. Louis had done much worse on Niall but Niall just had a broken nose and a few chipped teeth but he was back at home and moping around. Josh had been there taking care of him. Andy let Harry know that he was no longer friends with Niall after what had happened.

Harry was thankful for that. He hadn't spoken to Niall since the night at the bar. He'd ignored all calls and text messages from him. They were all begging for Harry to come back to him and all that bullshit. No apologies so far, but Harry doesn't care. They wouldn't have been sincere anyway.

“We'll call you when we have him in custody. Then we'll decide his court date and have everything sorted out. We will give you your money back and you will be reimbursed for the money he spent of yours. Thank you for coming out,” the cop says, shaking each of their hands respectfully before they turned and left.

Harry put his arm around Louis' waist, Louis putting his around Harry's. Their hands were in each others back pockets.

“I couldn't have done this without you, you know?” Louis says, looking up at him with beautiful, happy blue eyes. 

Harry is so in love. Despite everything he's put Louis through, he's still happy and he loves him just as much. They're perfect for each other, even through their petty arguments and disagreements, they're made for one another and Harry couldn't ask for better. He's so in love.

Louis' bats his eyelashes, drawing attention to his angelic face and eyes. Harry's favorite color had always been blue. Specifically, Louis' shade of blue. The most beautiful blue Harry's ever known.

“You wouldn't have had to if it hadn't been for me. I'm a troublemaker. Always have been,” he smirks sadly down at Louis who snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Shut up, you idiot. Besides, I think you've settled down a bit since we've met. I mean, except for sometimes, you get really naughty in the bedroom, so maybe you haven't change too much--”

Louis squeals as Harry squeezes him closer to his side, tickling his side and earning beautiful peals of laughter from his boy. “Stop, stop! Or I'll be forced to hurt you.”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“I'll bite you!”

“Promise?”

Louis can't help but laugh at his big idiot of a boyfriend. Their relationship hasn't been perfect, but it's been pretty close.

Except for that one time Harry's crazy ex-friend went psycho and robbed Louis' shop and beat him up in a club out of jealousy. But other than that, things are pretty swell. Louis has forgotten about all of that now; he's just ready to get Niall in jail for the crimes he committed, get his money back, and maybe open up a new shop in London somewhere, take a big step in his career along with Zayn.

He's even mentioned to Harry that he'd like for Harry to start drawing out new designs for his shop, if he wants, maybe even start his apprenticeship and become a tattoo artist himself. He's definitely got the skills for it. Harry's face had lit up and he promised Louis he'd think about it, but Louis is positive Harry wants to be a tattoo artist with Louis just as much as Louis wants him to be.

Louis doesn't know what the future holds but he thinks that as long as he's got Harry, it'll be pretty damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?? If there's anything you didn't understand, or are confused about, please ask me in a comment & I will get back to you! :)
> 
> I thought I got everything cleared up but I probably made it confusing. Just ask if you're confused about something. :)


	16. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hey, hello.
> 
> Wow. What a journey this has been to write. I am so sad that it is over. I've grown so attached to these characters. I know this isn't the best thing out there, but I liked it. I felt I did pretty swell on it considering it was my first Larry fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. I won't be continuing this in any way. Sorry :(  
> I have so many more projects that need to be finished.
> 
> I can't believe it's over.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the epilogue. It's a bit random. Sorry for any errors!
> 
> I love you all & again, thank you so much for reading!  
> <3

When Louis saw Harry walk through the doors of his tattoo shop for the first time, he never knew his life would end up like this.

By this, he means waking up to Harry wrapped around him every morning and getting to enjoy his dream job with him by his side. He gets to eat breakfast every morning with Harry pressed up close against him. He gets to laugh with him and share inside jokes with him. He learns more and more about him everyday and he didn't know he could ever love someone so much in his life.

It's the smallest things that Harry does that makes him fall more in love with him every day. It's the way he snuffles when he wakes up in the morning and the little sounds he makes when Louis scratches his head or plays with his hair, which has gotten incredibly long. It's the way he gives all of himself to Louis when they make love, how he doesn't hold anything back and that lets Louis know just how much he loves him. It's the way he's protective over Louis when they're in a sketchy place or when someone approaches Louis and begins to flirt when they're out. It's the way Harry looks at Louis like there is no one else in the world. Louis knows that feeling. He knows there is no one on this planet he'd rather be with than his Harry.

He stares down at his ring finger, sees the shiny metal of his wedding ring glaring in the bright sun shining down on him from where he sits on the balcony of his flat. It faces a big, lovely park on the outskirts of London and he'll admit he and Harry got very lucky when they scored this flat. It's early, about half past nine, and he sees the older people walking their dogs around the park or playing an early morning round of fetch or the younger people jogging a few laps around the green circle of grass. There's a pond nestled in the green of the grass, sunlight glimmering off the murky water like diamonds. 

Fall is just beginning, which means the morning air is slightly chilly until it warms up later in the day. He can't wait until it's cold all day, and he can see Harry in loose jumpers and beanies again. He always looks so good. The leaves are beginning to scatter from the trees, leaving little dots all over the freshly cut grass. He holds his cup of warm tea in both hands, holding it up to his lips and taking a sip.

He smiles behind the cup when he sees a familiar tall figure with messy hair wearing a blue flannel come into view, running shirtless around the park with their dog, Bruce, on his leash running a bit in front of Harry. Bruce is a black Labrador they adopted as a puppy a few months back and now it's almost fully grown. They love it to death and are so glad they adopted it at their local shelter. Louis thinks Harry is a bit crazy for running with nothing but a flannel on in the chilly morning air, but Harry claims it doesn't bother him, especially when he's running and getting all sweaty. He's wearing a light pink beanie on his head that Louis adores with a little ball on top. It jiggles as he runs and Louis can't help when the fond smile on his face increases.

He sits his cup of tea down on the table beside him, and watches as Harry stops and looks up in the direction of their flat before he spots Louis and a smile spreads across his face as he waves at Louis. Louis waves back and blows him a kiss, which Harry catches with great enthusiasm, smacking his hand onto his lips. Louis' smile is about to break his face and he's so, so in love, even after all these years.

He thinks about everything they've been through and his mind brings him back to a few years ago when his shop had gotten robbed and vandalized. He remembers being so upset and heartbroken about it, only to find out months later that Harry's crazy ex-best friend Niall, who was also in love with him, had been the culprit the whole time. He remembers having Harry there beside him the whole time, having his support, and having him help him through the tough time. He never would've found out it was Niall who robbed him if it wasn't for him. He'd spent months convincing Harry it wasn't his fault that it happened before Harry finally believed him. 

After the cops had arrested Niall, he'd admitted to the whole thing and they'd found the remainder of Louis' money. He'd also confessed to vandalizing Harry's car, which they'd already guessed, and he'd scored himself up to ten years in prison. Louis didn't feel sorry for him at all. He got what he deserved. He'd tried to apologize to Louis about the fight in the club and everything else but Louis had ignored it and told him he could shove it right up his hairy arse.

He smiles now at how ridiculous the whole thing had been. Seriously. Who vandalizes cars and shops just because they're jealous of someone? Twat.

 

Harry waves once more and heads out of the park as Louis watches. He hears a meek “Daddy?” coming from inside and he turns to see their daughter, Rosie, standing by the balcony doors holding her teddy bear to her chest. She's four and a half and drowning in one of Louis' old comic book t-shirts; the material is so soft and worn and that's why it's one of her favorite shirts to sleep in. But she also likes the Superman picture on the front. Her brown, wavy hair lies in tangles past her shoulders and her green eyes are puffy and sleepy looking. Louis knows her allergies are already acting up before she even manages out her first sneeze.

Louis stands up and walks back into the flat, forgetting his cup on the table. 

“Good morning, my little princess!” he greets her happily, always so happy to see his baby girl. 

He and Harry had adopted her about a year after they got married when she was only two. Her parents had died in a freak airplane crash and Louis and Harry knew she was the one they wanted to adopt the moment they saw her, looking tiny and frightened in the orphanage. She's the love of their lives and everything could've asked for in a child. They've gotten pretty good at this parenting thing and they're thinking about adopting another child soon.

He scoops her up into his arms and kisses her cheek. She nearly drops her teddy bear but Louis grabs it before it falls and tucks it safely back into her arms. 

“No, daddy,” she whines, struggling in Louis' arms. “No princess!”

“What?” Louis mocks surprise. “No princess? But you're daddy's princess!”

“No!” she shakes her head quickly. “'m a super hero! Like Superman! Or Batman!”

Louis chuckles fondly. “Superman, yes. Batman? No. Have you been talking to Uncle Liam again?”

She nods. “Uncle Liam tells me all about Batman, daddy.”

“I see.”

“Daddy, can I have a Batman shirt?”

“You already have one, lovebug.”

“No, I want your Batman shirt!”

“Love, I don't have a Batman shirt. Your papa does; do you want me to ask him?”

She claps her little hands together excitedly. “Yes!”

Louis smiles and sits her down at the kitchen table. Louis doesn't know why, but she loves wearing Louis and Harry's clothes. He thinks maybe it's just a phase she's going through but he will admit he does love that she likes their clothing so much. 

He gives her a sippy cup full of strawberry milk, her personal favorite. She has a bad habit of calling it 'straw milk' instead of strawberry but they find it adorable. She takes it greedily and sucks it down while Louis patters over to the fridge to find something to make her for breakfast.

“What do you want for breakfast, Rosie-posey?”

She taps her chin with her finger, deep in thought. “Umm...om...ommme...omel—um!”

Louis laughs and pats her head. “An omelet, dear?”

“Yes!”

Louis is thankful when Harry and Bruce walk inside the flat because Louis cannot make omelets to save his life.

“Hi, baby,” Louis smiles, reaching for Harry's sweaty, toned body that's covered in only that blue flannel and pulls him in for another good morning kiss.

He tastes salty and a little chilly, but he's Harry and Louis is happy. 

“Hi, Lou. What's—Oh, well good morning, my little superhero!” Harry walks over to Rosie and tickles her sides, peppering her face in kisses.

“Papa! Too much kisses, too much!” she giggles madly, trying to push Harry away with her tiny hands but not making much progress.

“Too much? What? You can never have too many kisses from papa!” Harry laughs and places one more kiss on her rosy cheeks before backing away.

“Hey,” Louis says, a bit pouty. “How did you know she liked to be called superhero instead of princess?”

Harry rolls his eyes fondly. “Well she is my child, babe. If you haven't noticed, she wears nothing but comic book shirts and watches those cartoon superhero shows like everyday.”

“Well. Excuse me, then.” Louis turns and continues rifling through the fridge. “Rosie wants omelets for breakfast, do you mind cooking?”

“No, not at all.” Harry smiles and leans in to kiss Louis once more on the lips, both of them breathing in deeply and savoring the taste of each other and the press of their bodies against one another.

Louis pulls away with a satisfied smile, watching Harry's dazed face. “I'm gonna go put some clothes on,” he informs him before leaving the kitchen.

“So, Rosebud, what do you wanna do today?” Harry asks as he begins cracking eggs in a blue bowl. 

“I wanna go see Uncle Liam and Aunt Gemma!” she screams, holding her hands up in the air.

“You do? But you just saw them last week!” Harry beats the eggs until they're frothy before pouring them into a frying pan. “Aunt Gemma needs to rest, darling, I don't know if she'll want company.”

Harry smiled as he thought about his sister and Liam. They'd gotten married a year after Harry and Louis had, and now Gemma was pregnant with their first baby. She's in her third trimester and on strict bedrest. The pregnancy hasn't been easy on her and it makes Harry worry a lot but the doctor promises them she and the baby are fine, they just need a lot of rest. He's very excited to be an uncle and needless to say, he still gets protective over Gemma even though he knows Liam will never hurt her. He has never since they've been together. Harry knows he's a good guy, he's just protective over those he loves.

“But papaaaaa,” Rosie whines. “He has good Batman shirts.”

Harry laughs and pokes at the eggs. “Rosie baby, you can't just take everyone's shirts from them. Daddy and I will take you to buy some of your own. Does that sound okay?”

She nods happily and sips her strawberry milk. She's easy to please and Harry's glad. He'd always liked kids but never thought he'd find the one and settle down to have kids someday. Never did he ever think that. He thought his life was destined to be full of mischief and trouble and getting arrested for stupid things and putting his mother through unnecessary stress. But when he met Louis, that all changed. His future changed. He couldn't be more happy with how his life has turned out. He loves his husband and their daughter more than words can describe and wouldn't ask for anything else.

He finishes up the omelets and sits Rosie's plate down in front of her. She holds out her sippy cup, which is now empty, and smiles at Harry. Her baby teeth are tiny and square and white, so new, and Harry adores her charming little smile.

He refills her cup and tells her to eat before she gets too full on her milk. He fixes Louis a plate along with his own and sits down at the table. He listens to Rosie chatter aimlessly as she eats, Harry having to remind her to chew her food well before she swallows and not to speak with her mouth full. She giggles out a 'sorry' and continues shoveling in bits of egg, ham, and diced tomatoes. 

Louis comes in and sits down, dressed in one of his usual band tees and ripped skinny jeans and Vans. “You look great,” Harry says as he pushes Louis the pitcher of orange juice to him. Louis grins at him as he fills his cup.

“Thank you, darling. So,” he says as he sips his orange juice, “what are our plans for today?”

It's a Saturday, so Louis and Harry are off from work at the shop. Harry had joined Louis and Zayn there not too long ago, being a full time tattoo artist with them. He was super talented at it, and had drawn even more customers to their shop. They'd managed to open another shop here in London. And with two shops open, they could hire more people for each of their shops. Zayn runs the one in Bradford and Louis and Harry run the one in London. The businesses are quite successful and Louis is very pleased with how everything has turned out.

“Well, Rosie here said she wanted to go visit Uncle Liam and Aunt Gemma again,” Harry answers.

“What? Baby, I don't think Gemma will feel to up for company right now,” Louis says, cutting into his omelet.

“But--”

“No buts, sweetie,” Harry says sternly. He has to teach her to accept the facts and not beg. “We'll find something else to do today, okay?”

She pouts and pushes her half empty plate away. “Fine.”

“Don't pout, boo bear,” Louis says with a mouthful, poking her cheek.

“Louis,” Harry whines. “Swallow your food before you talk. I'm trying to teach manners here.”

Louis gulps his food down. “Oops. Sorry, love.”

Rosie skips down from her chair and runs into the living room, turning the TV on and finding one of her favorite shows. She's very smart in the technical things and Harry doesn't know how he feels about that.

“Why don't we take her to a carnival? I think it's in town until tomorrow,” Harry says, collecting their plates and glasses and putting them into the sink.

“Good idea. I'll go get her dressed.” He pecks Harry's cheek and wanders into the living room to fetch Rosie.

Harry just feels so warm inside and so, so loved. He wonders what he ever did to deserve this life. 

~~

“Daddy, papa, look!” Rosie is sitting on Harry's shoulders, legs held securely by Harry's hands. He's very careful to keep her steady and safe. 

They notice she's pointing at a booth with balloons on the wall where you have to pop them with darts to win a prize. Rosie must have noticed all of the stuffed animals hanging on the walls. There were plain bears and rainbow colored bears and tons of different stuffed animals.

“I want that one!” she screams, pointing at the medium sized rainbow bear. 

Harry pats her leg and looks at Louis. “You or me?”

Louis rolls his eyes playfully and cracks his knuckles. “Let the Tommo here handle it.”

Harry snorts and Rosie claps excitedly when she sees Louis going over to the booth.

“Let's go watch daddy win you a bear!”

Rosie cheers and pats her tiny hands on Harry's hair. “Yay!”

Louis pays for five darts and places them in a line on the counter of the booth. He takes one and stands back before getting in a weird stance, eying a balloon. He pulls one arm back before thrusting it forward and releasing the dart. A loud pop echoes through the air and Rosie shrieks in excitement!

“Daddy got one!”

Louis smiles at them and aims for another. He hits another balloon and this time Harry cheers along with Rosie.

But the third, fourth, and fifth dart aren't so lucky. He missed completely and Rosie whines.

“Dadddyyyy, you're supposed to hit all of them!”

“I know, baby doll, I know. Babe, do you wanna go?” he gestures to the booth and Harry just nods with a smile. 

Louis takes Rosie and Harry buys five more darts and gets ready. 

_pop!_

_pop!_

_pop!_

_pop!_

_pop!_

Rosie and Louis both cheer loudly, clapping and Harry grins, pointing to the rainbow bear Rosie wants so badly. He takes it with a thank you and hands it over to Rosie. She squeals and clutches it to her chest happily.

“Thank you, papa! I love it!”

“Yeah, thank you, papa,” Louis grins and leans up to peck Harry's lips. 

“You're welcome, baby girl. Now, what do you want to do next?”

Harry, Louis, and Rosie stroll through the carnival looking for things to do, and they successfully end up with three more types of stuffed animals that Rosie insisted she needed. Harry even bought her a Batman shirt they were selling for half off. They stop at one of the food vendors and buy a few corn dogs that they wash down with sodas, and they don't even want to think about the amount of fried food they just inhaled.

Rosie is back on Harry's shoulders as they peruse the park. They've done just about everything there is to do that Rosie wanted and they can tell she's getting a bit tired. It's past her naptime and when she gets sleepy, she gets grouchy, much like Louis.

“Ready to go home and take a nap, baby?” Louis asks her, noticing how her eyes are beginning to droop and she's stopped squealing over everything.

She shakes her head. “No, daddy. Don't like naps.”

Harry laughs because he knows how much she despises naps and how she will fight you before she ever falls asleep.

“Well, we've done just about everything there is to do, love.”

“No!”

Louis looks at Harry. “She's getting ill. We should--”

“Let's go on that!” Rosie suddenly yells, and they look to see what she's pointing at.

The Ferris wheel. Of course.

Harry looks down at Louis. “Wouldn't hurt. Might put her to sleep.”

Louis agrees.

~~

They edge into the lavender colored cart, making sure the door is snapped shut before they get comfortable. Rosie sits between Louis and Harry, looking amazed and lost in wonder as she looks up at the contraction above her. Louis smiles at Harry lovingly, eyes shining in amazement at the one he gets to call his, the one he gets to love for the rest of forever.

Harry just smiles sweetly at him and their arms snake their way across each others shoulders, just the smallest of touches linking them together in all the ways that they need.

Rosie looks up at them and smiles sweetly. She picks up Louis' hand and kisses it, then does the same to Harry's. She turns her attention to whatever she finds interesting again and Louis and Harry just beam at each other. 

The ride starts moving slowly but surely as new passengers are let on. The sky is dark blue and the stars litter the sky like little gems. It's a beautiful night and they wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

The ride is lit up in colorful lights, illuminating their faces in multicolors. Rosie is in awe as they climb higher and higher to the top. She reaches out and digs both her hands into Louis and Harry's thighs, but she isn't afraid.

“Like it, love?”

Rosie looks at Louis and nods. “So pretty. I want to ride this everyday!”

They laugh and agree. The ride stops once their car is at the very top and they all look at their view with awed expressions.

The London sky is beautiful, but the city under it is even more stunning. Lights from buildings sprinkle through the land. They see the red taillights of cars traveling to unknown destinations. They see the London Eye and Big Ben, which Rosie points at excitedly. They feel happiness and fulfillment flutter through them as Rosie excitedly looks at the city around her.

When she's happy, they're happy.

It seems like so long ago when Harry stumbled in Louis' shop, drunk and high, demanding to have Louis tattoo him. Louis wonders what would've happened if he'd continued to deny Harry's request. He's so, so glad he didn't. 

No matter what they've been through in their lives, they found each other and they made it through their struggles together. They made each other better as people, made their lives full of happiness and love.

They're married with their Rosie and their loving Bruce. Louis didn't see his life to turn out like this, but he's so glad it has.

Harry never thought his life would ever amount to anything this great; never thought he'd deserve something so great.

They're husbands and fathers and they wouldn't want it any other way.

They're gazes lock on each other again for the millionth time that night, faces illuminated by the lights, making their eyes sparkle at each other.

“S'beautiful, isn't it?” Louis asks, thumb rubbing over Harry's shoulder.

“Yeah,” Harry answers with a dazed smile. “You are.”

Louis just fondly rolls his eyes and then he feels a heavy weight against his side. They look down to see Rosie fast asleep against Louis' side, arm curled around Louis' middle. 

“Sleepy baby,” Harry coos. “She's had a long, exciting day.”

Louis smiles warmly down at his daughter. “Yes she has.”

“Well, looks like it's just us now.”

They lean over Rosie carefully and press their lips together, kissing and kissing and kissing until the ride jolts and they startle apart. Before they know it, they're back on the ground and getting out of the car.

Harry picks Rosie up and cradles her carefully against his side. “Let's get going, then. She'll be cranky if she wakes up.”

Louis nods and they find their car, heading back to their flat. 

~~

Harry takes Rosie upstairs and puts her to bed while Louis hooks Bruce up to his leash. “I'm gonna take Bruce out to piss. I'll be right back,” he tells Harry as he comes back downstairs.

Harry nods. “Be careful, husband.”

“You bet, _husband_.”

Louis turns and opens the door, Bruce nearly tugging him out before he gets a good grip on the leash.

“Oh, and Lou?”

Harry turns and faces his beautiful husband. “Yeah?”

Harry's smile turns shy and he takes Louis' face in his hands, leaning in and giving him a slow, deep kiss. “I love you.”

Louis opens his eyes to see Harry's smoldering green ones focused on him. He's so overwhelmed with love and adoration and so many emotions he can't see straight. How did he get so lucky...

“I love you too, baby.”

And he does, he really, really does. 

And to think, it all started because of an anchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
